COSMIC RAILWAY (END)
by Biancadeo
Summary: Romansa cinta ada diantara fiksi manusia dan fakta tuhan. Ini tentang Kai yang bertemu dengan fakta indahnya di Railway. Ini tentang Kyungsoo yang menemukan cerita fiksinya di Cosmic. Ini tentang dia, satu-satunya pinta pada Tuhan. KAISOO. BOY LOVE.
1. PROLOG

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

PROLOG

.

 _Ada saat dimana seseorang berharap menjadi tokoh naïf dalam tragedi romantis, kisah sederhana seperti seorang lelaki mapan bertemu gadis desa dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Banyak dari mereka yang menyembunyikan fakta untuk sebuah romansa fiksi, menjadikan diri sebagai seorang polos nan baik hati, jatuh cinta pada rupa apik dengan tubuh tinggi ramping dan banyak harta. Sekali lagi, itu bukan fakta. Hanya karangan manusia dengan otak sastra dan tulisan tangan rapih, mereka mencoba untuk membawa banyak angan menjadi khayal yang jelas hanya akan menjadi fana._

 _Ini menjadi cerita cinta dengan liku curam, bagaimana seseorang hanya berpangku pada fakta ketika masa kecilnya dipenuhi dengan cerita fiksi, tentang bagaimana pangeran jatuh cinta pada upik abu, atau seorang buruk rupa yang menjadi tampan karena cinta sejati._

 _Dia akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita, seseorang yang hidup dalam ketidakteraturan lampu gemerlap. Menjadikan khayal fiksi sebagai sumber malapetaka_

 _Dia adalah dewa malam. Tubuhnya bak berhala, dijaga dan disembah. Setiap mata memuja dengan hasrat. Setiap gerik dibayar mahal dengan sentuh memuaskan._

 _Dia tidak bisa menjabarkan dirinya sebagai seorang yang berakal budi, karena memang dunia memilihnya untuk tidak menjadi bintang yang bersinar saat gelap._

 _Dia percaya Tuhan adalah penulis handal dengan segala maha ciptanya, tidak ada yang luput dari lingkup, semua menjadi kesatuan dalam kisah dengan fakta sebagai tumpuan._

 _Dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kali pada karya fiksi. Hidupnya telah hancur karena harapan akan fana._

 _. Pria ini percaya bahwa tuhan adalah penulis utama, penyair semesta dan pusat sastra._

 _Tuhan menulis tentangnya untuk hidup tanpa romansa cinta._

* * *

Ada pejuang hidup ketika gulita mulai menyudahi senja, kala setiap orang normal mulai menutup tirai dan bermanja dengan keluarga dalam hangat suasana, sebagian lainnya mulai membuka pintu mereka, mengais koin agar dapat mencukupi tunjangan hidup. Bukannya mereka tidak normal, _sama sekali tidak_. Hanya keadaan yang membuat pilihan menjadi sulit.

Kehidupan lain muncul saat langit berteman dengan bulan. _Railway_ , adalah salah satu _club_ malam ternama di Seoul. Sebuah tempat dengan gemerlap lampu dan dentum musik yang dominan. Minuman dengan kadar keras, pinggul wanita menyapu jalan dan sosok dengan jas mahal yang mulai memanjakan diri. Konon, tempat ini adalah sebuah stasiun kereta tua, tidak banyak yang menggunakan kemudian pada akhirnya dijual. Itu adalah sebab utama sehingga _Railway_ _club_ menjadi nama yang dipilih.

Ada banyak golongan disini, penari yang mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh tanpa harga, seseorang bertubuh apik dengan pelayanan mahal, anak muda yang haus akan seks, pria juga wanita kaya dengan uang berlebih dan mereka yang bersedih berniat merebah asa. Rata-rata diantara berbagai macam keparat ini adalah mereka dengan pangkat tinggi, mengingat _Railway club_ dipenuhi dengan pelayanan terbaik serta minuman berlabel mewah.

Keadaan menjadi semakin panas saat sang dewa malam muncul, dia adalah _Kai_. Sebuah mahakarya yang dicipta oleh tuhan. Wajah tegas dengan garis rahang jelas, kulit coklat terpahat apik diantara kemeja yang dibiarkan terbuka, lekuk pada paha dibalut dengan denim yang memeluknya ketat, lengan otot dengan urat yang samar terlihat dan rambut perak dipadu dengan kilau pada kulit terluar dahi. Pria itu selalu menjadi pusat, seakan dunia runtuh tanpanya. Setiap langkahnya mengundang minat dengan iringan manik penuh decak kagum. Baik wanita, pria, tua dan muda, mereka akan merelakan lembar berharga dalam jumlah besar untuk bisa menikmati setiap lekuk yang tersaji pada makhluk indah ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu nama asli, marga serta asal muasalnya. Tercipta indah dan misterius, mungkin itu adalah salah satu anugerah dari tuhan. Kai tidak pernah berusaha untuk membangun hubungan dengan siapapun, ia adalah pekerja malam, pelacur, pecinta seks, jalang tanpa hati dan julukan mengerikan lainnya. Pria ini hanya melayani mereka dengan kantung tebal, ia tidak pernah peduli dengan jenis kelamin, umur dan rupa. Kai bekerja saat tengah malam, membidik beberapa mangsa, mendapat uang dan menghilang saat hari mulai siang. Ia tidak banyak bicara, hanya sedikit kalimat yang terlontar setiap malamnya. Beberapa orang mengatakan pria ini adalah bencana, godaan dunia dan malapetaka. Banyak dari mereka yang kehilangan pekerjaan, harta, pasangan, serta jabatan, beberapa diantaranya menjadi gila karena tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya tanpa lembar uang yang cukup. Kai dijabarkan sebagai obat, narkoba, alkohol dan candu.

Tidak ada yang mengelak pesonanya, kesan menawan dan pelayanan ranjang yang memuaskan. Pria ini adalah yang terpanas saat bergelut dengan berbagai jenis kelamin, tubuhnya begitu apik dengan peluh berkilau yang menyelimuti, desah panjang, rutukan, deru nafas, bibir berair, manik penuh hasrat dan seringaian licik. Kai hidup dalam belenggu jerit saat malam, nafsu wanita yang mendamba serta erangan lelaki yang memohon. Bertahun-tahun ia mengarungi setiap detailnya dengan serupa, bekerja saat gelap dan menutup diri saat hari menjadi terang.

Kai tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai apapun kecuali menulis, ada banyak cerita fiksi dalam dokumennya, kata-kata indah yang mengalun dan sajak yang berhias diotak setiap jemari mulai lincah menari diatas _keyboard_. Dunia luar saat terang baginya terlalu berbahaya, tidak ada yang membahagiakan, tidak ada yang menyenangkan, Kai hidup dalam karyanya sendiri, ia tidak percaya akan dunia luar, itu mengerikan dan fiksi dengan akhir bahagia tidak akan pernah menjadi sebuah fakta.

Ada banyak kejadian dalam hidup pria ini, tentang ibunya, tentang kakak tirinya serta cerita fiksinya. Dunia mengajarkan untuk tidak percaya pada siapapun, pada apapun, hanya percaya pada fakta yang telah terurai dan meninggalkan cerita fiksi serta kehidupan kelam masa lalu.

* * *

Pejalan kaki mulai menyeret cepat langkah mereka diantara kerumunan yang lain, beberapa diantaranya dengan pakaian formal dan sebelah tangan membawa beberapa dokumen penting. Ada juga anak yang berseragam, bergerombol dengan senyum tawa terpatri pada sudut bibir. Suasana yang sama setiap terik matahari mulai menjadi dominan dilangit.

Sebuah bangunan berdiri kokoh ditengah padat kota, itu adalah pusat _fashion_ yang masuk dalam penjualan terbesar didunia. Dibawa oleh beberapa tokoh dunia terkenal dan hanya dimiliki oleh orang dengan penghasilan yang berlebih. _Cosmic_ , adalah label dengan lambang kemewahan. Sebuah merek tersohor didunia, memiliki total 210 toko tersebar dan salah satu pusatnya terletak di Seoul.

Do Kyungsoo, adalah salah satu _desaigner_ utama _Cosmic_ , yang mana karyanya telah banyak menuai pujian. Pria ini membuat berbagai rancang pakaian, sepatu dan tas. Setiap rancang dibuat dengan detail dan menghasilkan banyak lembar uang. Kyungsoo telah menonjolkan karyanya diberbagai _fashion show_ didunia, menghadiri banyak pertemuan dengan sesama _brand_ terkenal dan masuk dalam kategori _desaigner_ ternama Republik Korea.

Tampan, mapan, mempesona. Tiga kata yang melambangkan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Seorang _designer_ muda, banyak uang dan wajah menawan. Kulit putih pucat dipadu dengan bibir merah dan rambut kelam eboni. Maniknya berwarna biru gelap dan senyum hati yang tersaji indah dari dua sudut bibir. Do Kyungsoo punya kepribadian ramah. Pria ini akan menghargai setiap hasil dari pekerjanya, tidak ada keluhan yang berarti, tidak ada pula desah puas dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak pernah puas atas hasil kerjanya, _tidak sama sekali tidak_. Ia merasa sudah sangat cukup untuk ini, hanya kepribadiannya yang baik sehingga ia selalu rendah diri.

Tidak ada kebebasan dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Sejak kecil segalanya telah diatur oleh kedua orang tuanya. Pria ini dibesarkan untuk menjadi mesin uang, dipaksa untuk selalu belajar giat dan mendapat peringkat pertama. Tidak banyak memiliki teman dan hanya berkutat pada pelajaran. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal apa itu persahabatan, apa itu arti kerja sama, apa itu keluhan, apa itu pujian dan apa itu cinta. Segalanya telah diatur dan Kyungsoo hanya menjalankan perintah seperti robot, tidak bernafas, tidak hidup.

Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik _Cosmic_ , ia memiliki pendidikan yang bagus dan lulus diusia belia. Belajar berbagai bidang desain dari berbagai negara, dan mendapat cukup banyak pengalaman dari usia seharusnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendapat apa yang diinginkan, hanya menjalankan apa yang telah diajukan.

Pria ini menyukai cerita fiksi, sebuah gagasan cemerlang dengan akhir bahagia, tentang kehidupan sederhana, sihir bahagia dan cinta sejati. Kyungsoo selalu punya waktu untuk membaca banyak karangan penulis terkenal, memposisikan diri sebagai salah satu tokoh protagonis dalam cerita. Senyum hati selalu berakhir dengan hembus nafas lelah begitu otaknya mengurai setiap bagian dalam kehidupan, segalanya telah diatur dengan rapih. Tanpa sekat, tanpa celah. Sekolah, rekan kerja, pekerjaan, rumah, jabatan dan jodoh. Tidak ada pilihan, tidak ada kesempatan.

Dibalik itu semua, Kyungsoo tetap menyukai cerita fiksi dengan akhir bahagia. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan punya satu kesempatan untuk melawan apa yang telah diajukan, memilih jalannya dan menjadi tokoh utama dan fiksinya sendiri.

* * *

Hari telah menjadi gelap dan gemerlap lampu didalam _club_ mulai mendominasi, ada banyak wanita dengan candu alkohol, lelaki yang bermanja dengan musik serta bartender dengan racikannya. Sebuah mobil _Mercedes Benz E-Class_ dengan sampul perak terparkir disisi kiri, satu lagi mobil berlabel sama dengan sampul hitam _metallic_ terparkir disisi kanan.

Sepasang kaki kokoh keluar dari mobil bersampul perak. Pria ini terlihat apik dengan kemeja putih transparan dan dua kait teratas terbuka menampilkan dada bidang mempesona, garis rahang tegas dan rambut yang sewarna dengan sampul mobil dibiarkan jatuh berantakan. Disaat yang bersamaan seorang pria pucat keluar dari sisi kemudi mobil lainnya, rambut eboni ditata rapih kebelakang serta jas mahal yang membentuk pinggang, sepatu hitam mengkilap juga aroma parfum mahal yang dominan. Keduanya berhenti ditempat sejenak, mengamati penampilan masing-masing dengan acuh sebelum kemudian memasuki _club_ bersamaan.

Siapa yang menduga mengenai takdir tuhan. Tidak ada yang mampu memecah penyair semesta, bagaimana cinta tercipta diantara cerita fiksi, bagaimana romansa melekat pada fakta.

Kai selalu berteman dengan fakta. Ia tidak pernah percaya pada fiksi bahagia yang dibuat tuhan.

Kyungsoo selalu ingin membuat cerita fiksinya sendiri. Ia membenci fakta yang telah membelenggu hidupnya.

Malam itu Kai telah berhasil bertemu dengan fiksi yang dibuat tuhan, ia menangkap mata indah itu didalam _Railway club_. Siapa yang tahu, mungkin ia akan menemui manik yang sama esok hari di _Cosmic_. Mereka tidak saling mengenal malam ini, tapi takdir yang dirancang tuhan adalah pemersatu yang adil.

Ini adalah kisahnya dari _Railway_ , bertemu dengan fiksinya di _Cosmic_.

.

.

Wait For The Story

.

* * *

Cerita ini ada dileptopku sejak kali pertama aku denger lagunya, udah agak lama dan sayang kalau dibuang:(

agak aneh memang, tapi semoga banyak yang suka prolognya huhu

Oh haloo **Kyubear9597** aku tidak menemukan PM mu diakunkuu, tapi aku udah PM kamu juga loh hihi:*

Sampaikan pendapat kalian yaa, kalau menurut kalian bagus ku lanjutkan, kalau tidak ku buat yang baru hihi

See You!


	2. Chapter 1

*aku tidak tahu apa yang kutulis, tapi kuperingatkan ini mengandung adegan seks. Aku sudah memperingatkan, jadi Selamat membaca kawan💓

.

.

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

ONE

.

 _Railway club_ adalah tempat penuh bintang, surga dunia dan mesin seks. Tempat para keparat berkumpul dan para jalang mempertontonkan diri demi uang. Ditempat ini Kai bekerja, memanfaatkan pemberian tuhan atas pahat tubuh yang indah. Pria ini duduk dengan anggun ditempatnya, berhadapan langsung dengan peracik minuman agar mendapat banyak perhatian khusus. Jemari perunggu terus mengetuk ringan pada meja, dentum musik yang perlahan merusak pendengaran serta merah nyala lampu yang membuat sedikitnya silau pada mata tidak dihiraukan, Kai memilih untuk bermain dengan cairan berkadar kuat didalam gelas. Pria berambut perak terbiasa dengan tatap penuh hasrat disekitar, bagaimana orang-orang itu mulai membuang liur mereka karena hanya bisa memandang. Semua penghuni _Railway_ lebih dari tahu bahwa Kai adalah berhala untuk disembah dengan uang, hanya mereka dengan bayaran mahal yang dapat menyentuhnya dengan nafsu.

Setelah menegak habis minumannya, Kai memutuskan untuk mengamati sekitar. Pria perak itu bersantai sembari menikmati dentum musik yang ada, sesekali memejamkan mata hanya untuk merasakan sensasi cairan keras yang turun sampai ke lambung. Begitu ia membuka kelopak, tersaji jauh dihadapan seorang pria dengan setelah mahal berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya terlihat keras walaupun dengan rambut yang masih tertata rapi. Kai menyadari satu hal bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang memperhatikan, tapi hampir seluruh manik didalam _Railway_ menaruh minat pada pria ini. Tanpa sadar, Kai ikut mengamati bahkan sampai objek duduk ditempat tak jauh darinya. Dari jarak yang tercipta, dapat disimpulkan mungkin pria ini adalah pembisnis muda, seorang pewaris tunggal atau anak yang dipaksa melanjutkan bisnis orang tua tanpa kesempatan untuk bersekolah lanjut.

"dia menarik bukan?" itu adalah Jongdae, pria peracik minuman. Seorang bartender muda, tampan dan penggoda. Ia memergoki Kai terus menatap pria yang baru saja mengambil banyak perhatian. Kai segera mengalihkan pandangan, ia hanya mengendikan bahu acuh sebelum setelahnya berucap

"yeah tentu saja, dia terlihat mewah"

" _hey,_ kau selalu melihat seseorang untuk kantong tebal mereka"

"aku hidup dari setiap lembar uang mereka _hyung_ " Kai mendesah, ia beralih menghisap rokok yang sebelumnya telah menyala merah pada sumbu.

"kau tau siapa dia?" Jongdae kembali menarik perhatian Kai, begitu si rambut perak menarik sebelah alis sebagai respon singkat, bartender kembali menjelaskan

"dia adalah Do Kyungsoo. Anak tunggal salah satu pimpinan _Cosmic_ , dia juga _designer_ disana. Dia telah menghadiri banyak pertemuan bisnis dan belajar _design_ dibeberapa negara. Kariernya telah bagus bahkan saat umurnya baru menginjak 26 tahun, dia—" belum sempat Jongdae menyelesaikan pidatonya, Kai menyemburkan minuman dari kerongkongan, menyebabkan banyaknya cairan yang merayap kotor dimeja. Bartender memandang dengan jijik kemudian berucap keras

" _Ew_ , kau menjijikan!"

"kau bilang, dia berumur 26 tahun?" Kai mengabaikan cairan yang kini juga mengotori pakaian, maniknya melebar menatap Jongdae.

"yeah, tentu saja" itu jawaban yang terdengar pelan karena pria itu beralih mengambil kain bersih untuk membersihkan meja.

"dia mungkin masih pantas memakai seragam sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat muda"

"dari sekian banyak informasi yang kuberi, kau hanya membahas soal umur?!" bartender itu menyalak kearah pria dihadapan, Kai hanya mengendikan bahu sebelum setelahnya merespon

"apa peduliku"

"yeah tentu, kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri" Jongdae mencibir. Bartender tampan itu memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya meracik minuman, mengabaikan Kai yang kini hanya bergumul dengan asap rokok.

Kai mendesah dikursinya, merutuk pada sebagian orang yang masih menaruh tatap hasrat untuknya. Ia terbiasa dengan ini, menjadi pusat, dominan dan pemujaan. Si rambut perak mulai menyesap rokok, membiarkan asap menyapu udara lembab sekitar. Baru saja ia hendak meminta Jongdae untuk kembali membawakan minuman keras lain, seseorang mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping. Kai mendengus sebelum akhirnya menyadari pria ini adalah orang yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Jongdae. Seorang dengan pakaian mewah, senyum _businessman_ dan penarik banyak perhatian. _Sial, siapa namanya? Kangsoo? Kwangsoo?_

"Hai err— Kai?" suara rendah mengalun dari samping. Kai tidak sepenuhnya kaget dengan cara pria pucat itu menatapnya, seringaian nafsu tergambar jelas pada bibir dan manik mengembara seakan telah menemukan mangsa.

Pria berambut perak tidak menjawab, ia menoleh dengan acuh untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian kembali menyesap batang rokok. Kai merasa wewangian mahal yang dominan dari samping, sedikit memabukan begitu aromanya bercampur dengan alkohol.

"mereka bilang kau yang paling bagus diranjang" pria lainnya kembali berucap setelah dirasa Kai tidak berniat untuk mengubris

"Hah! Itu adalah perkenalan yang bagus" si rambut perak mendengus setelah akhirnya memberi respon.

"Oh, kau ingin berkenalan?"

"tidak, tentu saja tidak" Kai sontak menjawab cepat, terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan pria asing. Terlihat pria itu kembali menarik gelasnya, menuntas habis isinya dengan sekali tegak. Kai meyakini orang ini pasti punya kadar alkohol yang kuat.

"jadi, berapa banyak yang kau punya?" itu adalah Kai, terlalu malas baginya untuk berbasa-basi.

"Oh kau penuh dengan sopan santun" pria lainnya menjawab dengan nada suara sarkas, sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung menampilkan kesan licik, dan Kai bersumpah ia bisa saja memberi bogem mentah pada wajah itu jika bukan karena kemungkinan pria ini bisa memberinya lebih banyak lembar uang. Maka si rambut perak hanya diam, mencoba menarik nafas panjang kemudian ganti berucap dengan senyum mengejek

"tentu saja, _Cosmic_ punya banyak uang untuk membayarku bukan? Aku siap melayanimu sampai kau kehabisan nafas"

"woah, rupanya kau tahu siapa aku" yang lebih putih mulai bermain dengan gelas kosongnya, memberi kode pada bartender terdekat untuk meminta cairan lain dengan label mewah dan kadar alkohol tinggi.

"tentu saja tuan Do" Kai tersenyum licik, menanggapi bagaimana senyum membosankan milik Kyungsoo tersaji dengan apik.

"baiklah. Aku pikir kau seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir mengenai uang, karena aku bisa membayarmu lebih"

"yeah, seharusnya begitu. Kapan kita mulai?" kini Kai sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah pria lainnya.

Kyungsoo masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, senyum licik tersaji dengan menusuk sebelum kemudian sebelah telapak yang lebih putih merayap pelan pada paha Kai, indra perabanya terus maju dan sampai pada selangkaan si rambut perak. Kai menarik sudut bibirnya begitu merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo maju kedepan, hidungnya nyaris menempel pada pipi dan hembus nafas itu mendera penuh pada rahang.

"kupikir penismu perlu dimanjakan, sayang" Kyungsoo berbisik tepat pada telinga si rambut perak.

"yeah, kupikir juga begitu. Bisa kita mulai secepatnya? Kupikir penismu juga tidak bisa menunggu" Kai tersenyum lebih licik setelahnya, merasakan ereksi Kyungsoo yang mulai kentara dari balik celana bahan yang dipakai.

Tidak butuh waktu lama keduanya untuk bangkit dari kursi dan mencari jalan diantara kadar mabuk orang-orang, Kai mencoba untuk mencari jalan tercepat, mengabaikan berbagai pasang mata yang mengarah pada keduanya. Kyungsoo terlihat santai mengikuti jejak cepat pria berambut perak, sesekali ia menyempatkan diri untuk berkedip pada wanita muda dengan dada besar yang bergelut tubuh dilantai dansa.

Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan kendaraan yang dipakai Kai, pria seksi ini bahkan bisa membeli mobil mahal hanya dengan pekerjaannya. Jika dipikir mungkin dalam satu malam Kai bisa membabat habis dua atau setidaknya tiga mangsa sekaligus dengan bayaran mahal.

"kita bisa memakai mobilmu" Kai memberi instruksi.

"tidak, kita pakai mobilmu, aku akan meminta supir untuk mengambil mobilku disini" Kyungsoo menyela sebelum kemudian mengambil ponsel dari saku sebelah kanan.

"mobilmu sama denganku, kebetulan yang menyenangkan" Kai menyerinai, maniknya memperhatikan _Mercedes Benz E-Class_ dengan sampul hitam _metallic_ yang terparkir rapih disebrang mobil peraknya.

"yeah, aku berfikiran mungkin lebih dari satu target yang kau babat isi dompetnya setiap malam" Kyungsoo mulai menebak

"tenang saja, malam ini aku hanya milikmu tuan _Cosmic_ " si rambut perak menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Kai berjalan pelan kearah Kyungsoo, menjadi sedekat mungkin sampai hanya menyisakan jarak angin diantara kedua hidung runcing. Nafas berhembus diantara angin dan Kai bisa merasakan bahwa pria dihadapan mungkin sama bajingannya dengan orang-orang didalam _Railway_. Belum ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya, namun jemari Kai dengan lincah meraba paha Kyungsoo sebelum setelahnya masuk kesaku sebelah kanan lelaki itu, ia mengambil kunci mobil dari dalam sana dan menyerinai licik. Kai sedikitnya kecewa karena trik ini selalu berhasil untuk mencapai nafsu mangsanya sebelum mereka menginjak lantai hotel, namun tak disangka ini bahkan tidak berhasil untuk Kyungsoo. _Designer_ itu tetap tenang ditempat, mempertahankan senyumnya dengan manik biru gelap yang terus berkedip indah.

"kau bisa menaruh kembali kunci mobilku dan kita berangkat sekarang, Ah— atau kau akan menatapku terus seperti ini? Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku" Kyungsoo berbisik dengan lirih, sebelum kemudian mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Kai menampilkan senyum singkat, ia melangkah mundur dan memilih menuju mobilnya tanpa kata. Keduanya duduk dikursi dalam diam. Si rambut perak merasa aneh karena tentu saja setiap mangsanya akan meminta, memohon, menatap dengan hasrat dan nafsu membara. Kai tidak perlu banyak bicara untuk membuat setiap mangsanya berlutut agar dimanjakan dan diberi lebih. Namun lain hal untuk pria ini, Kyungsoo terlihat begitu tenang dengan wibawanya dan Kai menemukan dirinya benci untuk mengakui bahwa sedikitnya ia gagal.

* * *

Tujuan mereka bukan ke hotel, motel atau penginapan lainnya. Kai mendapati dirinya duduk tenang di sofa kulit, ini adalah apartemen mewah Kyungsoo. Si pemilik rumah sedang pergi kebagian lain ruang sementara Kai mendapati dirinya kagum dengan interior yang tersaji, dinding dengan dominan warna putih gading dan abu-abu terang, ini begitu indah dipadu dengan warna pastel lainnya, gambaran jendela yang dibuat menempel pada dinding, serta ada banyak patung berjajar rapih dipojok ruang. Televisi lebar dengan banyak cermin disekitar memberi kesan lapang dan beberapa perabotan disampul dengan warna biru gelap dan kain beludru. Ada banyak lukisan abstrak berjejer dan disebelahnya beberapa piagam kejuaraan untuk _design_. Kai melebarkan manik menyadari betapa hebat seorang Do Kyungsoo, pria itu bahkan menggelar _fashion show_ nya sendiri diusia 23 tahun.

Si rambut perak tersentak begitu menangkap suara langkah mendekat, ia mendapati Kyungsoo berjalan santai dengan _t-shirt_ hitam dan denim abu, ditangannya terdapat nampan dan dua gelas minuman. Kai menaikan sebelah alis dengan emosi, _apa-apaan orang ini_.

"kapan kau akan memulai ini?" pelacur itu kembali bertanya dengan nada suara sarkas.

"kau harus sabar sayangku, nikmati malam kita, bukankah kau luang malam ini?" Kyungsoo berucap sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disofa, pria itu menepuk ruang disebelahnya, meminta Kai untuk duduk.

"kau banyak bicara" kata si rambut perak dengan malas. Pria itu mendudukan diri dengan santai, mengambil gelas berisi minuman yang telah disediakan tanpa basa-basi.

"jadi, ceritakan tentang dirimu" Kyungsoo mulai mengambil topik, memutar cairan didalam gelas dengan telapak sembari maniknya terus memantau pria disamping.

"kau bercanda? Oh ayolah, aku hanya akan pergi ke inti" Kai memberi ultimatum dengan tegas. Kyungsoo mendengus sebelum setelahnya berucap

"kau tidak menyenangkan!" si pria pucat kembali meletakan gelas diatas meja kemudian mendudukan diri dengan tegak.

"jadi, bisa kita mulai?" Kai mulai menuntut, ia tidak suka berbicara dan ia lebih tidak menyukai orang yang banyak bicara seperti pria ini.

"tentu saja, tapi aku tidak akan menjadi dasar" Kyungsoo kini menantang manik Kai dengan hasrat penuh, ada banyak sirat nafsu disana terutama saat pria itu menjilat bibir atasnya dengan sensual.

"ap— apa? Dengar, kau yang akan menjadi dasar disini karena aku tidak akan melakukannya!" si rambut perak memberi penegasan pada setiap aksen yang telah diucap.

"kau yang akan melayaniku, lubangmu yang akan memanjakan penisku disini tuan _Railway_ " tidak kalah akan penekanan, Kyungsoo menarik suaranya dengan nada perintah. Kai berdecih, berusaha untuk terlihat santai sebelum kemudian berucap sarkas

"wajahmu sudah menunjukan akan menjadi dasar tuan, kau hanya diam dan aku akan melayanimu—" Kai berusaha untuk mendorong Kyungsoo agar terjatuh dibawahnya, namun kalah cepat karena pria pucat itu menahannya tetap diam pada sandaran sofa bahkan sebelum Kai berhasil menyelesaikan apa yang akan diucap.

"baik, kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi anjing patuh" Kyungsoo menyerinai sebelum kemudian naik keatas pangkuan si rambut perak, bibirnya mulai melawan bibir Kai dengan nafsu liar.

Keduanya masih bercumbu diatas sofa, berbagai rutukan, deru nafas dan erangan saling bersahutan. Kai mendapati dirinya begitu menikmati lidah Kyungsoo yang memborbardir seisi mulut, menjulur sampai pada pangkal telak serta jemarinya yang lihai bermain diantara puting yang masih berlapis kain. Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai mengontrol diri, pria itu menuntun Kai berdiri dari tempatnya, ia membimbing tubuh keduanya agar imbang selamat sampai dikamar. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin membiarkan banyak cairan putih meninggalkan jejak disofa kulit mahalnya.

Ini begitu sulit untuk tetap mempertahankan ciuman saat keduanya berjuang untuk sampai dikamar, Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya kesulitan untuk mencari handel pintu, ia berfokus pada wajah menggoda Kai yang indah bahkan saat wajah itu memerah dan maniknya tertutup kelopak. Begitu pintu dibuka, Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kuat kedinding. Pria itu mengabaikan bagaimana Kyungsoo mengerang, entah karena dorongan yang terlalu keras atau dinding dingin yang menyentuh punggungnya. Kai mengerjakan tugasnya, ia memainkan mulut basahnya disekitar tubuh Kyungsoo, menikmati setiap inci kulit pucatnya serta aroma pria yang memabukan. Sedikit aneh karena si rambut perak mendapati dirinya menikmati tubuh ini, tidak seperti mangsa lain yang benar-benar ia beri pelayanan. Kai tidak pernah benar-benar terangsang bersama dengan orang lain, ia hanya membuat dirinya bermain peran, menggeliat seindah mungkin, mendorong penisnya sekuat mungkin sembari otaknya memikirkan model seksi jepang agar dapat membuat spermanya keluar. Namun kali ini, bukan lagi pelayanan yang ia berikan, ini seperti timbal balik karena Kai juga menyukainya meskipun ia tidak akan mengakui itu, baik pada tuhan maupun pada Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat setelah Kai berhasil membuka _t-shirt_ atas Kyungsoo dan sedikit tergoda dengan kulit pucat berpadu dengan otot yang samar terlihat dari perut datarnya, Kai mendapati dirinya sudah terhuyung kebelakang. Punggungnya menabrak lapisan kasur dan Kyungsoo sudah melayang tepat diatasnya. Iris biru itu penuh nafsu serta lidah yang menjulur siap untuk memangsa. Kai mendapati dirinya bergidik begitu Kyungsoo mulai menjilati lehernya, turun sampai belikat dan merobek kemejanya dengan kasar. Tanpa disangka tubuh pelacur itu memberi respon positif, menggeliat tanpa pamrih dan menjatuhkan kedua tangan pada pinggul Kyungsoo, menekannya kebawah sehingga ereksi keduanya bersentuhan dengan gesekan kuat.

Kyungsoo melepas ciuman dan menggeram keras begitu miliknya ditekan dengan milik pria dibawah, Kai menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memutar balik posisi. Ia tidak pernah menjadi dasar dan tidak akan pernah. Posisi berubah dan Kai berhasil berada diatas, ia menjadi dominan dan segera mengambil resleting bawah Kyungsoo, membukanya dengan secepat ia mampu dan meremas penis lawannya yang kini hanya bersampul kain dalaman. Si pria kaya mendapati dirinya bersandar dengan kenikmatan, ia mendesah dengan senang hati dan menjulurkan penisnya kewajah Kai. Pria itu menyambut penis Kyungsoo dengan raut berbinar, membuka kainnya cepat dan memandang isinya yang telah tegak dengan lapar.

 _Designer_ kaya itu mendesah senang begitu mendapati bibir menawan milik pelacur paling fenomenal di _Railway_ melingkari penisnya, ini pemandangan yang begitu cantik sehingga Kyungsoo punya ambisi agar menikmati ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Melihat Kai begitu serius memompa dengan mulutnya, Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan untuk menarik perlahan celana Kai dengan kedua kakinya. Bukan hal mudah baginya untuk membagi konsenterasi antara kenikmatan dan usaha sekaligus, namun ini harus karena ia begitu ingin merasakan lubang Kai melingkupi penisnya.

Begitu berhasil menurunkan celana Kai sampai sebatas tempurung lutut, Kyungsoo mengambil penisnya, ia mengabaikan protes dari pria diantara selangkangan dan menarik pria itu hingga melayang diatasnya. Dalam hitungan detik Kyungsoo berhasil mengubah posisi dengan ia melayang diatas si pelacur. Pria kaya itu menyerinai begitu melihat Kai hendak melawan, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia berhasil menahannya agar diam ditempat, jemari si kulit pucat memberi sentuh lembut pada penis pelacur sebelum setelahnya meremasnya dengan kuat. Ini adalah kenikmatan bagi Kai, sekian lama ia tidak menerima kenikmatan seperti ini dari lawan mainnya diranjang selama bertahun-tahun. Menjadi pelacur baginya seperti memainkan seni peran, karena selama ini ia tidak benar-benar menikmati lubang sialan itu, namun sekarang bersama dengan pria sombong ini, Kai mendapatkan segalanya.

Begitu lama Kai bertarung dengan pikiran dan kenikmatan yang diberi, ia tidak menyadari bahwa kini celananya telah lenyap. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo bersemayam dengan cantik diantara kedua pahanya, Kai melotot melihat jemari Kyungsoo yang kini bersiap disekitar lubangnya. Kai hendak melawan namun jemari cantik itu membobol masuk dengan kuat kedalam

"ARRRRGG KAU GILA?! JAUHKAN JARIMU, ITU SAKIT IDIOT!" Kai mengerang, nafasnya menjadi pendek dan tidak teratur, ia meronta keras untuk bebas.

"Aku akan memberi pelumas jika kau diam" Kyungsoo berucap dengan tenang, tidak sedikitpun menggerakan jemarinya dari dalam sana.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENJADI DASAR, SEKARANG LEPAS ATAU— ARGH!" pelacur itu mulai menggeliat diatas kasurnya, merutuk dan menyumpah pada Kyungsoo begitu pria itu semakin menekan jemarinya kedalam.

"Atau apa? Tenanglah sayang, jangan bergerak atau ini akan semakin sakit. Diam dan tunggu" Kyungsoo mengacak laci meja disamping ranjang dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain masih bersarang pada lubang di pelacur. Begitu kembali berfokus pada Kai, si pria kaya tersenyum puas karena mendapati pria itu hanya bersandar pada ranjang, megatur nafas dengan manik terpejam.

Kai begitu memabukan saat ini, tubuh perunggunya berpadu dengan peluh dan bibirnya merah berkilau setengah terbuka. Rambut perak basah menggoda dengan deru nafas yang samar terdengar. Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya menjilat bibirnya bagian atas, pria ini begitu memberi banyak kenikmatan.

Tanpa basa-basi _designer_ kaya itu menekan jemarinya lagi, kali ini telah berbalut pelumas dan Kai mendapati lubangnya tidak sesakit diawal. Pelacur itu mulai mendesah tidak terima, merutuk dan terus menyumpah, ia tidak ingin menjadi dasar namun secara bersamaan Kai sungguh tidak ingin mengabaikan kenikmatan yang diberi oleh Kyungsoo.

Keduanya bercinta dengan beringas seakan tidak ada hari esok, meskipun Kyungsoo memperlakukan Kai dengan baik diawal namun itu tetap menjadi liar saat mereka hampir mencapai puncak. Si pria kaya terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan Kai dengan penisnya tanpa ampun. Kai meskipun dalam hati masih merutuk karena tidak rela menjadi dasar, namun ini adalah seks terbaiknya setelah sekian lama. Mendapati wajah merah Kyungsoo dengan manik biru yang menyiratkan hasrat yang memuncak, merasakan sentuh lembut pria itu pada tubuh, mencium aroma dari peluh serta merasakan lidah yang mendominasi mulutnya. Kai merasa hidup kembali.

Setelah cairan putih menyembur dengan deras, bercampur dengan peluh dan mani, memberi bekas dikasur serta aroma diudara. Kyungsoo mendesah keras, tubuhnya jatuh dengan lunglai diatas tubuh Kai, merasakan detak jantung pria dibawahnya dengan manik tertutup.

"berpindahlah keparat, aku lelah!" Kai memberi perintah, memberi dorongan pada tubuh Kyungsoo agar berpindah kesamping dengan kekuatan terakhir yang tersisa.

"ugh, kau benar-benar kejam" Kyungsoo merengek, dengan patuh berpindah dan terlentang disamping pelacur. Mengatur nafas agar kembali normal dan menoleh kepada pria disamping

"aku tidak heran bagaimana mereka menyebutmu dengan _Dewa Railway_ " Kyungsoo berucap diantara nafasnya.

"yeah, seks yang hebat bukan? Aku ahlinya diranjang" Kai berucap dengan wajah datar, namun ada sirat bangga dari nada suaranya. Ia tidak akan mengakui bahwa ini adalah seks yang hebat, Kai tidak akan mengaku bahwa penis Kyungsoo adalah yang terbaik bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"kita harus tidur, kau bisa tidur disini paling tidak sampai ada banyak cahaya diluaran sana" Kyungsoo berucap dengan suara rendah, mulai menggunakan lengannya untuk menutup mata dan sebelah tangan menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Kai menyadari akan beberapa hal yang ganjal dari pria ini, walaupun aneh namun ini begitu nyaman. Pelacur itu selalu mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan posisi berpelukan dengan klien, diperlakukan layaknya pelacur malam saat diranjang, dan mereka akan menanyakan banyak hal mengenai apa penyebab diamnya ia sehari-hari ketika hanya akan menjadi ganas jika diranjang. Tapi Kai tidak mendapati hal yang serupa pada Kyungsoo, pria kaya sombong ini bahkan tidak memeluknya, ia sama sekali tidak mengatai Kai pelacur atau jalang, Kyungsoo hanya akan terus menyebut namanya saat berada ditengah seks dan pria ini tidak banyak bertanya tentang apapun. Si rambut perak mendapati dirinya nyaman meski hanya terbaring berdampingan dengan klien, ia mendesah dan memandang langit-langit sejenak sebelum setelahnya ikut tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

* * *

Si pria perunggu mendapati dirinya terbangun pada dini hari, menoleh sebentar kesamping hanya untuk mendapati Kyungsoo masih terpejam dengan tenang. bernafas dengan teratur dan wajahnya menjadi terang ditengah lampu tidur. Kai memutuskan untuk bangun dan segera bergegas, memunguti kain baju dan memakainya dengan cepat. Ia harus segera kembali kesarang sebelum matahari mulai menjadi terik, Kai tidak suka berada diantara pekerja pagi, dunia terang dengan terik matahri begitu menyakitkan untuknya, meninggalkan banyak kisah lama dan membekas menyisakan banyak luka menganga.

Kai hendak mencari kertas kecil dan sebuah pulpen dilaci untuk meninggalkan catatan beserta nomor rekening, ia memutuskan untuk beralih ke meja kerja Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan apa yang dicari. Jemarinya baru akan menulis sebelum kemudian ia menyadari ada bingkai foto yang terpajang apik pada meja. Disana adalah gambar Kyungsoo dengan seorang gadis cantik, rambut coklat kemerahan yang panjang terurai dengan kedua bola manik bulat yang indah,dua tangan putih itu saling bertautan seakan menunjukan pada dunia bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya. Senyum Kyungsoo terlihat begitu tulus, menciptakan bentuk hati yang sempurna. Saat jemarinya hendak mengambil bingkai, Kai mendapati ada foto lain terselip rapih pada pojok pinggiran bingkai, perlahan ia menarik kertas itu dan melihat isinya. Adalah foto bayi kecil, putih dan bersih, foto itu agak samar dan sedikit rusak mungkin telah termakan waktu. Kai memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, kemabli ia meletakan kedua foto sesuai tempat.

Pelacur itu berdecih dengan marah, ia merutuk pada kebodohannya sendiri bagaimana ia merasa Kyungsoo begitu indah disaat bahkan orang ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Kyungsoo sama bejatnya dengan kebanyakan orang atau mungkin ia sama dengan pria keparat yang tega mengkhianati istrinya. Sejenak Kai terdiam, ia mencoba menjernihkan pikiran, akan selalu tertanam dalam otak bahwa ia akan melupakan Kyungsoo setelah ini, tidak pernah ada kesan yang membekas dari setiap kliennya dan itu berlaku juga untuk Kyungsoo. Maka Kai pergi setelah itu, meninggalkan kamar tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

.

.

to be continue

.

.

Sampaikan pendapat kalian, terimakasih yaaa yang sudah follow, favorite dan memberi review hihi

See You!


	3. Chapter 2

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

TWO

.

 _Pelacur itu berdecih dengan marah, ia merutuk pada kebodohannya sendiri bagaimana ia merasa Kyungsoo begitu indah disaat bahkan orang ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Kyungsoo sama bejatnya dengan kebanyakan orang atau mungkin ia sama dengan pria keparat yang tega mengkhianati istrinya. Sejenak Kai terdiam, ia mencoba menjernihkan pikiran, akan selalu tertanam dalam otak bahwa ia akan melupakan Kyungsoo setelah ini, tidak pernah ada kesan yang membekas dari setiap kliennya dan itu berlaku juga untuk Kyungsoo. Maka Kai pergi setelah itu, meninggalkan kamar tanpa menoleh sekalipun._

* * *

Tumpukan kertas dengan berbagai rancang model berserakan diatas meja kerja, Kyungsoo memijat pelipis pelan mengingat tenggat waktu untuk peluncuran produk baru semakin dekat. Pria ini telah membuat berbagai rancang model tas, sepatu dan pakaian wanita, pikirannya sulit untuk menemukan inspirasi begitu memikirkan sebuah desain apik untuk pakaian pria. Kyungsoo mendesah lelah karena proposal rancang model ini harus diserahkan secepatnya dan tidak ada penundaan waktu. Suara ketukan dari luar terdengar begitu punggung Kyungsoo menyentuh sandaran kursi, ia mendesah gusar sebelum kemudian meminta yang diluar untuk masuk.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan dagu dipahat runcing, rambut panjang sampai pinggang, kulit putih dan manik secerah matahari pagi muncul dari balik pintu dengan anggun. Gadis ini diketahui sebagai asisten Kyungsoo, keduanya berteman sejak kecil dan telah bekerja sama untuk waktu yang lama.

"Hey Kyungsoo, seseorang menitipkan ini untukmu" yang baru datang melempar sebuah benda pada Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Itu adalah kunci mobil _metallic_ miliknya yang diingat sempat diambil Kai dari saku kemarin malam.

"Terimakasih— Ah, Yerin- _na_ , dimana orang itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, ia bersiap merapikan meja dan berdiri mendekat pada si gadis.

"siapa? Pria coklat dan seksi yang memberimu ini? _Ugh_ , aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia belum jauh" Yerin menjawab, mengendikan bahunya yang sempit.

"suruh seseorang mengejar orang itu, aku perlu berbicara padanya" Kyungsoo bergegas keluar, memberi sentuhan lembut pada puncak kepala si gadis begitu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat keluar, mengabaikan rasa hormat orang disekitar dan menekan tombol lift dengan terburu. Sekilas muncul dalam ingatan bahwa ia tidak sempat sama sekali bertemu tatap dengan Kai tadi pagi, pria itu pergi begitu saja, hanya aroma tubuh yang tersisa pada lapisan kasur disamping. _Designer_ kaya itu tersenyum puas begitu iris birunya menangkap seorang pria dengan busana hitam, kepala tertutup _hoodie_ dan sedang bersi keras melawan penjagaan. Segera Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke arahnya, entah untuk alasan apa ia begitu bersemangat bertemu dengan pelacur yang menjadi mangsanya semalam.

"Hai Kai" begitu jarak yang dibuat semakin kecil, Kyungsoo memberi sapaan hangat dengan suara rendah bak coklat panas dipagi hari. Pria yang merasa dipanggil menoleh hanya untuk memberi tatap tajam begitu tampilan Kyungsoo dengan senyum menawan tersaji.

"singkirkan mereka karena aku mau pulang" si pria coklat memberi jawaban sinis. Kyungsoo terkekeh setelahnya, memberi kode singkat pada penjaga keamanan untuk kembali.

"rupanya mereka benar-benar memenuhi perintahku untuk menghadangmu" Kyungsoo berucap begitu keduanya hanya berdiri dengan bodoh di depan pintu masuk kantor.

"aku tidak tahu seberapa kaya dirimu yang bahkan tidak mengingat kunci mobil sendiri. Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah mobilmu kemarin sudah dibawa supirmu atau masih setia terparkir disana" Kai berucap, menyelipkan sebelah tangan kedalam _skinny jeans_ hitam yang membalut kakinya yang jenjang.

"aku pelupa kau tau, lagipula mobil itu sudah ditempatnya sekarang" pria yang lebih putih mengendikan bahu dengan acuh. Kai diam sebentar sebelum setelahnya bunyi berdengung muncul dari sebelah saku.

Sejenak Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana Kai terus bermain dengan ponsel, pria itu punya tubuh dengan porsi sempurna. Otak pintar Kyungsoo mulai mengolah berbagai ide yang muncul tanpa peringatan, membayangkan helai kain seperti apa sekiranya pantas untuk Kai. Warna abu tua dipadu dengan _maroon_ sebagai dasar, pita dileher dan corak hitam kecil sebagai pernik, kerah tegak sejajar dengan lehernya yang perunggu dan ukuran setengah lengan mungkin bisa begitu cocok. Itu juga bisa jadi biru _navy_ dengan putih gading sebagai warna dominan, dada kebawah dipenuhi dengan corak motif dan sepasang celana senada yang jatuh sampai pada lutut. Ada lagi ide dengan topi merah dipadu kemeja berlengan panjang, warna cerah polos dengan pinggiran corak warna lain, renda kecil berhias diantara kancing dan saku besar ada disebelah kanan. Begitu banyak imajinasi yang bersarang pada otak, sedikit kagum bagaimana semua rancangannya sangat masuk dengan tubuh Kai.

Maka tanpa meminta persetujuan, pria putih itu menarik pergelangan tangan Kai keluar toko. Kyungsoo mencengkram tangan itu sekuat yang dimampu, ia tidak akan rela kehlangan ide yang baru saja bernaung pada otak, entah bagaimana hanya dengan melihat orang itu seluruh fungsi pada bagian kepala bekerja sempurna, menciptakan sesuatu yang semestinya bisa dipamerkan sebagai desain baru pada dunia.

Keduanya sampai disebuah di _café_ , tempat itu hanya bersebrangan dengan kantor. Kyungsoo segera mengambil tempat paling pojok, mengabaikan protes dari pria lainnya dan memberi kode pada pelayan untuk menerima pesanan, ia juga meminta beberapa lembar kertas dan pena. Pria itu segera menuangkan apa yang ada pada otak, menuai setiap ide menjadi coretan pena pada kertas. Apa yang dihasilkan tercetak dengan rapih dan cepat, mulus dan tidak ada hambatan. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa berulang kali Kai menatapnya dengan heran, kedua alisnya berkerut dan bibir itu terus bergumam sederet rutukan

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar mengabaikan, hingga tanpa sadar berlembar-lembar kertas dengan coret desain telah berserakan pada meja. Terlihat Kai terus memandangi bagaimana kertas itu bertumpuk dengan berbagai gambar rancangan, tangan putih yang begitu apik berpadu dengan pena dan kertas, menghasilkan macam karya yang sungguh pantas untuk disaingkan. Lima puluh menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo berhasil menyelesaikan beberapa desain untuk pakaian pria. Ia berulang kali menggumam maaf begitu menyadari meja penuh sesak dengan kertas dan pria dihadapan tanpa mimik memandangnya dengan bosan.

"kau menarikku kemari hanya untuk pamer bukan?" Kai mulai membuka suara. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh singkat, mengambil kopi yang sudah menjadi dingin dan mulai berbincang.

"tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya— setelah melihatmu, begitu banyak ide yang muncul. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan mereka begitu saja" Kyungsoo menyerinai begitu telapak Kai mulai menyentuh pekerjaannya, manik itu meneliti gambar yang tercetak disana, ada banyak sirat kagum dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya merasa puas.

" _well_ , aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai pakaian, tapi sekilas melihat ini, aku rasa otakmu memang brilian" Kai berusaha berucap acuh, membolak balik kertas tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan raut takjub.

"aku tahu akan menerima pujian darimu" Kyungsoo memberi senyum menawan hanya untuk mendapat tatap jijik dari pria lainnya.

"baik, jika sudah aku akan pergi" Kai baru hendak beranjak namun urung begitu telapak yang lebih putih mencengkram pergelangannya kuat.

"aku tahu kau tidak sibuk. Ayo kita bisa mengobrol, ceritakan tentang dirimu, sayang" setelah apa yang diucap oleh Kyungsoo, si pelacur memutar bola mata jengah sebelum kemudian memberi tatap tajam pada pria yang masih setia duduk ditempat.

"aku tidak punya waktu hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol denganmu, singkirkan tangan itu dariku!" Kai menyentak kasar tangannya, ia benar-benar akan beranjak namun kembali Kyungsoo menyela.

"aku yakin kau tidak pernah keluar dari rumahmu saat siang" dan kalimat yang baru saja dituai berhasil membuat Kai membeku ditempat. Perlahan ia menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan manik sulit diartikan.

"apa yang membuatmu berfikir begitu?"

"karena aku melihatmu sedikit takjub dengan interior disini saat kali pertama datang, kau sedikit linglung saat aku menarikmu kemari dan saat menyetir kemarin beberapa kali kau salah jalan. Kau tahu, ini tengah kota, tidak ada orang Korea yang masih linglung berada disini. Tempat ini adalah _café_ terkenal, ini sudah berdiri lama dan cukup ternama. Satu lagi, apartemenku. Semua orang tahu dimana letak apartemenku hanya dengan mendengar namanya. Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan sehari-hari?" Kyungsoo mendesah setelah berucap, bersandar pada kursi sembari manatap manik lawannya dengan sirat ingin tahu.

"kau begitu percaya diri hingga terlalu cepat membuat kesimpulan Tuan Do. Aku pergi" begitulah si pria coklat meninggalkan tempatnya, beranjak dan berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh.

Terlihat jelas dari jendela pembatas bagaimana Kai semakin menurunkan _hoodie_ nya untuk menutup wajah, langkahnya kaku dan terus berusaha menghindari banyak sentuhan. Kyungsoo mendesah dari balik cangkirnya, iris biru kelam itu terus memperhatikan dengan seksama sampai si pelacur menghilang termakan jarak.

"dia seperti orang bodoh!" Kyungsoo melonjak kaget mendapati Yerin muncul dari samping tanpa aba-aba.

"YA! Idiot! Bisakah kau datang dengan membuat suara?!" kali ini si wanita melotot, dengan geram melempar tinju membabi buta ke lengan Kyungsoo.

"kau akan terus memanggilku idiot?!"

"tidak— Hey, hentikan! Salahkan dirimu selalu muncul tiba-tiba" Kyungsoo berucap lebih lembut begitu berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Yerin, dia seorang gadis namun bukan berarti pukulannya tidak menyakitkan.

"aku sudah membuat banyak suara, kau terlalu serius memperhatikan pria itu bahkan ketika tubuhnya sudah ditelan banyak punggung lain!"

"aku tidak seperti itu!"

"oh tanyakan itu pada rumput yang bergoyang!" Yerin melipat kedua lengan didada, maniknya menyipit dan bibir melengkung dengan malas.

"hey hentikan itu, aku berhasil membuat beberapa rancangan. Mari kita kembali ke pekerjaan kita sayang" Kyungso mengacak rambut temannya dengan sayang, mengajaknya beranjak sebelum kemudian Yerin kembali berdiri tegak dengan manik mengadili.

"kau akan merahasiakan siapa pria itu? Kau suka padanya? Apa dia pacarmu?" Kyungsoo mendesah lelah, menyerang dahi si wanita dengan telunjuknya.

"aku tidak bisa merahasiakan apapun darimu, ini sebabnya pacarmu selalu mengeluh padaku. Kau banyak bertanya" tanpa banyak bicara ia menggandeng tangan temannya dengan erat, berharap gadis itu menjadi diam dengan sendirinya.

"tidak ada hubungannya dengan pacarku! Katakan, siapa pria itu. Oh tuhan, kau membuatku naik darah!"

"baiklah-baiklah, dia adalah pria yang aku tiduri semalam. Tidak ada yang penting aku bersumpah, dia pria seksi yang aneh, sebuah permata yang berharga di _Railway_ dan yeah dia banyak uang" Kyungsoo mengendikan bahu.

"tidak ada yang lain?" Yerin masih terus memberi tuntutan.

"tidak ada yang lain, Oh tuhan"

* * *

Sudah tiga minggu lamanya semenjak Kyungsoo terakhir kali bertemu tatap dengan Kai, ia terlalu sibuk dengan peluncuran produk dan promosi berkala. Tidak punya waktu yang tepat untuk sekedar bermanja diri atau pergi ke club tengah malam. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan setiap ada waktu luang akan ia gunakan untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh. Itu semua membuatnya lupa tentang keberadaan Kai.

Malam ini segala pekerjaannya usai, desain untuk tas dan sepatu diterima dengan baik dikalangan publik. Bahkan peluncuran pertamanya laku keras, hanya tinggal menunggu untuk proposal desain pakaian dan itu bisa dilakukan dengan lebih santai. Maka Kyungsoo memilih untuk pergi memanjakan diri dengan minuman berkadar keras, lampu yang berkelip sembarang dan dentum musik dilantai dansa.

Baru saja pria berkelas itu berada dipintu masuk Railway, dia sambut dengan keributan ditengah lampu redup. Musik masih terdengar namun lebih lirih dari biasanya dan beberapa orang berwajah menyebalkan, dipenuhi dengan tato memenuhi ruang. Samar telinganya menangkap suara pukulan mentah, itu terlalu keras untuk masuk kegendang telinga dari jarak yang dibuat. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengabaikan, mengambil jalan aman agar sampai di dekat bartender. Bagaimanapun Railway memiliki minuman terenak dan ia tidak ingin berbalik mengambil jalan pulang. Terhitung delapan langkah Kyungsoo menyeret kaki, suara rintihan korban kini mulai terdengar, nafas yang terengah dan rontaan tipis. Pria putih itu menghentikan langkah, sesuatu yang tajam menghunus dada begitu sadar ini adalah suara Kai. Didalam kerumunan itu korbannya adalah Kai.

Maka tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo membuka jalan ditengah himpitan orang untuk dirinya sendiri. Begitu berada tepat didepan kejadian, manik birunya melebar putus asa. Disana terbaring Kai, kulitnya yang indah dipenuhi luka dan bibir itu penuh merah darah. Kai menggeram dan mencoba memberi pukulan pria yang berdiri dengan sia-sia, pelacur itu kehilangan banyak keseimbangan, mungkin ia mabuk sebelum bertanding atau kadar yang masuk ketubuh begitu keras sehingga hanya berakhir dengan banyak luka pada kulit terluar.

Terdengar tawa yang ricuh dari arah lawan, dia adalah seorang pria dengan wajah dipenuhi tato. Mungkin seumuran dengan Kyungsoo atau hanya selisih beberapa tahun. Tubuhnya tinggi dan warna rambut merah menyala. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai begitu melihat pria itu mulai kembali memberi pukulan asal, langkahnya bahkan tidak teratur dan pria lainnya siap memberi pukulan lain untuk kesekian kali. Sebelum itu terjadi Kyungsoo dengan geram menghadang, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kai dibelakangnya dan berdiri dengan sombong dihadapan lawan. Seringaian licik terpapar jelas, ia membuang ludah untuk lebih memancing kemarahan. Sebelum memulai keributan Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan Kai dibelakangnya. Pria itu hanya menatap kosong kearah Kyungsoo, memiringkan kepala dan bulir air mata mengalir dari sudut itu. _Desaigner_ kaya melebarkan manik begitu melihat wajah keras Kai kini dinodai dengan air mata, maka Kyungsoo memberi senyum kecil sebelum kemudian bersuara dengan lamat menggoda.

"siapa yang melakukan ini padamu sayang" nada menggoda yang tercipta, Kyungsoo berbalik dan bertemu mata dengan lawan.

"Tuan Do, _Desaigner Cosmic_. Oh, aku tahu tentangmu" kata pria bertato.

"yeah, tidak ada yang tidak mengenalku bukan?" Kyungsoo mengambil pematik dan rokok dari saku, menyalakan sumbu dengan gerak pelan.

"perkenalkan tuan, namaku Seungjo. Kau tahu, aku adalah kakak dari pelacur yang sedang kau lindungi itu" Seungjo berucap lambat dengan senyum licik yang masih terpajang jelas. Untuk beberapa detik, Kyungsoo menghentikan geraknya saat menyesap rokok, sedikit tidak menyangka dimana ada seorang kakak sepertinya?

"Ah, dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku soal kakak laki-lakinya, jadi kupikir dia tidak menginginkanmu. Perkenalkan, aku adalah pacarnya" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan, mencoba untuk menjabat. Senyum kemenangan tersaji kecil begitu wajah Seungjo membeku sejenak.

"dia tidak berharga tuan, dia pantas disiksa, lihat! Dia hanya pelacur sialan, dan untuk apa kau memeliharanya?" mendengar itu entah bagaimana Kyungsoo naik darah, maniknya memerah dan rahang itu mengeras. Ia membuang batang rokoknya dan maju satu langkah mendekat, telapaknya tidak lepas dari pergelangan Kai sama sekali.

"dia bukan peliharaan kau dengar? Dia Kai, hanya Kai. Anda bisa keluar sekarang juga jika tidak ingin menyesal" Kyungsoo menekan setiap ucapannya, menantang manik Seungjo dengan geram.

"aku akan pergi hanya jika membawanya ikut bersamaku, dia mesinku dan bukan milikmu!" secepat kilat Seungjo melesat dari tatapan Kyungsoo, mengambil tangan Kai dibelakang hanya untuk kembali memulai keributan.

Kyungsoo tidak kalah cepat, ia berbalik dan mendorong Seungjo menjauh dengan satu tangan. Kyungsoo memberi bogem mentah pada beberapa anak buah hanya untuk mundur dan tersudut dipojok ruang bersama dengan Kai dibelakangnya. Pelacur itu masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia samar mengerti bahwa keadaan tengah dikepung bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Tanpa peringatan Kai mulai menghajar satu anak buah Seungjo, ia mengenggam balik telapak Kyungsoo dan keduanya mulai melawan satu demi satu. Berbagai pukulan keras tangan serta kaki diterima, keduanya terus melawan tanpa melepas pegangan masing-masing. Ini begitu banyak, keadaan _club_ telah menjadi mengerikan, meja banyak terbalik dan beberapa botol kaca pecah menjadi keping tak tersisa, wanita malam dengan jeritan takutnya dan para lelaki kaya yang berlarian mulai kehilangan nyali. Keadaan menjadi tidak kendali dan mereka kembali tersudut, namun kali ini tidak bertahan lama karena Jongdae datang dengan sangat terlambat. Bartender tampan itu dengan kuat banyak membantu, ia melumpuhkan banyak lawan dengan mudah dan tertawa sombong begitu hanya tinggal beberapa yang tersisa.

Saat sedang lengah, Seungjo muncul dari arah tak tentu, ia berdiri garang dihadapan Kai dan menariknya menjauhi Kyungsoo. Seakan menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, Kyungsoo menendang tepat pada perut dan menarik Kai kembali. Pria yang lebih putih bernafas dengan terengah, manik birunya dipenuhi warna merah karena amarah yang melunjak, sebelah tangan tergenggam kuat dan ia juga memperat pegangannya pada Kai.

"jangan sentuh dia dengan tangan kotormu bajingan!"

* * *

Kai terduduk ditangga kotor dekat Railway, keadaan semakin baik setelah berkelahian itu dan kini Kyungsoo serta Jongdae memperbaiki segala kerusakan yang terjadi. Anak buah Kyungsoo secara cepat mengganti segala yang perlu diganti, membersihkan segala kekacauan dan tidak ada sangkut paut dengan polisi sama sekali. Mereka bekerja cepat dan bersih, itu adalah yang paling penting.

Kyungsoo menimang banyak hal apakah dia akan mendatangi Kai atau berdiam ditempat menunggu sampai pria itu beranjak dari sana. Namun setelah meminta pendapat dari Jongdae dan mengukuhkan diri, Kyungsoo akhirnya dengan ragu mencoba mendatangi Kai.

Pelacur kuat itu terlihat diam, otot pada lengan mulai mengendur perlahan, rahang tegasnya terlihat lebih lentur dan urat pada pergelangannya tidak lagi menonjol. Pelan Kyungsoo mendudukan diri tepat disamping, lengan keduanya bersentuh dan Kai sedikit terlonjak karenanya. Ia mundur perlahan, beranjak dan menjauh hanya untuk mendapati lengannya kembali ditarik oleh Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih putih ikut beranjak, manik birunya menantang Jongin dengan pasti

"tidakkah seharusnya kau mengucap terimakasih?"

"tidak ada yang memintamu untuk menolongku" Kai menjawab dengan acuh, ia menyeka ujung bibir yang terluka dengan kain yang tersisa pada lengan.

"Cih, kau bahkan tidak bisa memberi pukul dengan benar, aku tidak suka melihat orang lemah yang ditindas" Kyungsoo menyerinai, itu licik dan memuakkan.

"aku tidak lemah! Dan jangan menjadi besar kepala hanya karena kau menolongku!" Kai mulai memberi peringatan, rahang kembali mengeras dan tangan tergenggam kuat siap untuk memberi tinju.

"kau akan mati jika aku tidak menolong. Kau lemah!"

"AKU BUKAN ORANG LEMAH BAJINGAN!" detik itu juga Kai melempar tinju kuat kearah pria yang lebih putih, Kyungsoo segera terkapar ditanah lembab dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari dari hidung serta ujung bibir. Sempat terfikir dalam otak sekilas, _jika seperti ini pukulannya bagaimana bisa ia gagal melawan orang yang sedari tadi mengaku sebagai kakaknya?_

Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Kai melangkah menjauh meninggalkannya, ia sadar telah dibiarkan terkapar sendirian. Bukannya ia tidak sanggup bangun dengan tenaganya, hanya saja tubuh itu begitu letih dan pukulan Kai teramat sakit hingga membuat kepalanya ikut pening. Beberapa saat Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, merasakan helai angin yang menerpa wajah dan aliran darah yang perlahan turun sampai pangkal leher.

Apakah ini mimpi atau ia benar merasakan sentuhan pada tengkuknya, perlahan Kyungsoo membuka mata hanya untuk melihat pandangan wajah Kai yang masih terpahat apik bahkan diantara luka-luka itu. kyungsoo terbangun perlahan, dibantu dengan Kai disisi sebelah kanan. Tangan hangat itu terus memberi sentuh lembut pada punggung dan membantunya berjalan mendekati pinggiran dinding. Perlahan Kai menjatuhkan tubuh lemah Kyungso disana, menyandarkan pelan kedinding dan duduk manis disamping.

"apa itu sakit?" pelacur itu bertanya

"tentu saja bodoh" Kyungsoo menjawab sembari memejamkan maniknya perlahan.

"kau berdarah"

"aku tahu. Berhentilah bicara, kau membuat kepalaku sakit" begitu Kyungsoo selesai berucap, Kai mendengus malas, ikut bersandar pada dinding dan menatap langit polos yang gelap.

"aku membenci orang itu kau tahu" Kai memulai perbincangan.

"aku tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakan apapun"

"apa sekarang kau marah karena aku memukulmu?! Oh tuhan, jangan seperti anak kecil!" Kai melotot kearah yang lebih putih. Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuka mata, mendengus geram kemudian berucap

"kau memukulku dengan begitu keras dan kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja disana, demi tuhan! Bagaimana jika aku mati karena kehabisan darah? Bagaimana jika aku di makan binatang buas? Bagaimana jika aku diculik? Bagaimana jika—"

"berhentilah berlebihan! Aku disini sekarang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu mati konyol disana!"

"kau benar-benar kembali untukku?" Kyungsoo memberi tatap berbinar seakan penuh akan harap, mengabaikan darah yang belum mengering disudut bibir dan memastikan senyum hati tercipta jelas.

"tadinya aku hanya mau memastikan apa kau sudah mati atau belum, jika benar sudah paling tidak aku bisa memberimu pemakaman yang pantas"

"Oh sialan!" pria putih itu kemudian terus merutuk perkataan yang tidak pantas, menyumpahi Kai dengan berbagai kutukan tidak bersahabat.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, hari sudah menunjukan waktu dini hari dan tidak ada dari keduanya yang berniat untuk beranjak. Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana Kai hanya terdiam, pria itu bahkan tidak bergerak, maniknya terus menatap kosong objek gelap dihadapan. Meskipun sakit, namun Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk merusak hening yang telah lama menjadi dominan

"jadi— dia kakakmu?" ada banyak sirat ragu dalam suaranya, namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Pria coklat itu terlihat sedikit tersentak sebelum setelahnya kembali santai, ia menghembus nafas panjang, pertanda letih yang mulai mencabik tubuh

"yeah, dia kakak tiriku walaupun aku benci mengatakannya. Tapi memang begitu"

"hubungan kalian tidak baik?" Kyungsoo tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu lebih, ia hanya tidak ingin terjebak dalam keheningan. Namun, melihat Kai yang mulai melunak, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut.

"kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli padaku dan aku tidak menginginkannya. Kami satu ayah, dia membenciku untuk alasan yang tepat sebenarnya"

"apa maksudmu?" setelah Kyungsoo bertanya, Kai terlihat menghembus nafas panjang, seakan bersiap untuk sesuatu yang paling sulit.

"aku anak yang tidak diinginkan, aku lahir dari Rahim wanita hina yang menggoda ayah Seungjo. Ibuku meninggal karena dibunuh dan sejak saat itu aku menjadi hewan peliharaan Seungjo dan ibunya"

"hewan peliharaan? Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo kini sedikit melebarkan manik, ia tidak mempercayai Kai bahkan menjabarkan dirinya sendiri sebagai 'hewan peliharaan'.

"aku mengerikan, semua orang bahkan berhak menyentuhku. Kupikir ini akan selesai setelah aku berhasil kabur, tapi tak kusangka bahkan aku masih menjual diriku sampai saat ini"

"Hey Kai, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu dengan hewan peliharaan atau kau yang menyebut ibumu sendiri sebagai wanita hina atau—"

"Ibuku adalah selingkuhan ayah Seungjo. Ia hamil dan melahirkanku sebagai anaknya, wanita itu tidak pernah baik padaku. Tidak ada yang baik padaku. Mereka memperlakukanku seperti sampah! Sampai pada suatu saat ibu Seungjo mengetahui segalanya, ia membunuh ibuku sendiri didepan mataku, aku tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Aku hanya diam, menatap kosong sampai pisau itu membelah leher ibuku. Sejak— sejak saat itu aku masuk kedalam kehidupan mengerikan lainnya. Ibu Seungjo dan anaknya terus menghinaku, memperlakukanku dengan buruk dan—" Kai mencoba menarik nafas, udara dalam paru-parunya mulai tersendak dan Kyungsoo berusaha untuk terus memberi sentuh lembut pada sekitar tubuh gemetar pria itu.

"Seungjo berulang kali memerkosaku. Itu terus berlanjut sejak umurku 13 sampai hampir menginjak 17. Aku adalah mesin seks untuknya, pemuas, pelacur, haram dan berdosa. Dia tidak peduli padaku dan terus bermain dengan tubuhku tanpa tahu adat. Setiap siang, dia bahkan manawarkan tubuhku pada teman-temannya, mereka bergantian meniduriku, meminta penisku terkubur dalam mereka atau sebaliknya. Aku membencinya, aku benci siang, aku benci ibuku, aku benci semua orang, aku benci kalian. Bahkan sampai dewasa, aku tetap menjual tubuhku, aku tetap menjadi pelacur, aku—"

"sudah, hentikan" Kyungsoo meremas pundak Kai, berharap agar sentuhan itu menghantarkan sedikitnya ketenangan. Tidak ada tangis dalam raut wajah pria itu, tidak ada bulir air mata, tidak ada sirat sedih, hanya ada tatap kosong disana. Mungkin sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang telah ia korbankan untuk hidupnya. Kyungsoo merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, maka ia hanya diam. Terus menunggu Kai yang menatap kosong ke segala arah.

.

.

to be continue

.

.

Haii **Kyubear9597** iyaa sama nih aku juga enggak nemu PM apa-apa dari kakak huhu, pokoknyaa mari bertemaan hihi 💓💓💓

Sampaikan pendapat kalian, terimakasih yaaa yang sudah follow, favorite dan memberi review hihi💓

See You!


	4. Chapter 3

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

THREE

.

 _"sudah, hentikan" Kyungsoo meremas pundak Kai, berharap agar sentuhan itu menghantarkan sedikitnya ketenangan. Tidak ada tangis dalam raut wajah pria itu, tidak ada bulir air mata, tidak ada sirat sedih, hanya ada tatap kosong disana. Mungkin sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang telah ia korbankan untuk hidupnya. Kyungsoo merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, maka ia hanya diam. Terus menunggu Kai yang menatap kosong ke segala arah._

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal jauh dalam benak hati, bertubi pertanyaan tentang, _untuk apa bercerita pada lelaki sombong itu, untuk apa menunjukan sisi lemah pada pria busuk itu, untuk apa membiarkan dia melindungimu dari Seungjo._ _Seharusnya_ ia menolak bantuan, _seharusnya_ ia mengurus urusannya sendiri, _seharusnya_ ia membiarkan pria itu membusuk setelah memberinya pukulan mentah. dan masih banyak seharusnya-seharusnya lain yang kini terperangkap dalam otak.

Kai mencoba untuk bangun, menyeret langkah pada cermin yang menggantung disamping ranjang. Pria berkulit kopi itu mengamati bagaimana rupanya yang kacau, lingkar hitam melingkupi kelopak, rambut perak mengacak sembarang, kerutan samar pada pipi juga memar dan bengkak melengkapi pangkal rahang. Segera Kai menuju kamar mandi, ini adalah cara terbaik untuk melepas lelah, membiarkan pikiran hanyut bersama dengan alur air.

Ini sudah pukul 1 siang, beberapa jam telah berlalu semenjak Kai keluar dari mobil Kyungsoo. pria putih itu membiarkannya menumpang sampai apartemen, satu lagi kebodohan Kai adalah membiarkan Kyungsoo mengetahui letak apartemennya. Mereka terdiam dalam lingkup malam, Kai membiarkan telapak pucat Kyungsoo meremas pundaknya, menenangkan dan menghanyutkan dalam cerita tentang deritanya dimasa lalu. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo mengetahui banyak titik lemahnya dan setelah dipikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Menyandarkan diri pada sofa mewah, ia menatap kembali layar hitam televisi. Sejujurnya, Kai tidak pernah bergumul dengan televisinya, ia terlampau jarang menggunakan alat elektronik itu. Segalanya dalam ruang apartemen Kai berbau uang, bahkan ia memiliki mesin pembuat kopi sendiri. Itu semata-mata hanya untuk menunjukan pada dirinya bahwa ia mampu membeli barang mewah yang dahulu sempat mendekati mustahil untuk dibeli. Semua orang menyalahkan dirinya untuk kesengsaraan, ibu Seungjo pernah mengatakan bahwa tubuh Kai bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli segenggam beras. Namun kini, segalanya terbeli. Pahat tubuh Kai adalah mesin uang terbaik. Tidak perlu membuang keringat sia-sia, tidak ada penawaran bisnis, tidak ada dokumen penting, tidak ada kurva penjualan dan tidak dipengaruhi oleh apapun termasuk lajur inflasi negara.

Kembali bertemu wajah dengan Seungjo tentu tidak pernah menjadi harapan Kai, ia mendapati kutukan sedang menghampiri atau tuhan yang sedang tidak adil begitu menemukan manik kejam itu memburu padanya tepat seperti kejadian kemarin. Bayang masa lalu dimana Kai menjadi mesin seks bagi setiap orang, tubuhnya bak mainan dengan peluh yang bercampur dengan mani. Pria busuk itu menggunakan berbagai peralatan mengerikan untuk menyiksa, menerkam dan membuatnya mengeluarkan jerit putus asa. Setiap terbit matahari, Seungjo akan memanggil teman-temannya sialannya, meminta mereka untuk duduk diruang tunggu dan membuat Kai terikat diantara pasang mata yang lapar. Kala itu, dihadapan banyak orang ia akan mulai disiksa, dihina dan ditertawakan. Kai mulai takut untuk sekedar membuka kelopak, menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh itu dimainkan dan ditatap oleh banyak orang. Seungjo akan menyediakan cermin besar disana, memaksanya untuk membuka mata begitu tubuhnya telah dipenuhi bekas kecipak ungu, memar pada pinggul, cairan putih yang mengalir dipangkal paha dan lubang merah muda yang terisi penuh. Saat itu Kai akan mulai menangis, mengemis untuk ampunan dan memandang ngeri pada setiap orang yang dibiarkan Seungjo menyentuhnya. Itu lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruk dan Kai selalu merasa lebih buruk dari sampah. Ketika malam mendera, ia selalu mendapati dirinya tenang dibawah cahaya redup bulan. Bersantai ditempat tidurnya yang kecil dan memimpikan banyak cerita fiksi. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan bisa menjaga tubuh untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk orang yang kelak akan ia cintai, bukan untuk dinikmati sembarang orang.

Kembali memikirkan masa lalu membuat nyeri yang teramat pada ulu hati. Pria itu memejamkan manik erat dengan harapan agar seluruh isi otaknya hilang. Ia pernah selalu berharap mengalami gegar otak parah, amnesia atau semacamnya hanya untuk sekedar melupakan masa dimana Seungjo dan setiap orang merebut masa mudanya. Kai membenci siang, ia tidak pernah menyukai matahari pagi, ia menghindari setiap sentuhan orang saat terik menjadi pusat, ia hanya memiliki cermin kecil dikamar karena selalu benci melihat tubuhnya yang dahulu pernah diikat, diberi obat, dimasuki banyak alat dan diperlakukan dengan terlalu buruk.

Desah lelah keluar dari bibir begitu melihat pada layar ponsel, ada panggilan dari Kyungsoo tertera jelas. Kai tidak lagi menghitung, ini sudah menjadi panggilan keberapa sejak mereka terpisah, pria itu bahkan tidak berhenti menghubungi meskipun Kai berulang kali menggeser warna merah sebagai tanda tidak langsung bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu. Memutuskan untuk mematikan layanan ponsel, pada akhirnya pria perunggu ini memilih untuk membuat makanan. Perut terasa lapar dan ia baru sadar tidak terisi apapun sejak kemarin.

* * *

Railway lebih ramai dari biasanya, Kai mendapati dirinya nyaman diantara dentum musik. Sesekali bercanda dengan Jongdae dan senyum kecil lebih banyak terurai indah pada dua sudut bibir. Kali ini, ia menanamkan lebih banyak riasan pada wajah guna menutupi memar. Pria kopi itu bahkan tetap menggairahkan meski rambut peraknya berantakan dan belum sepenuhnya mengering.

Kai membuka lebar kedua belah pahanya, memperlihatkan benjolan besar diantara celana yang ketat. Ia memantau dari semua tatap nafsu yang sekiranya bisa membayar dengan harga yang pantas. Begitu maniknya menjelajah, Kai secara tepat bertemu dengan iris biru itu. Iris yang sama ditemuinya kemarin dini hari, iris cantik yang menatapnya dengan sayang begitu melihatnya jatuh pada titik terlemah.

Pria itu mengambil duduk jauh disebrang, meski begitu Kai masih bisa melihat tatap kuasanya diantara banyak manusia dilantai dansa. Kai membenci Kyungsoo, ia benci setiap orang yang telah melihat titik terlemahnya, ia benci pada Kyungsoo karena berhasil menjatuhkan hati untuk suka rela bercerita. Kai melihat dengan pasti, pria itu menyerinai dengan licik, memberinya isyarat otoriter dengan dua jari untuk segera mendekat. Pria berkulit kopi tidak ingin mematuhi Kyungsoo, ia benci pada cara pria itu memerintahkan seakan seluruh dunia akan tunduk padanya. Setelah banyak menimang, pada akhirnya, Kai memilih untuk melangkah maju, menyeret pelan kaki perlahan diantara desakan para penari. Melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin menyerinai lebar, Kai berbelok, bergabung dengan lantai dansa dan membiarkan tubuhnya diambil alih oleh banyak wanita. Ini bukan gayanya, ia belum pernah menggoda seseorang, namun entah bagaimana dalam hati ia ingin sekali saja bisa melawan kepatuhannya pada Kyungsoo. Maka ini adalah caranya, Kai berdansa ditengah, mengambil banyak perhatian. Ia dengan sengaja mendekat ke beberapa gadis, membiarkan dada mereka membusung dan menempel dengan pandangan jijik, mereka seperi bau sampah, wanita dengan paha berlemak, berbau alkohol dengan campuran nikotin dan kopi. Kai sedikit menyerinai begitu melihat sekilas Kyungsoo disebrang, maniknya melebar dan bergumul dalam beringas marah. Ini hampir sama seperti tatap yang ditemui Kai kemarin ketika bertengkar dengan Seungjo. Entah bagaimana namun Kai merasa sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengan kembali melihat tatap itu, muncul satu rasa puas tersendiri entah berasal dari mana.

Begitu kali kedua Kai melihat arah yang sama, ia mendengus keras karena tidak lagi menemukan pria pucat itu ditempatnya. Baru saja hendak menyeret kaki kembali keluar lantai dansa, ia merasa tangan kuat mencengkram pundak. Kai menoleh perlahan dan tersentak mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri disana, wajahnya mengernyit sibuk menahan berbagai desakan dari banyak sudut.

"Aku memanggilmu!" Kata si pria pucat dengan suara setengah lantang, melawan dentum musik yang menggema disekitar.

"Lalu?" Kai menjawab dengan acuh, sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghindari berbagai sentuhan pada tubuhnya oleh gadis menjijkan disebelah.

"mengapa kau tidak datang padaku?!"

"Kenapa harus?" si pria kopi merasa rahang Kyungsoo mulai mengeras.

"kau bahkan tidak menjawab telfonku sama sekali" tanpa disangka Kyungsoo menahan amarahnya, ia tetap berucap keras namun tanpa ada sirat kemarahan dari suara itu.

"aku sedang tidak ingin mengurus ponselku" Kai tetap menjawab apa adanya. Terlihat jelas kini Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"ikut aku!" Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat pergelangan Kai begitu setelah usai berucap.

"Tidak, aku punya pelanggan lain disini" pelacur itu kemudian menunjuk singkat pada wanita disamping, maniknya sudah setengah mabuk dan belahan dada besar terlihat jelas akan memikat siapapun. Kyungsoo memandangi gadis itu dengan jeli, mengernyit jijik sebelum kemudian kembali fokus pada manik kelam Kai.

"aku bisa membayarmu tiga kali lipat!"

"kau harus mengikuti aturannya tuan, siapa cepat dia dapat" Kai kini menyerinai, menampilkan senyum menawan dengan sebelah mata yang berkedip menggoda.

Pria itu merasakan emosi yang membuncah dari manik Kyungsoo begitu telapak tangan wanita disamping mulai menjelajah mendekati selangkaannya, menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Kai dan memberi ciuman kecil pada rahang si pria. Kai tidak pernah menyukai kontak berlebih didepan umum, namun kali ini ia tidak mempermasalahkan jika dengan ini bisa melihat wajah marah Kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu, aku permisi tuan _Cosmic_ " dengan itu Kai melangkah melewati Kyungsoo. Membiarkan dirinya digiring oleh wanita lain yang akan membayar tak kalah mahal untuknya. Kai harus meyakini dalam hati bahwa Kyungsoo tak pelaknya sama dengan pelanggannya yang lain. Dia adalah lelaki gila yang menyewa untuk seks dibelakang kekasihnya.

 _Kekasih._

Tentu saja, Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih yang teramat cantik, pria itu pasti hanya menganggap dirinya pelacur malam dan pemuas sesaat. Kejadian kemarin, itu bisa dimungkinkan karena dia adalah pria baik, hanya bermaksud menolong dan berperilaku terpuji. Kyungsoo terlalu sempurna bahkan untuk sekedar dimimpikan. Maka malam ini Kai kembali bekerja, membiarkan dirinya diraba, terbaring dikasur yang sama dengan objek lain, meneriakkan nama lain ditengah persetubuhannya, walau sejujurnya otak sial itu tetap mengolah nama Kyungsoo, pria kaya yang sombong, _designer_ utama _brand_ sukses Korea, _Cosmic._

* * *

Kai mengedipkan manik berulang, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan iris dengan pencahayaan kamar. Ia mendapati dada besar wanita menempel pada dada, penisnya masih terhubung erat dengan lubang wanita disamping dan lengket sperma mengering memenuhi setiap sudut kain seprai. Kai mendapati dirinya segera terbangun, memanjakan diri dengan air hangat. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum matahari mulai terbit.

Kai bukan lelaki bajingan yang meninggalkan begitu saja setiap mangsanya setelah diberi uang. Maka sebelum kembali pulang, pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan tubuh gadisnya dari bercak kering sperma. Memberi catatan untuk kepergiannya dan ucapan terimakasih serta emotikon sederhana. Ia mengambil uang yang telah tersedia dilaci, menutup tubuh si gadis dengan selimut tebal dan keluar kamar hotel tanpa membuat suara.

Udara dingin menyambut begitu Kai berhasil menapak kaki dijalanan kota. Ini masih terlalu gelap dan ia mendapati dirinya mempererat _hoodie_ menutupi kepala. Baru beberapa langkah menjauhi hotel, maniknya mendapati mobil tak asing terparkir disisi jalan bersampul hitam gelap _metallic_ yang sama dengan miliknya. Seseorang dengan balutan kemeja tipis, lengan yang ditarik sepanjang siku, rambut sedikit mengacak dan kulit terlihat lebih pucat berdiri disamping pintu kanan mobil. Kepala itu jatuh tertunduk dalam, rambut menutup sebagian wajah dan dua lengan memeluk diri rapat.

Kai melebarkan manik mendapati siapa gerangan disana, secara naluri ia segera berlari mendekat. Telapaknya menutup mulut otomatis begitu mendapati ini benar Kyungsoo. Pria pucat itu memeluk tubuhnya diatas kemeja tipis dengan kedua lengan. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu menyedihkan saat kepalanya mulai mendongak dan manik penuh dengan lingkar hitam itu menaruh fokus penuh pada Kai. Kyungsoo terlihat memiringkan kepala, maniknya menyipit dan tersenyum tipis begitu bayang wajah Kai tersaji jelas dihadapan.

"hai, Kai" suaranya masih serak seperti biasa. Apa begitu banyak uap panas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari si pelacur, sebisa mungkin Kai menghindari fakta bahwa Kyungsoo menunggunya disini semalaman karena itu tidak mungkin.

"bagaimana malammu?"pria lemah itu berucap lagi begitu dirasa Kai tidak memberi jawaban.

"mau apa kau disini?" alih-alih menjawab, Kai melempar pertanyaan lain. Ia berharap pada tuhan dengan segenap jiwa bahwa pria itu tidak menghabiskan waktunya semalaman disini hanya dengan balutan kain tipis ditengah suhu dingin seperti orang bodoh.

"aku? Aku menunggumu disini sejak semalam" _Oh Tuhan_. Kai benar-benar mengutuk otak brilian yang sama sekali tidak digunakan dengan baik oleh orang ini. Ia bergelut diantara suhu dingin seperti tiada hari esok.

"untuk apa— untuk apa kau menunggu? Jangan membodohiku" Kai kehilangan kata-katanya sejenak, namun ia tidak ingin dibodohi oleh Kyungsoo. Pria ini terlalu sempurna untuk masuk dalam kehidupan kelamnya, ia hanya akan berakhir dengan sakit begitu sedetik membiarkan Kyungsoo meruntuhkan dinding pertahanannya.

"apa aku terlihat berbohong?" kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar mendongak hanya untuk menantang manik Kai. Pria itu berkedip lemah, seluruh tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, namun tetap kuat menyangga dengan dua kaki.

"kau hanya membuang waktumu tuan, jangan bodoh"

"aku tidak bodoh. Aku menunggumu disini semalaman, aku berharap agar kau tidak disentuh oleh gadis itu, aku berharap agar kau tidak menikmati malammu, aku berharap hal buruk terjadi saat kalian hendak bersetubuh dan harapan jelek lainnya!" suara itu tetap serak namun dengan aksen jelas.

"dan mengapa kau seperti ini?! berhentilah peduli padaku dan urus dirimu sendiri!" Kai menjadi muak dengan Kyungsoo, ia baru saja akan melangkah pergi namun urung begitu sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Kai tersentak begitu menyadari tangan Kyungsoo begitu dingin, bahkan menembus sampai pada kulitnya walau ia telah memakai balutan yang hangat.

"mengapa kau menolakku dan pergi dengan jalang itu?! Kau menjauhiku tanpa sebab dan membuatku begitu marah dengan disentuh oleh banyak tangan dilantai dansa!"

"lalu apa?! Ini pekerjaanku Kyungsoo! Aku adalah pelacur kau ingat?! Kau tidak berhak melarang pekerjaanku sama sekali! Kau bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih dan untuk apa sekarang kau menahanku?! Sekarang menjauhlah!" Kai dengan kasar menyentak tangan Kyungsoo, ia menyeret langkat menjauh hanya untuk kembali mendapat cengkraman kuat lain, kali ini pria itu memberi tekanan kuat pada pergelangannya. Maniknya sudah memerah sempurna dan bibirnya perlahan beku membiru.

"apa maksudmu dengan kekasih?" kali ini emosi sudah mempengaruhi Kyungsoo.

"kau pikir sendiri!"

"kau harus ikut denganku!" perintah si pucat dengan otoriter.

"tidak!" tanpa belas kasih Kai kembali menyentak pergelangannya. Menguatkan tekad untuk melangkah menjauhi Kyungsoo dibelakang.

Kali ini tidak ada yang menahannya. Sejenak pria coklat itu menutup mata dengan erat, meyakini dalam hati bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang tepat. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan Kai berhasil menenangkan hati, ia mulai melangkah ringan namun terhenti kembali begitu telingannya menangkap suara gedebuk aneh dibelakangnya. Kai menarik nafas panjang, kembali memejamkan mata, mengucap pinta pada tuhan agar apa yang terjadi dibelakang berbeda dengan perkiraan yang ada diotaknya.

Perlahan Kai menoleh, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat begitu melihat Kyungsoo terduduk lemah ditanah, punggungnya bersandar pada pintu mobil dan kepalanya menunduk jatuh terlalu dalam. Tanpa sepatah katapun Kai secepat kilat berlari mendekat. Ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan kepala dengan tubuh lemah Kyungsoo, merasa tercabik begitu melihat pria itu hanya memejamkan mata tanpa bergerak. Kai mendapati nafasnya tidak merata, kulitnya begitu dingin dan mulai berubah keunguan, ada banyak peluh menghiasi dahi dan bibirnya pucat pasi.

Secepat yang dimampu Kai melepas jaketnya dan mengitari kain tebal itu disekitar tubuh beku Kyungsoo, ia memeluk pria itu dengan kuat setelahnya. Telapak Kai membelai lembut rambut belakang Kyungsoo, mengubur wajahnya dileher pria putih dan mencium wewangian mewah yang dipakai. Tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Kyungsoo, namun terlihat nafasnya mulai teratur. Maka Kai mendapati dirinya semakin mempererat pelukan, ia mengabaikan bagaimana angin mulai menusuk tubuhnya sendiri. Pria coklat itu merasakan reaksi kecil dari Kyungsoo, meski samar ia sadar _designer_ sombong ini tersenyum dalam peluknya.

"aku tidak menyangka akan sehangat ini dipeluk olehmu— terimakasih" suara seraknya memenuhi indra pendengaran Kai dan ia mendapati dirinya merasa begitu lega setelahnya.

* * *

Kai mengerang begitu bunyi alarm menganggu tidur, merasakan nyeri dikepala dan sakit diseluruh tubuh membuatnya malas untuk sekedar terbangun. Hari sudah mulai sore dan ia masih juga mengabaikan panggilan Kyungsoo. Kai teringat kembali bagaimana lelaki itu dengan bodoh menunggunya semalaman ditengah udara dingin, hanya dengan kemeja tipis dan lengan yang digulung rendah. Wajah Kyungsoo saat itu menjadi pucat membiru dan maniknya merah berair, pemandangan itu teramat menyakitkan untuk Kai. Entah bagaimana ia dengan sayang membawa kembali Kyungsoo ke apartemen, menggendong pria itu dipunggung dengan hati-hati sampai terlentang nyaman dikasurnya yang mewah. Ia bahkan mengganti baju Kyungsoo dengan yang lebih hangat, mengorek isi lemari milik _designer_ kaya itu dan menemukan kain tebal untuk menutup leher. Kai ingat ia sempat membiarkan dirinya mengamati sejenak wajah sakit Kyungsoo, memperhatikan setiap pahat indah pada wajah itu, bibir hati dengan kulit putih pucat, ada sedikitnya serbuk merah jambu saat ia tertawa lebar dan rambut sehitam gagak dengan sebagian menutup dahi. Itu adalah hal terindah dan Kai mulai mengagumi karya tuhan. Ia segera beranjak, menyalakan penghangat ruang sebelum kemudian keluar apartemen.

Pria coklat itu mulai meregangkan tubuh, mendesah lelah begitu telinganya kembali menangkap dengung ponsel, berupaya untuk mengabaikan namun urung begitu dilihatnya layar menampilkan kontak 'Jongdae' dan bukan Kyungsoo.

"yeah _hyung_ "

" _hey Kai, kau disana? Baiklah, karena aku orang baik, aku punya tawaran bagus_!"

"Okay— dan tawaran apa itu?"

" _ada seseorang, dia akan membayar 5 kali lipat untuk sewamu malam ini. Kau bahkan tidak perlu datang ke Railway, cukup berkendara ke hotel yang dituju. Jika berminat aku akan menyerahkan alamatnya padamu_ "

"apa itu meyakinkan? Kau mudah tertipu _hyung_!"

" _tidak— tentu tidak. Aku akan menemani datang jika kau curiga padaku! Dia benar-benar kaya aku bertaruh!_ "

"baiklah-baiklah. Berikan alamatnya, aku akan datang sendiri"

 _"Yeah_ , _jangan lupa belikan aku makanan jika orang itu benar membayarmu sesuai tawaran!_ "

"kau bisa makan seperti babi jika uang itu sudah ditanganku _hyung_! Sebagai gantinya, akan ku congkel kepalamu jika ini tipuan"

" _kau akan berterimakasih padaku! Akan kukirim alamatnya setelah ini, ku tutup ya! Bye_!"

* * *

Kai memenuhi panggilan sewa begitu malam menjelang, tentu saja, hanya orang bodoh yang menyiakan bayaran 5 kali lipat. Ia berada di sisi luar hotel, menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian masuk. Rupa tampan bak dewa menjadikan Kai mudah menjadi pusat, pelayan banyak mengerling dan beberapa diantaranya tersenyum nakal. Ini kali pertama ia datang ke hotel tanpa pasangan, pada hari biasa ia akan bersama pasangannya yang sudah bernafsu, mengendus dibanyak bagian dan meraba setiap ada kesempatan.

Begitu sampai didepan pintu, pria kopi itu sekali lagi memeriksa tampilannya agar memikat. Ia sedikit merapikan rambut, menambah sedikit riasan pada mata serta memastikan pil dan kondom tersedia disaku celananya yang ketat. Setelah semuanya dirasa siap, Kai mulai menekan bel. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu terbuka, senyum menawan baru akan ia pamerkan namun urung begitu mendapati sosok indah dari balik pintu.

 _Do Kyungsoo_.

Keduanya diam beberapa saat, membiarkan hening mengambil alih. Kai mengamati penampilan pria dihadapan, bagaimana manik biru itu menatapnya dengan fokus penuh, bibir merah muda yang kemarin sempat membiru, serbuk jambu yang kembali pada tempatnya dan kulit pucat sehat. Kyungsoo menyerinai dengan sirat bahagia, pria itu menjadi yang pertama memecah hening

"Hai Kai"

"seharusnya aku sudah menduga" itu adalah jawaban Kai, maniknya menyipit begitu mendengar pria itu terkekeh geli.

"mari masuk, sayang" dengan itu, Kyungsoo mundur perlahan. Ia membiarkan Kai masuk dengan segala pesonanya. Meletakan sepatu ditempat dan mulai mengamati sekitar.

"kau benar-benar tahu cara menghabiskan uang" Kai mencibir

"uang bukan masalah untukku, Kai" pria yang lebih putih membuat jawaban sederhana. Beralih duduk disofa dan memberi kode pada pelacur untuk ikut duduk.

"aku kecewa mendapati kau pergi begitu saja setelah membawaku pulang" Kyungsoo berucap lagi, kali ini telapaknya mengambil soda diatas meja.

"aku kecewa mendapati dirimu yang membuka pintu dan bukannya seseorang dengan dada besar dan paha penuh yang mulus" Kai menyandarkan kepala pada kepala sofa, membiarkan maniknya terpejam barang sejenak.

"Cih— banyak orang yang mendamba padaku, kau adalah yang paling beruntung!"

"mereka tidak mendambakanmu, orang-orang itu mendambakan uangmu" ada keheningan yang kentara begitu setelah Kai berucap.

Kai secara otomatis membuka maniknya, sejenak melirik Kyungsoo disamping. Pria pucat itu terdiam, pegangan pada soda mengencang dan rahang terlihat jelas mulai mengeras. Perlahan kepalanya menunduk dan manik biru itu meredup. _Tuhan, sungguh Kai tidak ingin lagi melihat pemandangan Kyungsoo yang sama seperti kemarin._

"kau benar" kata si pucat dengan suara serak.

"tidak, apa aku menyakitimu? Maafkan aku" Kai mendapati dirinya meminta maaf. Ini tulus dan rasa bersalah mengalir. Kyungsoo sejujurnya orang baik, ia peduli dan ramah. Senyum akrab selalu tersaji dan tidak pernah menganggap remeh apapun. Alih-alih mengertak dan melecehkan, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'pelacur' atau panggilan hina lainnya.

"tidak apa-apa Kai" senyum hati tersaji indah disana, dan Kai mendapati dirinya ikut menghangat.

Kembali hening mengambil alih, kali ini tidak ada perasaan canggung dalam hati. Kai hanya merasa kenyamanan, aman dan damai. Berada sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa berharga, walau tanpa obrolan, tanpa sentuhan, hanya berdiam diri dengan jarak terdekat. Kai menghela nafas sebelum kemudian telinganya kembali menangkap suara Kyungsoo.

"kau berbicara tentang kekasih padaku kemarin" katanya.

Kai merasa hatinya sakit, entah bagaimana hanya dengan membayangkan gambar Kyungsoo bersama dengan seorang gadis yang sempurna, bergandengan tangan, saling menyentuh dan saling menjaga membuatnya sakit. Ia menelan ludah bulat sebelum kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berucap

"yeah— aku tidak sengaja melihat fotomu dengannya dimeja kerja" si pria coklat bersyukur pada tuhan karena suara yang keluar tidak bergetar. Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap manik Kai sejenak

"dia memang kekasihku— namanya Jisoo. Kim Jisoo" Kyungsoo berucap sepelan mungkin.

"Oh" itu adalah respon sederhana dari Kai, ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus merespon jika memang benar gadis sempurna itu kekasihnya.

"tapi— dia sudah meninggal, dua tahun yang lalu" suaranya semakin lirih, kali ini pria itu kembali menundukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu rapuh, tenggelam dalam diamnya dan Kai seperti ikut merasakan kesedihan. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan yang terkasih, karena ia pun mengalaminya. _Berulang kali_.

"maafkan aku" dengan itu Kai meremas pundak Kyungsoo. Terasa tubuh itu mulai bergetar dan Kai mulai memberi sentuh menenangkan pada punggung pria menyedihkan ini.

"aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu esok hari" Kyungsoo kembali berucap serak, kali ini ia kembali mencoba mendongak, menantang manik Kai dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa.

"esok hari?" pria coklat itu mengkerutkan alis

"yeah, aku menyewamu untuk 24 jam penuh. Apa Jongdae tidak memberitahumu?"

"Bajingan itu— yeah, kau bisa mendapatkan 24 jam waktumu" ia memberi senyum tulus pada Kyungsoo. Ini bukan seringaian, bukan sungging licik atau gores dari satu sudut. Hanya senyum tulus milik Kai dan ia ikut meleleh begitu senyum hati Kyungsoo ikut tersaji sebagai balasan.

"jadi— sesuatu tentang apa ini?" Kai adalah orang pertama yang bertanya.

"kau melihat foto bayi yang ada bersamaan dengan gambar Jisoo?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Pria lainnya terlihat berpikir, Kai ingat ada foto bayi kecil dengan manik biru dan senyum yang sama seperti milik Kyungsoo.

"yeah, itu dirimu bukan?" setelah Kai berucap, ada hening sejenak sebelum kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"apa itu benar terlihat sepertiku?"

"apa itu bukan kau?"

"yeah— itu aku. Kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu" Kyungsoo mengendikan bahu dengan acuh. Ia mulai menyamankan diri disofa, meluruskan kakinya diatas meja dan meminta Kai untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Keduanya larut dalam acara televisi acak yang diputar, sesekali Kai menguap lelah. Ia tidak mengharapkan adegan untuk seks malam ini, tentu ia dibayar bukan untuk itu. Lagi pula, lubangnya belum siap untuk diisi kembali, meskipun Kyungsoo terlihat begitu menggoda dengan pakaian santainya namun tetap pria ini sedang butuh teman mengobrol dan bukannya teman ranjang.

"mau tidur bersama?" Kyungsoo menawarkan.

"itu alasan utama aku berada disini bukan?" Pria coklat menjawab, menaikan sebelah alis dengan menggoda. Kyungsoo terkekeh disamping, mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"tidak, tidak hari ini. Aku hanya ingin tidur, apa kau keberatan?" kali ini Kyungsoo menawarkan telapaknya untuk diraih, maniknya memandang Kai dengan geli.

"apa?!"

"aku mengajakmu untuk tidur bersama bodoh! Atau kau mau kugendong sampai kamar seperti dalam dongeng?" Kyungsoo mengerling nakal, menjilat lidah bagian atas dengan sensual.

"jangan memperlakukanku seperti penganti baru! Singkirkan tanganmu atau ku gorok lehermu!" pria yang duduk kini berdiri cepat, berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo dengan merutuk berbagai cacian sepanjang langkah. Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan tertawa, pria pucat itu memeluk perut dengan tawa meledak, mengikuti Kai dengan langkah sempoyongan.

* * *

Tidak ada yang mengusulkan obrolan begitu keduanya terbaring dikasur yang sama, Kyungsoo sibuk memandangi Kai dari samping sementara pelacur itu terlentang dalam diam. Kai memandang langit atap hotel, ini tidak canggung namun nyaman. Berada dalam pengawasan Kyungsoo tentu membuatnya lebih hidup.

"kau akan terus memandangiku?" pada akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk memecah hening.

"mungkin aku bisa mendapat mimpi indah jika seperti ini" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian.

"kau akan mendapat mimpi indah jika berdoa pada tuhan"

"kau selalu berdoa sebelum tidurmu?"

"yeah" kali ini Kai ikut terbaring menyamping, memandangi wajah indah Kyungsoo dengan rambutnya yang sebagian jatuh menghias dahi.

"bahkan setelah melakukan seks?" Kyungsoo bertanya, maniknya sedikit melebar dengan sirat tak terbaca.

"yeah, bahkan setelah melakukan seks. Apa menurutmu pelacur tidak berdoa?"

"ah— tidak, tentu tidak. Berhentilah menjadi sensitif!" suara seraknya meninggi, melebarkan maniknya hanya untuk disambut dengan tawa indah dari Kai.

"aku hanya bercanda oh tuhan, lihat wajahmu! Kau selalu memerah setiap marah" Kai menendang kaki pria lainnya dari dalam selimut, menghasilkan gerutuan Kyungsoo dan ancaman omong kosong.

"berhenti menendang bodoh!"

"baiklah-baiklah. Mari tidur" pada akhirnya Kai mengalah, berulang kali ia mengucap maaf begitu Kyungsoo tetap diam dan memejam mata dengan malas. Pria pucat itu meringkuk menjauh hanya untuk kembali ditarik mendekat oleh Kai.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Kai mendapati Kyungsoo masih berusaha untuk tidur, ia akhirnya terbangun sedikit, menangkupkan kedua telapak sebelum kemudian memanjat doa seperti biasa. Setelah selesai ia kembali meringkuk, sedikit tersentak begitu menemukan manik lebar Kyungsoo kembali terbuka, menampilkan iris biru kelam yang bahkan tetap jelas terlihat walau dalam pencahayaan redup.

"apa kau berdoa untukku juga?" tanyanya.

"tidak. Tentu saja tidak" jawab Kai dengan acuh, ia menaikan selimut sampai lengan atas, mulai terpejam.

"mengapa?"

"oh tuhan, apa gunanya aku berdoa untukmu? Kau sudah punya segalanya, sekarang tidurlah" Kai mulai serius memejam manik, ia tidak sadar betapa Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan terluka. Pria pucat itu diam-diam ingin menjadi satu-satunya pinta Kai pada tuhan.

* * *

Pagi datang dengan cepat, Kai sudah mendapati dirinya terduduk dikursi penumpang mobil milik Kyungsoo. Kali ini adalah Maserati dengan sampul _Cornell Red_ yang mengkilap disetiap sudut. Apa yang ada di otak Kai adalah mungkin pria ini begitu kaya, ia punya dua mobil mewah yang terlihat mata, membayarnya dengan tawaran 5 kali lipat dan punya apartemen luas bahkan dilengkapi dengan ruang _gym_ dan perpustakaan.

Kai merasa sedikit khawatir begitu sampai dijalanan kota, pikirannya yang berkelana tentang kekayaan Kyungsoo hilang begitu mereka sampai ditengah suasana padat penduduk. Orang-orang mulai banyak begumul, saling bersentuh pundak dan berbincang dengan tawa riang. Kai benci pemandangan ini, semua tawa yang dihasilkan seperti ejekan, rayuan dan hinaan. Muncul kembali dalam benak bayang setiap orang yang menyiksa dan meremehkannya dengan setiap sentuh pada tubuh. Tubuh itu mulai gemetar dan ia beringsut menjauhi kaca jendela. Tiba-tiba sebuah telapak hangat meremas tangannya kuat, seakan memberi keyakinan, seakan memberi kekuatan. Kai tidak mendongak, nafasnya mulai tenang dan ia hanya memandangi bagaimana tangan pucat itu begitu kontras dengan tangannya yang perunggu. Perlahan ia tersenyum, menoleh ke samping hanya untuk dihadapkan dengan senyum usil Kyungsoo.

"kau tahu, ini mobil mahal. Orang-orang itu tidak akan bisa membuka pintu dan menyentuhmu, tidak akan ku biarkan mereka menyentuh mobilku. Mobil ini barang mahal dan aku menghabiskan banyak uang untuk ini" Kyungsoo menyerinai, merasa lega begitu raut wajah Kai menjadi lebih santai dan bahkan berubah malas.

"apa aku juga harus keluar dari sini? Kupikir kau bilang tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh mobilmu"

"Ah, kau mau kuturunkan disini, aku tidak masalah jika—"

"tidak, jangan turunkan aku disini, aku hanya asal bicara" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan apa yang akan diucap, Kai menyela dengan telapak yang kini meremas pergelangan Kyungsoo. Pria yang menyetir melebarkan maniknya, sekilas ia menoleh kearah Kai sebelum kemudian kembali fokus kejalan.

"hey, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu disini bodoh. Lagi pula, polisi akan menangkapku jika aku berhenti disembarang tempat" Kyungsoo berucap asal, mungkin ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajah murung Kai.

"kau bisa saja benar-benar menurunkanku" pria coklat itu memutar bola manik dengan malas, karena bukan tidak mungkin Kyungsoo menurunkannya tiba-tiba.

"tidak oh tuhan, aku akan menyalakan musik. Lagu apa yang kau suka?"

Keduanya kini hanyut dalam diam masing-masing, tidak banyak obrolan yang tercipta karena Kyungsoo selalu hanya mengendikan bahu setiap kali Kai bertanya tentang tujuan mereka. Ini sudah dua jam perjalanan dan saat ini jalur yang diambil Kyungsoo menuju luar kota, Kai menaikan kedua alis namun tetap memilih tidak bertanya. Pada akhirnya ia bersandar pada kursi penumpang, menikmati musik dan jalanan tol yang terlihat lebih sepi.

* * *

Kini Kai mendapati dirinya berdiri didepan sebuah rumah, tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Rumah ini terlihat nyaman dan bersahabat, gerbang dilapisi dengan hijau kukus dan warna biru laut dipilih menjadi warna dominan sebagai sampul rumah. Begitu sampai didepan pintu, Kyungsoo sempat memperlihatkan senyum hati, pria itu terlihat gugup dan menghembus nafas berulang untuk menenangkan.

Begitu pintu dibuka, seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut dari balik. Ia mungil dengan daster ramping dan rambut yang dicepol rapih. Wajahnya begitu cantik walau ada banyak kerutan tua dibeberapa sudut. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar penuh haru begitu melihat Kyungsoo, keduanya berpelukan erat dan Kyungsoo memberi kecupan kecil didahi wanita dalam peluknya. Itu mengharukan dan sejujurnya Kai belum pernah mendapati pelukan kasih sejak masih kecil.

"aku selalu hampir menangis setiap melihatmu Kyungsoo" si wanita berucap dengan lembut

"oh berhenti berlebihan bibi, aku sering kemari bukan?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan wajah berseri..

"yaya, tapi tetap saja, dan oh— siapa yang kau bawa ini?" wanita itu melirik Jongin dengan antusias, menyentuh lembut telapaknya kemudian menatap pada Kai seperti penuh harap. Sebelum Kai sempat berucap, Kyungsoo menyela terlebih dahulu dengan sopan.

"ah mari ku kenalkan bibi, ini Kai, dia— dia temanku. Kai, kenalkan ini bibiku, Patricia Jung" Kyungsoo memberi senyum kecil setelah perkenalan yang singkat. Ia ragu bagaimana akan memberi tatap pada Kai, maka pria pucat itu hanya menatap wajah cerah bibinya dengan diam.

"Aw, kau sangat manis Kai. Sini, beri bibi sebuah pelukan!" Patricia segera berhambur kepada Kai, memberi pria itu pelukan hangat serta sentuh lembut pada punggung. Kai mendapati bibirnya mengukir senyum tulus, ini nyaman dan menenangkan, jika saja ia bisa meminta untuk pelukan yang sama setiap malam sebelum tidur atau setiap pagi saat matahari terbit, maka ia akan sungguh-sungguh meminta pada tuhan.

"Ah halo bibi, saya Kai, dan yeah, saya teman Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu" Kai mulai memperkenalkan diri secara resmi setelah acara berpelukan, ia menunduk dalam dengan sopan. Melihat senyum cerah dari Patricia entah bagaimana ikut menyalurkan sirat bahagia untuknya, senyum itu sederhana namun penuh unsur keibuan, sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah dicicipi oleh Kai.

"baiklah anak-anak! Cuaca dingin diluar, mari masuk!" dengan itu, Patricia memimpin jalan untuk masuk.

Kai mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo masuk kedalam, tidak seperti kesan sederhana diluar, rumah ini terlihat begitu mewah dari dalam. Segala perabotan meneriakan uang dan ada banyak lukisan absrak yang diyakini berharga puluhan juta, atau bahkan miliyar. Begitu wanita paruh baya itu meminta Kai juga Kyungsoo untuk duduk menyamankan diri, si pria coklat memilih untuk melihat-lihat ruangan. Tidak banyak paduan warna disini, hanya putih gading dan sedikit kuning pastel.

Kai mulai melangkah lebih jauh dan mendapati foto yang menarik perhatiannya, itu adalah foto seperti yang ditemukan Kai dimeja kerja Kyungsoo, seorang bayi kecil, putih dan rapuh. Bayi itu punya mata besar dan iris biru kelam nyaris seperti Kyungsoo, bibirnya merah mungil dan rambut tipis yang bahkan mungkin masih bisa dihitung jumlahnya. Kali ini foto itu lebih besar, terpajang rapi didinding dan berlapis bingkai hitam dengan corak emas disetiap tepi. Merasa penasaran dan hendak melihat dari dekat, Kai memutuskan untuk mengambil foto dengan telapaknya.

Baru hendak Kai berjinjit, pintu sebelah terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, Kai mengernyit sebelum kemudian hadir dari balik pintu seorang bocah kecil. Ia melebarkan manik begitu menyadari bocah ini adalah bocah yang sama seperti dalam foto, hanya tubuhnya mulai besar dan kulitnya lebih sehat seperti susu. Bocah ini punya bola mata yang sama, biru kelam dengan kelopak lebar juga bibir merah yang mungil, mungkin saat ini usianya menginjak empat tahun, atau mungkin lima.

Si bocah menatap Kai dengan maniknya yang lebar, kepalanya miring kesamping dan wajah itu menampilkan sirat ingin tahu. Kai baru saja akan berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si bocah namun urung begitu suara dari belakang menginterupsi

"Kai, dimana kau?" itu adalah Kyungsoo, suaranya masih terlihat jauh namun tetap terdengar. Kai menoleh sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali memandangi manik bocah dihadapan.

Sekejab begitu langkah Kyungsoo terdengar mendekat, bocah itu mengalihkan pandangan kearah belakang tubuh Kai, menatap Kyungsoo yang datang dari ujung. Manik birunya semakin meluas, senyum lebar tersaji dari bibirnya yang mungil dan secara otomatis ia berlari dengan kaki kecilnya kearah seseorang dibelakang Kai.

Manik Kai mengikuti arah kaki kecil bocah itu, berlari dengan gayanya yang lucu dan langsung berhambur kepelukan Kyungsoo. Kai mendapati dirinya tersenyum melihat adegan ini. Kyungsoo terlihat memejamkan manik begitu si bocah sampai dengan selamat dipelukannya, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan mudah dan menciumi puncak kepala. Mungkin Kyungsoo begitu merindukan bocah itu, mungkin mereka adalah saudara, mungkin mereka adalah sepupu dekat, mungkin mereka adalah—

"Ayah! Aku merindukanmu!"

 _Ap— apa? Ayah?_

.

.

to be continue

.

.

Sampaikan pendapat kalian, terimakasih yaaa yang sudah follow, favorite dan memberi review hihi. Aku menghargai setiap pendapat dan aku mencintai kalian semuaa💓

See You!


	5. Chapter 4

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

FOUR

.

 _Manik Kai mengikuti arah kaki kecil bocah itu, berlari dengan gayanya yang lucu dan langsung berhambur kepelukan Kyungsoo. Kai mendapati dirinya tersenyum melihat adegan ini. Kyungsoo terlihat memejamkan manik begitu si bocah sampai dengan selamat dipelukannya, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan mudah dan menciumi puncak kepala. Mungkin Kyungsoo begitu merindukan bocah itu, mungkin mereka adalah saudara, mungkin mereka adalah sepupu dekat, mungkin mereka adalah—_

 _"Ayah! Aku merindukanmu!"_

 _Ap— apa? Ayah?_

* * *

"kau tidak bertanya padaku?" Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang memecah hening.

Kini keduanya sedang berada di halaman rumah, duduk pada bangku tak jauh dari letak rerumputan berasal. Kai sibuk memandangi langit terang, menikmati bagaimana angin membawa setiap helai rambut dan merontokan beberapa dahan. Sementara Kyungsoo memainkan jemari, ia merasa gugup karena hening dan canggung yang menjadi kentara.

"tentang apa? Anak balita manis itu?" kini Kai menunjuk kearah jendela dengan dagu, kemudian mengamati rupa si pria pucat dengan seksama. Kyungsoo mengangguk samar, maniknya mengarah pada tempat yang sama sebelum kemudian ia menghela nafas lelah.

"ku pikir kau mengajakku kemari untuk memberi penjelasan" pria perunggu kembali berucap dengan lamat.

"dia— anakku, Kai" itu begitu lirih, lambat dan penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo tidak menaruh tatapnya pada pria disamping, ia hanya memberi iris kosong pada pemandangan apapun didepannya. Merupakan sebuah keberanian bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengakui perihal kebenaran, namun kepada Kai, entah bagaimana ia merasa perlu melakukannya.

Selang beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada yang berusaha untuk memulai, keduanya sibuk bertarung dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai pada saat dimana Kai memberanikan diri menoleh, Kyungsoo jelas melihat dari titik buta bahwa pria itu memberi senyum kecil. Itu samar, namun terlihat tulus. Maka Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ikut menatap, merasakan tatap hangat Kai tanpa merasa diadili. Pria perunggu ini seperti rumah, tempat berteduh dan ruang untuk merebah asa sejenak.

"namanya Haneul, Do Haneul. Dia anak kandungku, darah daging, buah hati dan segalanya untuk ku" ini merupakan kali pertama Kyungsoo merasa seperti seorang ayah, mengakui keberadaan anaknya tanpa rasa takut berlebih. Meski hanya didengarkan oleh sepasang telinga, namun itu cukup untuknya karena orang ini adalah Kai.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti, pria kecoklatan itu hanya diam ditempat. Maniknya fokus lurus kedepan, sulit untuk menjabarkan arti dari diamnya, namun Kyungsoo meyakini Kai tidak akan mengadili. Ini berlangsung beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya si pria coklat menoleh, menjilat bibirnya yang kering sebelum kemudian berucap

"Haneul, adalah anakmu dan—" terdapat jeda sebelum pria itu hendak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seperti sesuatu yang kuat dan menyakitkan enggan untuk keluar, maka saat itu Kyungsoo segera menyela dengan tenang

"Jisoo. Dia— anakku dan Jisoo" Kai kembali diam, namun kali ini maniknya masih menatap Kyungsoo disamping.

"apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu?" pertanyaannya kali ini membuat Kyungsoo mendongak, ia balik menghadapi manik Kai sebelum setelahnya tersenyum lemah.

"itu adalah cerita yang panjang. Jisoo, Haneul, ayahku dan karir adalah bagian yang tidak bisa disatukan. Itu membuatku frustasi selama bertahun-tahun, bagaimana bisa semua hal yang kau sukai tidak bisa dinikmati bersama" pria pucat itu menunduk dalam, meremas kedua tangan bersama dengan kuat. Kyungsoo merasa sebagian dari dirinya hancur begitu mengingat masa lalu, dimana hanya ada satu pilihan, dan yang lain harus ditinggalkan.

Tubuh pucat itu mulai bergetar, Kyungsoo menahan setiap emosi yang ada dalam hati. Menarik nafas perlahan sebelum kemudian merasakan sentuh lembut pada kedua telapak. Begitu dihadapkan dengan manik kelam milik pria coklat disamping, Kyungsoo merasa sebagian besar bebannya terangkat. Pundaknya ringan dan tubuh itu kembali santai, Kyungsoo memberi senyum hati, meyakinkan Kai bahwa ia merasa terhibur dengan keberadaannya.

"tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin mengingatnya" kata di pria coklat dengan renyah.

"aku ingin bercerita. Aku— aku ingin berbagi" suara serak itu keluar dengan lirih, namun sepertinya cukup untuk masuk dalam pendengaran Kai.

"aku menunggu, aku mendengarkan" apa yang baru saja keluar sebagai kalimat dari Kai, sungguh seperti penyembuh bagi Kyungsoo. Begitu sederhana namun penuh akan arti. Maka dengan senyum cerah si pria pucat menghela nafas panjang, otaknya menelurusi jalan mundur, waktu dimana segalanya terasa mencekik dalam hidup, udara sesak dan alur acak saat dimana sang ayah menjadi musuh utama.

"aku adalah anak tunggal, ayahku— seperti yang kau tau adalah salah satu pemilik _Cosmic_. Ia gila akan harta serta tahta. Kedua orang tuaku bercerai saat aku masih kecil, dan aku tidak pernah mengetahui sebabnya. Lambat tahun, aku mengerti mengapa perpisahan itu terjadi, mengapa ibu meninggalkan kami begitu saja dan mengapa banyak orang yang membenci kami. Itu semua karena ayahku. Dia keras, rakus dan mengerikan" Kyungsoo menjeda kalimat, rahangnya mengeras mengingat bagaimana kelamnya hidup dimasa lalu.

"tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo, kau bisa berhenti jika—"

"tidak, tolong. Jangan hentikan aku"

"O—okey, lanjutkan" si pria coklat memberi sentuh lembut pada punggung tegak Kyungsoo dengan ragu, berharap agar sedikitnya dapat menghantarkan rasa tenang.

"kau tau, aku dibesarkan dengan cara yang salah. Tidak ada permainan, tidak ada teman, tidak ada hiburan. Aku dikurung dalam ruang dengan banyaknya buku, dipaksa banyak belajar dalam usia muda dan lulus sebelum waktunya. Aku tidak mudah membuat pertemanan Kai, maka— saat aku berada dikantor, aku berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya bisa terlihat baik, agar mereka tidak menjauh dariku. Oh— aku punya satu teman, namanya Yerin. Dia adalah anak dari salah satu pengajar privatku, kami bersahabat sejak kecil dan saat ini dia menjadi asisten pribadiku" ada jeda lagi dan kali ini Kyungsoo mencoba menarik nafas dalam, maniknya menelusur langit dengan kosong sebelum kemudian kembali berucap

"ada saat dimana aku bertemu dengan Jisoo. Dia adalah anak baru disekolahku, kami bertemu saat berada ditingkat tiga. Jisoo mendapat banyak perhatian karena paras cantiknya, kami menjadi dekat dan yeah, kemudian menjadi sepasang kekasih. Suatu saat ayahku mengetahui hubungan kami, dia marah besar karena menganggap itu semua menganggu prestasi belajarku. Dia mengancam akan menjauhkan kami jika tidak putus hubungan, tapi saat itu aku tidak bisa kehilangan Jisoo, kami memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan hati-hati tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pria disamping, mencoba menebak apa arti dari tatapan Kai untuknya namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada kelembutan disana, sebuah rasa tulus yang mengalir menyesuaikan alur. Itu menenangkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"hal besar terjadi ketika aku berumur 22 tahun. Aku melupakan kondomku dan Jisoo hamil. Entah bagaimana aku tidak merasa panik saat itu, aku merasa senang, kami merasa senang, sungguh sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan meskipun aku harus menjadi ayah diusiaku yang masih sangat muda. Sampai pada saat aku berpikir tentang ayahku dan keluarga kami, aku berpikir keras bagaimana agar ayahku tidak tahu. Beruntung karena saat itu aku tinggal sendiri dan Jisoo bersama kedua orang tuanya. Hari-hari berlalu dan Haneul muncul dalam kehidupan kami. Anak itu memberi banyak kebahagiaan yang tak terkira" senyum tulus muncul dari kedua sudut bibir hati Kyungsoo, mengingat kali pertama wajah Haneul terlihat merah dengan manik terpejam menggemaskan. Pria pucat itu sekali lagi menghela nafas sebelum kemudian berlanjut

"namun kebahagiaan itu luntur begitu ayahku mengetahui segalanya. Dengan tanpa hati dia memisahkan kami bertiga. Aku dikurung dirumah ayahku dan sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaan Jisoo serta Haneul, sampai kemudian Yerin datang. Entah dengan cara apa gadis bodoh itu berhasil masuk dengan mudah, ia berkata bahwa baik itu Jisoo maupun Haneul dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan mereka sedang ada dirumah Yerin. Saat itu aku sungguh bahagia, kami memutuskan untuk kabur dan tanpa diduga kami berhasil, tapi—"

"tapi? Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Kai menatap dengan penuh perhatian, ada sekilat khawatir disana dan entah karena Kyungsoo selalu menyukai setiap kali Kai menaruh rasa khawatir untuknya.

"tapi, saat kami hampir sampai dirumah Yerin, keadaan sudah menjadi kacau. Ada banyak anak buah ayahku menghancurkan seisi rumah bahkan membakar beberapa perabotan, seluruh keluarga Yerin diikat dibelakang dan Jisoo— Jisoo ada disana, berdiri goyah dengan wajah penuh luka, ada seorang lelaki dibelakang tubuhnya, sebelah tangan membawa pisau sebagai ancaman. Pria itu adalah tangan kanan ayahku, aku tahu persis. Dia berkata dengan lantang mendapat perintah untuk membunuh, maka terjadilah— Jisoo mati dengan pisau yang menghunus tepat dijantung" kalimat panjang Kyungsoo diakhiri dengan isak tangis. Memorinya mundur kembali pada kenangan menyakitkan beberapa tahun lalu, kala dimana ia melihat dengan mata kepala sang kekasih yang sekarat kemudian mati ditempat, dengan darah disekujur tubuh akibat perbuatan keji ayahnya.

"ya tuhan!" tanpa aba-aba Kai membawa pria yang rapuh kedalam pelukan, membenamkan kepala Kyungsoo pada perbatasan lehernya, membiarkan pria putih itu bersandar dengan bebas.

"kau tau, saat itu kupikir Haneul juga sudah mati. Tapi aku menemukan anak itu aman diantara semak belukar, berbalut kain hangat serta kalung berliontin cincin milik Jisoo yang aku berikan tepat saat dia dinyatakan hamil. Aku— aku adalah laki-laki paling keji didunia Kai, aku membiarkan mereka menderita, membiarkan Jisoo hidup susah bahkan aku hanya diam saat dia mati dihadapanku! Aku laki-laki bodoh, bahkan— bahkan sampai sekarang, Haneul masih hidup tidak aman, itu karena— itu karena aku pengecut, aku keparat, aku tidak berguna, aku, aku—"

"lalu bagaimana dengan karyawanmu? Bagaimana dengan Yerin? Bagaimana denganku? Kau selalu menjadi panutan yang baik, kau memberi segalanya pada Yerin, kau membantuku menghajar Seungjo, membelaku dihadapan Seungjo, membuatku seakan berharga dihadapan orang-orang yang menganggapku sampah! Dengarkan aku, kau orang baik Kyungsoo. Kau sudah memberi segala yang terbaik untuk Haneul, mengerahkan segala cara untuk menjauhkan dia dari ayahmu. Dan untuk Jisoo— aku yakin dia bangga" mendengar apa yang baru saja diucap Kai, si pria pucat tersenyum samar, sejenak menutup mata dan bergerak menyamankan diri dalam pelukan. Kyungsoo ingin berada seperti ini lebih lama lagi, lebih sering lagi.

"Terimakasih" Kata Kyungsoo. Pria pucat itu tidak merasa ada respon yang berarti, namun ia meyakini bahwa Kai sedang tersenyum menanggapi.

Mereka tetep pada posisi yang sampai sampai beberapa saat, membiarkan angin dan hening menemani. Kyungsoo mengucap syukur pada tuhan, bagaimana ia bisa merasakan nyaman sekali lagi, selain dengan Jisoo, selain dengan Yerin. Kai terus saja memberi sentuh lembut pada tengkuk Kyungsoo, berharap itu dapat menyalurkan sedikitnya ketenangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu belakang rumah terbuka lebar, Haneul muncul dari sana, dengan senyum riang dan gerak lucunya.

"Ayah!" dia berteriak lantang dan berlari dengan kakinya yang kecil. Kai menoleh sedikit, masih berusaha untuk menutupi wajah Kyungsoo yang diyakini masih berantakan penuh dengan air mata mengering.

"kau harus berhenti menangis karena anak lucu itu akan segera kemari" pria dengan kulit caramel berbisik pelan.

"aku sudah berhenti menangis bodoh, lepaskan aku dari pelukanmu" Kyungsoo sedikitnya memberontak untuk membebaskan diri. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan memasang mimik dengan senyum sehangat mungkin guna menyambut anak laki-laki tunggalnya.

Kai disamping sedikitnya memberi senyum kecil pada Kyungsoo, kagum bagaimana wajah itu bisa merubah ekspresi secepat mungkin seakan tidak pernah ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Haneul berhasil masuk kedalam pelukan Kyungsoo, bocah itu tertawa riang dengan pipi merah muda dan manik lebar yang menyipit.

"halo _my superman_! Kau berhasil menemukan ayah!" Kata Kyungsoo lembut sembari menyatukan hidung runcingnya dengan hidung kecil Haneul. Bocah empat tahun itu kembali terkekeh riang, ia menoleh sedikit dengan manik berbinar hanya untuk berhadapan dengan Kai yang kini tersenyum dengan kaku. Tanpa disangka, dengan gerak perlahan Haneul mendekat kearah si pria karamel, memegangi sikunya sebagai tumpuan, kemudian Kyungsoo dengan sengaja membantunya untuk duduk dengan nyaman dipangkuan Kai.

Pria itu terlihat begitu kaku dengan balita dipangkuannya, Kyungsoo terkekeh bagaimana Kai seperti linglung saat si kecil diam menatapya dengan manik yang lebar. Jemari kecil itu bermain dengan kancing baju Kai sembari sesekali tertawa riang. Kyungsoo mendapati senyum tulus dari dua sudut bibir Kai, tangan besarnya kini berani menyentuh lembut puncak kepala Haneul, bermain dengan pipi gembilnya dan sesekali menggelitik. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kai untuk dekat dengan Haneul, bocah itu terus tertawa dan sesekali menggerutu begitu Kai beralih kepada Kyungsoo meski hanya untuk sekilas.

"Kai _hyung_ harus sering kemari" kata si kecil ditengah tawanya. Mendengar itu Kai hanya mampu terdiam, sejujurnya ia memiliki keinginan yang sama, berada sesering mungkin didekat Haneul, bermain dan bermanja bersama anak ini. Namun ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah mereka masih bisa bertemu kembali atau tidak, sampai pada saat Kyungsoo berucap—

"ayah akan membawa Kai _hyung_ setiap kemari, jadi Haneul harus menjadi anak yang baik. Mengerti?" setelah berucap, Kyungsoo menarik kembali Haneul kedalam pelukannya, mengacak rambut sebelum kemudian berkedip singkat pada pria disamping. Kai masih mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari ucapan Kyungsoo, namun sedikitnya ia senang karena paling tidak ia masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dan bermain dengan Haneul.

"benarkah benarkah benarkah? Ayah berjanji? Bersama dengan Yerin _noona_ juga?" Haneul mengoceh lagi begitu sang ayah menciumi pipinya berulang.

"yeah, yeah, tentu saja dengan Yerin noona. Kau merindukan gadis galak itu bukan?"

"Yerin _noona_ baik, dia selalu membelikanku permen!" katanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"dan aku akan memarahi Yerin _noona_ jika kau tidak menyikat gigimu setelahnya!" Kyungsoo memasang mimik marah dengan seringaian nakal diwajah, maniknya melotot namun setelahnya kembali menciumi seluruh wajah Haneul tanpa jeda.

Kai disamping ikut tertawa, ia baru melihat sisi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, hangat dan menyenangkan. Sungguh seperti seorang ayah dengan putra kecilnya, sangat disayangkan mereka harus sesering mungkin berpisah jika tetap ingin selamat dari ayah Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo harus ekstra berhati-hati jika menuju kemari, setiap alat komunikasi selalu dimatikan agar tidak terlacak. Ini mengerikan jika hanya untuk bertemu dengan darah dagingnya sendiri ia harus mengorbankan banyak cara dan tenaga.

* * *

Saat ini Kyungsoo kembali ke kantornya, ia duduk dikursi besar menghadap ke jendela, menikmati pemandangan Seoul saat terang menerangi jalan setapak. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan senyum cerah masing-masing, anak sekolah berlarian dan para ibu mengantar buah hatinya ke taman kanak-kanak. Pria pucat itu sekilas memikirkan Kai, permata Railway dengan sejuta misteri. Tidak pernah ada senyum tulus yang terurai dari pahat wajahnya, hanya ada seringaian licik dan mimik wajah datar. Enggan besosialisasi dan takut akan sinar matahri hari pagi beserta seisinya. Namun kemarin yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Kai yang berbeda, pria itu terus saja tersenyum bahkan tertawa bermain dengan Haneul. Ia mengasuh bocah balita itu dengan sangat baik bahkan saat bermain tembak-tembakan seperti orang bodoh diruang tamu. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Kai terlihat seperti bocah kecil saat sedang berbagi makanan, dengan Haneul, atau tidur bersama atau berebut bola bersama. Itu adalah pemandangan paling baik yang masuk dalam penglihatan Kyungsoo, dan entah bagaimana hatinya ikut menghangat setiap melihat senyum tulus terpancar dari pahat wajah indah milik Kai.

"kau tersenyum seperti orang gila" seseorang berucap dari belakang membuat Kyungsoo sedikitnya tersentak kaget. Pria itu memutar bola mata malas, tanpa menoleh pun ia tau benar siapa pelakunya.

"sudah kukatakan untuk membuat suara jika datang padaku!" pria itu berucap frustasi, membalik kursinya hingga kini berhadapan langsung dengan meja kerja dan Yerin sudah duduk manis dikursi sebrang. Gadis cantik itu terlihat anggun dengan setelah _maroon_ dan rambut yang teurai rapi.

"aku sudah membuat banyak suara tapi kau sibuk dengan pikiranmu, dan oh— aku sudah memeriksa hasil desainmu" kata gadis itu sembari jemarinya mengacak map coklat diatas meja, mengeluarkan kertas rancangan milik Kyungsoo yang di buat beberapa hari lalu.

"jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah hasil itu bagus?" kata si pria pucat dengan manik biru berbinar. Yerin menatap Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum kemudian menyerahkan rancangan untuk pakaian wanita.

"aku menyukai desain untuk pakaian wanitanya, itu terlihat elegan dan bagus. Benar-benar terlihat seperti kau yang membuatnya" katanya, kertas itu disambut terbuka oleh Kyungsoo. Manik birunya menilai dengan puas hasil karya itu.

"dan untuk desain pakaian pria, ini juga bagus. Sungguh brilian jika boleh kutambahkan. Aku sampai berpikir mungkin tanganmu adalah tangan dewa" Yerin berucap dengan berlebih, tersenyum tulus begitu Kyungsoo menyambut dengan gembira kertas hasil rancangannya. Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak berbicara untuk memuji gambaran diatas kertas, Yerin kembali menginterupsi

"hanya saja, Kyungsoo kau tahu, desain baju laki-laki ini sungguh kau buat begitu spesifik" gadis itu menyandarkan punggung, menatap Kyungsoo dengan malas.

"apa maksudmu?"

"maksudku adalah, seakan kau membuat desain ini khusus untuk satu orang dan tidak akan cocok jika digunakan untuk orang yang berbeda, dan kurasa aku tahu siapa orang ini" Yerin kini mulai menggoda Kyungsoo dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"ap— apa maksudmu? Tentu ada banyak orang diluaran sana yang cocok memakai desain ini" pria itu terlihat gugup dan mencoba menutupi wajah dengan kertas, ia tahu itu percuma karena tidak ada satu hal pun yang luput dari Yerin tentang dirinya.

"sejak kapan kau belajar berbohong anak nakal! Lihat warna yang kau buat, ukuran pernik pada lingkar pinggang, bentuk lengan, lekuk model pada celana dan riasan renda dibagian ini, itu sudah jelas kau buat untuk seseorang. Kau hanya membuat pakaian ini untuk laki-laki yang membawa kunci mobilmu kemari beberapa hari lalu, membuatmu bertengkar dengan sekawanan pria, mengacaukan Railway tanpa penjelasan dan aku yakin dia juga orang yang sama hingga baru saja aku melihatmu tersenyum sendirian seperti orang gila! Berhenti mengelak atau kupatahkan lehermu!" Yerin menghela nafas panjang setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya. Gadis itu tersenyum begitu Kyungsoo menurunkan kertas dari wajah, Kyungsoo berdeham singkat sebelum kemudian menatap wajah Yerin dengan kaku.

"apa itu sangat terlihat?" kali ini Kyungsoo bertanya dengan pelan, merasa menyerah menyembunyikan apapun dari Yerin karena gadis itu mengetahui apapun mengenai Kyungsoo bahkan mungkin lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Yerin terlihat menghembus nafas sebelum kemudian berucap

"itu terlihat untukku Kyungsoo, kau tau, kau dulu pernah juga seperti ini" Yerin maju kedepan, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada meja.

"aku pernah seperti ini?" tanya si pria dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"yeah, beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kau jatuh cinta dengan Jisoo. Kau membuat desain pakaian untuk wanita dengan begitu apik, sehingga tanpa disadari kau membuat itu khusus untuk Jisoo. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini kembali terulang" Yerin berucap pelan, ia menyeret kursinya dengan perlahan memutar meja, mendekat kearah si pria pucat. Kyungsoo masih diam ditempat, maniknya beralih pada foto Jisoo diujung meja kerja.

"kemari" Yerin menawarkan pelukan hangat dan disambut terbuka oleh Kyungsoo. Pria ini selalu merasa berhasil menemukan tempat yang tepat setiap berpelukan dengan Yerin, mencium wewangian shampoo mahal gadis itu dan membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada pundak sempitnya. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu sedalam apa hubungan persahabatan yang telah dijalani, karena Yerin selalu berhasil membangun tempat tersendiri dihati Kyungsoo dan begitupun sebaliknya.

* * *

Mendapat panggilan dari sang ayah bukanlah sesuatu yang disukai oleh Kyungsoo, ini selalu mengingatkan dirinya atas kematian Jisoo dan perpisahannya dengan Haneul. Namun ia tidak pernah punya daya ketika panggilan sang ayah sudah memenuhi ponsel, bagaimanapun kemarahan ayahnya hanya akan menyebabkan lebih banyak korban dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

Kali ini ia telah sampai dirumah orang tuanya, tempat dimana ia lahir pertama kali didunia dari Rahim sang ibu. Kyungsoo merasa ia merindukan senyum ibunya, wanita tua itu kini sudah berada di Amerika dan mereka tetap berhubungan sesekali tanpa sepengetahuan sang ayah. Begitu Kyungsoo membuka pintu utama, ia disambut oleh beberapa pengawal yang langsung mengiringnya menuju kamar diatas. Itu adalah ruang kerja pribadi ayahnya dan hanya beberapa orang penting yang diijinkan untuk masuk.

Kyungsoo memandang dengan jijik papan nama "Do Youngha" dimeja kerja mewah itu, bagaimana ayahnya kini terlihat, asap tebal keluar dari lubang cerutu, dan seringaian licik terpampang lebih nyata. Pria pucat itu maju ke depan, perlahan namun pasti ia mendekat. Bukan Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan ayahnya, tidak. Ia menyayangi sang ayah, hanya saja pria ini adalah sosok yang telah membunuh gadisnya dan menjauhkannya dari Haneul. Sosok yang sudah tak lagi bisa dikenali walau dari jarak terdekat sekalipun.

"bagaimana kabarmu nak?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari pria ini, rambutnya masih hitam legam dan badannya tegak bersahaja.

"aku baik tentu saja. Ada apa memanggilku?"

"apa aku butuh alasan khusus untuk meminta anakku datang?" katanya setelah meniup cerutu dan membuang asap gelap ke udara.

"apa kau masih menganggapku anakmu setelah semuanya?" Kyungsoo mulai menantang. Pria tua dihadapan tidak bergeming, menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum licik.

"itu kejadian lama, dan lihat sekarang. Kau menjadi sukses besar karena jauh dari gadis itu"

"apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat. Jika sampai nanti nama Jisoo keluar dari bibir ayahnya, maka ia akan menjadi sangat marah.

"kau akan segera ditunangkan" pria tua itu berucap pelan, kali ini maniknya serius menantang manik biru anaknya.

Ada hening yang kentara begitu selesai ayahnya berucap, Kyungsoo masih bergeming. mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dilempar oleh sang ayah. Begitu otaknya mulai bekerja, emosi adalah yang pertama kali memberi respon, manik biru itu memerah dan tangan tergenggam erat.

"kau laki-laki gila" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir hati Kyungsoo. Youngha terlihat mengernyit sekilas sebelum kemudian tertawa keras sebagai respon.

"kau hanya akan mematuhi perintahku nak, tidak ada pilihan jika tidak ingin aku menyentuh orang-orangmu, mungkin bisa juga Yerin dan—"

"aku bisa memenggal kepalamu jika berani menyentuh Yerin, aku bersumpah—"

"maka ikuti alurku! Jangan menentang dan jadilah anak yang berbakti!" ayahnya menggeram, melempar sembarang vas kearah Kyungsoo. Namun bocah itu bahkan tidak tersentak, Kyungsoo berdiri tegak ditempat tanpa goyah, memandang kosong pada Youngha.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memang selalu tidak punya pilihan, ia hidup untuk mengikuti alur sang ayah. Tidak akan pernah ada cerita miliknya sendiri. Itu akan terus berlanjut mungkin untuk sepanjang hidup, tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan.

* * *

Railway kali ini lebih ramai dari biasanya, gemuruh musik memenuhi gendang telinga dan lantai dansa dipadati orang-orang dengan setiap hentak tubuh bahagia. Penari latar mulai mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh dan pria kaya menggoda siap memangsa. Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya setengah mabuk diantara gemerlap lampu, memikirkan keputusan sang ayah untuk tunangan sungguh membuat otaknya kosong. Manik biru itu menyapu sekitar, ia mencari sosok Kai diantara banyak kerumunan namun juga tidak ditemukan.

Begitu kakinya turun kelantai dengan sedikit goyah, ia menolak mentah setiap gadis yang menggoda dan maniknya secara tepat menemukan Kai. Pria karamel itu bergabung dilantai dansa, menggoyangkan pinggul dengan menggoda, kemeja tipis gemerlap seperti biasa, dada dipertontonkan dengan sengaja dan peluh dengan indah mengalir dari ujung surai rambutnya yang perak. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menjilat bibir atasnya, bayangan Kai yang mengisi ruang tidurnya dengan tubuh yang telanjang kembali muncul dalam otak.

Perlahan namun pasti Kyungsoo melangkah maju, ia berulang kali berdecih begitu melihat ada banyak wanita yang mendekat, membusungkan dada besar mereka dengan gaya menjijikan. Begitu ia sampai pada jarak terdekat disamping Kai, pria pucat itu segera menarik pergelangan tangannya, membawanya dengan susah payah diantara kerumunan penari. Kai pada awalnya memberontak, berusaha untuk menghentak namun kembali tenang begitu melihat pelakunya adalah Kyungsoo. ia mengikuti kemana arah pria itu seperti anak anjing yang patuh.

Mereka sampai dipintu luar Railway, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang setelah sebelumnya terjebak diantara tubuh masam penuh keringat dan bau kentara alkohol. Kai hanya menatap dari samping, menghapus peluh di dahi dengan kain pada lengan juga merapikan rambut peraknya.

"apakah kau sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulmu diantara kerumunan orang keparat itu? Kau sengaja ingin menggoda mereka?" Kyungsoo kini berucap dengan emosi, menampilkan wajah serius yang mulai memerah karena pengaruh alkohol. Kai balik menatap, maniknya melebar dan rahang ikut mengeras.

"apa kau mabuk? Kau sungguh menarikku seenak jidat dari sana hanya untuk melempar emosimu?" katanya dengan marah.

"kau membuatku marah dengan membiarkan banyak orang menyentuhmu seperti itu!"

"itu pekerjaanku Kyungsoo, menggoda mereka, memberi mereka sentuhan dan seks menggairahkan. Aku dibayar untuk itu, apa kau lupa?!" Kai mulai terengah, merasa percuma berada diluar hanya untuk memulai pertengkaran tidak berujung dengan Kyungsoo. Maka ia mulai membalik badan dengan putus asa hanya untuk kembali ditarik oleh pria yang lebih putih.

"kau ikut denganku, aku akan menyewamu malam ini" Kyungsoo memberi perintah dengan otoriter, menarik pergelangan tangan itu menuju mobilnya.

Kai selalu benci diperintah, ia benci bagaimana Kyungsoo dengan mudah membuatnya tunduk tanpa perlawanan. Namun inilah yang terjadi, ia duduk dikursi penumpang mobil mewah Kyungsoo. Pedal gas segera diinjak dan mobil melaju cepat, saat sedang melewati gerbang perbatasan Railway, Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu yang ganjal dari kaca spion mobil, seorang pria diatas motor dengan pakaian serba hitam, memakai helm yang samar menutupi wajah namun Kyungsoo seperti mengenal siapa dia. Ia baru akan memperlambat laju mobil untuk fokus melihat spion kaca namun urung begitu Kai bertanya dari samping.

"ada apa?" katanya pelan. Kyungsoo melihat lagi spion sekilas, namun orang itu sudah hilang. Ia menghembus nafas pelan sebelum kemudian menoleh kearah Kai.

"tidak ada" setelah berucap Kyungsoo kembali fokus kejalanan. Menginjak pedal gas dan menyetir dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Jalanan menjadi sepi saat mobil Kyungsoo memasuki arah jembatan, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memperlambat laju mobilnya. Ia melirik kearah pria disamping, sedikit merasa bersalah karena membawa Kai dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Pria Karamel itu diam dikursi penumpang, maniknya menikmati pemandangan sungai Han dari luar jendela.

"kau lebih pendiam dari biasanya" Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang membuka percakapan. Kai terlihat tertarik, ia menoleh hanya untuk kembali melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari samping.

"kau lebih berantakan dari biasanya" kata pria coklat itu dengan acuh.

"beberapa hal buruk terjadi dan menjadi semakin buruk begitu melihatmu disentuh oleh sembarang orang dilantai dansa" setelahnya Kyungsoo berdecih jijik.

"dan bagaimana bisa itu membuatmu marah?"

"itu pertanyaan yang bagus— dan sayangnya aku tidak punya jawaban yang bagus" si pria pucat menjawab cepat, maniknya fokus kedepan tanpa memperhatikan Kai yang merutuk dari samping. Baru saja Kai akan kembali berucap, ia menangkap segerombolan sepeda motor dengan helm hitam berkendara agak jauh dibelakang mobil Kyungsoo. Beberapa dari mereka membawa kayu dan senjata tajam.

"apa mereka pengawalmu?" Kai bertanya dengan raut khawatir.

"apa? Siapa?"

"mereka, itu lihat!" Kai menoleh kebelakang kursi, menunjuk kearah perkumpulan motor yang semakin mendekat. Kyungsoo segera melihat kekaca spion, maniknya melebar dengan panik yang mulai tersirat. Tanpa pikir panjang pria itu segera mempercepat laju mobil, berusaha untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Pria pucat itu merogoh kantongnya, ia mencari ponsel dan segera merutuk ketika baru muncul dalam ingatan bahwa ia tidak membawa serta ponselnya.

"siapa mereka?" tanya Kai dengan panik.

"mana aku tahu, sialan aku tidak membawa ponselku! Berikan ponselmu cepat!" Kyungsoo sekali lagi memberi perintah, dengan frustasi Kai segera meraih ponselnya, mengikuti instruksi Kyungsoo untuk menghubungi nomer Yerin. Namun, baru terdengar nada sambung pertama, mobil mewah itu sudah berhasil dikepung. Para penumpang motor melempar senjata mereka dan menebas kaca mobil hingga pecah berkeping.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk terus menginjak pedal gas, pandangannya kabur karena kaca depan sudah retak terpukul benda keras. Konsentasinya terbagi begitu terdengar Kai mengerang sakit karena beberapa puing kaca mengenai lengan. Tanpa ada pilihan Kyungsoo menabrakkan mobil ke pinggiran jalan dengan keras, ada banyak bagian yang rusak dan jelas itu sudah tidak bisa berfungsi lagi. Kyungsoo meringis pelan, dahinya menabrak setir namun itu tidak menjadi masalah, ia menoleh kesamping memastikan bahwa Kai tidak terluka, pria coklat itu bersandar pada kursi, nafasnya tidak teratur namun Kyungsoo bisa memastikan bahwa Kai baik-baik saja.

Keduanya bertatapan dengan manik yang pasti, keluar perlahan dari pintu mobil dan berlari saling mendekat. Berhadapan dengan segerombolan geng motor tentu saja tidak masuk dalam daftar keinginan Kai, ia bahkan merutuk dalam hati pada mobil mewah Kyungsoo yang terlalu mencolok sehingga mungkin mengundang banyak perhatian. Saat Kai memperhatikan masing-masing pemuda yang turun dari motor, mereka terlihat membawa senjata tajam dengan beberapa yang helmnya telah terlepas, masker penutup wajah masih melekat dan manik Kai mengarah pada satu orang. Orang itu berjalan pelan dari bagian ujung, seakan itu adalah kepala mereka, maka pengendara lain segera mundur, memberi jalan lapang agar orang itu bisa lewat. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi, mengerikan, beberapa tato bercetak dan Kai langsung mengenali siapa wajah dibalik topeng ini.

 _Seungjo._

"dia adalah Seungjo" itu adalah bisikan lirih dari Kai, namun cukup untuk didengar Kyungsoo.

"aku melihatnya dibelakang mobilku saat kami berangkat tadi, seharusnya aku tahu lebih awal, sialan!" Kyungsoo merutuk dalam ucapnya, ia memperhatikan bagaimana pria keparat itu melepas masker penutup diwajahnya dengan perlahan. Seringaian licik dengan memuakan muncul dan Kyungsoo bersumpah ia bisa saja membunuh manusia keparat satu itu.

"Ah, tikus kecil yang malang. Kau bukan apa-apa jika bukan karena para pengawal sialanmu" kata pria bertato dengan lantang.

"apa mau mu?" itu adalah Kai, ia muak dengan semuanya, maniknya merasa iba dengan sekeliling. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Seungjo akan bertindak sejauh ini.

"tentu saja kau sayangku"

"bermimpilah untuk mendapatkannya, keparat!" Kyungsoo maju satu langkah, menarik tangan Kai mundur kemudian meludah ditanah. Manik birunya menantang manik Seungjo dengan berani, ia tidak tahu pasti langkah apa yang akan diambil, namun begitu memperhatikan sekeliling sudah pasti ia dan Kai hanya akan mati konyol jika mencoba melawan.

"Kyungsoo, kau akan selamat jika menyerahkan pria itu padaku. Jika kalian bersikap baik dan tidak melawan, semuanya akan selesai. Kami akan mundur, sesederhana itu" Seungjo mulai bermain dengan bilah kayu ditangannya, tersenyum penuh arti begitu melihat kemarahan dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"aku akan ikut denganmu, hanya lepaskan dia disini dan—" belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan apa yang akan diucap, Kyungsoo menyela dengan marah

"HEI, APA MAKSUDMU?!" pria itu berucap kasar dan frustasi, manik itu memerah menahan segala emosi yang ada. Ia bisa saja melawan, namun itu hanya akan membahaya diri karena mereka kalah jumlah, kalah senjata, kalah nyali.

"Kyungsoo, dengar, kau hanya akan pulang dari sini dan selebihnya itu menjadi urusanku—" pria yang lebih coklat masih berusaha untuk menjelaskan, ia sungguh tidak ingin Kyungsoo terlibat lebih jauh, namun apa daya ketika pria itu memberontak lebih.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK! KAU YANG HARUS MENDENGARKAN KU!" saat itu juga, Kyungsoo menarik Kai mundur, memberinya kode untuk naik keatas kap mobil.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, diatas kap mobil yang telah rusak dan tidak berfungsi, dikelilingi oleh Seungjo serta anak buahnya yang bersenjata lengkap. Kyungsoo merasa pusing, seluruh otak pintarnya berhenti bekerja. Jika pun mereka melawan, mereka hanya akan mati. Begitu maniknya melempar kesekeliling, ia tertuju pada pemandangan apik dibelakang punggungnya. Sungai Han dengan arusnya yang tenang begitu dekat dengan mata, ia teringat pada Jisoo yang selalu ingin berenang dalam aliran itu, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah permintaan yang konyol namun Kyugsoo berfikir itu bisa menjadi satu-satunya jalan saat ini.

"Kai, kau percaya padaku?!"

"Ap— apa maksudmu?" dengan itu Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan pria lainnya untuk ikut berdiri pada tepi jembatan.

"Kyungsoo! Kau gila?!" Kai setengah berteriak, mempererat pegangan pada Kyungsoo dan tidak berani untuk membuat banyak gerakan. Namun Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan ketakutan Kai, sebagai gantinya ia menantang Seungjo dengan berani

"jika kau berani mendekat, kami akan terjun!" itu adalah kalimat lantang dan tegas, Kyungsoo jelas melihat raut ngeri yang tersirat dari wajah Seungjoo beserta anak buahnya.

"kalian tidak akan punya nyali untuk melakukannya" ada semacam getaran dalam suara pria bertato, namun itu hanya bertahan sekejab sebelum kemudian Seungjo kembali pada wajah keparatnya.

"kami akan melakukannya" Kyungsoo berpegang pada Kai lebih erat, memberi kode pada pria disamping bahwa segalanya akan menjadi baik. Secepat kilat ia mengambil slayer dari saku denimnya, mengikat pergelangannya dengan milik Kai begitu erat. Kai masih diam ditempat, namun dia tersenyum begitu Kyungsoo selesai mengikat dan menyajikan senyum hati dengan pasti. Ia mengangguk dan Kai segera mendapatkan kepercayaan diri, memberi senyum kepada Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian dengan berani menantang manik kedepan.

"kalian tidak akan berani, HEI TANGKAP MEREKA UNTUKKU!" itu adalah perintah mutlak dari Seungjo, tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, segerombol orang bersenjata itu mulai berlari menyerang, mengangkat tinggi senjata mereka diudara dengan berani.

Untuk kali pertama Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, melirik pria disamping yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Kai kembali bergetar dengan keputusan Kyungsoo, namun begitu pria coklat itu dihadapkan dengan manik biru milik si pria pucat semua ketakutannya menguap. Kai meyakini dalam hati bahwa ia dan Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja, karena memang seharusnya seperti itu. Selama bersama dengan Kyungsoo segalanya akan menjadi baik.

Maka mereka terjun kebawah, dengan kedua pergelangan terikat dan manik yang saling menjaga tatapan masing-masing.

.

.

to be continue

.

.

Haloo, aku harap kalian menikmati bagian ini uuh 💓💓

Untuk teman temanku yang bertanya apakah ini selanjutnya akan menjadi topsoo atau tidak, aku belum tahu pasti sejujurnya, aku masih banyak mikirin bagaimana bagusnya cerita untuk bagian selanjutnya dan aku berharap kalian menikmati semua ceritakuuu hihi

Terimakasih yang sudah memberi banyak dukungan, follow, favorite dan review, terimakasih banyak yaa💓💓💓

Berikan pendapat kalian yaa, aku menghargai setiap pendapat dan aku mencintai kalian semua uuuh💓

See You!


	6. Chapter 5

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

FIVE

.

 _Untuk kali pertama Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, melirik pria disamping yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Kai kembali bergetar dengan keputusan Kyungsoo, namun begitu pria coklat itu dihadapkan dengan manik biru milik si pria pucat semua ketakutannya menguap. Kai meyakini dalam hati bahwa ia dan Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja, karena memang seharusnya seperti itu. Selama bersama dengan Kyungsoo segalanya akan menjadi baik._

 _Maka mereka terjun kebawah, dengan kedua pergelangan terikat dan manik yang saling menjaga tatapan masing-masing._

* * *

Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Kai untuk tenggelam bersama Kyungsoo. Begitu tubuhnya mengenai permukaan riuh air, tenggelam bersama alurnya dengan pernafasan yang mulai kosong, ia mulai berangan lagi tentang topik kematian. Sesuatu yang selalu menjadi bayang dimasa lalu setiap kali banyak orang yang menaruh sentuh buas pada tubuh itu. Kematian bukan lagi sesuatu yang terlihat menyakitkan untuk Kai, ia selalu ingin mati saat belia dan bahkan sampai saat ini. Tidak ada penyesalan ketika ia mati, tidak ada air mata atau bahkan keluh kesah. Ia hanya akan hilang tanpa menyisakan jejak, menyedihkan memang, namun itu adanya. Ia hidup dengan sepi, tanpa kawan, tanpa seorang, mungkin akan terasa lebih dikehidupan kedua, mungkin tuhan bisa membuat tulisan lain tentang kisahnya pada kehidupan yang lain.

Pria itu mulai kehilangan nafas, tersendak untuk berusaha bertahan ketika tidak ada lagi rongga udara didalam paru-paru. Kai berusaha untuk tenang, mengikuti kemana arus air membawa tubuhnya yang mulai santai, manik itu memandang jauh keatas kegelapan air, memindai bias cahaya bulan yang bahkan masih jelas walau kusam air menjadi penghalang. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Itu tulus dan terlihat sedih, mungkin tuhan menggariskan hidupnya hanya seperti ini, menjadi orang buangan, sampah masyarakat, candu bagi yang punya kebutuhan dan dilempar jauh ketika telah terpenuhi. Tidak ada yang berharga dalam hidup, dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari seperti apa rasa kematian. Maka ia mulai menutup mata, mencoba merebah letih kala tuhan telah memberi banyak beban. Ia mulai mengucap pinta, agar dihargai pada kehidupan selanjutnya, mendapat lebih banyak cinta, hidup dalam kelembutan kasih dan sayang, bahagia bersama orang yang sempurna, dan yang terakhir adalah, agar kembali dipertemukan dengan si pria sombong Do Kyungsoo, mungkin sebagai teman dekat, seorang sahabat atau sepasang kekasih.

 _Ah, benar. Kyungsoo._

Seakan sadar akan sesuatu, Kai mulai perlahan menajamkan kelopak. Segera ia merasa pergerakan intens dari pergelangan, pria itu masih mencoba untuk sadar, menahan setiap hembus nafas yang tersisa dalam paru saat sebuah tangan mengenggam miliknya kuat. Ia ingat Kyungsoo ada bersamanya, jatuh dengan kedua tangan terikat. Apa yang terakhir diingat Kai adalah mata biru kelam Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak melepas tatap padanya. Samar namun pasti, irisnya menemukan Kyungsoo. Pria itu dengan segala usahanya mencoba meraih Kai, menggerakkan pergelangannya seakan menyadarkan bahwa mereka masih terikat. Dalam hitungan waktu Kai berhasil mendapat kembali kesadarannya dengan utuh, ia melihat Kyungsoo dari jarak terrdekat sekarang. Pria itu melingkarkan lengannya disekitar pinggang Kai, menekan kedua dada dan berusaha untuk menarik keduanya ke atas.

Kai sadar akan sesuatu, ia menginginkan pria ini. Kai ingin memilikinya untuk diri sendiri, menikmati hari yang panjang bersama, secangkir kopi panas dipagi hari dan berakhir dengan makan malam romantis saat petang mulai, berpengang tangan saling mengeratkan di tepi pantai atau sekedar membangun obrolan ringan sebelum tidur. Terlalu rakus untuk memiliki semuanya, namun kali ini ia tidak peduli. Sekali lagi ia mengucap pintanya untuk hidup lebih lama, meminta waktu tuhan untuk bisa terus memandangi wajah ini, mendapat sentuh lembut ini dan mendengar suara rendah milik orang ini. Maka dengan itu, Kai mulai ikut mempererat pegangan pada Kyungsoo, mengayunkan kaki sekuat mungkin untuk sampai keatas. Nafasnya mulai habis namun sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahan, maniknya tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo, seakan pria itu adalah poros, titik dan pusat.

Keduanya berhasil sampai pada batas permukaan, dengan nafas tersendat, kulit membiru dan manik memerah. Kyungsoo masih tidak melepas pandangannya, dan Kai mendapati hatinya menghangat. Ia masih berpegang pada Kyungsoo, kakinya mulai lelah mengambang dan nafas masih tidak mendukung. Mereka diam ditempat, kaki saling menggayuh dan suara pernafasan yang saling sahut mendominasi.

"jangan.. berfikir… untuk mati…" Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama memecah suara, itu terlihat lemah dan menggigil. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kai untuk menyerap apa yang diucap Kyungsoo, otaknya tiba-tiba membeku dalam dingin, namun dengan cepat ia berhasil menemukan jawaban

"tidak.. aku tidak ingin… mati.." ia merasa kaget dengan suaranya yang menjadi begitu serak, terdengar pelan dan terengah. Kai memilih untuk mengabaikan, menopang tubuhnya lebih banyak kepada Kyungsoo karena merasa dingin air mulai ikut membuat kaku syaraf kaki.

"kita.. harus menepi…" Kyungsoo memberi mandat, begitu kai mengangguk ringan, pria yang lebih pucat menggiring tubuh keduanya untuk berenang mencari tepian.

Sebuah keberuntungan karena keberadaannya tidak jauh dari tepi, hanya beberapa meter dan kaki Kyungsoo berhasil menggayuh cepat dengan tetap menopang tubuh pria lainnya yang mulai kaku. Kai merasa nafasnya surut, sulit menggerakan kaki dan telinga yang berdengung, mungkin karena terlalu banyak air yang masuk atau semacamnya. Ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo dengan jelas, namun seperti hanya samar gemerisik untuk suara lain yang singgah pada pusat pendengaran.

Keduanya sampai menyentuh tanah, mendapat sanggahan yang pantas, menghirup udara tanpa sengal dan menyandarkan tubuh yang mulai mengkaku. Kai menempatkan diri tepat disamping Kyungsoo, terlentang pada tanah basah, berlomba menghirup udara serta menyamankan diri dengan kedekatan dari jarak yang dicipta.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Kyungsoo mengerahkan tenaga yang tersisa untuk bergulir diatas tubuh Kai, menyatukan dada basah keduanya serta membiarkan bulir alir jatuh mengenai wajah pria yang terlentang. Tidak ada kekuatan khusus dari Kai untuk menolak, tubuhnya terlalu lemah bahkan untuk sekedar bergerak, ia membiarkan Kyungsoo menyamankan kedua telapaknya disekitar kepala, menekan lutut diantara selangkangan serta bersantai dengan tatap manik biru kelam milik pria yang lebih putih. Nafas Kyungsoo mendera wajah dengan kasar, ia bahkan terlihat menggoda ketika menekan giginya pada bibir bagian bawah. Tanpa peringatan, Kyungsoo mencium bibir Kai dengan lembut, membawa lidah menelusup, menari didalam hawa hangat dimulut Kai, berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin menciptakan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya.

Kai merasa hilang akan akal, ia melupakan nafasnya yang mulai habis, atau suhu tubuhnya yang tidak normal atau pergelangan kaki yang semakin kaku. Apa yang ada dalam otak adalah bagaimana bibir hati Kyungsoo yang meraup kasar bibirnya, lutut yang semakin menekan selangkangan, serta sebelah tangan yang meraba paha dalam dengan sensual.

"Kai…" katanya dengan nafas terengah, maniknya setengah terpejam, merah dan mengagumkan.

"Ini Jongin… Kim Jongin…" entah bagaimana Kai dengan mudah menggumamkan namanya. Mengalir dengan lancar dari mulut hanya untuk dapat mendengar bagaimana nama itu jika keluar dari pita suara cantik Kyungsoo.

Itu adalah namanya. Kim Jongin. Bukan Kai, bukan dewa malam, bukan permata Railway, bukan candu, bukan pelacur. Hanya Jongin, Kim Jongin. Nama indah yang diberi oleh ibunya, nama yang selalu dibenci karena terdengar tak berdaya. Pria perunggu itu bukan lagi Jongin yang lemah, yang penurut, menjadi bahan siksa serta cemoohan. Saat ini dia adalah Kai, pria kuat, kaya raya, dipuja dan dijaga. Tubuh itu bak berlian, berhala yang dibayar dengan setiap lembar berharga. Namun kali ini, untuk Kyungsoo, demi Kyungsoo, kembali Kai mengeruk luka yang telah membusuk karena terlalu lama dibiarkan menganga.

Kyungsoo terlihat menaikan sebelah alis, mengangkat kepala sedikit untuk melihat rupa merah milik Kai. Pria perunggu itu terlihat kacau, nafasnya memburu dengan bulir air dari berbagai sudut. Kai melihat pria itu sedikit bingung sebelum kemudian senyum hati tersaji dengan tulus dari dua sungging, Kyungsoo membelai wajah pria yang terlentang sebelum kemudian memberi respon

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo kembali mencium, meraup lembut bibir Kai dengan pelan, penuh perasaan, tanpa nafsu yang membara.

"Jongin.." pria pucat itu mengarahkan bibir turun menelusur leher, menciumi belikat sampai membuat beberapa tanda.

"Jongin.." Kai menggeram begitu mulut liar Kyungsoo sampai pada dada, telapaknya memberi sentuh sensual pada kulit terluar serta lidah yang bermain kasar pada putingnya yang tegang.

"Jongin.. Jongin.. Jongin.." Kyungsoo terus saja mengulang, merasakan nama itu mengalun indah dari bibir.

Kai terkekeh ringan, menjadikan pundak Kyungsoo untuk menopang, menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan merasakan setiap nyeri yang menyakiti tubuh. Pria perunggu itu merasa nyaman seperti ini, berada dalam posisi tak berjarak dengan Kyungsoo, menikmati setiap sentuh pria ini, mendengar alunan nama yang keluar dari bibir hati milik Kyungsoo. Kai merasa tuhan adil kali ini, ia mengucap pintanya sekali lagi, untuk tidak menjauhkan Kyungsoo darinya, untuk tidak memberi jarak bagi keduanya, untuk bisa selalu menciumi aroma serta bersentuh dengan kulit susu miliknya. Kai merasa lebih ringan, maniknya terasa berat dan pernafasan yang kian terasa sempit, telapaknya mulai meremas pundak Kyungsoo, menahan sakit serta mengelak kesadaran yang kian menipis.

"dengarkan aku, aku menyukaimu Jongin" kata pria itu dengan menekan bibirnya kilat pada bibir milik Kai.

"aku menyukaimu, Kai" Kyungsoo berucap sekali lagi sebelum kemudian Kai menyerah akan kesadarannya. Membiarkan manik itu menutup dengan perlahan, pikirannya yang kalut kini menjadi hambar serta pegangan pada Kyungsoo mulai melemah.

"mungkin, aku jatuh cinta" itu adalah hal terakhir yang diucap Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Kai kehilangan kesadaran.

Kyungsoo juga merasa lelah, tenaga terkuras habis dan otaknya tidak sanggup untuk berfikir. Ia masih mencoba untuk bangkit, sekedar meminta bantuan atau semacamnya, namun tubuh itu menolak untuk bergerak. Dingin yang menyerang menjadikan beberapa sendi kaku dan Kyungsoo mulai merutuk pada apapun. Ia menyerah untuk mencoba bangkit, menekan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai, berusaha untuk menarik nafas panjang diatasnya. Pria pucat itu tersenyum melihat pergelangan tangannya yang masih terikat apik dengan milik Kai, ia memperhatikan setiap ikatan yang terjalin sebelum kemudian ikut menutup kelopak, membiarkan mimpi baik membawanya menyesuaikan alur. Apa yang terakhir masuk dalam panca pendengaran Kyungsoo adalah gemerisik ilalang serta arus tenang air.

* * *

Kelopaknya terbuka sedikit, menyipit begitu pencahayaan ruang membuat maniknya terasa lebih sakit. Kai mendesah perlahan, merasakan hangat tubuh diantara suasana putih. Aroma amis darah bercampur dengan alkohol memenuhi indra penciuman, maka pria perunggu itu mencoba untuk sebisa mungkin membuka maniknya, memindai keadaan hanya untuk melihat sosok Jongdae yang menatap dengan menonjolkan wajahnya yang tampan.

"hai _boy_ , kau bangun" kata bartender dengan penuh lembut. Ia sedikit menggeser kursinya mendekat, menyentuh telapak tangan pria yang sakit agar Kai merasakan ia tidak sendirian. Jongdae berdeham sebelum kemudian kembali berucap

"butuh sesuatu? Apa kau haus? Atau lapar? Atau mungkin—"

"hei, diamlah" itu adalah apa yang keluar dari suara serak Kai, ia menghela nafas panjang, senyum kecil tersaji pada raut wajah begitu kembali melihat Jongdae. Si bartender menunggu dengan setia, menampilkan sirat khawatir dan Kai merasa ini menyenangkan, mendapati seseorang yang menaruh rasa peduli lebih.

"kau dirumah sakit, yeah— itu jika kau ingin bertanya" Jongdae berucap dengan ragu.

Seketika Kai membulatkan manik, otaknya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika tubuhnya dipenuhi arus air, kesulitan dalam meraup udara, telinga berdengung, terlentang diantara tanah basah, bercumbu dengan Kyungsoo, mengingat kembali akan nama aslinya, serta sentuhan Kyungsoo dan ucapan terakhir pria itu sebelum Kai sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran.

"dimana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya dengan tergesa, tubuh itu bergerak sedikit hendak mendudukan diri namun urung begitu tangan Jongdae melarang dengan sigap.

"tenanglah, aku ada disini tapi kau menanyakan Kyungsoo. Oh betapa sakitnya" Jongdae meremas bagian dada dengan bercanda, menampilkan wajah jenaka hanya untuk mendapat cibiran rendah dari Kai.

"Jongdae, aku serius" katanya dengan tegas, pria lainnya mendesah gusar, memutar bola maniknya dengan malas sebelum kemudian memberi respon

"dia baik Kai, Kyungsoo diruang sebelah. Tidak ada luka yang serius, hanya mungkin dia belum sadar atau semacamnya. Tapi secara keseluruhan, kalian baik-baik saja" penjelasan Jongdae membuat Kai menghela nafas lega, pria itu kembali menyamankan diri pada kasur putih rumah sakit.

"bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini, terlebih kau juga ada disini menungguku?" tanya pria yang sakit. Jongdae terlihat berpikir, mencoba merangkai kata dengan otaknya yang kecil.

"yeah, aku mendapat panggilan dari wanita cantik yang saat ini sedang bersama Kyungsoo, dia—"

"seorang wanita?" entah bagaimana Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dengan tidak nyaman begitu keluar dari mulut Jongdae bahwa Kyungsoo ditunggui oleh orang lain.

"Um, namanya Yerin"

"Ah.. baiklah. Lanjutkan" apa yang diketahui oleh Kai, Yerin adalah sahabat terdekat Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang begitu dihargai Kyungsoo dengan segala yang dimilikinya.

"dia mengatakan bahwa seseorang menemukanmu dan Kyungsoo terdampar ditepi sungai Han, baju kalian sama basahnya dan pernafasan kalian mungkin sudah hampir habis jika tidak segera dibawa kerumah sakit. Dia segera mengenali wajah Kyungsoo kemudian menghubungi kantornya, dan yeah, dari situlah gadis bernama Yerin ini menghubungiku" Jongdae bercerita sembari sebelah tangannya mengambil air dari sisi meja, menyerahkan pada Kai agar pria itu dapat sejenak membasahi kerongkongan.

"uh benar-benar orang yang baik. Kami beruntung" Kai berucap dengan desahan lega, menyerahkan gelas kosong pada Jongdae dengan ucapan 'terimakasih' singkat.

"yeah, kau beruntung masih hidup _man_! Apa yang terjadi? Kalian berniat bunuh diri? Tunggu— jika kau yang mencoba untuk bunuh diri mungkin aku masih mengerti, tapi jika itu Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa percaya. Dia kaya raya, tampan dan yeah, untuk apa dia bunuh diri?"

"Oh sialan kau! Kami tidak mencoba bunuh diri, suaramu membuatku sakit kepala!" Kai mengeluh singkat, telapaknya memijat pelipis pelan.

"lalu? Orang bodoh macam apa yang melompat dari atas jembatan jika bukan untuk bunuh diri?" Jongdae mulai membuat kesimpulan.

"itu— cerita yang panjang. Ini tentang Seungjo" suaranya menjadi lirih, kepala menunduk dengan manik yang melihat jemarinya terjalin.

"Ah— maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"tidak apa-apa. Kau tau, aku senang kau ada disini, sungguh! Terimakasih" Kali ini telapak Kai menyentuh milik Jongdae, membiarkan bartender itu menyadari bahwa Kai sungguh merasa senang saat Jongdae berada dekat disisinya.

"tidak apa _man_! Kau bisa memintaku untuk datang kapanpun kau butuh, kita bisa menjadi teman, ah tidak-tidak! Kita sudah menjadi teman!" senyum Jongdae menghangatkan hati. Itu terlihat tulus dan hangat.

Kai tidak tahan untuk menanggapinya dengan senyum, maka ia menyajikan lengkung indah untuk Jongdae. Beberapa saat berlalu dan keduanya berhasil menjalin obrolan dengan santai, sampai saat Jongdae meminta ijin untuk mencari sarapan. Pria tampan itu meminta Kai untuk segera melahap habis makanannya sebelum kemudian melesat keluar ruang.

* * *

Kali ini Kai menikmati keheningan yang mendominasi sekitar, hatinya berlabuh jauh begitu teringat pengakuan dari Kyungsoo semalam. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Kai, bahwa ia mencintainya bahwa segalanya akan menjadi baik ketika bersentuh tubuh dengan pria itu. Ia bahkan punya Jongdae untuk berpangku tangan sekarang, Kai bisa menganggapnya teman dan Jongdae menyatakan tidak keberatan untuk terus menawarkan bantuan. Kehidupan menjadi lebih baik dan ia tidak lagi ingin mengingat kejadian lalu, memori yang sudah seharusnya terkubur dalam.

Baru saja ia hendak bersandar pada kepala kasur, pintu kamar diketuk beberapa kali, Kai mengernyit sebelum kemudian menyimpulkan mungkin Jongdae meninggalkan sesuatu atau semacamnya. Pria perunggu itu memberi kode pada seseorang yang mengetuk agar segera masuk, begitu muncul sosok dari balik pintu, Kai tersentak. Maniknya melebar dan sejenak merasakan tenggorokan mengering, rongga paru menyempit dan udara sekitar direngut habis.

Dia adalah Seungjo. Pria keparat itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan seringaian tipis. Melangkah maju dengan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana pria dihadapan memandang dengan penuh dengki. Saat ini, Kai tidak punya rasa takut terhadap Seungjo, ia percaya sudah tidak lagi sendiri dan bisa meminta bantuan apapun pada Jongdae ataupun Kyungsoo. Jemari karamelnya meremas erat ujung selimut, berpikir keras bagaimana sekiranya Seungjo berhasil menemukan dimana keberadaannya.

Tepat saat Kai hendak berteriak untuk memintanya keluar ruang, Seungjo mendahului dengan suara tak kalah lantang

"seberapa dekat kau dengan dia?" pria itu terlihat marah dan melotot, mengunci pintu ruang dengan sebelah tangan sebelum kemudian semakin maju mendekat pada ranjang.

"dia?" Kai semakin mempererat pegangan pada selimut, bergidik begitu sadar pintu terkunci dari dalam.

"Do Kyungsoo. Dia pacarmu?"

"tidak, kami tidak—"

"pelacur keparat, aku kagum padamu. Kau benar-benar berhasil menjilatnya" kini Seungjo dengan santai mengambil duduk pada kursi sebelah, jemarinya mengetuk pelan pada sandaran.

"aku tidak menjilatnya!" Kai merasa panas disekitar, ia tidak pernah berfikir untuk menjilat Kyungsoo.

"jadi bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya menempel padamu? Dia tidak mungkin mendekat jika kau tidak memulai"

"aku tidak menjilatnya, kami hanya—" entah bagaimana Kai kehilangan suara, ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana mulainya mereka saling berhubungan. Bagaimana Kyungsoo mulai mendekat, melindungi, memberi sandaran, memperlihatkan titik terlemah, bahkan mengakui perasaan.

"apapun itu, kau menjilatnya. Ketahuilah Jongin, dia sudah memiliki kekasih" apa yang didengar Kai sungguh ingin membuatnya muntah. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana namanya mengalun dari bibir keparat Seungjo.

"kekasihnya sudah mati" pria yang sakit menjawab dengan acuh, mengabaikan sakit pada hati hanya dengan mendengar namanya langsung. Seungjo terlihat mengerutkan alis, ia menegakkan punggung sebelum kemudian berucap

"apa kau berkhayal? Dia sudah dijodohkan! Apa kau bermimpi agar wanita itu mati kemudian Do Kyungsoo akan berlari untukmu?" mendengar itu, perlahan tubuh Kai menjadi kaku. Ia memandangi wajah serius Seungjo dari samping, tidak melihat lelucon apapun dari sirat itu, dan Kai mendapati dirinya kembali menggigil.

"dia— apa?" Kai bertanya pelan pada Seungjo. Sekuat tenaga Seungjo mencoba untuk menahan tawanya, ia hanya terkekeh singkat sebelum kemudian telapaknya meremas rahang milik Kai dengan kuat.

"aku tahu keadaannya sekarang, kau tidak menjilatnya, dia hanya berhasil menipumu. Kau hanya dibodohi oleh bajingan kaya sialan itu, dia sudah dijodohkan asal kau tahu, kau hanya dimanfaatkan olehnya"

"dia tidak seperti itu!" Kai meyakinkan, mencoba melawan tangan Jongdae pada rahang. Ia meyakini ketulusan dari manik Kyungsoo, menekuni setiap sirat khawatir dari wajah apik itu. kyungsoo peduli padanya, itu adalah fakta.

"kau perlu melihat surat kabar, media sosial atau semacamnya. Pria itu sudah dijodohkan Kai, kau berharap dia akan meninggalkan jodohnya demi pelacur buangan sepertimu? Berhentilah bermimpi!" dengan itu Seungjo mendorong kasar wajah Kai sampai menekan kasur, membiarkan erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Kai.

Kai hendak membalas, mengabaikan infus yang menganggu pergerakannya, ia dengan cekatan berdiri, menjulang diatas Seungjo dan mengambil langkah untuk mencengkram balik kerah pria itu. Namun Seungjo tidak kalah kuat, si pria bertato menghentak tangan milik Kai, mendorong tubuh sakit itu kembali ke kasur. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa sedikitnya Seungjo kagum dengan bagaimana Kai terlihat masih bertenaga walau masih berada dibawah naungan infus dan obat.

Begitu Seungjo mundur, ia menjatuhkan diri pada kursi dan menyerinai tajam, tubuh Kai mendadak kaku. Pikirannya fokus pada Kyungsoo, bagaimana pria pucat itu menjaganya, memandang dengan kasih dan menyatakan perasaannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jika benar Kyungsoo dijodohkan, jika benar pria itu akan menikah, jika benar—

"ini, lihat dan baca dengan jelas!" Seungjo melempar surat kabar kearah pria yang sakit, itu tergeletak pada meja disudut ruang dan Seungjo mengambilnya dengan senyum licik.

Disana tercetak jelas dihalaman depan, foto apik Kyungsoo dengan setelan jas mahal. Berjajar dengan foto seorang gadis dengan dress biru yang jatuh sebatas lutut, rambutnya sampai pada ujung pundak dan tersenyum dengan cantik.

 _Desaigner utama Cosmic, Do Kyungsoo akan segera melaksanakan pertunangan dengan pewaris tunggal Dougla Corp, Jung Eunbi._

Ini adalah saat dimana Kai merasa ruang menyempit dan udara menipis, seperti memutar balik antara fakta dan fana yang menjadi satu arus. Menyakitkan untuk sadar bahwa kehidupannya penuh dengan permainan. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Kai merasa ada seorang yang menaruh peduli, yang menyebar sirat khawatir. Ia punya Kyungsoo, ia punya Jongdae. Namun apa yang terjadi adalah dengan begitu mudah ia jatuh pada permainan tuhan, mungkin memang benar Kai tercipta untuk dibuang. Untuk dirampas dan dihina. Takdir mengatakan hal yang jujur sejak awal, tidak ada tempat berlari, tidak ada tempat berteduh atau menetap. Segalanya sejak awal telah jelas dan sampah memang sudah menjadi tempat muasalnya. Mungkin hanya menunggu waktu sampai Jongdae ikut meninggalkannya dengan berbagai macam luka. Sudah cukup bagi Kai untuk dihina dengan pernyataan cinta, ia hanya akan pergi, bukan untuk Jongdae, bukan untuk Seungjo, bukan juga untuk Kyungsoo.

"bukankah kau orang yang bodoh hm? Kau jatuh ke lubang yang sama berkali-kali, dimanapun kau, dengan siapapun, kau tetap akan menjadi sampah, jadi berhentilah berlari" Seungjo berucap kasar, memainkan kuku diatas tatonya yang menyala.

"diam kau, keluar dari sini sebelum aku berteriak—"

"oh, kau bisa santai! Lihat Kim Jongin, kau hanya akan menjadi orang buangan begitu keluar dari sini— aku akan keluar tentu saja, nikmati waktumu sebagai budak seorang Do Kyungsoo selagi bisa"

"KELUAR KAU!" dengan itu Kai melempar vas bunga yang tergeletak rapi pada nakas, menjadi hancur berkeping begitu terbentur keras dengan dinding putih rumah sakit.

Seungjo melebarkan manik dengan apa tindakan Kai barusan, pria karamel itu terlihat begitu marah, maniknya memerah dan jemari meremas rambut dengan kasar. Baru saja Seungjo hendak membalas, ia mengurungkan niat begitu suara gedor pintu memperburuk suasana. Pria keparat itu berusaha mengatur nafas tenang, membuka pintu dengan pelan hanya untuk dihadapkan dengan manik biru milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memindai keadaan, tersentak begitu ia segera dihadapkan dengan wajah bertato Seungjo. Pria pucat itu melirik kedalam, maniknya melebar begitu dihadapkan dengan kepingan vas bunga yang pecah. Kyungsoo merasa marah, ia menggeram sebelum kemudian menoleh cepat kearah Seungjo, mendorong pria itu kepintu dan mencekik lehernya kuat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA SIALAN?!" ia berteriak lantang, urat lehernya terlihat jelas. Tidak ada respon yang berati dari Seungjo, hanya ada seringaian licik juga manik yang berkedip menjijikan. Kyungsoo merasa mual, ia bisa saja menghabisi Seungjo sekarang jika bukan karena suster sialan yang mulai berteriak heboh dan menghadang tubuhnya untuk berbuat lebih.

"DIA BERBUAT JAHAT DISINI, MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBIARKAN AKU MENCEKIKNYA!" Kyungsoo terus berteriak marah begitu tangannya dipisah dari leher Seungjoo.

"tenang tuan, saya yakin terjadi kesalahpahaman disini" salah satu perawat laki-laki mulai memegangi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kuat, menghadang laki-laki itu mendekat begitu Kyungsoo mulai melawan dengan frustasi.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, LIHAT ITU! DIA PASTI BERBUAT JAHAT PADA JONGIN!" dengan kewalahan Kyungsoo menunjuk vas kaca yang telah menjadi kepingan tak beratur, itu acak diatas lantai dan tersebar sampai sudut.

Seungjo terlihat kaget begitu Kyungsoo menyebut nama asli adik tirinya, pria jahat itu sedikit melirik Kai yang jauh dikasur. Si pria perunggu masih bergeming ditempat, wajahnya tampak menunduk, manik memerah tanda emosi dan jemari masih terjalin pada rambutnya yang perak.

"tuan, tolong tenang ini rumah sakit"

"BAGAIMANA MENURUTMU AKU BISA TENANG, PERAWAT BODOH! BERAPA BANYAK—"

"Kyungsoo, ada apa ini?" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan apa yang akan menjadi kalimatnya, Yerin menginterupsi dari belakang. Wanita cantik itu berlari dengan tergopoh begitu mendapati sahabatnya tengah marah dan tubuhnya tengah dihadang oleh beberapa perawat. Saat itu Yerin bisa melihat tampilan Seungjo dari jarak dekat, sekilas melirik pada kekacauan didalam kamar dan saat itu pula Yerin cukup mampu memindai apa yang terjadi.

Gadis putih itu segera mendekat pada Kyungsoo, meminta para perawat untuk melepas pegangan, memberi kode lembut bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan berbuat keributan lebih. Sebagai gantinya, sebagian perawat membawa Seungjo menjauh dari kamar Kai. Tatap mengerikan Kyungsoo tidak lepas dari Seungjo, keduanya saling memburu dengan dengki begitu iris saling bertemu. Kyungsoo mengeraskan rahang, menggertak namun urung begitu Yerin memegang dua pundaknya dengan erat. Yerin tersenyum sebelum kemudian memegangi kedua tangan Kyungsoo, ia menoleh kearah Kai yang masih terdiam disana, memberi sinyal pada Kyungsoo bahwa saat ini ia perlu berbicara pada pria itu. Maka Kyungsoo menurut, ia menerima sandal dengan alas yang lebih tebal dari Yerin agar terhindar dari pecah kaca, kemudian masuk kedalam dengan langkah pelan.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Kai tersentak merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh tempurung tangannya yang masih setia meremas sebagian rambut. Mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri disisi ranjang, pria itu dengan wajah pucat dan berpakaian pasien sama sepertinya, sebelah tangan menggerek tongkat infus dan sebelah lagi bersarang pada tangan Jongin.

Ucapan Seungjo yang menganggap dirinya sampah mengalir dengan arus dalam otak, menyusup sampai rongga terdalam. Ia ingat bagaimana surat kabar itu menjelaskan dengan rinci bagaimana Kyungsoo akan segera ditunangkan, itu terasa lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat ia dibuang bahkan oleh ibu tirinya sendiri. Kai menatap lurus pada manik biru kelam Kyungsoo, mencerna apa yang ada didalam sana namun gagal begitu sadar Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong ke arahnya. Kai segara menghentakkan tangan menjauh, kali ini kedua telapaknya bersarang diatas lutut dan kembali meremasnya kuat.

"keluar!" itu lirih namun kuat, Kyungsoo sedikitnya tersentak begitu melihat raut Kai dengan merah dimata dan peluh pada dahi.

"Jongin, ada apa?" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk lebih dekat, ia maju selangkah hanya untuk kembali mendengar Kai berteriak.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU JONGIN, SIALAN! KELUAR!" kali ini Kai berteriak lebih keras, meronta agar pria pucat itu segera menghilang dari hadapan. Kyungsoo merasa kecil mendapat bentakan dari pria itu, ia berusaha lagi untuk mendekat, menyentuh sebelah tangan Kai hanya untuk disentak sekali lagi.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU, KELUAR KU BILANG! KAU PEMBOHONG KEPARAT SIALAN!"

"Jongin, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Ini aku, Kyungsoo!" pria pucat itu meyakinkan diri, meremas ujung baju pasiennya dengan kuat sebelum kemudian kembali melihat manik frustasi milik Kai.

"kau hanya bermain peran denganku Kyungsoo, kau memakaiku, menggunakanku, kemudian kau akan membuangku sama seperti yang lainnya. Aku—"

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!" Kyungsoo mulai naik emosi, ia sekali lagi mencoba mendekat, dengan ragu mengulurkan telapak untuk kembali menyentuh Kai. Baru pada saat itu ia melihat surat kabar tergeletak disamping tubuh, halaman pertama menampilkan foto dirinya dengan keterangan akan segera menyambung tali pertunangan.

"Kai, itu.." Kyungsoo dengan bodoh menunjuk berlembar kertas yang bertumpuk disamping, menoreh tinta dengan kalimat menyakitkan.

"kau membenarkan berita ini?" itu adalah Kai, berucap sarkas dengan raut licik yang sulit diprediksi.

"tidak, itu—"

"apa?!" ini menyedihkan bagi Kai untuk meminta penjelasan seperti ini pada Kyungsoo. Ia merasaka seperti seorang korban dan ia membenci peranan seperti itu.

"lupakan. Kau bisa keluar" Kai berucap lagi, kali ini lebih dingin. Manik itu menunduk bahkan tanpa melirik Kyungsoo sekalipun.

"kau tidak bisa memintaku keluar begitu saja! Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu!"

"kau hanya mempermainkan aku, tidakkah kau sadar?! Aku selalu dibuang oleh semua orang, dan kali ini olehmu, apa kau tidak merasa keterlaluan?" nafas pria itu tersengal, selang infus yang menjadi tidak stabil dan Kai mulai merasakan pening yang teramat dikepala.

"aku tidak mempermainkanmu! Aku tidak pernah berniat seperti itu. hanya— aku mohon, jangan seperti ini" Kyungsoo memohon, merendahkan suaranya. Ia merasa lelah, khawatir dan kacau, melihat keadaan Kai seperti ini bukanlah apa yang ia harapkan ketika siuman setelah pingsan.

"lalu apa?" suara Kai lebih terlihat putus asa, terlihat letih dan lirih.

"aku sungguh mencintaimu, hanya itu Kai. Hanya itu yang perlu kau tau" Kali ini Kai berani menatap Kyungsoo, tidak merasa ada keraguan disana, namun Kai tidak peduli. ia tidak lagi ingin dibuang, tidak dengan Seungjo, tidak juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"kau sekarang mengatakan mencintaimu, lalu kepada tunaganmu juga kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama! Setelah itu apa? Kau hanya akan membuangku, kau mempermainkan ku dengan perkataan busukmu! Kau sialan, kau—" kalian milik Kai terhenti begitu Kyungsoo dengan kasar meraup bibirnya, menyatukan kedua bibir dengan paksa. Ia menekan kedua telapak Kai agar diam ditempat, agar menerima ciumannya.

"HENTIKAN! LEPAS!" itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Kai berhasil melepas diri.

Manik itu memperhatikan bagaimana kini iris biru Kyungsoo sudah penuh dengan air mata. Kai memilih untuk mengabaikan, ia menunduk sebelum kemudian melihat Kyungsoo terduduk dengan letih diatas marmer, disekitar keping pecah kaca. Kai sedikitnya tersentak, melihat sekitar dan merasa ngeri jika ada serpih kaca yang melukai tubuh Kyungsoo.

"jika— jika aku tidak peduli padamu lalu untuk apa aku membantumu menghajar Seungjo saat itu. Jika aku tidak percaya padamu, untuk apa aku membawamu bertemu dengan anakku. Jika…jika aku tidak menyukaimu lalu untuk apa aku mengorbankan nyawa untuk terjun bersamamu. Jongin— tidak, Kai- _ya,_ jika aku tidak mencintaimu.. untuk apa aku berlutut seperti ini, memohon dan meminta belas kasih. Aku.. aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, aku—"

"Kyungsoo" itu adalah Kai yang berucap. Kali ini gerak tubuhnya melemah, ia sedikitnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Manik itu telihat berair, ia memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

Maka dengan itu, Kyungsoo dengan perlahan mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia mengabaikan bagaimana kini infus mulai terlepas dari pergelangannya, memilih untuk mendekatkan diri pada Kai dan meremas telapak dingin pria perunggu itu.

"kau hanya perlu percaya padaku Kai, aku—" entah bagaimana pita suara Kyungsoo berhenti bekerja.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan sendirinya, mencoba memutar otak apa sekiranya yang akan menjadi penjelasan bagus untuk didengar Kai. Belum sempat bibir bentuk hatinya kembali berucap, itu tersendat begitu Kai dengan rakus balik meraup bibir Kyungsoo. Telapak Kai meremas rahang pria yang lebih putih, seakan meminta lebih. Kyungsoo tidak menghindar, ia meremas kedua lengan Kai, semakin menekan ciuman dengan lebih intens. Kali ini infus Kai ikut terlepas dari pergelangannya, namun pria itu memilih untuk tidak peduli. Ia mulai meraba kain rumah sakit Kyungsoo dengan frustasi, merasa nafsu sudah bergumul dan tidak mampu untuk terelakkan. Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak membantu jemari Kai untuk melepas kain rumah sakit yang membalut tubuhnya, pintu kamar terbuka dengan sentakan yang keras.

Kai mendapati dirinya tersentak, mengkerutkan alis begitu muncul dari balik pintu seorang pria separuh baya dengan setelan jas mahal. Pria tua itu melotot dengan marah dan baru disadari oleh Kai bahwa pria itu mempunyai manik biru yang sama dengan milik Kyungsoo. Kegelisahan kembali bersarang pada tubuh Kai, ia sedikit melirik Kyungsoo yang masih berada dijarak terdekat darinya. Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat, manik biru itu melebar dan jemarinya mulai meremas ujung kain milik Kai dengan kuat.

Itu adalah Youngha, ayah Kyungsoo. Pria itu berdiri dengan kuasanya, membawa beberapa pengawal bodoh dan memberi tatap mengadili pada Kyungsoo.

"kau, bagaimana bisa—" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, sekilas ia melihat beberapa orang menutup diri dari balik tubuh sang ayah.

Itu adalah pemandangan menyakitkan yang masuk dalam penglihatan Kyungsoo, tubuh lemah Yerin yang disekap oleh beberapa pria besar. Seorang pria melilit lehenya dengan lengan kuat dan gadis itu mengernyit tak berdaya. Bayangan yang sama muncul lagi dalam otak Kyungsoo, bagaimana Jisoo yang terkulai lemah saat lehernya dililit oleh lengan berpisau. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi pada Yerin, atau Kai atau siapapun orang disekitarnya. Kemarahan mulai bergumul pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan Kai jelas merasakan itu.

"jadi begini kelakuanmu ketika diluar jam kerja hah?" Youngha berucap lantang, menatap Kyungsoo dengan beringas.

"kau bermain dengan pelacur sialan dan bercumbu bahkan dirumah sakit?! Memalukan!" begitu tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi kaku, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi dihadapan, sang ayah perlahan maju mendekat, melempar tatap mengerikan juga seringaian licik pada Kai.

"dia bukan pelacur, dia—" Kyungsoo tergagap. Kali ini, Kai bisa melihat yang terjadi, dengan mudah ia bisa tahu ini adalah ayah Kyungsoo. Seorang mengerikan yang membunuh Jisoo serta menjadi ancaman bagi Haneul.

"kau tidak perlu mengajariku, sekilas melihat pun aku bisa tahu dia pelacur!"

Kai bergidik dengan Youngha yang terlihat berkuasa, bahkan si sombong Kyungsoo begitu kecil jika dihadapkan langsung dengan ayahnya. Ini mengerikan bagaimana urat dahi Youngha bahkan terlihat jelas, Kai bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bahkan bergetar, air mata bertumpuk pada kelopak dan sirat putus asa yang jelas tersirat. Kai ingin memeluk lelaki ini, mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan menjadi baik dan semacamnya, namun kemarahan juga bergumul dalam puncak kepala, Kai tidak merasa benci dengan sematan pelacur dalam cara orang memanggilnya, namun ia lebih benci bagaimana seseorang bisa membuat Kyungsoo menjadi terlihat selemah ini.

"berhenti memanggilnya pelacur aku bilang!" itu suara bergetar yang sedikit lantang, keluar dari pita suara dengan sumbang.

"jika dia bukan pelacur, lalu jelaskan, siapa dia?" Youngha berucap sarkas, menaikan sebelah alis dan menyerinai tipis. Kali ini pria paruh baya itu duduk dengan berpangku kaki, menyilangkan kedua lengan sembari menunggu jawaban.

"dia— dia bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya berada disini untuk menjenguk, kemudian kami mendapatkan sedikit waktu untuk memuaskan hasrat masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berharga aku bersumpah" itu adalah ucapan Kyungsoo, meski terlihat tidak yakin namun ia berusaha untuk berkata dengan kokoh. Menghindari untuk menatap langsung manik Kai karena sejujurnya itu bukan apa yang ada dalam otak. Pria perunggu itu punya arti tersendiri, namun Kyungsoo tidak mungkin berkata demikian dihadapan sang ayah.

 _Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada yang berharga._

Entah bagaimana seperti tombak dengan ujung yang terasah menembus tepat pada hati, Kai merasakan nyeri yang teramat begitu Kyungsoo berucap demikian. Pria itu bahkan enggan menatap, maniknya menjadi dingin yang telapaknya terlepas dari pegangan Kai.

"aku meragukan hal itu" itu adalah Youngha dengan senyum mengejek.

"tidak perlu meragukanku, aku melakukan segala yang kau inginkan. Aku menerima pertunangan itu dan tidak akan lari. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, tenang saja" kali ini tidak ada lagi sirat ragu dan bergetar dari nada suara Kyungsoo.

Ini bukan Kyungsoo. Kai hanya diam, meski ada banyak kemarahan terlihat dari paras tampannya, namun ia mengabaikan. Memilih untuk melihat bagaimana kini Kyungsoo terlihat. Pria itu tidak menatap dengan fokus, ucapannya begitu dingin tubuhnya terlihat lebih ringkih. Kyungsoo terlihat berbeda, mengagumkan bagaimana ia pintar bermain dengan mimik. Sejenak Kai mengalihkan pandangan sejenak pada Youngha, ada banyak kesamaan antara pria itu dan Kyungsoo, keduanya punya warna manik yang sama, sikap sombong yang persis dan tawa rendah yang serupa.

"apa kau yakin? Karena aku sungguh tidak ingin melihatmu bersama lagi dengannya" kata Youngha dengan senyum liciknya.

"untuk apa aku bersamanya, dia tidak penting jadi kau tidak perlu repot untuk membuat ancaman apapun. Kau bisa pergi dari sini, aku akan keluar rumah sakit sore nanti" Kai mendapati dirinya begitu sakit, tidak pernah terfikir dalam otak bahwa Kyungsoo akan berkata demikian setelah apa yang diucapnya beberapa saat lalu.

Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh, tanpa sekalipun melihat kebelakang, melihat kedalam dirinya.

"bukannya kau terjun kesungai Han bersama? Jadi itu masih tidak penting?" Youngha kini berdiri dari kursi, mencoba menghadang sang anak untuk keluar.

"bisakah kau tidak banyak bertanya? Itu hanya kecelakaan, dia bukan ancaman selama aku masih ada dijalurmu!"

"jadi, dia bukan siapa-siapa? Dia tidak berarti apapun?" Kai mendengar itu dengan jelas, bagaimana Youngha mendesak anaknya untuk berbicara tentang kejujuran.

Rahang Kai mulai mengeras, ia benci bagaimana Kyungsoo seperti tikus yang kehilangan jejak. Pria itu terlihat tidak punya daya, tidak ada kekuatan, hanya terlihat mati bila dihadapkan dengan sang ayah. Namun disisi lain, Kai ingin mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo, ia ingin mendengar apa arti dirinya untuk Kyungsoo, apa yang coba untuk Kyungsoo pertahankan, seberapa Kyungsoo akan jujur dengan perasaan yang di ungkap beberapa saat yang lalu, bagaimana cara Kyungsoo untuk menciptakan satu bukti tentang perasaannya.

" _dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia tidak berarti apapun_ " itu perkataan Kyungsoo.

Apa yang didengar Kai setelahnya adalah langkah Kyungsoo yang semakin jauh, sebelum kemudian ia merasa seluruh dunianya hancur menjadi keping kecil. Dia bukan apa-apa untuk Kyungsoo, bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada yang berarti, tidak ada yang patut untuk dipertahankan. Mungkin Kyungsoo menyatakan cintanya untuk siapapun, mungkin Kyungsoo berkorban untuk apapun, mungkin Kyungsoo hanya bersandiwara dengan perubahan mimiknya yang hebat, mungkin esok hari Kyungsoo akan mengumbar pernyataan cinta untuk orang lain, mungkin tidak ada lagi harapan, mungkin Kyungsoo hanya semacam angan, semacam mimpi, tidak bisa tercapai dan tidak mungkin untuk dijangkau.

.

.

to be continue

.

.

Hai, aku harap kalian suka bagian ini hihi💓

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah follow, favorite dan review yaaa. Terimakasih juga untuk pendapat dan saran kalian, aku menghargai setiap review yang kalian kasih, Uuuuuh aku cinta kalian yang selalu menunggu dan memberi review💓

Semoga ada banyak review yang ada setelah chapter ini huhu:(

sampaikan pendapat kalian, kritik dan saran selalu diterima💓

See You!


	7. Chapter 6

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

SIX

.

 _Apa yang didengar Kai setelahnya adalah langkah Kyungsoo yang semakin jauh, sebelum kemudian ia merasa seluruh dunianya hancur menjadi keping kecil. Dia bukan apa-apa untuk Kyungsoo, bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada yang berarti, tidak ada yang patut untuk dipertahankan. Mungkin Kyungsoo menyatakan cintanya untuk siapapun, mungkin Kyungsoo berkorban untuk apapun, mungkin Kyungsoo hanya bersandiwara dengan perubahan mimiknya yang hebat, mungkin esok hari Kyungsoo akan mengumbar pernyataan cinta untuk orang lain, mungkin tidak ada lagi harapan, mungkin Kyungsoo hanya semacam angan, semacam mimpi, tidak bisa tercapai dan tidak mungkin untuk dijangkau._

* * *

Kai tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kembali disakiti. Tidak untuk Kyungsoo, tidak untuk Seungjo, tidak juga untuk Jongdae. Sudah cukup baginya hidup dalam kepalsuan selama ini. Sudah cukup ia bermain dengan alur kelam yang dibuat tuhan. Kai hanya akan hidup untuk diri sendiri, mencari kekayaan saat malam dan bersembunyi dari dunia saat bias terik mendominasi.

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak Kyungsoo angkat kaki dari kamar rawat inap milik Kai, dua hari sejak ayah Kyungsoo yang kejam datang dengan ancaman, dua hari sejak kali pertama Kai melihat Kyungsoo kehilangan wibawanya, dua hari sejak Kyungsoo menyatakan bahwa Kai tidak ada artinya. Semenjak itu pula Kai menolak kunjungan dari siapapun, pria itu menikmati waktunya berdiam diri dalam sepi.

* * *

Ini adalah hari yang indah untuk sekedar mencari hiburan, menghirup hawa pantai, merasakan desir pegunungan atau berkemah dipinggiran arus danau. Semuanya dipenuhi dengan unsur bahagia, setiap sudut dengan gemerlap tawa dan jalanan yang dipenuhi bising suara anak-anak. Kyungsoo selalu menyukai saat seperti ini, melihat dari balik kaca jendela, menikmati bagaimana matahari memberi penerangan bagi pejalan kaki, memberi hangat bagi para tua bersandar, memberi kesempatan bagi mereka yang berkegiatan. Saat ini ia sedang berada disebuah _café_ tak jauh dari letak gedung _Cosmic_ , menunggu dengan hambar pertemuan yang dirancang Youngha. Kyungsoo akan menemui calon tunangannya, ia tidak mengenal gadis ini namun Kyungsoo juga tidak memperdulikannya. Tidak ada cara lain selain ikut dalam alur sang ayah jika tidak ingin ada korban.

Satu-satunya yang ada pada otak Kyungsoo saat ini adalah Kai. Saat masih menjadi pasien, tak jarang Kyungsoo nekat keluar kamar hanya untuk berdiri dengan bodoh didepan kamar milik Kai, bahkan saat Kyungsoo sudah diijinkan untuk dipulangkan duluan, ia masih sempat memandangi pintu itu tanpa letih. Tidak ada maksud dari Kyungsoo untuk melukai hati pria itu, namun apa bolah buat. Tidak ada lagi pilihan yang tersedia jika sudah berhubungan dengan Youngha.

Lamunan Kyungsoo pecah saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis duduk disebrang meja dengan senyum bodoh menghiasi wajah, maniknya yang lebar menatap Kyungsoo dengan sirat ingin tahu.

"apa-apan kau—" Kyungsoo baru saja akan mengecam protes karena merasa tempatnya disalahgunakan, namun urung begitu si gadis memberi interupsi.

"kau pasti Kyungsoo! Aigooo, _how cute you are_!" gadis itu berseru dengan girang, mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan gemas seakan Kyungsoo adalah tokoh kartun paling lucu.

Kyungsoo mendengus saat seseorang berseru tentang wajahnya yang imut atau hal menjijikan lainnya. Sudah cukup Yerin yang memperlalukannya seperti bocah lima tahun, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak balita, demi tuhan.

"kau adalah—"

"Eunha! Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku Jung Eunbi, tapi orang-orang lebih sering memanggilku Eunha, jadi— yeah, aku terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunha hihi" gadis itu masih mempertahankan senyum cerah, memainkan jemarinya dengan gemas sembari menunggu tanggapan.

"ah, baiklah Eunha- _ssi_ , aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo tentu saja" si pria merespon dengan tenang, mengabaikan reaksi Eunha yang terlihat lebih bersemangat. Gadis ini memiliki kesan ceria, wajahnya cerah bahkan disaat Kyungsoo hanya tetap menampilkan mimik datar.

"yaya, siapa yang tidak tahu tentangmu hm! Aku dan teman-temanku bahkan memakai beberapa _desaign_ mu, itu benar-benar mengesankan. Apa jadinya jika mereka tahu aku akan menjadi tunangan _desaigner Cosmic_ , Wuah, mereka pasti iri!" apa yang diucap Eunha begitu bersemangat, seakan ia tidak memperdulikan betapa Kyungsoo malas memberi respon.

"ah yaa, terima kasih ku kira" respon si pria tanpa merubah raut wajah. Eunha sedikitnya cemberut sebelum kemudian senyum manis tercipta dari dua sudut bibir, manik cantik itu memberi tatap lembut pada Kyungsoo.

"aku bisa menebak, kau tidak menyukai gagasan untuk bertunangan denganku. Apa aku salah?" kali ini si gadis berucap lebih lembut, senyum tetap terpancar dan Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak enak.

Mungkin bukan salah Eunha dengan adanya pertunangan ini. Jika pertunangan pun tetap terjadi, maka Eunha juga harus menerima Haneul, ikut terjebak dalam banyak ancaman dan lengkung bahagia itu bisa saja pudar. Eunha masih terlihat sangat muda, ini bisa jadi sebuah beban jika harus bertunangan disaat jiwa seumurannya masih banyak bermain-main.

Gadis ini tidak seperti kebanyakan, Eunha terlihat lebih sederhana, dengan rok bermotif sebatas lutut dan atasan polos tanpa lengan. Rambutnya sebatas bahu dengan poni tebal yang menutup dahi. Tidak banyak riasan wajah yang dipakai terkecuali bibirnya yang cantik berwarna jambu. Ia tidak memakai sepatu berjinjit atau gemerlap seperti remaja lainnya, hanya sepatu dengan alas datar dengan pita sebagai riasan kecil. Tubuhnya mungil jika dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo, mungkin hanya sebatas leher.

"aku— aku tidak bermaksud. Oh tuhan, maafkan aku" Kyungsoo kini merubah mimik dengan rasa bersalah, mencoba untuk menjawab dengan lebih lembut dan menangkap langsung manik si gadis.

"tidak apa, tidak masalah sama sekali hihi" terlihat tidak ada beban dari sirat Eunha, senyum itu masih tersedia, bahkan kini ia dengan ceria meminta pesanan pada pelayan.

Apa yang diketauhi Kyungsoo adalah Eunha begitu apa adanya, memesan banyak makanan tanpa ada rasa malu, mengabaikan penampilan bahkan berteriak dengan gembira saat pelayan menjanjikan semua yang dipesan akan disajikan dengan cepat. Jika dirasa mungkin Eunha lebih tidak menyukai gagasan ini, ia bisa saja kehilangan segala semangatnya jika mengetahui kebenaran mengenai Haneul.

"jadi, siapa orang ini? Apa dia cantik? Oh, atau dia tampan? Ceritakan padaku!" kembali lamunan Kyungsoo buyar karena gadis ini, ia berseru dengan lantang, menuntut untuk sebuah jawaban. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alis, mungkin ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah bersemangat, namun Kyungsoo akan sebisa mungkin mengimbangi ketertarikan Eunha, gadis ini bahkan terlalu polos untuk masuk kedalam jerat ayahnya.

"seseorang ini, maksudmu—"

"pacarmu tentu saja, dia pasti mengagumkan"

"dan mengapa kau berfikir dia mengagumkan?" kali ini Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk menyeduh kopinya, punggungnya menegak demi untuk melihat pancaran wajah cantik milik Eunha.

"karena kau terlihat lebih memilih dia dari pada aku. Kau tau, setiap orang akan berpaling dari pacarnya setelah melihatku, tapi kau tidak! Oh betapa terlukanya" si gadis meremas atasannya tepat didada, berlagak dramatis sebelum kemudian tertawa ringan begitu melihat wajah terheran pria dihadapan. Kyungsoo sejenak tertawa, sedikitnya terhibur dengan kejenakaan Eunha.

"yeah, yeah. Dia mengagumkan. Dia— seksi" kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit, suaranya menjadi rendah menggoda untuk bermain-main.

" _Ew_ , berhentilah berkedip! Kau seperti bujangan tua yang suka menggoda, _Ugh_ " kini gadis itu mengeluh, memasang wajah berpura-pura jijik untuk suara rendah Kyungsoo yang mengerikan. Kyungsoo tertawa lepas setelahnya, ia menebak beberapa hal bahwa mungkin gadis ini kerap menjadi korban digoda banyak pria. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang mengelak pesonanya.

"hey, aku hanya bercanda" pria itu berucap ditengah tawa.

Mereka mempunyai beberapa obrolan ringan sebelum kemudian pelayan mengantar makanan. Eunha menjadi lebih semangat, maniknya berbinar begitu bermacam kue serta makanan penutup memenuhi meja mereka. Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali, ia tahu pasti bahwa Eunha memesan banyak, namun tidak disangka ini akan memenuhi meja.

"apa kau terbiasa makan seperti ini? Bahkan semuanya makanan manis, kau bisa gendut, atau sakit gula, atau diabetes—"

"hey, apa perbedaan sakit gula dan diabetes? Ayolah, aku tidak bisa banyak makan dirumah! Semua orang menginginkan agar tubuhku bagus, oh aku bersumpah sejujurnya aku kurang gizi. Aku bisa busung lapar, bagaimana jika aku menjadi kurus kering, lihat-lihat bahkan tulangku terlihat! Ini jelek dan—"

"oh hentikan, makan saja dengan benar!" Kyungsoo memutar bola mata dengan malas, tidak menyangka Eunha bisa menjadi berisik saat lapar. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, namun kali ini dihadapan tersaji banyak makanan yang merusak gigi. Itu mengerikan menurutnya.

"jadi, bagaimana dengan pacarmu yang seksi itu? Apa dia punya payudara yang penuh? Oh atau dia punya penis yang besar? Atau—"

"Ya! Gadis macam apa yang membicarakan penis bahkan saat makan?" Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya menginterupsi apa yang diucap Eunha.

"tidak ada salahnya membicarakan penis, aku menyukai penis ngomong-ngomong" si gadis berbicara dengan santai, mengendikkan bahu sembari mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang.

"yeah, aku juga menyukainya" respon Kyungsoo membuat Eunha menghentikan kegiatan melahap makanan, ia melihat kearah Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum kemudian menampilkan senyum menggoda

" _aww_ , jadi dia adalah seorang pria?"

"dia pria. Yeah, dia pria yang mengagumkan, seksi dan berbahaya tentu saja" Kyungsoo berucap, menyandarkan diri ke kursi sembari maniknya memperhatikan jalanan. Ia memikirkan Kai, bagaimana senyum sederhana pria itu membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

"kau sungguh mencintainya. Baiklah, tidak ada ruang untukku, uh!" Eunha berucap dengan acuh diantara banyak makanan dimulut. Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan beberapa serpih makanan yang menyembur keluar dari mulutnya yang mungil. Kyungsoo memandang dengan jijik sebelum kemudian berucap lagi

"aku meyakini kau punya seorang pacar, atau mungkin seseorang yang kau sukai. Apa tebakanku salah?" pria itu menelengkan kepala, menatap Eunha yang kini mendadak diam.

"yeah, aku punya satu. Tapi— sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku sama sekali" ada kilat sedih yang terpancar pada wajah itu, namun segera kembali berubah santai dengan begitu cepat. Kyungsoo mengagumi bagaimana Eunha pandai menjaga emosi, gadis ini pasti tertutup dan sulit ditembus.

"kau mengatakan setiap pria jatuh untukmu" Kyungsoo berucap, ia kemudian meminta pelayan untuk segelas air mineral.

"yeah, terkecuali dia. Dia selalu menolakku, kau tahu. Aku sudah mengejarnya sejak duduk dibangku sekolah, aku bahkan sudah memintanya menjadi kekasihku sebanyak 7 kali tapi ditolak!" mendengar itu Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya, terbatuk berulang sampai menyebabkan banyak perhatian mengarah padanya. Eunha hanya menatap dengan bodoh, mengendikan bahu sebelum kemudian sibuk dengan makanan dihadapan.

"kau menembak seorang pria sebanyak tujuh kali? Dan semuanya ditolak?! Oh tuhan, betapa tidak tahu malunya" setelahnya terasa kerongkongannya menjadi santai, Kyungsoo sedikitnya memaki Eunha, mengomel banyak hal bahwa seharusnya dia harus punya harga diri. Namun si gadis seperti tidak peduli, Eunha mengatakan bahwa ia akan memiliki pria ini apapun yang terjadi.

"dia akan menjadi pacarku, lihat saja!" si gadis berkata dengan percaya diri, mengacungkan garpu dihadapan Kyungsoo hanya untuk mendapat tatap datar dari pria dihadapan.

"jadi— siapa pria ini?"

"dia? Ah, dia adalah seorang yang mengagumkan! Dia punya suara yang sungguh bagus namun sayangnya lebih memilih menjadi bartender dari pada terus bernyanyi"

"sangat disayangkan"

"yeah, sayang juga dia terus menolakku" kali ini Eunha sedikit cemberut, membersihkan bibirnya yang penuh dengan sisa makanan dengan acuh.

"kupikir, dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan keluarga kaya raya sepertimu, kau tahu terkadang menjadi seperti ini sungguh merepotkan. Ah, aku sering datang ke _club_ jika punya waktu luang, dimana dia bekerja?" Kyungsoo mengendikan bahu, bermain dengan gelas airnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"dia bartender di Railway"

"Ah, Railway— tunggu, Railway _club_?" kini Kyungsoo menegakan tubuh, terlihat berpikir. Ia menantap Eunha dengan manik terbuka lebar.

"yeah, yeah. Railway club, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu tempat itu. Itu sangat terkenal Kyungsoo" Eunha berucap, kali ini gadis itu bermain dengan sedotan, menyudahi makannya dan menumpuk piring yang kosong dipojok meja.

"bartender Railway— jangan katakan itu, Jongdae? Kim Jongdae?" si pria memastikan, melihat Eunha menjadi diam sejenak dengan maniknya ikut melebar, Kyungsoo lebih dari tahu bahwa dunia memang sesempit ini.

"kau mengenalnya?!" si gadis terlihat girang, tubuhya maju untuk meminta kepastian.

"aku tahu dia. Kau punya selera yang bagus"

"tentu saja, dia tampan. Sangat tampan, dan dia milikku!" Eunha terlihat bahagia, ada serbuk merah jambu melekat pada pipi begitu pembicaraan tentang Jongdae muncul. Ini perkara cinta, mengubah perasaan seseorang, membolak balik banyak fakta dengan beberapa fana bahagia.

"yeah, kau harus memilikinya tentu saja. Berapa umurmu ngomong-ngomong?" Kyungsoo kini bertanya.

"23, apa aku harus memanggilmu _oppa_?"

"itu bisa dilakukan, aku lebih tua darimu. Kau harus punya sopan santun!" Kyungsoo mengusak lembut puncak kepala si gadis hanya untuk membiarkan Eunha cemberut dan berdecih tidak suka.

"kita harus membuat pertunangan ini batal"

"apa itu sebuah kesepakatan?"

"tentu saja _oppa_ "

* * *

Ini adalah harinya Kai keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia seharusnya terjadwal untuk pulang pada waktu siang namun menolak dengan mentah. Menginginkan untuk pulang dipagi hari agar sejenak merasakan kasurnya yang empuk sebelum kemudian malam hari kembali ke Railway. Memilih untuk keluar pada waktu pagi membuat jalanan lebih sepi dan Kai menyukainya. Ia menikmati setiap pemandangan pagi kala segala kegiatan manusia belum dimulai. Tubuhnya sejenak menerima beberapa bias mentari didepan apartemen sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk.

Kai berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Kyungsoo, ia mengabaikan hasrat untuk menghubungi pria itu bahkan saat Kyungsoo ternyata sudah membayar segala tagihan rumah sakit. Kai telah mengetahui nomor rekening pria itu dan hanya akan mentransfer uangnya tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo tentu saja, namun Kai tetap tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mudah untuk ditembus. Tidak ada yang bisa lagi menyakitinya meski itu Kyungsoo sekalipun.

Malam cepat berganti dan kini Kai telah siap dengan busananya. Ia menambah banyak gemerlap pada riasan wajah, membuat lengkung hitam pada kelopak agar lebih tajam dan berpakaian lebih ketat dari biasanya. Ia bersumpah akan bersenang-senang malam ini, mendengar banyak desah dari lawan main serta menikmati penisnya yang akan terkubur dalam dubur orang lain.

Jongdae adalah yang pertama memberi sapaan hangat pada Kai, bartender tampan itu berusaha untuk menjalin banyak obrolan meskipun hanya mendapat respon ringan dan singkat. Tidak ada raut kecewa dari wajah Jongdae, dan Kai benci pada dirinya yang masih ingin memiliki Jongdae untuk sekedar menjadi teman dekat.

Ia mendapat santapan lezat dengan bayaran mahal tentu saja. Seorang gadis dengan belahan dada penuh, tubuh dipenuhi keringat dan bibir tebal menawan. Wajahnya cantik dengan riasan tertentu, Kai tidak perlu repot mengetahui namanya sekarang, ia terlalu tidak peduli.

Mereka datang ke sebuah hotel ternama, tidak ada lagi raut terkejut dari wajah Kai. Ia selalu mendapat pelayanan mewah dari setiap kliennya dan dengan senang hati menerima. Keduanya memasuki _hall_ tengah hotel sebelum kemudian si gadis meminta izin untuk mengurus pembayaran di resepsionis. Kai mendapati dirinya penasaran dengan seisi hotel, ada sebuah pertemuan dengan banyaknya manusia disalah satu _ball room_ , mungkin pesta besar, pertemuan para pejabat atau semacamnya. Pria perunggu itu mendapati dirinya mencoba untuk mendekat, berusaha untuk melihat sedikit bagaimana para orang berpakaian jas mahal itu memulai aksi mereka untuk saling menjilat demi banyaknya lembar berharga. Baru saja Kai hendak melangkah untuk mengamati lebih jauh, manik itu menemukan iris biru menawan. Seorang pria dengan kulitnya yang pucat, dibalut setelan jas biru _navy_ yang memeluk tubuh itu dengan apik. Rambutnya kini ditata rapi kebelakang, sebelah tangan memegang segelas _wine_ mahal dengan jam tangan mewah melingkar pada pergelangan. Kai mendapati dirinya menegak ludah menerima pemandangan ini, Kyungsoo begitu cantik bahkan saat dilihat dari jarak terjauh sekalipun.

Kai tidak sadar bahwa mereka berpandangan begitu lama, sampai pada langkah yang diambil Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. Itu begitu pelan dan kali ini Kai tidak berusaha untuk menghindar. Pria itu diam ditempat, menikmati iris Kyungsoo yang membeku menangkap maniknya, seakan tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dilihat.

Begitu jarak tidak lagi memisahkan, keduanya terdiam ditempat masing-masing. Kai masih belum keluar dari pikirannya, Kyungsoo begitu mempesona dari jarak setengah meter yang mereka ciptakan. Ini tidak berlangsung lama karena Kai segera tersadar, apa yang ada dihadapan Kai saat ini adalah seorang pria yang membuangnya, mengumbar banyak cinta sebelum kemudian menantapkan duri tajam. Maka Kai membuat senyum paling licik, memberi tatap seakan jijik pada Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian berucap dengan suara rendah

"tuan Do Kyungsoo, apa kabar?" katanya. Kyungsoo sedikitnya terkejut, mungkin terguncang dengan nada suara Kai atau bagaimana cara pria itu membuat panggilan lain untuknya. Namun Kyungsoo kembali tenang, ada banyak sirat rindu dari manik biru itu dan Kai menyadarinya, namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Alih-alih menanggapi apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Kai, Kyungsoo memilih untuk membuat pertanyaan baru

"Kai- _ya_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" itu terlihat tenang, suaranya masih terasa seperti madu.

"bekerja tentu saja"

"kau tidak seharusnya berada disini, bukankah kau baru keluar rumah sakit ?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembut, telapaknya meremas gelas lebih kuat.

"kupikir kau tidak seharusnya peduli" Kai menjawab acuh, mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit jatuh.

"aku— aku peduli" kini Kyungsoo menundukan kepala, mengamati jemarinya yang melingkar apik pada gelas. Kai membenci ini, ia tidak menyukai bagaimana Kyungsoo terlihat rendah, lemah tanpa wibawanya.

"kau tidak perlu peduli, nikmati pestamu, aku harus pergi" dengan itu Kai menyudahi, membalik tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah hanya untuk mendapat cengkraman halus pada lengan. Pria yang lebih putih maju kedepan, mendekat pada Kai sebelum kemudian menyeret pria coklat itu menjauhi kerumunan ramai.

"kau tidak seharusnya tidur dengan orang lain lagi, berhentilah dari pekerjaan ini!" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada memaksa.

"apa yang membuatmu peduli dengan apapun yang aku lakukan? Ini pekerjaanku Kyungsoo, jangan bercanda!" kai dengan kasar menyentak lengannya menjauh, berniat untuk pergi sebelum kemudian Kyungsoo kembali menghadang.

"aku peduli, aku peduli kau tau! Maka berhentilah dari pekerjaan ini dan carilah pekerjaan normal lainnya!"

"dan apa masalahmu dengan pekerjaanku! Menyingkir!"

"ini masalahku Kai, aku benci kau menjadi bahan sentuh banyak orang, aku benci setiap manik yang memandangmu penuh nafsu, aku benci pada mereka yang rela membayar mahal demi tubuhmu, aku—" Kyungsoo terengah, berusaha untuk memilah kosa kata yang akan masuk dalam rentetan kalimatnya, namun Kai terlihat tidak sabaran. Pria coklat itu memberi tatap menghakimi pada Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian berucap

"kau apa?!"

"aku cemburu kau puas?! Kau milikku dan aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain!" mendengar itu Kai sungguh ingin tertawa, ia mengejek setiap kalimat yang diucap Kyungsoo, mengutuk dan bersumpah. Ia benci pria ini, bagaimana Kyungsoo dengan pintar membalik perasaan. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak penting kemudian dilain hari mengecam Kai adalah miliknya.

"apa kau gila?! Berhentilah sandiwara Kyungsoo, kau membuatku muak! Kau yang mengatakan dengan mulut keparatmu bahwa tidak ada yang penting dariku, kau fikir saat itu telingaku tidak bisa mendengar?!" segala kemarahan keluar dari otak, ia mengabaikan bagaimana kini wajah Kyungsoo bahkan terlihat lebih jatuh, telapaknya memegang gelas dengan gemetar.

"itu salah. Aku tidak berniat untuk berkata seperti itu, aku hanya—"

"Hey seksi, aku pikir kau menghilang. Aku mencarimu!" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan apa yang akan diucap, seorang gadis dengan polesan warna bibir yang tebal menginterupsi.

Gadis itu mengambil Kai dari sebelah sisi, memberi kecup singkat pada rahang si pria dan membusungkan dada dengan cara yang paling menjijikan. Kyungsoo secara otomatis menarik tangan Kai menjauh, ia merasa begitu marah melihat miliknya disentuh orang lain. Kai mengernyitkan dahi sebelum kemudian menyentak kasar cengkraman Kyungsoo pada pergelangan, ia kembali pada gadisnya dan menyelipkan lengan pada pinggul gadis itu dengan setengah menggoda.

"kau akan merelakan dirimu bercinta dengan gadis menjijikan ini? Berapa banyak yang dia bayar, aku akan memberimu tiga kali lipat jika itu yang kau butuhkan! Hanya— jangan bercinta dengannya!" kemarahan Kyungsoo membuatnya gagal untuk menyaring apa yang akan keluar dari mulut, mungkin itu terlihat seperti kalimat biasa, namun tidak untuk Kai. Itu lebih seperti sebuah tombak dengan ujung yang rajin diasah menyelinap masuk tepat dihati.

"kau sungguh akan mengukur segalanya dengan uangmu?" mendengar itu Kyungsoo segara menyadari kesalahannya.

"tidak, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"simpan uangmu tuan, karena aku tidak butuh" dengan itu Kai sungguh berbalik, membawa gadisnya untuk ikut bersama pergi dari Kyungsoo.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Kai menjauh, tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat bagaimana pria itu membawa gadisnya tepat dilengan, dia benci kenyataan bahwa Kai kini akan tidur dengan orang lain.

Kai terus saja melangkah dengan sedih sampai kemudian Kyungsoo kembali menghadang, pria pucat itu seakan mengabaikan kini mereka sudah tidak lagi ditempat sepi, ini dekat dengan pertemuan ramai dan terlalu kentara untuk sebuah obrolan pribadi. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu tertekan, maniknya mulai merah dan rahang yang mengeras. Entah apa yang sedang bernaung dalam otak, namun Kai mendapati dirinya menarik kembali Kyungsoo menjauhi keramaian, kembali ketempat sepi dan secara otomatis mengabaikan gadisnya yang tertinggal. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo tertimpa masalah lebih banyak, Kai benci setiap kali melihat kelemahan Kyungsoo, atau pria itu yang terdiam seperti anjing kecil jika wibawanya hilang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebagai respon, ia meyakini satu hal bahwa Kai masihlah peduli. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sejenak, begitu gadisnya datang dan mengomel beberapa hal yang tidak koheren karena ditinggalkan begitu saja, Kai langsung memberi ciuman ringan sepanjang bahu indah si gadis, menyebabkan Kyungsoo ingin mengeluarkan segera makan malamnya.

"berhenti bersikap bodoh, bergumul lah dengan uangmu karena aku sibuk" Kai baru akan kembali berbalik sebelum kemudian telinganya menangkap suara lemah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin- _na_ " itu begitu terdengar putus asa dan Kai mendapati emosinya kembali menguap.

"jangan kau sebut nama itu dengan mulut sialanmu bajingan!" kini Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, menahan telapaknya untuk tidak berbuat lebih, menghajar pria menyedihkan itu atau semacamnya. Baru saja Kyungsoo terlihat akan kembali berucap, sebuah suara menginterupsi

"Kyungsoo _oppa_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kai berbalik hanya untuk mendapati seorang gadis muda mengintip dari balik dinding. Perlahan namun pasti si gadis melangkah maju dengan ragu, ia begitu cantik dengan balutan dress biru langit sebatas lutut dan rambut sebahu yang dibiarkan tergerai. Terlihat sederhana namun cantik pada dasarnya.

Kai mengetahui gadis ini, ia memiliki wajah yang sama seperti gambar disurat kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo akan segera bertunangan. Tidak salah lagi, gadis ini adalah calon tunangan Kyungsoo dan Kai entah bagaimana merasakan sakit dan nyeri tepat didada. Ia mengamati bagaimana gadis itu berjalan dengan pelan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih memberi tatap memohon pada Kai. Si gadis berdiri dengan anggun disamping pria yang lebih putih sebelum kemudian memberi sentuh pelan pada lengan, mereka terlihat berjarak, Tidak ada sentuhan tangan, tidak ada interaksi yang menonjol, gadis itu hanya berusaha untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo, terlihat tidak ada niatan lain.

Kai memilih untuk tidak peduli, tanpa sadar rahangnya mengeras melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo terlihat lebih terkontrol setelah mendapat sentuh dari calon tunangannya. Pria yang lebih coklat memutuskan untuk berhenti menatap gadis itu, ia memilih untuk kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Baru saja ia berucap akan pergi namun Eunha menyela untuk memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah ceria

"hai! Perkenalkan, aku Jung Eunbi, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Eunha. Apa—"

"maaf, aku harus pergi" belum sempat Eunha menyelesaikan apa yang akan menjadi kalimatnya, Kai menginterupsi, membawa gadisnya tepat dipinggul, berbalik sebelum kemudian melangkah untuk benar-benar pergi.

Ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan punggungnya bahkan sampai menghilang di balik lift, Kai merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam hati namun mencoba untuk mengabaikan. Berfokus pada kliennya yang kini mulai bernafsu dengan menggesekan miliknya pada tubuh berpahat milik Kai, gadis itu menjilati rahangnya yang tegas seakan mencoba untuk menyadarkan bahwa ia memiliki pekerjaan disini, maka Kai memulai rutinitasnya. Meniduri klien nya, menikmati malam dengan pelayanan mewah dan mendapat bayaran kemudian menghilang dipagi hari dengan catatan manis.

* * *

Ini adalah pesta yang dibuat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Jongdae, Kai mendapati dirinya santai menerima undangan itu. Bergelut dengan manja diantara dentum musik dengan kadar kuat alkohol. Kali ini ia memakai pakaian normal, lebih lebar dan tanpa riasan wajah. Tidak ada kewajiban untuk bekerja dan rumah Jongdae cukup besar juga nyaman untuk sekedar melepas lelah. Banyak orang yang bercumbu disembarang, kehilangan akalnya karena mulai mabuk dan bergelanyut acak dilantai dansa. Ini pesta yang menakjubkan menurut Kai, ada begitu banyak tamu undangan, makanan, musik, alkohol, wanita cantik, kamar bebas seks dan gemerlap redup lampu. Jongdae bahkan punya selera yang cukup bagus untuk penataan ruang.

Kai baru hendak mencari Jongdae, sekedar mengucap terimakasih, selamat dan semacamnya. Ia menghentikan langkah begitu melihat si pembuat acara sedang mendapat pembicaraan khusus dengan seorang gadis, terlihat serius dan Kai mengurungkan niat untuk mendekat. Tidak begitu jelas bagaimana rupa gadis itu, perlawakannya imut dan terlihat muda. Kai mengendikan bahu sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi, berniat untuk menunda memberinya ucapan mungkin sampai kedua orang itu berhenti berbicara.

Ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk untuk yang kesekian kali, Kai merogoh saku celananya dengan lambat dan malas ditengah kegiatannya berdansa. Ia telah menemukan seorang gadis dengan paha tebal lainnya, berdansa apik dengan wewangian alkohol, namun terganggu begitu menyadari pesan berulang telah menumpuk pada benda kotak canggih itu. Sedikitnya Kai melebarkan manik begitu mendapati pesan berulang dari Kyungsoo juga tujuh panggilan dari orang yang sama.

 ** _From-Designer Cosmic_**

 _Kau dimana? Mari bertemu_

 ** _From-Designer Cosmic_**

 _Aku ingin menemuimu_

 ** _From-Designer Cosmic_**

 _Kai-ya?_

 ** _From-Designer Cosmic_**

 _Aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dalam 10 menit_

 ** _From-Designer Cosmic_**

 _Apa kau tidak dirumah? Dimana kau?_

 ** _From-Designer Cosmic_**

 _Aku akan menunggu_

 _._

 ** _To- Designer Cosmic_**

 _Aku tidak pulang malam ini. Pergilah_

 _._

 ** _From-Designer Cosmic_**

 _Aku akan tetap menunggu_

Kai menggerang marah, ia benci bagaimana dirinya masih peduli pada Kyungsoo. sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk mengacuhkan. Mulai melangkah untuk kembali ke lantai dansa, bersantai dengan setiap gerak yang dibuat, berfokus pada setiap denting musik yang terdengar. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kai untuk hanyut dalam tariannya. Ia menggoyangkan pinggul dengan acuh, tertawa dan tersenyum dibawah kadar rendah alkohol. Begitu maniknya menemukan Jongdae terduduk dengan _wine_ ditangan, sendirian dengan wajah cerah dan tersenyum, Kai memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang yang berdansa. Menghampiri Jongdae yang kini juga melihatnya dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang.

"Kai-ya! Kau datang!" sapanya dengan ceria, mengambil Kai dalam pelukan singkat sebelum kemudian memukul dadanya yang bidang.

"yeah, tentu saja. Pesta yang menakjubkan jika boleh aku jujur" kini Kai tersenyum, ia melihat sedikitnya sirat sedih dari wajah Jongdae namun mencoba untuk mengabaikan, mungkin ini permasalahan pribadi dengan gadis yang mengobrol serius dengannya tadi atau semacamnya.

"terimakasih! Kau terlihat berbeda tanpa riasanmu. Ah— kau bisa menginap disini jika saljunya masih deras" Jongdae berucap santai, menunjuk kearah jendela yang menampilkan udara dingin yang kini dipenuhi salju.

"sejak— sejak kapan salju-salju itu bertumpuk?" Kai terkejut melihat bagaimana melihat pemandangan diluar, salju dengan agak deras masih turun dan menutup semua aspal.

"kau terlalu sibuk berdansa bung! Lihat, ini sudah hampir pukul dua dini hari dan hujan salju terjadi sejak pukul dua belas! Kau berdansa selama dua jam tanpa mengetahui sekitar" Jongdae berseru, musik masih mendominasi ruang, keadaan ramai dan banyak sebagian dari mereka yang hanya bersandar pada sofa, mungkin merebah lelah atau mencoba melindungi diri dari udara diluar.

Pikiran Kai kini teralih pada Kyungsoo, bagaimana jika pria itu sungguh menunggunya diapartemen, bagaimana jika tubuhnya membeku karena suhu dan kemungkinan terburuk lainnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bodoh bukan? Dia pasti sudah di apartemennya sendiri, bergumul dengan selimut hangat, atau mungkin tidur bersama dengan calon tunangannya. Siapa yang tahu?

"Kai? Apa kau baik?" Jongdae mengembalikan Kai dari lamunannya dengan cepat.

"yeah, aku baik" jawab si pria perunggu dengan ragu. Ia baru akan duduk untuk sekedar bersandar, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kai membiarkan maniknya terpejam, tidak memungkiri bahwa pria itu kini sedang gelisah. Muncul kembali dalam bayang hitamnya sosok Kyungsoo yang dengan bodoh menunggunya didepan mobil diantara suhu dingin, tanpa balutan jaket atau baju tebal sekalipun. Ia menunggu Kai semalaman tepat didepan hotel, membuat tubuhnya membeku dan bibir cantik itu berubah warna keunguan.

Pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Berdiri dengan cepat dan mencari dimana terakhir ia meletakan mantel tebalnya. Meminta Jongdae untuk meminjam beberapa kain hangat, mengucap berulang permintaan maaf karena harus pergi terburu. Sekali lagi Kai mengabaikan bagaimana Jongdae terus menatapnya dengan sirat khawatir saat Kai berniat untuk menembus salju, itu berbahaya tentu saja. Tapi pikirannya dipenuhi dengan wajah Kyungsoo, ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus dihadapkan dengan wajah membiru Kyungsoo atau tubuh lemah berpeluhnya karena menunggu dengan bodoh disaat salju sedang deras. Walau begitu, Kai masih bersyukur karena Jongdae menaruh khawatir padanya, memberi mantel tambahan bahkan menelfon taksi untuk segera datang.

* * *

Begitu Kai melangkah cepat dilorong apartemen, ia terus meminta pada tuhan agar apa yang ada dalam bayangnya tidak terjadi. Ia lebih menyukai Kyungsoo yang mungkin sedang berbagi kehangatan dengan calon tunangannya atau bergumul dengan teman bisnisnya atau bermain dengan Yerin atau hal menyenangkan lainnya dari pada harus menemukan pria itu terlihat pada titik terendah.

Namun, sekali lagi tuhan tidak mengabulkan pintanya. Kyungsoo ada disana, duduk lemah didepan pintu apartemen milik Kai. Pria itu memeluk kakinya dengan lengan dan mengubur wajah itu diantara lekuk lutut. Kyungsoo bertahan selama beberapa jam diantara deras salju, hanya dengan balutan kaos tipis berlengan panjang dan denim yang memeluk dua kakinya.

Kai menghembus nafas panjang sebelum kemudian berjalan lebih cepat, berjongkok sehingga mensejajarkan tubuh dengan pria yang duduk. Kai mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo, ia tersentak begitu sadar tangan itu membeku karna dingin. Secepat yang dimampu Kai melepas mantelnya, mengitari kain tebal itu disekitar Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian kedua telapaknya meraih rahang Kyungsoo, mengangkatnya pelan agar pria itu setidaknya sadar bahwa Kai ada untuknya.

Kyungsoo terlihat menyedihkan, pipinya benar-benar dingin dan manik itu setengah terpejam, wajahnya memerah demgan bibir cantik yang kembali membiru. Nafas itu tidak teratur dan Kai mencoba untuk menekan _password_ apartemen dengan tangan gemetar.

"aku bahkan melihatnya sekarang, oh tuhan mungkin aku harus pergi kerumah sakit" . Kyungsoo berucap, suaranya begitu lirih. Kai mengabaikan dan memilih untuk tetap berkonsenterasi dalam menekan _password_. Dia gemetar dan pikirannya menjadi kacau. Baru saat Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri dengan kakinya hanya untuk kembali terjatuh, Kai kelimpungan dalam usahanya untuk menahan tubuh Kyungsoo, meletakan kembali pria itu ditempat. Kai masih berusaha untuk menyentuh setiap bagian dari wajah itu, menyadarkan bahwa ini benar adanya. Kai disini dan Kyungsoo tidak berkhayal.

"kau nyata" baru saat Kai menyeka anak rambut Kyungsoo didahi, pria itu seperti mendapat kesadaran, dengan telapak dinginnya Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi milik Kai, turun sampai rahang dan bibir hati itu menciptakan lengkung cantik begitu menyadari pria dihadapan ini nyata. Itu adalah Kai. Itu benar Jongin.

"kau tau, kau adalah manusia paling bodoh didunia" kata Kai. Ia melihat Kyungsoo terkekeh sejenak sebelum kemudian berdiri.

Kai menarik nafas panjang kemudian dengan tenang menekan setiap angka sebagai _password_ apartemen, pintu terbuka dan segera Kai membantu Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Perlahan Kai membawa tubuh itu sampai duduk dengan nyaman, melapisinya dengan selimut dan kain tebal sebelum kemudian beralih ke dapur. Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan, sampai beberapa saat kemudian Kai datang dengan nampan berisi minuman hangat.

Kyungsoo memandangi gelas itu dengan manik kosong, tubuhnya kini lebih hangat dan berada dijarak sedekat ini dengan Kai membuat suasana hatinya menjadi baik. Pria yang lebih coklat menempatkan diri tepat disamping Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"apa yang terjadi?" Kai membuka pembicaraan. Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kyungsoo, entah bagaimana ia merasakan hal itu lewat tatap mata kosong pria yang lebih putih.

"aku hanya— merindukanmu" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ragu, memilin air didalam gelas dengan jemari putihnya. Kai memutar bola malas sebelum kemudian berucap

"yaya, dan kau mendapatkannya, aku disampingmu saat ini"

Baru saja Kai meletakkan punggung pada sandaran sofa, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dipangkuan Kai, meringkuk disana dan bergerak sedikit demi mencari posisi yang nyaman. Merasa tidak ada penolakan dari Kai, maka Kyungsoo kini tersenyum, menarik nafas panjang sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajah pada perut datar milik si pria coklat.

Kai mendapati dirinya memberi sentuh lembut berulang pada rambut lembab pria itu, ia mengamati bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo terlihat dari samping. Ada yang menahan segala mimiknya, Kai tahu telah terjadi sesuatu namun ia tidak ingin mengubris lebih jauh.

"Hanuel sedang sakit" kata Kyungsoo dengan lirih.

Kai sedikitnya terkejut, tangannya berhenti memberi sentuh hanya untuk memandang Kyungsoo dengan raut khawatir. Pria ini terlihat letih, begitu lemah dibanding dengan Kyungsoo yang berteman dengan wibawa kuat. Kali ini yang bersandar pada paha Kai tidak lebih dari pria yang menyedihkan, mencoba untuk mencari tempat teduh demi untuk merebahkan asa.

"apa yang terjadi pada Haneul?" Kai bertanya, terdapat sirat khawatir dari suaranya. Ia menyukai senyum ceria anak itu, bagaimana Hanuel terlihat bahagia bahkan saat ibunya sudah tiada dan harus hidup terpisah dari sang ayah.

"dia demam tinggi dan harus mendapat perawatan dari rumah sakit. Bibi Patricia mengatakan bahwa anak itu terus menggigau, mengatakan bahwa dia merindukanku dan bahkan terus memanggilku saat tidurnya. Aku begitu ingin bertemu dengan Haneul, aku bersumpah. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Youngha sedang berada disekitarku dan aku pasti terlacak jika pergi jauh. Itu terlalu beresiko. Ayah macam apa aku ini, aku bahkan kehilangan Jisoo, menyiksa anakku, membuat Yerin hidup dibawah ancaman, aku ini orang macam apa" Kyungsoo terus berucap diantara tangis, telapaknya meremas kain kemeja milik Kai dengan erat menumpahkan banyak air mata disana .

"ya tuhan!" Kai memandang dengan iba, sedikit menundukan tubuh agar dapat memeluk tubuh lemah itu tepat didada. Tidak ada penolakan dari Kyungsoo, pria itu menangis lebih keras, nafasnya terdengar tidak koheren.

"hey tenanglah Kyungsoo, tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada Haenul, percaya padaku, okay?" pria yang lebih coklat berusaha untuk menenangkan, dengan pelan menarik tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang agar Kyungsoo dapat bernafas leluasa, namun urung begitu jemari Kyungsoo kembali menariknya kembali seakan tidak ingin terpisah.

"dari mana kau tau? dari mana kau tahu dia akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Bagaimana jika—"

"sssttt, tidak akan yang terjadi. Kau percaya padaku bukan? tidak akan yang terjadi, tuhan akan melindungi anak baik seperti Haneul. Tenanglah Kyungsoo" Kai benar-benar memeluk pria itu, ikut merasakan setiap getar serta nuansa letih yang tergambar.

Kyungsoo begitu menyedihkan walau telah dibesarkan dengan timbunan harta. Tiada harinya tanpa waspada, hidup dalam ketakutan dan ancaman ayahnya. Selama ini Kai merasakan siksa yang kentara hidup dalam arus Seungjo, namun lain cerita dengan Kyungsoo. Seungjo tidak punya banyak wewenang untuk menyakiti banyak orang, sementara ayah Kyungsoo, dia punya banyak kuasa. Mungkin hukum negarapun bisa dibelinya hanya dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuk.

"Jongin" kini Kai menegakkan tubuh dengan perlahan, ia mencoba untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Pria pucat itu kini memejamkan maniknya, meringkuk demi untuk mendapat kehangatan. Dahinya dipenuhi peluh dengan nafas yang masih tersendat. Kai terus membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut, menarik poni yang menutup dahi, membiarkan setiap ruam pucat pada kulit terlihat bebas.

"Jongin" Kyungsoo berucap lagi saat maniknya terpejam, Kai tidak tahu pasti apakah Kyungsoo tertidur atau hanya sekedar mencoba untuk menutup kelopaknya. Namun sebelah tangan Kai memberi sentuh lembut pada lengan Kyungsoo, meyakinkan pria itu bahwa ia tidaklah sendirian.

"Jongin"

"hey, hey aku disini. Aku disini" kali ini Kai memberi ciuman lembut pada dahi berair Kyungsoo, merasakan nafas panas pria itu berhembus dengan tenang. Ia yakin Kyungsoo tertidur.

"Jongin" pria yang lebih putih terus bergumam. Memanggil nama Kai dalam tidurnya.

"Jongin" Kyungsoo berucap lagi, suaranya bergetar bercampur dengan air mata.

"Jongin" untuk kesekian kali, Kai mengambil air mata Kyungsoo dengan telapaknya, mencoba untuk menenangkan namun si pria pucat tetap mengigau nama yang sama.

"Jongin"

"aku disini Kyungsoo-ya. Aku sedang bersamamu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan selama aku disini" Kai berbisik lembut sebelum kemudian Kyungsoo menjadi lebih tenang.

* * *

Pagi datang dengan cepat, Kai memutuskan untuk tidak tidur, memilih mengawasi Kyungsoo dalam tidur pria itu. Memandangi wajah apiknya tanpa letih, Kai mulai berfikir mungkin melalui hari hanya dengan melihat wajah Kyungsoo bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuat makanan, tidak banyak yang menjadi keahliannya dalam memasak, namun setidaknya ia harus membuat makanan yang mengandung banyak gizi, meyakini bahwa Kyungsoo pasti belum makan apapun. Baru saja ia akan melihat bahan apa saja yang bisa diolahnya dari kulkas, suara nyaring bel pintu menginterupsi. Kai mengernyit dengan heran, ia tidak terbiasa mendapat tamu, terlebih ini masih terlalu pagi untuk waktu berkunjung. Mengabaikan rasa ganjilnya, Kai memilih untuk segera berlari kepintu utama. Ia bingung pada awalnya saat mengamati dari layar, seorang pria biasa berdiri dengan polos didepan pintu. tanpa menaruh banyak curiga, Kai membuka pintu sedikit, menengok kepalanya sejenak.

Kai menyadari kebodohannya, tidak seharusnya membuka pintu dengan sembarang dan saat ini ia menyesal. Pria polos ini dikelilingi oleh banyak orang berbadan besar dengan pakaian gelap, mereka memberi tatap mengerikan dengan masing-masing mungkin membawa senjata. Kai bukan pria penakut, ia menampilkan wajah datar, memandang satu persatu dengan sirat ingin tahu. Ini jelas bukan anak buah Seungjo, bukan orangnya di Railway, bukan juga tetangga sebelah tentu saja, itu berarti mereka adalah—

"kami diperintah untuk membawa pulang tuan Kyungsoo"

 _Gotcha! Benar dugaan Kai!_

"Kyungsoo tidak ada disini" jawabnya dengan santai.

"kau tidak bisa berbohong pada kami" salah satu dari mereka berbicara, menggeram begitu Kai masih menatapnya tanpa bergeming.

"ku bilang dia tidak ada disini, kalian bisa dikenai pasal karena menganggu privasi orang. Berpikirlah sebelum berkunjung, ini masih pagi demi tuhan. Sekarang pergi atau aku bisa memanggil keamanan—" apa yang akan diucapkan terhenti begitu melihat darah yang bercecer dilantai, mengikuti berkas darah dan mendapati kepala keamanan apartemen yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Secara otomatis Kai menutup mulutnya, manik itu melebar dan tubuh merespon dengan gemetar.

"kalian— kalian membunuhnya?!" tanpa sadar Kai menyentak dengan suara keras. Nafasnya kini tidak teratur saat menyadari bagaimana mungkin seseorang berani membunuh tanpa hati.

"kau bisa berakhir dengan kejadian yang sama jika tidak segera menyerahkan tuan Kyungsoo kepada kami" dengan itu seorang yang paling tinggi diantaranya menyergap masuk, mendorong tubuh milik Kai dengan sekuat tenaga agar bisa membobol pintu.

Kai tentu tidak akan kalah, Kyungsoo memiliki masa sulit, pria itu bahkan baru mendapat tidurnya beberapa jam. Ia tidak akan terdorong dengan mudah, Kai mendapat banyak pelajaran hidup dan menghadapi tikus beracun seperti mereka bukan suatu hal yang sulit.

Kai hampir berhasil melawan agar mereka mundur, tubuhnya mulai sakit namun tertahan dengan baik begitu bayang wajah Kyungsoo yang letih masuk dalam ingatan. Kai mulai bergerak lambat, maniknya terbelalak saat salah satu dari orang besar itu meneluarkan pistol dari saku sebelah tangan. Sontak Kai mundur kebelakang, pertahannya hancur dan ia membiarkan dirinya di tekan kedinding, seseorang menguncinya dari belakang dan seorang lainnya menancapkan pisau tepat didahi Kai.

Pria perunggu itu menutup mata, berusaha tenang saat peluru bisa kapan saja bersarang dalam otak. Ada banyak bayang dalam ingatannya, bagaimana wajah ibu kandungnya, siksaannya dimasa lalu, wajah keparat Seungjo, senyum tampan milik Jongdae, gemerlap lampu malam dan kilau pahat wajah Kyungsoo. Apa yang tidak diharapkan muncul dalam ingatan gelapnya adalah suara Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba masuk ke indra pendengaran.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi namun kini keadaan terbalik, beberapa orang yang akan membawa Kyungsoo masih ada disana, salah satu diantaranya jatuh tak berdaya dilantai dan Kai jelas melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tidak imbang disebrang. Pria pucat itu memegang pistol dan mengarahkan tepat dikepala, pelatuknya siap menembak hanya dengan sekedar menekan pelan jari telunjuk.

"TIDAK, JANGAN BODOH! KYUNGSOO!" Kai mendapati dirinya memberontak. Tidak ada sirat takut sama sekali dari wajah Kyungsoo, pria itu berdiri dengan kokoh didepan, menangkap manik Kai dengan dengan lembut.

"AKU BERSUMPAH, JIKA KALIAN BERANI MENYENTUHNYA, AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI!" katanya dengan lantang.

"tapi ayah tuan meminta kami untuk membawa serta pria ini—"

"AKU AKAN IKUT DENGAN KALIAN, DIA TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN APAPUN! MAKA LEPASKAN DIA SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENARIK PELATUKNYA!" kali ini Kyungsoo mengeluarkan nafas terengah, jelas tubuhnya gemetar namun berhasil tertutup dengan lantang suara yang berani.

Dengan merasa kalah, para pesuruh Youngha secara otomatis melepas Kai. Membiarkan pria itu kini terjatuh dengan terbatuk dilantai. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri, membawa serta pistolnya dan menatap Kai dengan sayang.

"maafkan aku" bisiknya pada Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap anak buah ayahnya sejenak sebelum kemudian bersimpuh. Ia bersujud dengan rendah dihadapan pada pesuruh, mengabaikan mereka yang menatap dengan manik terbelalak, bagaimana tidak jika anak dari tuanmu bahkan secara tiba-tiba bersujud.

"aku mohon— aku mohon, hanya sekali. Hanya sekali, ijinkan aku berbicara dengannya sebelum kalian membawaku. Hanya sebentar, aku bersumpah hanya sebentar" Kyungsoo memohon diantara nafasnya yang tidak koheren. Tubuhnya masih berlutut rendah dan Kai terus memandang dengan iba. Tanpa sadar kini air mata telah bersarang pada pelupuk manik milik Kai, ia menyadari satu hal. _Mungkin pria ini sungguh peduli padanya._

"tapi tuan, kami tidak—"

"aku mohon Hyunsik- _ssi_. Kau bersamaku bahkan sejak aku masih kecil, aku tidak pernah memohon, aku hampir juga tidak pernah meminta, kali ini aku punya permintaan. Hanya berbicara padanya, hanya sebentar, hanya sebentar aku bersumpah" Kyungsoo menangis. Pria pucat ini benar-benar menangis dengan putus asa, meremas ujung kemeja dengan air mata yang terus jatuh.

Kyungsoo mendongak saat Hyunsik sebagai yang paling berkuasa diantara mereka memberi mandat untuk menyetujui. Kyungsoo mengucap terimakasih berulang kali, meremas tangan milik Kai sebelum kemudian menarik pria itu ke ujung ruang. Kyungsoo tahu Hyunsik memandangnya dengan khawatir, namun ia meyakini satu hal, sejujurnya Hyunsik juga menyayangi Kyungsoo dan ia sedikitnya senang dengan fakta itu.

Begitu keduanya mendapat ruang pribadi, Kai mulai memandangi wajah cantik itu. Tidak banyak yang berubah, peluh masih berhias pada dahi dan bibir hatinya menampilkan warna keunguan pucat. Kyungsoo terus menangis, ia memberi tatap lembut pada Kai sebelum kemudian mencari secarik kertas dengan pena. Kyungsoo menulis beberapa kalimat yang tidak diketahui Kai apa isinya, namun pria coklat itu memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

Kyungsoo menyerahkan kertas itu dan Kai memandanginya dengan seksama, itu adalah sebuah alamat. Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan rasa ingin tahu, ia baru akan bertanya namun Kyungsoo mendahului

"aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka sama sekali Kai, pindahkan ke alamat ini. Aku memerintah anak buahku untuk menjemputmu esok hari, itu masih disekitar Seoul dan kebutuhanmu disana sudah terpenuhi. Tidak perlu membawa banyak barang, dan— ganti nomor ponselmu. Jangan meninggalkan jejak apapun" Kyungsoo meminta diantara tangis, jemarinya meremas telapaknya milik Kai dengan gelisah.

"Kyungsoo, aku—"

"aku mohon, hanya lakukan ini untukku. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa terjadi selanjutnya Kai, Youngha bisa melakukan banyak hal mengerikan lainnya, dan aku ingin kau aman sampai— sampai kita bisa bertemu lagi"

"apa maksudmu? Kemana kau akan pergi?" Kai bertanya dengan khawatir, ia menginginkan untuk selalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, bukan untuk pindah agar lebih jauh.

"aku tidak tahu Kai, hanya— pindahlah, tetaplah aman. Aku mohon padamu"

Kali ini tubuh Kyungsoo merosot dengan putus asa. Ia menangis lebih kencang dan Kai masih berdiri ditempat. Pria yang lebih coklat mendapati dirinya ikut meneteskan air mata, sebelum kemudian memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo memohon dengan berlutut, memandangi wajah Kai dengan maniknya yang menyedihkan. Tidak ada pilihan lain, maka saat itu juga Kai ikut terduduk sejajar dengan Kyungsoo. Ia memberi senyum lembut pada Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian berucap

"aku akan pindah, tapi janjikan satu hal padaku bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat" itu adalah ucapan Kai, lebih terdengar seperti permohonan yang menyedihkan. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai respon, keduanya memandang satu dengan lain dalam diam, mengamati setiap inci yang tersisa diantara banyak air mata.

Sebuah peringatan waktu telah menginterupsi, Kyungsoo membantu Kai untuk berdiri dan menyeka air mata yang mengalir lembut dari pipi pria yang lebih coklat.

"kita akan bertemu lagi"

"yeah, aku— percaya padamu"

"aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku bersumpah, aku mencintaimu"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucap Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian pria pucat itu dengan senyum merelakan dirinya dibawa oleh pesuruh ayahnya. Tidak ada kalimat balasan dari Kai, ia hanya membalas dengan senyum kicut bahkan sampai punggung Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangan. Begitu pintu tertutup, tubuh Kai kembali merosot ke lantai, ia menangis keras, meringkuk diatas marmer yang dingin dengan kertas bercoret tulisan tangan Kyungsoo di dada. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin diungkap, namun Kai terlalu bodoh untuk mengucap.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Tapi aku terlalu takut._

.

.

to be continue

.

.

Hai, aku harap kalian suka bagian ini hihi💓

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah follow, favorite dan review yaaa. Terimakasih juga untuk pendapat dan saran kalian, aku menghargai setiap review yang kalian kasih, Uuuuuh aku cinta kalian yang selalu menunggu dan memberi review hihi TERIMAKASIH MUAH💓💓

Semoga ada banyak review yang ada setelah chapter ini huhu:(

sampaikan pendapat kalian, kritik dan saran selalu diterima💓

See You!


	8. Chapter 7

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

SEVEN

.

 _Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucap Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian pria pucat itu dengan senyum merelakan dirinya dibawa oleh pesuruh ayahnya. Tidak ada kalimat balasan dari Kai, ia hanya membalas dengan senyum kicut bahkan sampai punggung Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangan. Begitu pintu tertutup, tubuh Kai kembali merosot ke lantai, ia menangis keras, meringkuk diatas marmer yang dingin dengan kertas bercoret tulisan tangan Kyungsoo di dada. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin diungkap, namun Kai terlalu bodoh untuk mengucap._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Tapi aku terlalu takut._

* * *

Duduk diantara hangat suasana bukan menjadi apa yang diharapkan Kai, pria itu hanya tidak ingin sendiri. Hidup dalam sepi bukan lagi hal asing untuknya tentu saja, hanya setelah bertemu Kyungsoo, segalanya berubah. Kai takut sendirian, ia merasa kosong, hampa dan hambar.

Kini Kai telah berpindah tempat tinggal, mengganti nomor ponsel dan segala yang dapat terlacak. Ia bahkan tidak menyimpan nomer Kyungsoo, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi pria itu dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali menunggu kabar darinya.

Ini tempat tinggal yang bagus, hangat dan damai. Menggunakan warna pucat sebagai dasar, beberapa lukisan mahal tertempel di dinding dan patung antik berjajar di sudut ruang. Kai menyukai bagaimana Kyungsoo selalu mampu merancang sesuatu sederhana menjadi indah dipandang mata. Sungguh, rumah ini tidak sebagus miliknya, apalagi milik Kyungsoo, namun Kai menyukai bagaimana hangat suasana yang dominan didalam, penuh dengan selera Kyungsoo, penuh dengan tipe Kyungsoo. Dalam diam sungging halus tercetak dari sudut bibir, ia membayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoo mencurahkan seluruh ide untuk setiap ruang dalam rumah, membuat setiap detailnya dengan rinci, meminimalisir kesalahan dengan memerintah setiap pekerja untuk hati-hati terhadap karyanya.

Kai teringat Kyungsoo, itu menyedihkan bila kali terakhir melihat rupa anak itu. Seperti kehilangan sebagian harap hidup, terasa kosong dan mati. Kai ingat ucap terakhir Kyungsoo bahwa pria itu mengatakan cinta dengan sepenuh hati, bahwa Kyungsoo memohon untuknya, bahwa Kyungsoo menangis untuknya. Seakan itu cukup membuktikan apa arti lebih dari cinta. Seharusnya itu cukup, seharusnya itu lunas, namun Kai terlalu egois untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu takut untuk jatuh, terlalu takut untuk tersakiti, terlalu takut untuk ditinggalkan.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kali pertama datang kerumah ini bersama dengan suruhan Kyungsoo, mereka memberi alat pelacak, ponsel baru dengan kontak kosong dan meninggalkan beberapa orang setiap jam nya untuk berjaga diluar. Kai merasa ini berlebihan, ia berulang meminta untuk tidak melakukan penjagaan ketat namun selalu berakhir dengan tolakan halus. Pria-pria itu memperlakukan Kai dengan baik meskipun ia berulang kali hanya menuntut jawaban untuk pertanyaan, _dimana Kyungsoo? apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kyungsoo? Apa aku bisa bertemu Kyungsoo? Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menghubungi Kyungsoo? dan masih banyak Kyungsoo-Kyungsoo lainnya._

Selama dua hari Kai terus mengucap pinta pada tuhan, untuk keselamatan Kyungsoo, untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo, untuk kesehatan Kyungsoo, bahkan tidak ada ucapnya untuk diri sendiri. Terkadang ia merasa bodoh, merasa dungu dan tolol, berdoa untuk orang lain terus-menerus, namun apa daya ketika cinta telah menjadi penguasa hati.

Memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pikiran, pria coklat itu beralih duduk pada sofa empuk tepat didepan layar televisi, selama dua hari tidak ada perabotan yang tersentuh selain peralatan dapur, alat mandi dan kamar tidur. Kai tidak melakukan banyak hal, tidak menyalakan penghangat atau pendingin ruang, tidak memakai peralatan olah raga, tidak menggunakan kolam renang, bahkan membuat kopinya sendiri disaat mesin pembuat kopi sudah tersedia.

Kali ini ia mencoba untuk melihat beberapa tayangan hiburan, menghibur diri semestinya tidak dipermasalahnya. Kai meyakini dalam hati ia hanya harus hidup dengan baik, menghargai setiap usaha Kyungsoo sampai disini dan tampil baik begitu pria putih itu datang.

Begitu layar menampilkan beberapa tayangan, Kai mengganti _channel_ berulang, mencari sesuatu yang baru, mungkin berita terkini tentang keadaan kota, atau pemerintahan atau peredaran uang negara. Sejujurnya, pria itu tidak tahu-menahu tentang dunia hiburan baik itu penyanyi, aktor ataupun _boy band_ , hidupnya terlalu sibuk untuk mencari perlindungan, persembunyian dan koin untuk hidup. Setelah beberapa kali mengganti saluran, Kai berhenti pada salah satu acara berita Korea.

Pada awalnya, ia melihat berita olah raga, berganti berita tentang bencana alam kecil kemudian selanjutnya layar menampilkan _profil_ Kyungsoo, sang designer utama Cosmic sebagai perbincangan utama . Kai mulai membesarkan volume dan memfokuskan manik, berita mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam daftar pembisnis muda paling sukses di Korea Selatan. Tanpa sadar pria coklat itu tersenyum tipis, Kyungsoo benar-benar tanpa celah. Hebat dan mengagumkan disaat bersamaan.

Beberapa menit berlalu berisikan sekilas mengenai karir Kyungsoo, kemudian layar menampilkan Kyungsoo yang sedang secara langsung menjadi pusat _interview_ , pria itu terlihat nyaman dengan senyumnya, berpakaian mewah seperti biasa dengan rambut yang ditata rapih kebelakang. Kai mengucap syukur untuk itu, beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja membuat hatinya berbunga lega.

Itu tidak berlangsung lama, reporter menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan ringan sampai seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut sebahu datang kesisinya. Ini adalah Jung Eunha, calon tunangan Kyungsoo. Kai mulai takut mendengar percakapan yang akan berlangsung, telapaknya bergetar hendak memelankan volume, namun urung karena ia sungguh masih ingin mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

Didalam layar Kyungsoo berkata dengan lantang bahwa mereka akan segera bertunangan, Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan senyum cerah dibibir bahwa pertunangannya akan diadakan satu minggu dari sekarang, Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia karena sebentar lagi bisa menjadi tunangan Eunha, Kyungsoo mengatakan banyak hal manis pada gadis itu dengan senyum malu. _Kyungsoo akan segera bertunangan, itu adalah fakta._

Kai memilih untuk menutup layar, dia terdiam dalam sepi suasana. Jemari itu mencengkram kuat remote televisi, maniknya memandang kosong lurus ke depan. Perlahan Kai memutuskan untuk bersandar, mengatur nafas teratur dan menahan agar air mata tidak lagi jatuh. Pria itu merutuk karena bahkan saat ini ia masih memikirkan senyum hati Kyungsoo, bagaimana pria itu dengan sombong membanggakan diri, bagaimana pria itu menyentuhnya dengan sayang.

 _Mungkin Kyungsoo sengaja memindahkannya sampai sini agar tidak mengacau, agar tidak merusak acara pertunangan itu, agar tutup mulut, agar menjauh dari hidupnya._

 _Mungkin Kai harus kembali ditinggalkan, mungkin Kai tidak seharusnya percaya._

Memilih untuk memeluk diri, menenggelamkan wajah diantara kedua lutut dan meringkuk disofa, Kai sungguh tidak ingin menangis, ia tidak ingin meratap. Berharap agar tuhan berbuat sesuatu, memikirkan setitik kebahagiaan untuknya atau membiarkan ia memiliki celah senyum bahagia. Namun Tuhan tidak juga memberinya. Pertahanan runtuh dan air mata mengalir turun dari kelopak, ia menangis dalam diam, meronta dalam isak dan memohon dalam rintih. Kai jatuh terlalu dalam, cukup jauh untuk mendarat dilubang yang sama. Mungkin Seungjo mengatakan perihal kebenaran, mungkin memang ia dicipta untuk dibuang.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Kai memutuskan untuk perlahan menegakan tubuh, ia berambisi akan segera keluar dari tempat ini, membangun hidupnya sendiri jauh dari pandang banyak orang.

Bunyi dering telfon sedikitnya membuat Kai tersentak, kedua alis itu mengernyit begitu memandangi nomor tak dikenal pada layar ponsel. _Tidak ada yang tahu nomor ponselnya, tidak ada yang bisa melacak ponsel itu, itu nomor baru dan Kai meyakini tidak ada yang tahu, tentu saja kecuali— Kyungsoo._

Ia melempar jauh benda pintar itu, masuk kebawah meja dan dibiarkan berdering berulang. Kai beranjak dari tempatnya, membawa diri kekamar dan berebah diatas seprai bersih, ia mendengar samar dering ponsel dari ruang tengah, menutup wajah dengan bantal berharap agar dering itu tidak lagi terdengar. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, air mata masih menggenang dan kalut hati masih tersisa. Kai memutuskan untuk menutup mata, membiarkan letih mengambil alih sampai tidur mengambil alih kesadaran.

* * *

Hari beranjak siang dan Kai masih berkelut dengan selimut, kelopak yang terasa berat kini menjadi beban. Ia mendengus malas begitu melihat rona berantakan dari penampilan, cermin memberitahukan segalanya, rambut tidak tertata, kantung mata terlihat dan tirus pipi yang kentara. Ia terlihat begitu hancur saat kembali sadar Kyungsoo akan resmi bertunangan dalam waktu seminggu.

Berusaha mengabaikan maka ia memutuskan untuk mencari ponselnya yang sempat terlempar. Kembali berabah pada sofa dan membuka layar pada ponsel itu, Kai tersentak mendapati ada banyak pesan serta panggilan tak terjawab disana.

 _"Kau dimana?"_

 _"angkat telfonku, aku ingin mendengar suaramu"_

 _"Hei Jongin"_

 _"apa kau tidur?"_

 _"aku merindukanmu sungguh, ini Kyungsoo"_

 _"Jongin"_

 _"aku tidak akan berhenti menelefon"_

 _"Jongin aku sekarat"_

 _"aku merindukanmu sampai hampir mati"_

—dan 55 pesan lainnya. Kai mendengus pelan, menatap semua pesan Kyungsoo yang tidak habis. Terhitung tiga jam ia tertidur, jadi pria itu tidak berhenti menghubunginya selama itu.

Baru hendak Kai beranjak, telfonnya kembali berdering. Beberapa saat dan ia hanya menatap layar, meremas ponsel itu erat, menimang bagaimana sebaiknya bersikap. Ia merindukan suara Kyungsoo, ia merindukan pria itu, ia telah jatuh, terlalu dalam, sampai tak ada jalan untuk keluar. Kyungsoo selalu bisa membuat perangkap yang bagus hingga Kai nyaris terus terjebak, berulang dan berkala.

Pada akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk menggeser warna hijau dengan gemetar, menempelkan telfon ditelinga dengan ragu sebelum kemudian berucap

"ya"

 _"Jongin, kau mengangkat telfonku"_

"yeah"

 _"kau baik?"_

"yaya, tentu" ada jeda yang kentara begitu setelah Kai menjawab.

 _"aku merindukanmu—"_

"apa kau sedang bersama dengan kekasihmu?" Kai merutuk mulutnya, ia merasa salah bicara, namun biarlah, Kyungsoo memang memiliki seorang kekasih, bahkan calon tunangan.

 _"apa?"_ katanya dari sebrang.

"aku tanya, apa kau sedang bersama kekasihmu, karena akan mungkin bisa terjadi salah paham—"

 _"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"_ Kyungsoo menaikan oktaf suaranya.

"aku membicarakan tentang kekasihmu, atau gadis yang akan menjadi tunanganmu dalam seminggu kedepan!" ini diluar dugaan Kai merasa emosinya memuncak, ia ingin Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang sama, perih yang sama, luka yang sama.

 _"kau melihat beritanya? Dengar, itu hanya rekayasa Jongin, ayahku—"_

"omong kosong! Berhenti memanggilku Jongin, sialan! Kau sengaja melemparku kemari agar tidak mengacaukan pertunanganmu benar? Atau kau memang bajingan sialan yang memikat banyak orang agar berlutut padamu kemudian kau tinggalkan mereka begitu saja? Kau juga mungkin bisa meniggalkan tunanganmu saat dia telah luluh padamu, kau bisa—"

 _"HENTIKAN! Aku tidak seperti itu, aku sudah bilang kau hanya harus percaya padaku, dan ketika aku bilang aku mencintaimu, itu adalah kesungguhan Kai—"_

"Jika benar, jika memang benar, maka datanglah kemari" si pria coklat memberi tantangan. Ia mungkin akan sangat jatuh jika Kyungsoo menolak, lebih memilih bersama gadis itu atau berada dalam jerat ayahnya. Namun biarlah, setidaknya Kai tahu kapan harus beranjak.

"apa?"

"datang kemari aku bilang, tinggalkan dia dan datang kemari" ada jeda panjang setelah Kai berucap, pria coklat itu mendapati dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Berpegang pada meja kayu disamping dengan tangis yang hampir kembali berurai. Ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar, terlalu takut untuk penolakan.

 _"aku— aku tidak bisa"_ katanya pelan.

"kalau begitu tinggalkan aku" Kata Kai dengan mutlak, menutup telfon dan secara otomatis mematikan daya baterai.

Pria coklat itu mengasihani diri dengan meringkuk disudut ruang, meraung dalam tangis dan merintih dalam pilu. Ia berniat akan pergi, untuk apa berada disini jika toh Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menginginkannya.

* * *

Ini sudah berjalan beberapa jam setelah kali terakhir Kyungsoo menelefon, hari beranjak sore dan Kai mendapati dirinya kembali berbenah. Ia dengan cepat membereskan barang-barang, menyimpannya didalam tas dengan rapih, mengganti seprai dan membersihkan ruang dari jejak apapun. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan rumah ini, segala hal didalamnya, segalanya tentang Kyungsoo.

Beruntung karena Kai tidak membawa banyak barang, ia tertatih untuk memindai seluruh ruang, memeriksa jika ada barang yang tertinggal. Saat tengah berkeliling, Kai menemukan satu ruang disudut rumah. Rasa ingin tahu menyelimuti dan Kai dengan berani mendekat ke arah pintu. Ia memutuskan untuk akhirnya membuka kenop, sedikit terkejut begitu menyadari ternyata pintu tidak terkunci. Penglihatan Kai menjadi kabur karena gelap dalam ruang, telapaknya mencapai saklar dan lampu putih menyala menerangi. Itu sebuah kamar yang besar, begitu kotor seperti tidak pernah dibersihkan. Seluruh perabotan berselimut kain putih dan tertutup banyak debu. Kai melangkah masuk dengan perlahan, menutup hidung dengan sebelah tangan dan memperhatikan sekitar. Begitu ia berjalan ditengah kain putih, sebelah kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu, ia tersentak dan menyebabkan satu kain dari dinding terjatuh. Dengan panik Kai mulai meraih kain itu dari marmer, hendak kembali mengembalikan ketempat asal namun ia terhenti begitu maniknya menangkap apa yang ada didinding atas sana.

Itu adalah sebuah foto berbingkai besar, ditutup debu tipis dengan banyak corak kotor. Kai menyipitkan manik, mencoba untuk meminindai isi dalam gambar.

Itu adalah Kyungsoo, bersama dengan wanita yang diyakini adalah Jisoo, seorang bayi mungil dalam gendongan si gadis, serta lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkari keduanya. Begitu manis, begitu haru. Senyum Kyungsoo berhias indah, seakan dunia benar dibawah kendalinya. Tanpa sadar Kai tersenyum tipis, merasakan begitu hangat keluarga kecil milik Kyungsoo.

Kini segalanya sudah lenyap, Jisoo meninggal dan Haneul jauh darinya. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak selalu terlihat sedih, namun dengan melihat bagaimana ruangan ini dibiarkan tetap seperti sedia kala disaat ruang lain telah diperbarui, Kai meyakini Kyungsoo pasti menyimpan banyak sakit dalam hati.

Kai hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, menutup kembali tirai putih dan berbalik sebelum kemudian maniknya melihat foto bayi Haneul tergeletak diatas nakas, dibiarkan tertutup debu tanpadiselimuti kain. Kai mengambil bingkai itu dan membawanya keluar ruang. Ia tidak tahu apakah bisa mengambil foto Haneul tanpa izin namun tetap dilakukan.

Perlahan Kai membersihkan setiap detil bingkai dengan air, dijaga sampai terlihat lebih baru. Si pria coklat tersenyum bagaimana gambaran bocah itu dengan senyum berarti diwajah. Haneul begitu tulus, begitu manis, begitu pengertian. Tidak ada raut sedih dari wajah meski harus jauh dari sang ayah, dan Kai mendapati dirinya merindukan bocah itu. Maka setelah menguatkan niat, Kai hanya akan pergi sejenak kerumah bibi Patricia, menjenguk Haneul sebelum kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan segalanya tentang Kyungsoo.

* * *

Rumah ini masih sama seperti sedia kala, Kai berharap Haneul sembuh dari sakitnya dan menjadi cerah seperti biasa. Ia mulai menekan bel, berharap cemas agar kedatangannya tidak merepotkan. Pintu terbuka dan Kai disajikan dengan pemandangan menggemaskan dari Haneul yang kesulitan membuka pintu karena tubuhnya yang kecil. Kai tertawa sejenak, melihat bocah itu masih belum memperhatikan tamu dan hanya sibuk mendorong pintu. Begitu manik Haneul menangkap miliknya, bocah balita itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian senyum lebar berhias diwajah dan berteriak senang dengan memeluk Kai.

"Kai _hyung_ , Kai _hyung_ , Kai _hyung_!" katanya riang sembari bersandar manja dalam gendongan.

"hei hei, jagoan, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kai menariknya lebih dekat, mencium aroma bayi dari setiap helai rambut dan menekannya disana. Bocah ini ajaib, ia bisa membuat orang menyayanginya dalam sekejab.

"aku tidak nakal _hyung_ , aku baik dan aku sembuh dari sakitku!"

"tidak ada yang mengatakan kau nakal, Haneul anak baik tentu saja!" si pria coklat menempelkan hidungnya dengan milik Haneul, menggeseknya sayang dan anak itu mulai terkekeh senang.

"apa hyung tidak bersama ayah?" tanyanya dengan manik penuh harap. Sejenak Kai bingung apa yang harus dikatakan, mengingat bocah ini pasti merindukan Kyungsoo setelah sakitnya.

"tidak, Kyungsoo uh— sangat sibuk. Hei, aku membawakan banyak makanan manis, ayo kita makan, kau tidak bisa banyak makan permen jika ada ayahmu bukaaan?" mungkin apa yang diucap Kai membawa keberuntungan, ia bersyukur karena sempat membelikan banyak permen dan coklat untuk bocah lucu ini.

Haneul turun dari gendongan, menerima satu _papper bag_ penuh coklat dengan sebelah tangan. Membawanya dengan tertatih keruang tengah, sementara Kai sibuk membuat obrolan dengan bibi Patricia. Begitu Kai menyibukan diri berdua dengan Haneul diruang tengah, Patricia ijin ke dapur untuk membuat makanan. Kai mendapati dirinya menyukai saat seperti ini. Mengamati bagaimana Haneul sibuk dengan coklat ditangan dan permen yang berserak di lantai, bocah ini mengoceh tentang Kyungsoo yang tidak menyukai makanan manis dan melarang dirinya banyak makan permen dengan alasan agar tidak sakit gigi. Sesekali Kai terkekeh begitu banyak sisa coklat yang bersarang disekitar pipi, mengotori baju dan lantai. Maka dengan sabar, Kai mengambil banyak tissue, membersihkannya sampai tak ada lagi sisa coklat dilantai, sementara Kai sibuk dengan lantai kotor, Haneul terus menatap si pria coklat dengan matanya yang besar. Menyadari hal itu, Kai segera duduk kembali, menatap balik Haneul sebelum kemudian bertanya lembut.

"Haneul, ada apa?" si kecil menatap Kai sejenak sebelum kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan.

"apa Kai hyung pacar ayah?" Kai hampir tersendak liurnya sendiri, ia mengalihkan pandangan sejenak, berusaha untuk menghindari tatap manik Haneul.

"tidak-tidak, kami tidak perpacaran" dan Kai merutuk pada suaranya sendiri, bagaimana ia bahkan bisa tergagap hanya dengan kenyataan Haneul menganggap ia pacar ayahnya.

"tapi ayah menyayangimu, ayah tidak pernah membawa seseorang kemari kecuali itu adalah Yerin noona. Yerin noona adalah teman ayah dan dia sudah punya pacar" katanya dengan polos, maniknya tetap menatap Kai dan kini ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan coklatnya.

"tidak, kami hanya teman. Yeah, seperti itu" pria yang lebih tua berkata dengan acuh, terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan lantai dari sisa coklat

"tapi ayah bilang padaku bahwa ia mencintaimu, dia bilang akan sering membawamu kemari dan mengajak kami bertiga main bersama! Aku anak yang baik, jadi aku tidak berbohong" Haneul berucap dengan pelan, air mata sudah bersiap turun dari pelupuk dan ia meremas jemari kecilnya diujung baju. Mendapati itu, Kai segera duduk berhadapan dengan si kecil, memeluk Haneul dengan lembut dan membawa bocah itu aman didalam pangkuannya.

"hey, tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis"

"kau harus percaya padaku" Hanuel memeluk Kai lebih erat, bersandar pada dada lelaki itu, merasa nyaman dibawah sentuh lembut Kai pada puncak kepala.

"ayahmu hanya membual soal cinta, dia tidak benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu. Kyungsoo— dia hanya mencintaimu. Tenanglah, jangan menangis" kata Kai sembari maniknya menatap kosong kedepan.

"aku menyayangi ayahku"

"yeah, aku tahu" Haneul terdiam sejenak, menarik kembali ingusnya, memainkan jemarinya yang kecil keujung kemeja milik Kai. Bocah itu seperti menimang hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa saat berhasil menguatkan tekad, Hanuel mulai mulai berucap

"Kai _hyung_ , kau tau, ayah selalu bilang padaku bahwa dia bahagia, ayah bilang dia punya segalanya, ayah bilang dia tidak letih, ayah bilang dia dia punya banyak teman, ayah bilang semua orang baik padanya. Tapi aku tau— itu semua bohong. Ayah tidak bahagia, ayah tidak punya segalanya kecuali uang, ayah terlihat selalu lelah, ayah hanya punya Yerin _noona_ sebagai teman, dan semua orang takut pada ayah" Kai tersentak mendengar apa yang diucap oleh bocah balita itu, ia menunduk untuk bisa melihat wajah Haneul yang mulai berair, anak itu mendongak, menatap Kai dengan maniknya yang sembab

"Hei, itu tidak benar, itu tidak benar. Ayahmu orang yang hebat, aku—"

"aku tahu semuanya! Jangan bohongi aku. _Hyung_ , kau tahu apa? Dia berbicara banyak jika itu tentangmu, dia berselera makan saat berbicara denganmu ditelfon, dia tersenyum dan tertawa jika itu bersamamu. Ayahku tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, maniknya selalu hampir berair setiap melihatku, seakan kami tidak akan berjumpa lagi esok hari, makannya hanya sedikit dan ia banyak melamun, tapi itu tidak terjadi saat bersamamu"

"Haneul—"

"tolong jaga ayahku" kini Kai terdiam, menatap bocah itu dengan manik melebar. Siapa yang sangka, Haneul diumurnya yang sangat muda begitu perhatian dengan setiap perilaku ayahnya. Ia memikirkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dengan tatap kosongnya, Kyungsoo dengan kantung mata tebal, Kyungsoo dengan senyum kicut dan Kyungsoo dengan peluh lelah.

" _hyung_ , tolong ayahku! Tolong dia!" kini bocah itu menangis pilu, jemarinya meremas kemeja Kai dengan erat.

Patricia hanya melihat pemandangan ini dengan senyum tipis, ia memandang Kai yang kini memeluk Haneul erat. Bocah itu terus menangis, meraung dan merontakan nama Kyungsoo. Ia merindukan ayahnya tentu saja, Haneul mengoceh dalam tangisnya, memohon pada Kai untuk menjaga Kyungsoo, memohon untuk jangan meninggalkan ayahnya, memohon agar dengan cara apapun ia bisa mengembalikan senyum bahagia Kyungsoo, dan Kai tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

* * *

Memikirkan bagaimana permohonan Haneul dalam tangis, membuat Kai dengan frustasi memejamkan maniknya kuat. Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan kasar, kepala terasa berat dan perutnya lapar memberontak untuk di isi. Hari sudah gelap, kini ia berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Sejujurnya Kai hanya izin keluar pada salah satu pengawal Kyungsoo dengan janji tidak akan lama, namun tidak dimungkinkan meninggalkan Haneul dalam keadaan seperti tadi, maka ia mempercepat langkah, tidak ingin membuat panik banyak orang dengan kepulangannya yang sangat terlambat, terlebih Kai hendak melarikan diri tengah malam nanti.

Begitu sampai dirumah Kyungsoo, ia terkejut mendapati pagar terbuka dan tidak ada penjagaan disana. Kai mulai menaruh banyak curiga, melangkah masuk perlahan, hendak membuka pintu hanya untuk kembali terkejut karena ternyata pintu tidak terkunci. Kegelapan menyambut Kai saat ia sampai didalam, telapaknya dengan gelisah mencapai saklar dan berhasil menerangi ruang. Pria coklat itu berbalik pelan hanya untuk dihadapkan dengan pemandangan pilu yang masuk kedalam retina.

Kyungsoo tergeletak disana, dengan tubuh dipenuhi darah.

Berulang kali Kai mengedipkan maniknya, berusaha untuk tidak terguncang oleh keadaan. Ia masih terdiam ditempat, mengucap doa pada tuhan agar apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah fana, hanya ilusi, bukan fakta, bukan kenyataan. Namun disana adalah _Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo nya, Kyungsoo miliknya_ , jatuh tak berdaya dengan darah di sekujur tubuh.

Seketika Kai berjalan cepat mendekat, berjongkok hingga kini bau anyir segera memenuhi lubang penciuman. Kyungsoo masih bernafas, maniknya setengah terpejam dan darah segar masih keluar dari mulut hati itu. Si pria coklat tidak mampu menahan air matanya, ia menangis keras, merutuk pada dunia dan meronta tiada ampun. Telapaknya dengan pelan mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo kedalam pangkuan, memeluk pria itu hingga kini kemeja putihnya ikut dipenuhi noda darah.

 _"Kyungsoo"_

 _"Kyungsoo"_

 _"Kyungsoo"_

 _"Kyungsoo"_

"Jong—in" Kai tersentak begitu mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang teredam dalam peluknya, ia mendongak dan tersaji dihadapan senyum Kyungsoo diantara merah darah pada wajah.

"KYUNGSOO!" Kai memeluk tubuh lemah Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan sekali lagi, membiarkan pria putih itu mencium aromanya, bersandar pada dadanya dan nyaman didalam dekapannya.

"aku berhasil sampai disini" katanya pelan, suaranya begitu serak, lirih, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"diamlah, aku akan mengobatimu" dengan itu Kai membantu Kyungsoo untuk bersandar, mengangkat tubuh itu pelan sampai pada sofa.

Kyungsoo terbaring disana, nafasnya masih tak teratur dan ia sesekali merintih sakit saat Kai mengetuk bagian luka dengan kapas obat. Kai begitu lembut, tulus dan menyenangkan, ia bahkan tidak menekan luka, hanya menyentuh pelan dan membalutnya rapih dengan perban.

Ditengah pengobatan, Kyungsoo memandangi wajah serius Kai, bagaimana pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat berhati-hati dengan luka, saat alisnya berkerut, saat maniknya menyipit dan saat surai rambut itu menghalangi penglihatan. Jika tubuhnya tidak sedang sekarat, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa saja menerjang Kai saat ini juga. Namun ia begitu letih, begitu sakit dan begitu pening. Nafasnya bahkan masih belum teratur dan terasa sulit untuk berucap.

"aku lelah" kata pria yang terlentang dengan pelan, Kai memandang Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu. Ketika kau bangun, aku akan ada disini" si pria coklat berucap lembut, menarik poni rambut Kyungsoo kebelakang agar tidak menutup dahi.

"sungguh? Kau berjanji?"

"yeah, aku janji" Kai meyakinkan. Menyentuh lembut pipi Kyungsoo terus-menerus sampai pria putih itu memejamkan maniknya erat.

* * *

Kai telah selesai membersihkan setiap luka Kyungsoo dengan baik, dibalut rapih dengan perban dan kain kasa. Ia meyakini kemampuannya dalam mencegah infeksi pada luka, karena masa kecilnya dipenuhi luka darah dan Kai berhasil mengatasi itu dengan baik.

Kini Kai terduduk disamping sofa, berniat untuk memindahkan tubuh itu ke kamar namun urung begitu wajah tentram Kyungsoo tersaji indah. Pria ini masihlah tampan bahkan saat perban mendominasi wajah, Kai mengagumi bagaimana tuhan memberi Kyungsoo wajah mempesona, hati yang baik namun kehidupan memilukan. Kai ingat bagaimana ia terus mengucap doa untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo dan menyelipkan diri diantara satu hal dari segala yang patut disyukuri oleh pria ini. Kini Kai mengharap agar pinta itu menjadi nyata, agar ia menjadi salah satu dari banyak kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.

Saat ia hendak beranjak membersihkan bekas kasa serta marmer yang ternoda oleh darah kering Kyungsoo, seseorang diluar menekan bel. Kai melihat jam dinding dan menyadari ini waktu diri hari, ia mulai gelisah memikirkan bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa sampai disini dengan luka disekujur tubuh, memikirkan anak buah Seungjo, memikirkan perilaku mengerikan ayah Kyungsoo dan hal-hal memilukan lainnya. Bisa saja seseorang dari kemungkinan itu melukai Kyungsoo, bisa saja Kyungsoo menjadi incaran atau hal buruk lainnya.

Memilih untuk melawan rasa gelisah, maka ia mulai melangkah menuju pintu utama, membuka pintu perlahan dengan harapan tidak akan terjadi apapun. Begitu pintu terbuka lebar, berdiri dua orang dengan pakaian gelap, sebagian wajah tertutup _hoodie_ dan sebelah tangannya memberi kode Kai untuk membiarkannya segara masuk karena cuaca yang dingin. Walaupun sebagian wajah tertutup, namun Kai masih bisa menebak siapa sosok yang berdiri didepan. Gadis ini diyakini adalah Yerin, dia punya bola mata cantik dengan warna coklat pucat. Maka masih dengan waspada Kai mundur, membawa dua orang itu masuk dan segera mengunci pintu.

Begitu ia berbalik, Yerin berdiri disana bersama dengan seorang lelaki kurus dan rambut merah lembab. Gadis itu hanya memandang Kai dalam diam, menunduk sebelum kemudian memperkenalkan diri

"kita belum pernah secara resmi berkenalan, aku Yerin, teman Kyungsoo, dan dia Baekhyun, pacarku" senyum manis terpancar dari wajah dan Kai baru menyadari bahwa gadis ini begitu cantik dengan rambutnya yang teruai panjang. Belum sempat Kai menjawab, pria yang disebut Baekhyun mendahului

"maafkan kami bertamu tengah malam, tapi kami meyakini bahwa Kyungsoo ada disini" Kai menghembus nafas panjang sebelum kemudian menjawab

"Aku Kai dan yeah Kyungsoo ada disini" dengan itu Kai membawa masuk Yerin dan Baekhyun keruang tengah, tempat Kyungsoo terbaring.

Kai berjalan pelan saat sampai diruang tengah, ia berhenti saat telinganya tidak menangkap adanya langkah kaki yang mengikuti, maka ia berbalik dan mendapati tubuh Yerin hanya berdiri disudut ruang. Gadis itu berhenti disana dengan manik menatap pilu ke arah pria yang terbaring, dari jarak yang dibuat, Kai bahkan bisa melihat air mata yang menumpuk dikelopak Yerin.

Baekhyun segara menghampiri kekasihnya, menuntun Yerin untuk masuk sampai berada dijarak terdekat dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo- _ya"_ gadis itu merosot disana, membawa tangan Kyungsoo didada dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Kyungsoo tertidur, dia tidak apa-apa, sungguh" Kai berusaha untuk menenangkan, memberi sentuh lembut pada kedua pundak Yerin.

"kau benar-benar merawatnya, perban itu menutup luka dengan baik" Baekhyun berucap dari belakang, membuka ransel dan mengacak isinya. Pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan rumah sakit, stetoskop, jarum suntik, perban, obat-obatan bahkan infis beserta cairannya.

"kau— seorang dokter?" Kai bertanya.

"yeah, aku dokter ahli bedah, kupikir tidak banyak yang bisa ku lakukan disini karena kau sudah membalutnya dengan baik. Aku hanya akan memeriksa kondisinya kemudian memberikan infus, kau tau, dia belum makan sejak terakhir kali dia keluar dari apartemenmu" pria berambut merah itu memberi penjelasan, maniknya tidak lepas dari lengan Kyungsoo yang akan dimasuki selang infus, mengabaikan bagaimana Kai terlihat menganga dibelakang.

"sejak dia keluar dari apartemenku? Maksudmu dia tidak makan selama dua hari?!" pria yang lebih coklat bertanya dengan frustasi.

"tiga hari sebenarnya, ditambah hari ini" Baekhyun menjawab santai.

"bagaimana bisa—" sebelum Kai menyelesaikan apa yang akan diucap, Yerin menginterupsi

"karena dia memikirkanmu tentu saja. Sejujurnya Kai, aku membencimu karena banyak hal, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu untuk itu semua. Kyungsoo memang keras kepala, tapi sungguh, dia mencintaimu lebih dari dirinya sendiri" gadis itu berucap, menatap Kai dengan penuh, meminta tanggapan pasti.

"apa yang sedang coba kau katakan?" tidak mau kalah, maka Kai ikut menatap manik si gadis, mengacuhkan bagaimana wajah Yerin telah sembab karena air mata.

"aku akan membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sini" Yerin berucap mutlak.

"tidak, kau tidak bisa membawanya!" dengan itu Kai menarik pergelangan Yerin menjauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berbaring, mendorong serta Baekhyun pergi setelah pria itu berhasil memasang infus dengan benar. Kai berdiri disana, membuat pertahanan seakan Kyungsoo akan ditarik paksa dari sudut manapun.

Melihat itu, Yerin melebarkan manik, berpangku pada lengan Baekhyun sebagai tumpuan dan menghela nafas lelah. Ia benci melihat Kyungsoo terbaring tak berdaya dengan penuh balut perban, kembali muncul dalam otak bayang dimana Kyungsoo terikat dengan makhluk biadab seperti sang ayah, bayang dimana Jisoo ditikam oleh anak buah ayahnya, serta bagaimana Yerin terus menerus menjadi sasaran ancaman untuk hidup Kyungsoo. Itu akan lebih menyulitkan jika Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu untuk mengumbar cinta sepihak dengan Kai.

Yerin hanya tidak ingin cinta Kyungsoo tak terbalas oleh Kai, dan pria itu terlalu sakit untuk menerima. _Kyungsoo orang baik demi tuhan, tidak bisa kah dunia mengerti?_

"kami harus membawanya Kai" Yerin berucap lagi, meremas lengan Baekhyun seakan meminta kekuatan.

"aku bilang tidak! Dia akan bersamaku disini, dia hanya akan bersamaku disini!" pria yang lebih coklat mendudukan diri disamping Kyungsoo, memegang tangan pucat itu dengan gelisah.

"apa kau mencintainya?!" dengan frustasi Yerin bertanya, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang gemetar karena bayang Kyungsoo yang menangis dengan putus asa saat melihat darah mengepung tubuh lemah Jisoo kembali muncul dalam benak.

Kai terdiam sejenak, maniknya mulai kosong memandang wajah tidur Kyungsoo. melihat bagaimana apiknya tuhan menciptakan setiap detail dari pahat itu, hidung, bibir, alis, mata serta kelopak, segalanya dibuat dengan sentuh sempurna. Kai peduli dengan Kyungsoo, ia ingin selalu dekat, selalu bisa bersama. Ia ingin Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya, hanya untuknya, tidak ada orang lain lagi. Namun tidak, Kyungsoo punya banyak hal untuk djaga, dia punya Haneul, dia punya Yerin, dia punya Baekhyun, dia punya ayahnya, dan dia punya masa lalu yang masih terjaga rapih dalam hati. Kai tidak akan pernah menjadi satu-satunya untuk Kyungsoo, maka ia terlalu takut untuk memulai.

"aku—" katanya dengan tergagap.

"kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya!" Yerin mulai frustasi, air mata mulai memenuhi kelopak dengan nafas yang memburu.

"aku tidak seperti itu, aku hanya—"

"kau hanya akan membunuhnya perlahan jika dia tinggal. Anak bodoh ini akan melakukan apapun untukmu, dia terlalu buta untuk tau kapan harus berhenti" kini gadis itu jatuh terduduk, meremas bajunya sendiri dengan erat, maniknya mengunci pada tubuh Kai yang kini masih terdiam disamping Kyungsoo. Baekhyun segera menjatuhkan diri dekat gadisnya, memberi sentuh lembut pada puncak kepala dan meyakinkan segalanya akan menjadi baik.

"tidak bisakah dia tinggal disini? Aku hanya akan menjaganya, aku—"

"jika kau tidak mencintainya, maka jangan sekalipun membuka pintumu. Jauhi dia, tinggalkan dia, karena dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, aku bersumpah. Dia akan mengorbankan apapun untukmu tanpa prasayarat apapun, sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Jisoo. Dia memberi segalanya, tanpa pernah meminta balas jasa" Yerin menginterupsi sebelum Kai berkesempatan menyelesaikan apa yang akan diucap.

Mendengar apa yang diucap Yerin, Kai terdiam, mencoba menelaah setiap untai kata yang didengar. Kyungsoo berkorban banyak hal, pria itu bahkan masih diam bahkan saat ayahnya membunuh Jisoo serta menjauhkan Haneul darinya.

Jika dipikir, siapa yang akan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya jika bukan Kai? Tentu orang tua keparat itu tidak bodoh untuk cepat mengetahui Kai ada dibelakang semua ini, jika itu terjadi maka Kyungsoo akan lebih banyak berkorban untuknya, memberi semuanya bahkan segalanya untuk bisa terus bersama Kai.

"jika sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya, aku bisa membiarkan dia bersamamu disini, aku akan membantu kalian sampai semuanya usai. Tapi jika kau bahkan tidak mencintainya, maka lupakan. Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo, dan jangan coba dekati kami lagi, bahkan Haneul sekalipun!"

 _Haneul._

Kai melupakan bocah itu.

Muncul dalam benak Kai bagaimana senyum Haneul tersaji indah, bagaimana ia mengoceh dan merayu agar diberi permen, bagaimana jemari kecil itu mencoba meraih kenop yang tinggi, bermain dengan ujung baju serta mencoba untuk menyentuh banyak hal yang dikiranya menarik. Kai selalu ingin bersama Kyungsoo, Kai menyayangi Haneul, Kai berharap bisa terus berteman dengan Jongdae, memeluk Yerin seperti seorang adik, serta lebih mengenal Baekhyun.

"Kai- _ya,_ untuk terakhir kali katakan padaku, apa kau mencintainya atau tidak?" tanpa aba-aba kini Yerin sudah terduduk tepat disamping Kai, maniknya melembut dengan Baekhyun yang ikut menepuk pelan pundak pria yang lebih coklat, seakan memberi ketenangan, seakan menyalurkan kekuatan.

"aku— aku tidak tahu" pria itu dengan bodoh menjawab, terus memegani tangan Kyungsoo dengan manik yang kini hanya menatap jemarinya sendiri.

"kau tidak mencintainya" Yerin menegaskan.

"aku.. aku tidak sanggup hidup kembali dalam ancaman, hidup dengan rasa tidak tenang, hidup terikat dengan tidak bebas. Itu menyakitkan, itu mengerikan dan aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa itu. Jika aku terus masuk dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo, maka aku seperti orang bodoh yang masuk ke lubang yang sama dengan kembali merasakan pahit kehidupan" katanya dengan lirih.

"kau menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai pahitmu?" kali ini si gadis bertanya dengan geram, memandang Kai dengan berontak.

"tidak, tidak, itu hanya— itu bukan maksudku—"

"aku akan membawa Kyungsoo! Dengar, dia berkorban banyak untukmu, dia kemari dengan tergopoh tepat saat kau memintanya kemari, mengabaikan bagaimana sakit pada tubuh saat mencoba melawan pengawalan rumah, dia bahkan membunuh Hyunsik, satu orang pengawal ayahnya yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo sejak ia kecil hanya agar bisa bertemu denganmu, kau pikir mengapa belakangan ini Seungjo tidak pernah datang padamu? Mengapa selama ini ayah Kyungsoo belum menemukanmu? Mengapa dia bisa membawamu dengan aman sampai disini? Itu semua karena usaha bocah bodoh ini! Jika kau hanya menganggap itu semua sampah, maka tinggalkan!" dengan itu, Yerin dengan cepat berdiri, meminta Baekhyun untuk membereskan peralatan serta membantu menjauhkan Kai dari tubuh lemah Kyungsoo.

Kai masih diam, bahkan saat dirinya terdorong menjauh dari sosok Kyungsoo, ia masih bergeming. Memindai dengan rinci setiap gerik dari dua orang dihadapan, ia begitu ingin menghentikan Yerin yang kini mulai merapikan infus Kyungsoo, ia ingin menghadang Baekhyun yang hendak mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, ia ingin berteriak bahwa Kyungsoo hanya miliknya, hanya dia yang akan menjaga Kyungsoo dan hanya Kai yang boleh memberi sentuh pada lelaki pucat itu. Kai ingin meminta pada tuhan agar waktu berhenti, agar ia bisa membawa Kyungsoo, agar ada tempat didunia khusus untuk mereka berdua.

Namun pada akhirnya Kai tetap diam, terduduk diatas marmer dengan manik kepala menunduk dalam, merasakan setiap gerik yang makin intens dari dua orang dihadapan.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan tubuh Kyungso ditangan, Yerin disamping dengan ransel pacarnya serta infus Kyungsoo, keduanya berjalan melewati Kai dengan acuh. Pria coklat itu sadar bahwa Yerin memandangnya dengan iba, merasakan kesedihan mendalam dari wajah yang terlihat, namun gadis itu memilih mengabaikan, terus berjalan sampai pintu terbuka kemudian kembali tertutup.

Kai memandang dengan hampa sofa tempat Kyungsoo tadinya bersandar, marmer yang bersisakan darah mengering milik pria pucat itu serta bekas kasa dan anyir bau amis dari darah Kyungsoo masih berbekas.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan terlalu banyak jejak untuk Kai. Kyungsoo menyisakan terlalu banyak kenangan untuk Kai. Kyungsoo terlalu banyak menciptakan cinta untuk Kai, dan Kai selalu tidak punya kendali untuk sekedar menolak.

 _"apa Kai hyung pacar ayah?"_

 _._

 _"hyung, tolong ayahku! Tolong dia!"_

 _._

 _"tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu. Ketika kau bangun, aku akan ada disini"_

 _._

 _"sungguh? Kau berjanji?"_

 _._

 _"yeah, aku berjanji"_

.

Ingatan tentang bagaimana Hanuel memohon untuk bisa selalu menghadirkan senyum ayahnya, tentang apa janjinya pada Kyungsoo untuk ada tepat disamping saat ia membuka mata, semuanya berlabuh dalam otak, menggerogoti setiap ingatan, memicu setiap detil yang muncul dalam memori. Kai kembali menangis, melepas dan menyesal untuk kesekian kali.

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka kelopak perlahan, membiarkan terang ruang memenuhi penglihatan. Baik Yerin maupun Baekhyun sudah pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri diantara hangat kamar. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mencari tahu dimana ia berada, maka Kyungsoo hanya menatap langit-langit atap. Ujung kelopaknya berair dan air mata turun dengan deras. Ia menangis dalam diam, otaknya beku menelaah setiap ucap yang terlontar dari Kai, setiap bilah kata yang keluar menyakitkan dari mulut cantik itu.

Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya.

Sejak awal, sampai Kai menyatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa Kyungsoo adalah penyebab pahitnya. Sampai Kai menolak untuk ikut bersamanya karena takut akan ancaman, sampai Kai menolak untuk hidup susah dan memilih membiarkan Kyungsoo dibawa pergi menjauh.

 _Kai tidak mencintainya._

 _Kai tidak peduli padanya._

 _Kai tidak ingin hidup dengannya._

 _Mungkin Kai membencinya, mungkin Kai ingin jauh darinya, mungkin Kai ingin hidup tenang tanpanya_

 _Mungkin selama ini Kyungsoo adalah penyebab, penganggu dan penghalang._

Menghembus nafas lelah, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menutup kedua maniknya dengan lengan, membiarkan air mata mengalir, membiarkan isak tangis keluar, membiarkan tangan lainnya meremas seprai kuat. Kyungsoo terlalu letih, terlalu sakit untuk mengingat. Ia hanya membiarkan segalanya mengalir, membiarkan luka yang kian menganga dalam hati, mengabaikan bagaimana senyum manis milik Kai masih menciptakan sarang didalam otak.

"maaf kau harus mendengar semuanya" sebuah suara muncul memecah hening. Itu begitu tenang, tanpa emosi, tanpa menghakimi. Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mengangkat lengan, membiarkan maniknya bertemu dengan Baekhyun diujung ruang.

Pria itu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, memeriksa perban serta infus. Wajahnya terang, senyum terpancar namun manik itu memandang Kyungsoo dengan iba. Pria yang sakit masih terdiam, memandang kosong kesegala arah hanya agar tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"aku sadar kau hanya pura-pura tidur, kau mendengar segalanya sampai pada hal yang paling menyakitkan sekalipun" Baekhyun melanjutkan, meremas telapak Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"itu sebabnya kau tidak mengatakan apapun" itu adalah Kyungsoo, berucap diantara serak suara.

"maafkan Yerin, kau tau—"

"aku tidak pernah menyalahkan Yerin" tanpa memberi Baekhyun kesempatan untuk berucap, Kyungsoo menginterupsi, menyatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Yerin atas apapun. Kyungsoo hanya memiliki gadis itu untuk bersandar, untuk berebah dan sekedar berpangku.

Baekhyun menghembus nafas lelah, memilih untuk duduk dikursi samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Pria itu memainkan ponselnya sembari terlihat menimang hendak berucap sesuatu, namun keraguan melanda. Setelah hening mendominasi selama beberapa menit, pada akhirnya Baekhyun berucap

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau tau. Eunha— kabur dari rumahnya" katanya pelan.

Kyungsoo sedikitnya tersentak dan mencoba untuk duduk, namun urung begitu Baekhyun membantunya kembali berebah, memintanya untuk tenang karena beberapa orang sedang mencarinya saat ini.

"bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya begitu tubuhnya dengan nyaman kembali bersandar diranjang.

"siapa yang tahu" Baekhyun menjawab, mengendikan bahu dengan acuh dan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"berikan ponselmu" Kyungsoo meminta, hendak merebut benda pintar itu dari tangan Baekhyun namun ia kalah cepat.

"untuk apa?"

"menghubungi Eunha tentu saja, untuk apa lagi menurutmu?!" pria yang sakit berucap frustasi, susah payah hendak menegakan tubuh namun urung begitu sakit kembali mendominasi.

"Woo woo untuk apa kau peduli padanya?" pria berambut merah itu bertanya, sedikit menjauh dari Kyungsoo agar pria itu tidak dapat merebut ponsel.

"karena dia calon tunanganku, jadi apa aku perlu alasan lain?"

"calon tunanganmu? Kau bersedia menjadi tunangannya?" sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya, memastikan apa yang masuk kedalam indra pendengaran adalah hal yang benar.

"dia calon tunanganku! Pinjamkan aku ponselmu karena aku harus mencarinya"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kai, kau mencintai Kai bukannya Eunha!" setelah apa yang diucap Baekhyun, dengan terburu Kyungsoo bergerak dari tempatnya, berdiri dan secepat kilat mendorong Baekhyun sampai menabrak dinding, kedua telapaknya meremas kain kerah pria itu, mengabaikan sakit pada kulit yang terluar, mengacuhkan bagaimana darah mulai merembes keluar dari kain perban.

"JANGAN KAU BERANI SEBUT NAMA ITU DIHADAPANKU! BERIKAN PONSELMU SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"

Kyungsoo lelah, ia letih dengan kehidupan, ia enggan lagi berkorban. Jika Kai membuangnya, jika Kai membiarkannya pergi, jika Kai tidak ingin bersamanya, maka Kyungsoo akan maju dengan kakinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan lagi mengatakan cinta, tidak akan lagi mengumbar kasih serta sayang. Kyungsoo akan membangun banyak sekat, tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menembus. Ia hanya akan berpangku pada perintah ayahnya, terlalu letih untuk memberontak.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mendengar satu nama itu, tidak membuka luka kering itu dan berhenti khawatir dengan segalanya tentang orang itu.

.

.

to be continue

.

.

Halooo, adakah kalian yang menunggu cerita ini hehe

Oiyaa, haloo kak Kyubear9597 terimakasih karena sudah dan selalu memberi review uuuh, dan iyaa tadinya maunya update setiap minggu atau senin malam, tapi sepertinya gagal diminggu ini huhu:( 💓💓💓

Semoga kalian menyukai bagian ini, jangan lupa berikan pendapat kalian yaaa! hihihi oiya, terimakasih banyaak untuk yang sudah follow, favorite dan memberi review💓💓💓


	9. Chapter 8

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

EIGHT

.

 _"JANGAN KAU BERANI SEBUT NAMA ITU DIHADAPANKU! BERIKAN PONSELMU SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"_

 _Kyungsoo lelah, ia letih dengan kehidupan, ia enggan lagi berkorban. Jika Kai membuangnya, jika Kai membiarkannya pergi, jika Kai tidak ingin bersamanya, maka Kyungsoo akan maju dengan kakinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan lagi mengatakan cinta, tidak akan lagi mengumbar kasih serta sayang. Kyungsoo akan membangun banyak sekat, tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menembus. Ia hanya akan berpangku pada perintah ayahnya, terlalu letih untuk memberontak._

 _Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mendengar satu nama itu, tidak membuka luka kering itu dan berhenti khawatir dengan segalanya tentang orang itu._

* * *

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau pulang sekarang dan kita akan bertunangan. Pulang atau aku akan menyeretmu kemari!" pria itu menutup sambungan sepihak.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan layu di tengah ruang, memandang ponsel Baekhyun yang kini merosot jatuh diatas marmer. Ia baru saja selesai menghubungi Eunha lewat nomor Jongdae, dugaannya benar bahwa gadis malang itu kabur bersama bartender Railway. Ia merasa buruk, membentak dan mencaci Eunha tanpa tahu diri, ia benci pada diri sendiri, marah pada sekitar, murka pada lelaki bernama Kai, Jongin, atau siapapun itu.

Baekhyun dengan ragu mengambil benda kotak pintar yang baru saja dijatuhkan Kyungsoo, kemudian berdiri dengan sigap begitu dirasa tubuh pria lemah itu mulai roboh. Kyungsoo terduduk dilantai dengan lengan Baekhyun disekitar, ia menyadari wajah khawatir pria lainnya namun mencoba untuk tidak peduli, Kyungsoo merasakan begitu sakit didada bahkan mengalahkan sakit pada tubuh.

Ia melihat dengan samar Yerin membuka pintu terburu, manik indah itu memandang Kyungsoo dengan raut terkejut. Dengan lembut Yerin menangkap pundak pria yang duduk, membelai mereka dengan cara yang paling menenangkan, memandang manik merah Kyungsoo seakan memberi kekuatan. Melihat itu Baekhyun mundur, membiarkan Yerin mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo. Si gadis berusaha untuk tenang saat Kyungsoo menyandarkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher, membiarkan lelaki itu dengan santai menghirup wewangian miliknya. Dengan gerak lembut Yerin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, memberi sentuh lembut pada punggung dengan tempo teratur.

"aku merasa bodoh" kata pria dalam pelukan.

"tidak, kau tidak bodoh" Yerin mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"aku hampir mencekik Baekhyun" kali ini Kyungsoo meremas ujung baju Yerin, membiarkan air mata mengalir dari sudut kelopak. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Yerin melirik Baekhyun sejenak sebelum kemudian berucap

"itu pasti karena kesalahan Baekhyun" kata gadis itu dengan mengabaikan protes dari sang kekasih.

Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan decih samar, memandang dua orang dengan hidup menyedihkan yang kini saling berpelukan. Baekhyun menyayangi Kyungsoo tentu saja, ia adalah penyelamat hidup kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun untuk memisahkan mereka berdua, karena ia lebih dari tahu bahwa itu tidak akan mungkin.

Yerin menatap garang kearah Baekhyun, memberi sinyal kepada pria itu untuk pergi, namun Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan. Ia berjongkok agar dapat mensejajarkan tubuh dengan pemandangan wajah Kyungsoo yang tenggelam diantara leher kekasihya, manik itu terpejam dan Baekhyun berniat untuk menarik anakan rambut Kyungsoo agar tidak menutup dahi.

Kyungsoo bergerak sedikit begitu Baekhyun menyentuhkan jemarinya pada dahi, telapaknya kembali meremas ujung baju Yerin dan manik itu kini terpejam gelisah. Yerin menatap Baekhyun dengan galak, masih dengan memberi sentuh menenangkan pada Kyungsoo dalam tidurnya.

"kau menganggu!" tuduh Yerin.

"aku hanya ingin menyentuh dahinya!" Baekhyun mencoba membela diri.

"tidak perlu, pergi!"

"oh tuhan, yang benar saja. Bukan salahku dia seperti ini, apa kau akan terus membelanya sementara aku disini adalah pacarmu?!" dan Baekhyun mengacak rambut frustasi.

* * *

Kyungsoo merasa penyesalan berselubung dalam hati begitu melihat wajah kurus milik Eunha. Gadis itu begitu kehilangan cerah pada mimik, energinya banyak terkuras habis untuk menangis dan tubuh itu menjadi lemah seakan butuh sanggaan.

Hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi Eunha, Jongdae telah mengirim alamat dan Kyungsoo berhasil datang tanpa ancaman. Maka disinilah ia sekarang, duduk bersama dengan Eunha dihalaman rumah, memandangi pemandangan ringkih gadis itu. Kyungsoo datang bukan untuk paksaan, ia datang untuk permintaan maaf, namun mendapati Eunha muncul dalam tangis bukan seperti apa yang diharapkan.

"maafkan aku, hei maafkan aku. Aku tidak datang untuk memaksamu kembali, kau akan bersama Jongdae, aku akan membiarkanmu bersama dengan Jongdae, dengarkan aku, Eunha- _ya_ " Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mendapat perhatian si gadis, ia menangkup wajah Eunha dengan lembut sebelum kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukan. Kyungsoo mengucap permintaan maaf berulang diantara dekap, sementara itu, ia tidak mendapat jawaban lain selain isak dari tangis.

"Kyungsoo _Oppa_ , maafkan aku" katanya dengan suara tersendat.

"aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena membentakmu dengan kasar, aku hanya— aku begitu lelah saat itu, dan—"

"maafkan aku tidak bisa bertunangan denganmu, aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Jongdae"

"tidak-tidak, kau akan bersama dengan Jongdae, maafkan aku Eunha- _ya_ " Kyungsoo berucap sembari mempererat pelukan. Ia merasa seperti seorang yang jahat, membiarkan gadis ceria seperti Eunha kehilangan banyak bias cahayanya. Mereka saling berpelukan, Kyungsoo tidak berpkir untuk melepas tubuh yang lebih kecil kecuali itu jika Eunha yang meminta.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Kyungsoo menemukan Eunha tidak lagi menangis. Perlahan gadis itu mendongak dan mencari manik Kyungsoo. Eunha membersihkan ingusnya pada kemeja mahal si pria, membiarkan gerutuan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam indra pendengaran. _Sesekali mendapati lelaki ini dengan baju yang kotor tidak akan menjadi masalah bukan, dia adalah seorang desaigner ngomong-ngomong._

"singkirkan ingusmu, itu menjijikan oh tuhan!" Kyungsoo mulai merajuk, ia berdecih singkat dengan memberi tatap jijik pada si gadis.

"oh hentikan, kau berlebihan! Kau yang membuatku menangis jadi diamlah!" si gadis memberi tinju lemah pada lengan Kyungsoo. Eunha masih saja menempel, membiarkan sisa ingus serta air mata menodai kain mahal milik Kyungsoo, gadis itu mengabaikan bagaimana protes si pria pucat yang kini ribut mengenai baju mahalnya yang kotor.

Eunha memperhatikan setiap gerik pria itu, bagaimana kini Kyungsoo terdiam namun sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap langit, maniknya menikmati warna biru jauh diangkasa. Eunha hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi, apa yang salah dan apa yang kurang. Namun ia bingung merangkai kata, ia buruk dalam merangkai kalimat dan ia selalu buruk untuk menjadi penglibur lara.

"berhenti berpikir, kau membuat kepalaku sakit" seakan mengerti kegelisahan Eunha, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memecah hening. Si gadis menatap Kyungsoo sejenak, bermain dengan jemari sebelum kemudian memberanikan diri berucap

"apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk antara kau dan Kai?" tanyanya pelan. Eunha tidak ingin membuat suasanan hati Kyungsoo menjadi kacau, Eunha sama sekali tidak ingin menghadapi Kyungsoo yang marah.

Ada jeda hening sejenak setelah si gadis bertanya. Eunha menunggu dengan gelisah, meremas jemari kuat sembari menunggu reaksi.

"jangan sebut nama itu" Kyungsoo pada akhirnya berucap, begitu lirih namun cukup kedalam indra pendengaran Eunha.

"kau menyukai nama itu Kyungsoo _oppa_ , kau suka setiap bibirmu mengeja namanya"

"sekarang tidak lagi. Dia tidak pernah menganggapku ada, mungkin selama ini aku adalah kuman, pengganggu, tidak berguna"

"kau tau itu bukan kebenaran, aku—"

"aku tidak peduli" itu adalah kalimat akhir, dan Eunha mengerti bukan lagi ranahnya untuk ikut campur.

Berusaha untuk bergerak lembut, Eunha melingkarkan lengannya mengitari pundak lebar si pria, bersandar nyaman disana dengan wewangian Kyungsoo disekitar indra penciuman. Apa yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah dengan terus bersama Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo pasti membantunya untuk bertahan sampai akhir. Eunha perlahan memejamkan mata, berharap pada tuhan agar kelak ia dan Kyungsoo bisa berbagi kebahagiaan. Berharap agar dirinya bisa bersama Jongdae dan berharap agar Kyungsoo menemukan celah bahagia bersama Kai.

* * *

Seorang pria dengan kulit perunggu sedang bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi, tubuhnya terpampang apik diantara air panas dengan rambut perak lembab menempel pada dahi. Sudah dua jam berlalu semenjak Kai memutuskan untuk menyegarkan diri, kulit terluarnya mulai keriput dan tubuh itu menggigil melawan dingin. Namun seakan tidak peduli, Kai duduk bersimpuh diatas marmer, tatapnya merah kosong memandang kedepan.

 _Ia merindukan Kyungsoo._

Sudah berjalan tiga minggu sejak tubuh Kyungsoo berpindah tangan berada dalam gendongan Baakhyun, menghilang dari balik pintu dan tidak pernah muncul lagi sosoknya. Kai memutuskan untuk pindah rumah setelahnya, memiliki apartemen baru yang jauh dari milik Kyungsoo, ia menetapkan diri untuk tetap bekerja di Railway, beranggapan bahwa dengan menjauhi segala tentang Kyungsoo akan menjadi keputusan baik.

 _Namun ini berakhir dengan menyakitkan._

Ia lebih dari tau bahwa akan menjadi sia-sia menyesali apa yang telah dibuat, namun ini adalah keputusan. Kai tidak ingin kembali disakiti, ia tidak ingin masuk kedalam lubang yang sama seperti orang bodoh, ia tidak ingin kembali terjebak dalam fana. Kyungsoo terlalu sempurna untuk jatuh cinta padanya, Kyungsoo terlalu cemerlang untuk menempuh hidup dalam jurang kotornya, Kyungsoo terlalu berharga untuk masuk kedalam penderitaannya, Kyungsoo terlalu licik untuk seseorang dengan trauma keras sepertinya.

Kai mendapati dirinya meringkuk dibawah shower, membiarkan air mata bergabung dengan aliran air, bulu kuduk berdiri dan permukaan kulit terluar berkerut kentara. Nafasnya mulai tak beratur dan ia menangis dalam diam. Kai terus mendapati diri beberapa kali melihat acara ditelevisi dan media, mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, terakhir apa yang didapat adalah kabar mengenai pertunangannya yang diundur karena calon wanita yang dikabarkan kabur, itu beredar sekitar dua minggu yang lalu dan sampai saat ini tidak ada kabar lagi tentangnya. Kyungsoo seperti habis ditelan bumi.

Begitu Kai hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya yang mulai kaku untuk mencari tumpuan, ponselnya berdering. Itu bukan sebuah panggilan atau pertanda pesan masuk, hanya pengingat mengenai waktunya bekerja. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam dan sudah saatnya pria perunggu ini menampilkan pemandangan tubuh miliknya, menjadi dewa yang siap disembah, dipuja dan ditaksir berbagai macam tatap nafsu.

* * *

Kai terbiasa dengan ini, suasana malam diantara gemerlap lampu, bermacam tubuh dengan lihai mempertontonkan setiap lekuk, bergoyang diantara tiang dengan peluh yang dibiarkan mengalir. Kai adalah yang paling dipuja, tubuh berpahat indah dengan goyang gemulai. Ia dengan rakus memandang jauh, mengintai mangsa yang sekiranya mampu membayar dengan mahal, tubuhnya kini berpoles kerlip glitter, pewarna merah pada kelopak dan pakaian yang sialnya terbayang. Kai sungguh seksi dilihat dari sudut manapun, dan itu mutlak.

Memilih untuk duduk dihadapan Jongdae sembari memilah mangsa, ia mengabaikan gadis yang mengerling manja kearahnya, menganggap mereka yang tidak memiliki nyali untuk menyentuh adalah mereka yang hanya memiliki sedikit uang. Kai masih terlalu fokus hingga tersentak saat Jongdae bertanya tanpa peringatan

"Hai Kai!" kata bartender dengan senyum gigi. Kai menoleh tajam, tersenyum lembut begitu melihat Jongdae, ia memutuskan untuk memutar tubuh, berbalik untuk menghadapi bartender.

"Hai Jongdae"

"kau lama sekali tidak nampak, orang-orang sekarat tidak melihatmu disini untuk waktu yang lama" kini Jongdae mengambil tempat disebrang Kai, menawarkan minuman dengan kadar alkohol rendah.

"kau berlebihan" kata pelacur itu, mengambil gelas penuh air beralkohol dari Jongdae dengan lembut.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Kyungsoo?" seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi, Jongdae mulai bertanya serius, meminta pria didepan untuk menatap maniknya langsung. Kai sejenak bergeming, memainkan jemarinya pada gelas yang disuguhkan bartender sebelum kemudian berucap

"tidak ada yang terjadi diantara aku dan Kyungsoo"

"itu tidak mungkin" bartender itu berucap, menyalakan merah pada sumbu rokok dan menyelipkan benda itu diantara bibir.

"apa yang menjadi tidak mungkin adalah jika terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan _desaigner_ sombong itu. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk masuk kedalam duniaku yang kotor"

"kau tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakan itu. Kau harus tau dia mengancam Seungjoo disini, membuatnya tidak lagi mengikutimu. Ku pikir ada gunanya punya pacar yang berkuasa sepertinya" jongdae kini berucap lamat, memastikan pelacur itu mendengar apa yang diucap. Senyum licik tersaji dari bibir bartender begitu Kai bergeming ditempatnya, memandang Jongdae penuh tanya.

"apa yang dia lakukan?" Kai pada akhirnya bertanya. Jongdae terlihat berpikir, menghembus asap putih dari mulut sebelum kemudian berdeham dan berucap

"saat kau tidak ada, dia ada disini. Kyungsoo menemui Seungjoo, entah apakah pertemuan itu diatur atau tidak tapi mereka benar-benar bertemu. Aku tidak mengerti benar apa yang mereka perdebatkan, di satu sisi seperti Seungjoo terbawa emosi dan meninju Kyungsoo tepat dirahang. Keduanya terlibat perkelahian dan menjadi pusat perhatian, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Seorang anak buah Kyungsoo segera menetralkan keadaan dan mereka sepertinya mencapai satu kesepakatan. Dan aku yakin itu perihal tentangmu" Jongdae menutup ceritanya dengan mematikan puntung rokok, mengepulkan asap terakhir kewajah Kai agar pria itu kembali terfokus padanya.

"kau tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?" s pelacur bertanya.

"tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tapi sepertinya kau bisa bertanya sendiri" bartender memperbaiki cara duduknya, memberi sinyal genit pada Kai untuk melihat kebelakang.

Pelacur itu sejenak terdiam, melihat bagaimana Jongdae melirik kebelakang punggungnya, meminta Kai untuk ikut menoleh. Begitu ia mengikuti alur perintah Jongdae, memindai sesuatu yang dimaksud bartender dibelakangnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo.

Pria itu dengan wibawanya duduk dimeja _vip_ bersama dengan beberapa temannya, Kyungsoo terlihat lebih pendiam, tidak banyak ikut bergabung dan hanya bermain dengan gelas minuman. Terkadang tatapnya kosong dan Kai melihat raut itu begitu murung. Ada tampilan berbeda dari Kyungsoo dan pelacur itu tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat sisi dari Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Rambut yang kini berubah merah tidak beratur, sebagian poni menutup dahi dan tumbuh panjang disekitar telinga. Dia tidak memakai jas mahal, kemeja rapi atau sepatu mengkilap. Ini sungguh bukan Kyungsoo, tubuhnya berbalut jaket kulit hitam, kaos _v-neck_ sederhana dan _skinny jeans_ dengan sobek dibeberapa bagian, sepatu kets merah yang membalut kaki bahkan anting disekitar daun telinga. Ada riasan hitam dimata lengkap dengan asap vapor yang melingkup disekitarnya.

Kai bisa memastikan bahwa pria itu tidak melihatnya, mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran, sibuk dengan asap vapor dihadapan, atau perbincangan teman-temannya. Pemandangan itu begitu apik untuk Kai, ia begitu memimpikan Kyungsoo belakangan ini, membayangkan wajah cantiknya, bibir hati serta kelopak Kyungsoo yang lebar. Terasa begitu kalut hanya dengan melihat Kyungsoo dari jarak terjauh, Kai kembali jatuh cinta pada pesona itu. Kyungsoo dengan tampilan baru, duduk diantara gemerlap lampu serta asap putih dari vapor.

Pelacur itu mendapati dirinya beranjak dari duduk, melangkah mengikuti alur kaki kearah Kyungsoo. Ia mengabaikan bagaimana orang sekitar memandang dengan liur dibibir, mengacuhkan musik yang kian merasuk pendengaran, menghiraukan gerak lantai dansa yang riuh. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kai adalah pria dengan rambut merah yang duduk jauh didepan, ia ingin memeluk tubuh itu, membisikan kalimat-kalimat cinta, menjilat keseluruhan tubuhnya, mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut hati itu serta menikmati setiap inci dari lekuk yang ada. Mungkin Kyungsoo adalah candu untuknya, Mungkin tidak masalah untuk jatuh sekali lagi jika orang itu adalah Kyungsoo. Mungkin memutuskan untuk menjauh adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mungkin seharusnya sejak lama Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya, jika pertemuan mereka ditadirkan lebih awal, Kai akan mampu bertahan.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Kai mendapati pundaknya diguncang oleh seseorang. Ia hendak marah, mengutuk siapa saja yang menghalanginya kearah Kyungsoo namun urung begitu menyadari orang itu adalah Seungjoo.

Seungjoo berdiri disana, meskipun tingginya sejajar dengan Kai namun tampilan manik itu lebih mengerikan. Seungjoo membawa beberapa anak buahnya, pelacur itu dengan waspada melihat sekitar, ia bisa saja menghabisi anak buah Seungjoo dengan cepat, namun ia tidak mampu menghadapi kakak tirinya. Bukan karena Seunjoo lebih kuat, namun Kai selalu mengingat masa lalu setiap maniknya bertemu dengan Seungjoo. Seperti ada kilas balik tentang bagaimana masa lalu saat dirinya disiksa, diperkosa, dihina dan dicaci, seperti tombol otomatis, segalanya akan diputar ulang setiap Seungjoo muncul dihadapan, dan itu semua membuat Kai menjadi lemah. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan peluh yang menyemuti dahi. Kai selalu kalah setiap bertemu dengan manik Seungjoo, masa lalu membuatnya kalap dan takut.

Orang jahat itu menampilkan seringaian licik, meremas pundak Kai dengan keras hanya untuk merasa senang begitu Kai meringis menahan sakit. Ia tidak ingin kembali diperbudak, ia ingin punya keberanian untuk menghadapi Seunjoo, namun kembali menghadapi pria ini sama artinya dengan Kai kembali mengingat masa kelam. Pelacur itu merasa genggaman Seungjoo memanas, seringaian licik mengerikan serta telinga yang seakan tuli mendengar sekitar, apa yang diingatnya tentang Kyungsoo menghilang dan hanya tersisa tali jerat sebagai penghubung masa lalu.

"lama tidak bertemu" Seungjoo adalah yang pertama berucap

"apa maumu" dengan keberanian yang tersisa Kai menghempas pegangan Seungjoo dari pundaknya, meski terdapat getar dari gerik tubuh yang kentara namun setidaknya ia masih berdiri tegak dengan lututnya.

"apa kau sibuk bersembunyi dari balik punggung _designer_ sialan itu?" katanya dengan menyerinai.

"aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, pergi dari sini" Kai mulai muak, ia gemetar namun enggan untuk menghindar dari Seungjoo. Langkah yang akan diambil serasa berat, namun menghadapi Seungjoo juga bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"aku benar-benar berharap kau mati saat jatuh ke sungai Han"

"aku juga begitu, aku berharap aku sudah mati bahkan sejak aku bertemu denganmu dan juga ibumu!" entah keberanian dari mana Kai berhasil berucap, mengabaikan rasa takutnya hanya dengan berpangku pada emosi yang menyelubung dalam kepala.

Bertatap dengan Seungjoo seperti ini membuatnya gentar, ia kembali mengingat setiap sentuh yang merambat ditubuh, setiap lekuk yang disuguhkan untuk banyak orang, setiap caci dan maki yang disorakan untuknya. Kai membenci ingatan itu, ia ingin menghajar Seungjoo namun bahkan tubuhnya terbelenggu oleh ingatannya sendiri.

"kau seharusnya berterimakasih karena jika bukan karena kami kau adalah anak buangan"

"aku lebih baik menjadi anak buangan dari pada harus hidup dengan sampah sepertimu juga ibumu! Aku berharap kalian berdua mati—" belum sempat Kai melanjutkan apa yang akan diucap, bogem mentah mendarat kerahangnya. Itu adalah Seungjoo, maniknya memerah karena emosi.

"beraninya kau menghardik ibuku!" dengan cepat Seungjoo mendorong Kai sampai terjatuh, mendarat diatasnya dan memberi lebih banyak pukulan mentah.

"kenapa?! Kau dan ibumu tidak lebih dari sampah! Kalian menyiksaku, menjadikan ku budak bahkan pemuas seks kalian! Itu mengerikan, aku lebih baik mati—" dan lebih banyak pukulan lagi. Kini tubuh pelacur itu terbaring ditanah, lengkap dengan bogem mentah dan bertubi dari lawan, ringkih dan darah melingkupi tubuh apik itu. Tidak ada yang berani memberi bantuan, keadaan menjadi ricuh dan para wanita berteriak saling menyahut.

"kau hanya anak buangan, kau bahkan tidak diharapkan ada, ibumu hanya pelacur tidak berguna yang bahkan tidak ingin melahirkanmu! Kau—"

 _Ibumu hanya pelacur tidak berguna yang bahkan tidak ingin melahirkanmu._

 _Ibumu hanya pelacur tidak berguna yang bahkan tidak ingin melahirkanmu._

 _Ibumu hanya pelacur tidak berguna yang bahkan tidak ingin melahirkanmu._

Sejenak Kai merasa tuli. Tidak ada lagi suara bising yang masuk kedalam indra pendengaran kecuali kalimat Seungjoo. Ia bahkan tidak diharapkan ada oleh orang yang melahirkannya. Kai melupakan fakta itu. Ia hidup terbelenggu dalam penolakan, tubuh apiknya dijual bahkan sampai saat ini ia hidup. Kalimat itu menggema berulang diotak, seakan meminta Kai untuk menyadari siapa dirinya. Tidak, bukan. Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa. Walaupun kini tubuhnya habis dibawah pukulan Seungjoo, tidak akan ada yang menangis, tidak akan yang menjadikan itu beban, tidak akan ada rasa kehilangan. Kai seperti debu, seperti buih, seperti angin, mencari tempat teduh, melewati waktu kemudian habis tak terlihat.

Tubuh itu dibiarkan hancur dibawah pukulan, tidak akan perlawanan, tidak ada eluhan. Kai menangis, tersenyum tipis dengan apa yang dibuat tuhan dalam hidup. Mungkin dikehidupan selanjutnya tuhan akan memberikan kehidupan lebih baik.

Kai menolehkan kepala kesamping, tersenyum sekali lagi begitu melihat Jongdae yang memberontak pada penjagaan ketat anak buah Seungjoo agar dapat menolongnya, wajah bartender itu tenggelam dalam tangis. Ia selalu berharap untuk kebahagiaan Jongdae.

Kembali Kai menatap langit-langit Railway, mungkin disini adalah tempatnya berlabuh. Ia menghela nafas panjang diantara pukulan kalap Seungjoo, menoleh kesamping hanya untuk menjatuhkan tatap pada pemandangan Kyungsoo diantara kerumunan orang.

 _Ah, pria ini adalah yang membuatku bertahan._

Kai melihat dengan samar, Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya, berlari dengan manik tak kalah merah dari milik Seungjoo.

 _Mungkin aku akan selamat._

Samar namun suara marah Kyungsoo cukup untuk masuk kedalam pendengaran Kai, pria itu membelah kerumunan dan mendorong tubuh Seungjoo menjauh.

 _Mungkin aku belum mati sekarang._

Kai tidak begitu sadar apa yang terjadi, maniknya mengikuti arah Kyungsoo yang dengan membabi buta memberi pukulan pada kakak tirinya, tidak ada tenaga untuk Kai bangkit, ia terbaring disana, menatap Jongdae yang kini entah bagaimana berhasil terduduk disamping, membantu Kai untuk menyamankan posisi dengan lamat seakan begitu takut menyentuh bagian yang terluka.

 _Mungkin aku harus bangun. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk datang._

Manik itu mengikuti arah Kyungsoo yang kini menghadapi beberapa anak buah Seungjoo, ada beberapa teman Kyungsoo membantu dan itu cukup untuk melumpuhkan lawan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Seungjoo, Kai sangat tidak peduli, ia mengarahkan fokus pada _designer_ yang kini berdiri goyah tidak seimbang, menyeka darah dengan lengan sebelum kemudian mencari wujud tubuh terluka Kai.

Pelacur itu mendapatkan manik Kyungsoo, mereka bertatap sebelum kemudian Kai menyadari Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam. Ia sadar bahwa keadaannya begitu menyedihkan, namun bukan salah Kyungsoo ia menjadi seperti ini.

Mungkin seperti ini sakitnya menjadi Kyungsoo saat itu, saat datang dengan tertatih dan luka diseluruh tubuh sebelum kemudian Baekhyun membawanya pergi dalam gendongan.

Kyungsoo tidak mendekat, tidak mengambil langkah, tidak bergerak. Ia tetap berdiri ditempatnya, menatap Kai dengan manik yang sayu. Pelacur itu mengangkat tangannya, tanpa sadar ia mencoba meraih Kyungsoo dari jarak terjauh. Ada sirat terkejut dari manik pria disebrang, mungkin Kyungsoo terkejut karena Kai memintanya untuk datang.

Namun itu tidak terjadi. Kyungsoo tidak datang, ia membalik badan kemudian melangkah pergi.

 _Ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi_

 _Ia tidak akan kehilangan Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kali_

 _Kai tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo menghilang lagi dari balik pintu_

Maka dengan tenaga yang dimiliki, Kai berdiri, bertahan dengan lututnya yang goyah. Ia menghiraukan banyaknya darah yang mengalir sampai mengotori marmer, menulikan telinga pada teriakan Jongdae serta orang-orang yang berusaha untuk mengadangnya pergi. Kai mencari pintu belakang _club_ , menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengendarai mobilnya dan melewati daerah itu untuk pulang. Maka ia berlari sekuat yang dimampu, membuka pintu dan menghadang ditengah jalan. Ia melihat _Mercedes Benz metalli_ c melaju dengan kecepatan penuh dari ujung jalan _. Itu adalah mobil Kyungsoo._

Kai tetap kokoh berdiri ditengah jalan gelap, itu berlanjut sampai lampu mobil menghalangi penglihatan, sampai pada saat kecepatan mobil itu bertambah, sampai saat tidak sampai satu meter jarak yang memisahkan.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tergopoh. Air mata mengancam akan turun namun ia menghadangnya dengan punggung tangan. Memar akibat pukulan Seungjoo masih membekas namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Bayangan tubuh Kai dengan luka itu begitu memilukan, darah yang mengalir disekitar dan tangan mengadah meminta Kyungsoo untuk datang. Itu mengerikan dan Kyungsoo merasa ingin menangis, merutuk dan menyumpah. ia benci pada siapapun yang menyakiti miliknya, namun apa yang perlu diingat adalah Kai bukan miliknya.

Ia akan meminta Jongdae untuk menjaga Kai, menghubungi Baekhyun untuk membalut lukanya, ia juga akan menuntut Seungjoo atas apa yang telah dilakukan. Itu akan lebih baik dari pada harus kembali berhadapan dengan pria itu. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan menjadi luka yang paling dalam, mungkin Kyungsoo hanya akan menambah penderitaan Kai dimasa depan.

Memilih untuk tetap pergi, maka Kyungsoo mulai menginjak pedal gas. Mundur perlahan sebelum kemudian mengemudi pada batas kecepatan normal. Ia menangis dalam pilu, merintih dan berteriak. Kyungsoo membenci Kai, ia benci bagaimana pria itu memberi begitu banyak dampak untuknya, ia benci bahkan masih ada banyak cinta untuk pelacur itu walau Kai hanya menganggapnya kuman, atau mungkin bencana.

Kyungsoo terus mengemudi, sampai saat maniknya menangkap bayang seseorang ditengah jalan, berdiri dengan bodoh disana dengan darah menyelimuti tubuh serta perak rambut yang melekat pada dahi.

 _Itu adalah Kai._

Manik Kyungsoo melebar, ia tidak menyangka betapa dungu Kai berdiri disana. Ia menghadang mobil dihadapan tanpa gentar, seakan bersiap untuk mati, seakan tidak mempermasalahkan mati jika itu ditangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak berusaha untuk menurunkan kecepatan, ia terus melaju, tanpa peduli tentang pria bodoh yang berdiri disana. Air mata menggumul dalam kelopak, ia begitu ingin membunuh pria itu, namun Kyungsoo menyadari satu hal. _Ia hanya akan hancur jika Kai mati. Ia akan mati jika Jongin mati_

Maka Kyungsoo berhenti, tepat sebelum ujung mobil menyentuh tubuh Kai. Itu nyaris, begitu nyaris sampai saat mobil itu menubruk hancur tubuh pelacur. Pria didalam mobil terlihat menarik nafas dengan terburu, jantungnya bertumbuk kencang dan ia tidak sadar hampir saja membunuh Kai. Membunuh sebagian dari hidupnya, membunuh seorang terkasihnya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dengan terburu, menghampiri Kai yang kini terlihat tidak sanggup lagi memangku tubuh dengan lututnya sendiri. Pria yang lebih putih mendorong tubuh pelacur sampai terjatuh ditanah, Kai terseok disana dengan meringis kasar.

"APA KAU BODOH, APA KAU MAU MATI HAH?" Kyungsoo berteriak, menjulang disamping tubuh Kai yang tersungkur ditanah, memperlihatkan wajah dingin dengan rambutnya yang merah mengacak.

Kai masih bergeming, mencoba untuk tetap sadar saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari dekat. Ia tidak lagi punya kekuatan untuk melawan, tubuhnya terasa sakit bahkan saat mencoba untuk berbicara.

"berdiri" Kyungsoo memberi mandat, meminta Kai untuk patuh, namun pria itu tidak bergerak, kepalanya membentur jalan seperti tidak ada lagi kekuatan lagi untuk menengadah.

"berdiri aku bilang!" suaranya menaik seiring dengan air mata yang mengancam turun. Pria yang lebih putih terjatuh disamping tubuh yang terseok ditanah, Kyungsoo menangis begitu tubuh Kai semakin tidak berdaya diatas tanah. Manik indah itu hanya setengah terbuka, nafas bahkan semakin lirih terdengar.

"Kai! Aku bilang berdiri!" kini Kyungsoo meronta, meraung dalam tangis, berusaha untuk terus memberi perintah. Namun apa yang terjadi adalah wajah pucat Kai yang semakin terlihat lemah, tidak asa gerak yang berarti dari tubuhnya.

"Jongin, aku bilang berdiri! Ku bilang bangun! Jongin! Kim Jongin!" pria yang lebih putih terus menangis, memperhatikan bagaimana Kai perlahan menutup matanya. Senyum tipis tersaji dari mimik Kai begitu manik itu tertutup dan darah mengalir deras dari mulut cantik itu.

"tidak tidak tidak, Jongin! Ya tuhan sayang, aku mohon bangun! Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo meraih kepala Kai, membawa tubuh dingin itu kedalam pelukan.

Pria yang lebih putih terus merontakan nama Jongin dalam tangis. Kyungsoo tidak menyerah disana, menciumi setiap inci wajah itu, membelai rambutnya yang perak seakan Kai sedang nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ini berlanjut sampai mobil _ambulance_ datang, Baekhyun muncul dengan pakaian putih, mengambil alih Kai dari dekapan Kyungsoo hanya untuk mendapat dorongan keras. Kyungsoo melarang siapapun menyentuh Kai, Kyungsoo melarang siapapun menyentuh miliknya.

Yerin bersama dengan Jongdae datang dari sudut jalan lain, meraih Kyungsoo agar menjauhi tubuh rentang Kai, namun Kyungsoo terus menolak, ia meronta bahkan menggeram marah, menolak setiap sentuh sampai saat salah satu perawat menyuntikan cairan penenang kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Apa yang terakhir masuk kedalam penglihatan Kyungsoo adalah tubuh merah penuh cairan darah milik Kai yang di kelilingi oleh banyak perawat, tabung besar melingkupi rahang pria itu dan tubuhnya dibawa menjauh. Kyungsoo masih menggumamkan nama Kai sekali sebelum kemudian terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 _Penyesalan memang datang paling akhir. Seharusnya ia mengambil tangan itu, seharusnya ia kembali mendatangi Jongin, seharusnya ia datang lebih cepat, seharusnya ia membunuh Seungjoo sejak awal, seharusnya Jongin tidak terluka_

 _Seharusnya.._

 _Seharusnya.._

 _Seharusnya.._

.

.

to be continue

.

.

Haloo teman-teman💓💓💓

semoga kalian suka sama bagian ini yaa hehe

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah follow, favorite dan yang terpenting terimakasih sekali yang sudah memberi review! 💓💓💓

Sampaikan pendapat kalian untuk chapter ini yaaa hehe kritik dan saran selalu diterimaa, Terimakasih💓💓💓

See You!


	10. Chapter 9

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

NINE

.

 _Penyesalan memang datang paling akhir. Seharusnya ia mengambil tangan itu, seharusnya ia kembali mendatangi Jongin, seharusnya ia datang lebih cepat, seharusnya ia membunuh Seungjoo sejak awal, seharusnya Jongin tidak terluka,_

 _Seharusnya.._

 _Seharusnya.._

 _Seharusnya.._

* * *

Rerumputan ini mengingatkan Jongin saat masa kecilnya, sebagian dari ingatan kembali mengasah kenangan lampau, saat diumur yang belia ia dihadapkan pada cerita mengerikan dari orang terdekat. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan sampai saat ini pun, Jongin tidak pernah tahu. Pria perunggu itu berjalan pelan, menusuri setiap jalan setapak yang sengaja dibuat disekitar rerumputan. Maniknya memandang jauh kedepan, dahulu kala, ilalang adalah tempatnya berbicara, dahan adalah tempatnya berpangku dan rindang pohon adalah tempatnya melontar resah. Kini segalanya berubah, ia bukan lagi Jongin. Bukan lagi pemudah rapuh bernama Kim Jongin. Namanya adalah Kai, seorang biseksual dengan tubuh bak berhala. Dikagumi dan dipuja banyak umat. Tidak ada cacat dalam diri Kai, segalanya sempurna. Ia diibaratkan sebagai nikotin, alkohol dan bom atom. Segalanya bisa berubah indah dan menjadi runtuh sekaligus setiap berhasil menyentuh tubuh itu, karena ia adalah candu, menolak untuk melambat, sekarat ketika berhenti.

Pemuda itu terduduk diantara semak belukar, menikmati angin yang marak berhembus. Ia tidak pernah merindukan masa itu sejujurnya, seakan dunia tidak memihak padanya. Kini segalanya telah menjadi baik, tidak ada yang menghina pahat wajah serta tubuh apik seorang Kai. Ia hidup tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.

Baru saja ia hendak berbaring diatas tanah lembab, suara derak kaki mengalihkan perhatian, Kai kembali menegakkan tubuh, memindai sekitar hanya untuk terpaku pada sosok diujung sana. Seorang itu berlari pelan kearahnya, rambut merah berkibar dengan setelan hitam yang membalut tubuh.

 _Ah orang ini adalah satu-satunya kelemahanku, Do Kyungsoo._

Kai mendapati dirinya melambai, menunjukan senyum terbaik untuk menyambut Kyungsoo. Pria ini adalah keseluruhan dunia, nafas, pusat kehidupan dan tempat berpijak. Do Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya titik terlemah Kim Jongin, satu-satunya tahta milik Kai, karunia tuhan yang paling berharga.

Kai hendak menegakan lutut, berniat untuk menghamburkan diri kedalam peluk pria itu, namun urung begitu maniknya menangkap sosok lain dibelakang tubuh Kyungsoo. Sosok itu paruh baya, dengan pisau tajam ditangan sebelah kanan, berlari secepat kilat sampai berada dijarak terdekat dari Kyungsoo. Kai berubah panik, ia berteriak dengan putus asa mencoba memperingati Kyungsoo, namun pria pucat itu tidak juga mendengarkan. Kai mencoba menyipitkan manik, ia merasa mengenal sosok itu. Seorang pria dengan manik biru yang sama dengan milik Kyungsoo, menggunakan setelah jas mahal, kulit pucat serta seringaian licik dari dua sudut bibir.

Dia adalah ayah Kyungsoo.

Kai dengan panik mulai berteriak lebih keras, ia tidak mengerti sebab mengapa kakinya terasa kaku, kerongkongannya kering dan telinganya mendadak tuli. Ia tidak mampu mendengar suaranya sendiri sampai saat pandangan itu kabur, Kai melihat dengan pilu bagaimana pisau itu menusuk tepat didada Kyungsoo, mengalirkan banyak darah diantara rerumputan hijau. Kai meronta, menangis sampai ikut terjatuh ditanah. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan begitu melihat tubuh lemah Kyungsoo tergeletak tak berdaya.

.

.

.

Maniknya terbuka, tubuh itu mengejang dan nafas terengah menciptakan embun tebal pada dinding masker oksigen. Bunyi nyaring pertanda alat vital mulai bekerja segera memenuhi ruang, suara langkah kaki terburu serta teriakan samar dari samping mendominasi gendang telinga. Kai tersadar dari masa kritisnya.

 _Ia bermimpi._

Perlahan Kai memperhatikan seisi ruang, tubuhnya terasa sakit dan telinganya berdengung. Ia tidak mengerti sejak kapan air mata mengalir dari sudut kelopak, Kai merasa lemah, sakit dan kaku. Ia ingin segera melihat Kyungsoo, memastikan keadaan pria itu baik-baik saja. Bahwa tidak ada darah yang mengalir dari tubuh itu, bahwa kejadian dipadang rumput benar hanya mimpi, bahwa pria itu aman bersama dengannya.

Dan kali ini, tuhan mengabulkan.

Kyungsoo ada disana, mengenggam tangannya dengan kuat, menaruh perhatian penuh pada Kai yang terisak samar, pelacur itu tidak peduli bagaimana ia bisa berada disini, mengapa tubuhnya berbalut banyak perban atau mengapa Kyungsoo juga menangis pilu menatapnya. _Apa ia juga mendapat mimpi yang sama?_

Dalam sekejap ruangan dipenuhi dengan banyak orang, masing-masing dari mereka berpakaian putih. Beberapa diantaranya memeriksa mesin yang menampakan detak jantung normal milik Kai, infus pada pergelangan tangan serta peralatan lainnya. Ada diantara mereka yang mencoba menjauhkan Kyungsoo darinya, pegangan tangan itu melemah dan Kai mendapati dirinya enggan melepas tangan Kyungsoo. Ia mencekram tangan itu sekuat yang dimampu, menatap pilu pada Kyungsoo yang kini sudah meronta dalam tangis agar dizinkan tetap bersama.

Pada akhirnya itu berakhir percuma, gambaran wajah pucat itu semakin jauh, Kyungsoo seperti telah kehilangan banyak hal, rahangnya mulai tirus dan pria itu punya kantung mata yang cukup tebal. Kai tidak mengerti bagaimana semuanya terjadi, mengapa tubuhnya mulai terasa kaku dan telinganya terus berdengung. Ia semakin panik begitu teriakan ronta Kyungsoo tidak lagi terdengar, apa yang terakhir dilihatnya dari balik pintu adalah tubuh Kyungsoo yang tidak sadarkan diri, dibawa oleh beberapa orang menjauh dari pandangan. Kai mendapati dirinya kembali menangis, air mata turun dari kelopak dengan deras, mengabaikan nafasnya yang mulai sesak serta pandangan yang kian mengabur.

* * *

Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar, maniknya mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan sekitar. Ia cepat mengingat dimana dirinya sekarang, ruang putih bersih dengan aroma alkohol mendominasi. Selang infus melilit lengannya serta selimut hangat membalut tubuh itu. Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit, tentu saja ia bahkan tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyentuh makanan. Rasanya seperti seluruh tubuh pecah berkeping, sakit serta nyeri bersarang didalamnya. Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping, senyum tipis berhias begitu mendapati Yerin terlelap disana. Gadis ini luar biasa, ia bisa saja membunuh Baekhyun jika suatu saat berani menyakiti Yerin.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bergerak bangun hanya untuk kembali merintih sakit pada kepala, ia mencoba lagi dan lagi, berkali-kali namun nihil. Seperti paku besar tertancap atau beton menimpali kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, air mata mengalir deras dari sudut kelopak. Ia ingin melihat Kai, Kyungsoo ingin bersama pria itu, merawat dan memastikan Kai baik-baik saja.

Memilih untuk menguatkan tekad serta mengabaikan sakit berdebar dikepala, Kyungsoo sekali lagi mencoba bangkit. Kali ini berhasil, ia terduduk dikasur dengan terengah, memejamkan maniknya erat tatkala kepalanya mulai berdebar. Setelah beberapa saat berhasil tenang, Kyungsoo sepelan mungkin turun dari kasur, berjalan ringan membawa serta infus yang melekat. Pria tu sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara, Yerin tentu akan memintanya untuk kembali jika saja gadis itu terbangun.

Kyungsoo sesegara mungkin berjalan keluar, maniknya memindai dimana letak ruangan Kai. Beruntung karena kamarnya berada satu lantai dengan si pria coklat. Senyum lebar tersaji begitu ia menemukan kamar yang dicari, seakan ia tidak lapar, seakan tidak lelah, seakan sakit dikepala hilang dalam sekejab begitu membayangkan wajah Kai dengan senyum paling manis.

* * *

Ia sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk tidur, Kai lebih dari tahu bahwa memperbanyak istirahat akan membantunya cepat pulih dan keluar dari rumah sakit, namun ia terus memikirkan Kyungsoo. Pria itu memonopoli isi otaknya, bahkan mengambil waktu tidurnya. Kai terus memikirkan apa yang diucap Baekhyun siang tadi, kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir empat hari, dan selama itu pula Kyungsoo selalu duduk ranjang, mengenggam tangannya, berbicara sendiri seperti orang tidak waras, dan tidur hanya beberapa jam selama empat hari. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir melihat Kyungsoo makan. Tidak mengherankan jika tubuh apik Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tulang dan ia pingsan saat mencoba memberontak.

Kai menghemmbuskan nafas lelah, ia akan sadar cinta yang dimiliki Kyungsoo untuknya. Ia juga mencintai Kyungsoo, Kai merasa nyeri hanya dengan mendengar cerita Baekhyun, ia juga bisa saja menangis lagi jika dipaksakan untuk mengingat kembali isi mimpinya tentang tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Kai takut tertidur, ia tidak ingin memimpikan Kyungsoo bersama ayahnya, ia tidak ingin melihat tubuh itu berlumuran darah, ia tidak ingin—

"Hai Jongin" Kai tersadar dari lamunannya, ia sedikitnya tersentak mendapati Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dari balik pintu. Pria itu dengan tegopoh menutup pintu kembali, berjalan mendekat dengan sebelah tangan membawa tiang infus. Tanpa disadari senyum Kai mengembang dari dua sudut bibir, ia merasa akan bisa tidur nyenyak setelah ini. Kai tidak lagi memikirkan apapun karena pria itu ada disini sekarang.

 _Do Kyungsoo. Oh tuhan akhirnya dia baik-baik saja._

"Kyungsoo" Kai berucap pelan dari balik masker oksigen, ia tidak berharap Kyungsoo untuk mendengar, namun diluar dugaan suara samar itu cukup masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih putih menampilkan senyum hati sebelum kemudian berucap

"yeah, aku disini. Kau— tidak tidur?" tanyanya. Ada raut ragu dari wajah Kyungsoo, mungkin pria itu terlalu canggung, tidak tahu bagaimana memulai, tidak terpikir juga tentang basa-basi.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kai justru berusaha untuk melepas masker oksigen yang melekat pada wajah. Ia ingin leluasa berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, ia ingin mengucap banyak hal meski itu tidak dimungkinkan. Melihat usaha Kai, Kyungsoo mencoba membantu,

"apa ini tidak masalah jika dilepas" yang lebih putih bertanya. Setelah mendapati Kai mengangguk, maka Kyungsoo dengan lembut melepas masker oksigen dari wajah pelacur. Kini wajah itu kembal tersaji, wajah indah seorang Kim Jongin. Sesembahan serta pujaan banyak kaum.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelahnya, ini kali pertama Kai memperhatikan raut bingung seorang Do Kyungsoo. Pria itu teramat kaku, seperti anak anjing yang ditinggal oleh majikan, hanya diam dikursi dengan menunduk dan menggingit bibir bawahnya. Manik itu mengamati setiap jemari yang bermain dengan kain pakaiannya yang mahal. Ini bukan masalah untuk Kai melihat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan gugup, selama ia tetap bisa memperhatikan wajah itu.

Pria yang lebih coklat begitu ingin mengucap sesuatu, apapun, apa saja yang bisa membuatnya mendengar suara lembut pria ini, mungkin keadaannya akan cepat pulih jika saja ia bisa berbagi ruang sakit dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin luka-luka ini akan segera mengering jika bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo setiap saat.

"apa kau— baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Kyungsoo memecah hening, manik biru itu menangkap manik Kai. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Kai memberi respon. Pria perunggu mengedipkan maniknya berulang, memilah jawaban seperti apa yang akan keluar, karena _yeah tentu saja_ ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo teramat sangat dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"yeah, aku baik. Um, bagaimana denganmu? Kau pingsan dan kudengar kau tidak makan bahkan tidak tidur selama—"

"aku baik-baik saja Jongin, melihatmu sadar membuatku jauh lebih baik" entah bagaimana itu terdengar seperti kalimat yang indah dari bibir Kyungsoo, Kai mendapati dirinya memperhatikan manik biru gelap itu, memindai apapun dusta yang bisa ditemukan disana, namun nihil. Kai kecewa, ia ragu dan merasa pusing. Kyungsoo sangat dingin beberapa hari yang lalu saat Kai mendapat banyak pukulan bertubi dari Seungjoo, dan itu membuat Kai kalut, ia terlalu takut, terlalu lengah untuk kembali jatuh

"kau marah padaku. Kau meninggalkanku, kau tidak datang padaku, kau tidak peduli saat aku menghadang mobilmu ditengah jalan, kau—"

"kau melepasku Jongin! Berulang kali, berkali-kali, aku datang padamu dan kau membiarkan aku pergi, kau mengambil tubuhku yang terluka kemudian kau membiarkan mereka mengambilku lagi. Kau menganggapku jarum, duri, rasa pahit bahkan kotoran, kau tidak mau berbagi hidup denganku karena kau takut. Aku membiarkanmu tahu segalanya, bahkan tentang Haneul! Aku memberimu segalanya termasuk tempat tinggal agar kau aman, tapi kau tetap menganggapku ancaman!" Kai tersentak kaget, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana hanya dengan kalimat bisa membuat sakit pada tubuh kembali kentara.

Kai tidak pernah sadar bagaimana kalimat Kyungsoo seperti sayatan dari benda tajam. Pria perunggu itu terdiam sejenak, melihat bagaimana air mata Kyungsoo mulai bergumul dikelopak. Kai merasa bersalah, ia bertahan dalam keegoisannya begitu lama, ia membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi berulang kali. Kai menyayangkan hal ini, ia terlalu bodoh dan marah pada diri sendiri karena menyia-nyiakan Kyungsoo terlalu dalam, terlalu lama, terlalu menyakitkan.

"aku.. aku minta maaf Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu, aku bodoh. Aku hanya tidak ingin segalanya menjadi rumit, jatuh dilubang yang sama dan menderita untuk kesekian kali. Aku tidak.. aku tidak ingin kau pergi, aku minta maaf sungguh" dengan itu, Kai berusaha mencari dimana letak jemari Kyungsoo, mengenggam mereka sekuat mungkin seakan pria putih itu akan kabur jika Kai melonggarkan pegangannya. Kyungsoo terdiam, ia memandang jemarinya yang kini terkait dengan milik Kai. Kyungsoo seperti memilah apa yang akan diucap, beberapa saat berlalu dan pada akhirnya _designer_ sombong itu memberi respon

"aku ingin menjadi egois Jongin, selama ini aku banyak menghindari orang-orang. Aku tidak ingin ayahku menjadikan mereka umpan seperti apa yang terjadi pada Yerin. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa menjauh darimu, aku tidak akan peduli apakah kau menerima atau tidak, tapi aku bersumpah tidak akan menjauhimu lagi. Aku akan terus mendekat meski itu membuatmu menjauh, aku akan ada disisimu bahkan 24 jam penuh jika perlu. Dengar, aku seperti orang gila selama ini saat jauh darimu, aku berbicara sendiri, mengomel sendiri, menangis sendiri, bahkan aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dikamar mandi untuk memikirkanmu, aku seperti orang gila karena kau mengambil segalanya bahkan tidak bersisa sedikitpun untuk diriku sendiri, kau—" Kyungsoo berhenti berbicara begitu dikejutkan dengan suara tawa milik Kai. Itu sedikit tersendat karena terbatasnya gerakan, namun terlihat murni, jujur dan lapang. Pria coklat itu tertawa, menampilkan pipinya yang memerah serta sirat wajah bahagia.

Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya terdiam, ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat Kai tampil secantik ini. Pahat apik itu dipenuhi rona merah, bibirnya lentur dengan tawa dan kelopaknya melengkung indah. Kyungsoo menikmati saat seperti ini, ia mengamati setiap inci wajah itu sampai saat Kai berhenti dari tawa, pria yang terbaring menyeka air yang setitik mengalir dari kelopak, sisa tawa itu masih mendominasi wajah dan Kyungsoo mendapati hatinya menghangat.

"apa yang sedang kau tertawa kan?" pria yang lebih putih bertanya.

"tidak-tidak, hanya _yeah_. Kau tau, kau seperti orang tua yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara!" Kai berucap ditengah sisa tawanya, masih mencoba untuk tenang karena sakit ditubuhnya mendera ketika terlalu banyak bergerak.

"aku bersungguh-sungguh _man_ , itu menyakitkan asal kau tahu"

"dan apa yang kau lakukan dikamar mandi dengan memikirkanku? Aku tau kau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh, beraninya kau— Aah!" kali ini Kai sungguh mencengkram kasar kepalanya, ia merasa nyeri yang kentara. Mungkin ini akibat dari terlalu banyak tertawa. Kai melihat gerak Kyungsoo yang dengan cekatan mendekat, menunduk dan ikut memegangi kepalanya selembut mungkin. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memperdulikan infusnya yang bisa saja terlepas dari tangan. Jarak keduany terlampau dekat, dan Kai sejenak bisa melupakan sakitnya.

" _hey, are you okay_?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembut.

" _yes, yes I'm_ " Kai berusaha menjawab ditengah sakitnya. Ia sungguh tidak masalah merasakan sakit jika bisa berada dijarak sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo.

Kini pria yang lebih putih menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah milik Kai, sebelah tangan Kyungsoo mengambil setiap surai peraknya, menyingkirkan setiap helai dari dahi. Kai tidak lagi merasakan sakit, atau mungkin sakitnya teredam oleh sentuhan Kyungsoo. Jika kemudian tuhan memberinya kemampuan untuk menghentikan waktu, mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Ia ingin memandangi wajah ini lebih lama, wajah sombong Kyungsoo, tampilan berkuasa Kyungsoo, seringaian licik Kyungsoo serta segala hal mewah tentang lelaki ini.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan hidung mereka bersama-sama, ia mulai menciumi setiap inci wajah Kai, mengagumi tekstur kulit serta bola mata gelap milik pelacur. Tanpa aba-aba yang pasti keduanya mulai berciuman, menyatukan dua buah bibir yang haus hasrat. Sudah sekian lama Kyungsoo menginginkan ini, bersandar dengan menciumi bibir manis Kai.

Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa ciuman itu berubah menjadi nafsu, lidah bersilat dengan lidah, mendorong setiap inci sampai pada telak. Kyungsoo menikmati setiap daging lunak didalam mulut hangat Kai, ia menyapu seisinya dengan lidah tanpa ada yang tersisa. Beberapa saat masih berlalu dan Kai memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan mereka, ia mundur perlahan dengan sepihak, mengundang kerutan alis dari pria yang lebih putih. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, maniknya setengah terpejam dan Kai lebih dari tahu tubuhnya mungkin akan hancur jika mengikuti nafsu seks Kyungsoo.

"hentikan, kau bisa membuatku terangsang. Kita tidak bisa membuang sperma disini Kyungsoo, jangan gila" Kai berucap dan Kyungsoo terkekeh setelahnya. Kai menikmati kedekatan mereka, nafas Kyungsoo yang berhembus menghalau kulit terluar serta sentuh mengesankan yang menenangkan

"hey Jongin" Kai diam ketika namanya mengalir indah berpadu dengan suara rendah pria ini, Kai selalu menyukai setiap Kyungsoo mengucap nama lahirnya.

"kau mendengarku atau tidak?" Kyungsoo memprotes begitu sekiranya Kai lambat dalam memberi respon. Tidak ada yang berubah dari posisi mereka dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya nyaman bermain dengan rambut perak itu.

"oh tuhan Kyungsoo, kau berada hanya beberapa inci dariku, bagaimana aku tidak mendengarmu" Kai melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek begitu setelah ia menjawab. Jika saja tidak ada perban yang melilit lengannya, mungkin ia sudah memukul pria tampan ini.

"bisakah.. bisakah aku tetap berada disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut, jemarinya turun sampai rahang tegas Kai, menyapu setiap inci yang ada disana. Kai mengangguk dalam diam, senyum berhias dari dua sudut bibir.

Setelahnya, entah siapa yang memulai, apakah Kyungsoo yang naik atau Kai yang menarik, namun keduanya kini terbaring diranjang yang sama. Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dari samping, ia tidak ingin memaksa pria itu bergerak lebih sering mengingat luka yang masih basah. Kai menikmati setiap momennya, berada diantara sentuh Kyungsoo ditubuh serta hembus nafas pria ini. Ia menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam disana, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirnya, selama ia tetap bisa melihat wajah ini, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipikirkan, karena Kyungsoo adalah keseluruhan nafas, pusat dunia dan harta tak terhingga.

* * *

"OMO, YA TUHAN!"

Yerin menjadi histeris begitu muncul dari balik pintu kamar Kai. Pemandangan yang membuatnya sakit mata tersaji dihadapan, sedari pagi ia panik karena mendapati ranjang Kyungsoo kosong. Berulang kali menghubungi Baekhyun dan mencari kesana kemari namun nihil, diakhir ia baru mengingat Kai dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang rawat pria itu, dan seperti inilah keadaannya. Dua orang sialan itu tidur bersama diranjang yang sama, bahkan saling berpelukan.

 _Apakah mereka pikir ini hotel atau apa?_

"Yerin- _na_ , apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun datang dari lorong, ikut bergabung dengan Yerin di ujung pintu ruang rawat.

"lihat sendiri" si gadis menunjuk dengan malas ranjang milik Kai, disana sudah ada dua manusia saling berpelukan dengan cara yang menurut Baekhyun paling menjijikan.

" _Aigoo_ , dua orang bodoh itu" Baekhyun mendesah lelah, memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"singkirkan mereka atau aku tidak mau mengurus Kyungsoo maupun Kai!" gadis itu memprotes, memberi tatap jengkel pada kekasihnya.

"hei, lalu siapa yang akan mengurus mereka. Kau tau aku dokter dan pasienku tidak hanya dua orang idiot itu" dengan geram Baekhyun menunjuk ranjang, tidak ada respon dari Kai maupun Kyungsoo, keduanya masih nyaman berada diposisi yang sama.

"kau tega membiarkanku mengurus mereka? Bagaimana jika ada sisa sperma disana, siapa yang tahu" Yerin merengek dan Baekhyun memutar bola mata dengan malas.

"maka aku akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengganti sendiri seprai itu. Tenanglah, hanya tunggu sampai mereka bangun dan pastikan mereka makan"

"tapi aku juga harus bekerja" si gadis masih memohon, ia memegangi lengan Baekhyun dan mengayunkannya dengan manja.

"untuk apa kau bekerja jika bos mu saja disini. Aku akan menemuimu saat makan siang. Aku mencintaimu, sampai jumpa" dengan itu Baekhyun pergi setelah sebelumnya menanamkan ciuman singkat didahi gadisnya.

Yerin ditinggal sendiri, ia mengamati tidur keduanya dalam diam. Sudah sejak lama ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo tidur senyaman ini. Pria itu selalu kesulitan tidur, tidak peduli berapa banyak ia mengkonsumsi obat tidur hasilnya pun tetap saja. Namun kini, berada nyaman dalam peluk Kai, seperti semua bebannya terangkat. Pria itu tidur seperti bayi dan kali ini Yerin tersenyum, mungkin ia bisa membiarkan mereka seperti ini.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu dan Kai mendapati dirinya cepat pulih. Luka sialan itu mengering dan ia terlepas dari banyak peralatan rumah sakit, terkecuali infus tentu saja. Kyungsoo sudah tidak dalam masa perawatan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu setelah mereka tidur bersama, pria itu kini banyak makan, tubuhnya kembali berisi dan rahang kentara itu tidak lagi terlihat jelas. Kai merasa inilah kehidupan seharusnya, memandangi wajah tidur Kyungsoo setiap pagi, menikmati hari dengan bermalas-malasan bersama dan bercinta dimalam sampai pagi menjelang. Namun kali ini hanya dengan memandangi tingkah Kyungsoo yang berulang kali berteriak geram ketika menonton pertandingan sepak bola ditelevisi sudah cukup baginya. Ia baru melihat sisi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, gembira seperti bocah jika gol tercetak serta merajuk dengan kecewa saat gelandang tidak bisa mengoper bola dengan tepat.

"kalian sangat berisik sehingga menanggu orang sakit!" Yerin menggerutu di sofa agak jauh dari ranjang. Baik itu Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo melempar tatap malas pada si gadis. Yerin tidak pernah mengerti tentang mengapa orang harus berebut bola disaat banyak bola yang terjual dikota.

"Kai tidak lagi sakit, ia besok bahkan sudah bisa pulang. Apa masalahmu oh tuhan" Kyungsoo menimpali, ia tidak pernah memanggil Kai dengan nama lahirnya disaat mereka sedang tidak berdua. Kyungsoo ingin panggilan itu hanya untuknya.

"apa kalian pikir dirumah sakit ini hanya ada satu pasien?"

"tanyakan pada Kai apakah dia terganggu, aku yakin tidak karena tidak ada lelaki yang tidak menyukai pertandingan sepak bola" dokter itu mulai berucap, kini maniknya memandang Kai yang hanya sibuk melihat pertengkaran kawanan aneh itu. Tatapan Baekhyun kemudian diikuti oleh Yerin maupun Kyungsoo, ketiganya menunggu respon yang pasti dari Kai

"Uh, yeah. Aku tidak terganggu, aku menikmati pertandingan itu" katanya dengan canggung, menggaruk tengkuk yang diyakini tidak gatal. Itu adalah dustanya, seumur hidup ia bahkan baru ini menonton pertandingan sepak bola, televisi besar dirumah tidak pernah digunakan, ia terlalu sibuk menyendiri dan selalu menjauhi tempat ramai apalagi saat siang hari.

"lihat, dia tidak terganggu!" Kyungsoo melempar serangan pada Yerin. Gadis itu hanya mendengus malas. Ia memilih untuk kembali duduk dan memoles kukunya dengan cat merah.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan si gadis seakan mengingat sesuatu, Yerin menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap malas pada laki-laki berisik didepan sebelum kemudian berucap

"Ah, Kai _oppa_ , kau besok akan pulang bukan? kau harus punya seseorang untuk menjagamu, kau tau jika sesuatu terjadi dengan lukamu itu tidak akan—"

"dia akan tinggal bersamaku" Kyungsoo menginterupsi apa yang diucap Yerin tanpa melihat wajah bingung dari Kai.

"baiklah kalau begitu" si gadis mengendikan bahu dengan acuh, kembali sibuk dengan polesan cat pada kukunya yang lentik.

"lalu bagaimana dengan rumahku? Baju ganti dan sebagainya?" Kai bertanya, menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar pria yang lebih putih mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pertandingan ditelevisi.

"kita bisa mengambilnya dirumahmu, atau kita membeli yang baru. Apa rumahmu akan hancur jika tidak dihuni?" pria yang lebih putih kini bertanya lembut, menaruh fokus penuh pada Kai.

"tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja—"

"jika kau tidak nyaman, kau bisa tinggal hanya sampai lukamu sembuh. Setelahnya kau bisa kembali, aku tidak akan memaksa" Kai melihat jemarinya yang bertaut dengan milik Kyungsoo. Telapak itu begiu putih bersanding dengan miliknya yang perunggu, namun itu terlihat cocok bersama.

"itu ada benarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa terjadi denganmu, kau terluka cukup parah" Baekhyun menimpali dengan acuh, maniknya tetap fokus pada layar.

"Uh, baiklah. Apa tidak masalah tinggal diapartemenmu?" pelacur itu bertanya

"apa yang terjadi denganmu? Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi canggung, hentikan itu dan anggap apartemenku itu juga milikmu" dengan itu Kyungsoo maju dan menangkup kedua pipi milik Kai, menciumi bibir itu berulang dengan gemas.

"OH DEMI NEPTUNUS, HENTIKAN ITU ATAU KU USIR KALIAN DARI RUMAH SAKIT INI!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, mengambil pisau buah dan bersiap untuk menerjang siapa saja yang berani bergerak.

* * *

Mereka merayakan hari kepulangan Kai diapartemen Kyungsoo. Yerin membeli banyak makanan sehat dan Baekhyun mengambil persediaan anggur mahal milik Kyungsoo. _Designer_ itu cukup kaya, tidak masalah hanya dengan mengambil beberapa botol anggur miliknya.

Satu lagi hal baru dikehidupan kelam Kai, ia tidak pernah memiliki teman. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang ini sungguh membuatnya canggung. Kai cukup terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendirian, namun kali ini menerima bantuan Baekhyun serta perhatian Yerin sungguh membuat hangat suasana.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari perayaan ini, Baekhyun yang tertawa riang, Yerin yang cantik saat terus berbicara dan Kyungsoo dengan senyum _businessman_ nya. Mereka seperti melupakan setiap ancaman yang ada, setiap batu lompatan dengan garis yang menghadang. Namun biarkan segalanya menjadi baik untuk hari ini, Kai tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang aneh atau apa yang salah, ia berusaha untuk terus mengikuti arus. Mungkin tuhan memang menghadiahkan Kyungsoo untuknya, karena kali ini Kai beranggapan bahwa tuhan maha baik.

Yerin mengernyit begitu ada panggilan masuk, Kyungsoo sedikit melirik ponsel Yerin dan ikut terdiam. Keduanya saling panjang sebelum kemudian Yerin meminta ijin menjauh untuk berbicara di telfon. Sementara Baekhyun maupun Kai yang mengangguk ringan, Kyungsoo duduk dengan gelisah. Pria itu menggigit bibir bawah dan Kai baru sadar bahwa Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan itu setiap mendapati dirinya gelisah.

Tidak beberapa lama Yerin kembali dan Kyungsoo memandang si gadis dengan tatap memohon. Baik itu Baekhyun maupun Kai tetap diam ditempat, menunggu Yerin menarik nafas sebelum kemudian berucap

"ayahmu berhasil menemukan Eunha dan Jongdae" mendengar itu Kyungsoo menahan nafas. Ia menjanjikan perlindungan untuk gadis malang itu, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana ayahnya begitu cepat menemukan Eunha bahkan ditempat antah berantah.

Kai telah mengetahui Eunha adalah tunangan Kyungsoo, gadis itu kabur dan menolak bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo. Apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Kai adalah, _apakah mereka sedang membicarakan Jongdae yang sama?_

"sekarang ayahmu ada disana, jika kita tidak segera kesana maka—" apa yang diucap Yerin terhenti begitu Kyungsoo dengan gegabah berdiri, mengambil kunci mobil dan berlalu menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa aba-aba Kai mengikuti kearah pintu, menarik kasar lengan Kyungsoo setelah dirasa pria itu telah menulikan telinganya.

"kemana kau akan pergi?!" Kai bertanya, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berfokus kepadanya.

"dengar kai, aku berjanji akan melindungi Eunha juga.. juga Jongdae. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika—"

"Jongdae?!" kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong begitu Kai menyela. Pelacur itu memastikan apakah ini adalah Jongdae yang sama dengan bartender tampan di Railway atau bukan.

"yeah, Kim Jongdae. Orang yang sama di Railway" pria yang lebih putih menjawab dengan putus asa. Kai terkejut dengan kenyataan ini, menyadari begitu sempit dunia bahwa Jongdae adalah kekasih dari calon tunangan Kyungsoo.

"dengar Kai, kita tidak punya waktu dengan ini. Aku harus kesana, jika ayahku berbuat macam macam maka—"

"kita akan kesana" Kyungsoo terdiam begitu Kai berucap agak keras. Kedua telapaknya memegangi pundak pria yang lebih putih dengan cekatan. Kyungsoo terdiam, ia kalah berhadapan dengan manik fokus milik Kai.

"kita akan kesana sekarang, berikan kunci mobilnya padaku" Kai berucap lagi, ia menengadahkan telapaknya dihadapan Kyungsoo, meminta agar Kyungsoo segera memberikan kunci itu.

"kau baru saja pulih jika—"

"hentikan omong kosongmu. Kita hanya akan celaka jika kau menyetir dengan kegelisahanmu" pelacur itu kembali menyela apa yang diucap Kyungsoo.

"aku yang akan menyetir, berikan saja kuncinya padaku" Baekhyun muncul dari ujung lorong bersamaan dengan Yerin. Dokter itu berusaha untuk merebut kunci mobil dari Kai namun gagal begitu menyadari betapa keras kepalanya si pria perunggu.

"tunjukan tempatnya dan kita akan sampai disana dengan cepat" setelah itu Kai berjalan duluan menuju pintu, menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo yang kaku bersamanya.

* * *

Rumah itu terlihat sepi, ada beberapa penjagaan diluar serta mobil Youngha yang terparkir rapih. Kyungsoo mengenggam jemarinya kuat, ia tidak akan memaafkan diri sendiri jika sang ayah menyakiti teman-temannya. Melihat itu, Kai mengenggam jemari Kyungsoo, memaksa pria itu untuk tetap tenang. Kyungsoo mematuhi dan menarik nafas panjang, melirik sejenak Yerin dan Baekhyun dikursi belakang seakan meminta persetujuan, sebelum kemudian ke-empatnya membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

Seluruh keamanan bersiaga begitu bayang tubuh Kyungsoo muncul, pria itu berdiri dengan sombong ditemani ketiga lainnya yang berjalan tepat dibelakang. Beberapa diantara penjaga itu berbicara dengan alat komunikasi canggih mereka, mungkin memberitahu bahwa sang anak majikan telah tiba. Kyungsoo sekali lagi menghela nafas, menampilkan seringaian licik begitu tubuhnya dihadang oleh salah satu pengawal ayahnya. Jemari Kyungsoo itu mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celana, ia menekan pisau itu ke dagu si pengawal dengan lembut.

"kau mau mati? aku bisa membunuhmu ditempat jika kau mau" ini sudah menjadi Kyungsoo yang berbeda. Kai bergidik disampingnya, seringaian itu bukan milik Kyungsoo. Kai bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan pria ini menyembunyikan pisau dari balik pakaiannya.

Pengawal itu mundur, mungkin ia memilih untuk tidak melawan anak majikan. Dengan itu Kyungsoo masuk kedalam, tidak terlihat sama sekali ketakutan dari wajah itu, namun Kai lebih dari tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang melawan ketakutannya sendiri. Jemari putih itu bergetar walau samar setiap Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berlaga sombong dengan kuasa seperti biasa.

Mereka sampai diruang dimana Jongdae dan Eunha berada. Tidak ada luka atau bekas ikatan ditubuh keduanya dan Kyungsoo bersyukur untuk itu. Pasangan ini duduk tegak diatas kursi kayu, tepat dibelakang mereka ada dua orang dengan pistol ditangan, siap menembak jika mangsanya berani macam-macam. Jongdae menatap Kai dengan kaku, bartender tampan itu kini kehilangan bias cahayanya. Keduanya saling tatap untuk waktu yang lama sampai kemudian Kai mengalihkan pandangan pada si gadis. Eunha terus menatap Kyungsoo, dan itu berhasil membuat _designer_ kehilangan wibawanya, sampai kemudian Kai memberi sentuh lembut pada pundak, dan Kyungsoo kembali sadar. Si pria pucat melirik Yerin serta Baekhyun sekilas sebelum kemudian memindai keberadaan ayahnya.

Youngha ada disana, berdiri dengan kuasa, seringaian licik dan rokok terselip diantara bibir. Kyungsoo selalu muak setiap berhadapan dengan laki-laki ini, ia selalu malu mengakui bahwa pria kasar ini adalah ayahnya. Dahulu, Kyungsoo pernah berpikiran bahwa sang ayah adalah seorang psikopat, pembunuh tanpa hati, membantai tanpa jiwa. Namun semakin kemari, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Youngha bukan hanya psikopat. Pria ini bahkan lebih rendah dari hewan.

"mau apa kau kemari?" Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama bertanya. Youngha diam sejenak, mengamati anak semata wayangnya sebelum kemudian melempar rokok kelantai dengan sembarang.

"aku menemukan tunanganmu, seharusnya kau senang" Youngha berucap dengan penuh kemenangan. Maniknya membara seakan Kyungsoo adalah mangsa besar yang siap diburu.

"pertunangan itu batal dan tidak ada pembahasan yang sama dengan orang tua Eunha. Semuanya telah berakhir Youngha, kau tidak bisa terus mengancamku!" emosi begitu terpancar dari apa yang diucap Kyungsoo, tidak ada gentar dari sana. Youngha menegakkan lututnya, berdiri kokoh dengan kuasa yang tersirat jelas mengalahkan seisi rumah.

"apa yang membuatmu berfikir bahwa pertunangan itu batal?" sang ayah bertanya.

"karena memang pertunangan itu seharusnya batal" apa yang dijawab Kyungsoo terlampau dingin, maniknya tidak meninggalkan Youngha sama sekali.

"apa karena jalang itu?" kali ini Youngha tanpa ragu menunjuk Kai, seirngaian terbentuk lagi dan manik garang itu berpindah dari Kyungsoo menjadi terfokus pada Kai.

Tidak ada reaksi goyah dari si pelacur, entah keberanian dari mana namun selama itu bukan manik Seungjo yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, ia akan baik-baik saja untuk melawan. Kai menantang manik Youngha tanpa gentar, itu biru kelam persis seperti milik Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada yang bereaksi selama beberapa saat sampai Kyungsoo bergeser ditengah keduanya, ia menangkis lengan Youngha dengan kasar. Jika saja nyawa Eunha dan Jongdae tidak dipertaruhkan, ia mungkin bisa membunuh pria ini dalam satu kali tebas.

"jangan kau sebut dia jalang dengan mulut kotormu, bajingan!" setiap kalimat yang diucap dengan pelan dan penuh penekanan.

"kau mengatai ayahmu sendiri bajingan demi pelacur ini?! PERSETAN, AKU BISA MEMBUNUH ORANG-ORANG BODOH INI DENGAN MUDAH!"

Youngha berteriak marah, segera pengawal disekililing Youngha bersiaga, mengarahkan persenjaan mereka kearah kawanan Kyungsoo. Satu yang paling besar diantara para pengawal maju kedepan, orang itu berusaha untuk menarik Kyungsoo untuk menjadi yang pertama masuk ke medan pertarungan. Saat itu Kai bersumpah ia melihat senyum membunuh Kyungsoo, pria pucat itu menggerakan kepalanya menyamping, maniknya sayu bahkan tidak fokus. Saat tubuh _desaigner_ itu ditarik, semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Kyungsoo bergerak dengan kuasanya, menarik senjata tersembunyi dari banyak tempat dibalik pakaian, ia menelusupkan setidaknya empat benda tajam ke tubuh pria itu dalam sekali tebas. Tubuh korban lunglai jatuh ke lantai, darah mengalir deras dari banyak sudut. Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana, mimik mengerikan tersaji seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Kai tetap bergeming dari tempatnya, nafasnya tidak beratur begitu menyaksikan Kyungsoo membunuh orang dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak ada getar dari tubuh itu, kini Kyungsoo berdiri tegak ditempatnya, jemari bermain dengan pisau dan sebelah tangan menjilati setiap darah yang tumpah ke kulitnya, seakan darah itu adalah sesuatu yang nikmat. Kai menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat Yerin menutup mulutnya, manik itu melebar kaget dan tubuhnya lunglai nyaris terjatuh jika saja Baekhyun tidak menyangganya dari samping.

Ada kilat kemarahan dari manik Youngha, sudut bibir pria tua itu melengkung licik. Maniknya fokus pada Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang normal disini, tidak ada seorang ayah yang hendak membunuh anaknya, atau lelaki baik hati yang dengan santai membunuh pemuda bahkan menjilati darahnya, tidak ada seorang yang tulus ternyata menyembunyikan banyak senjata ditubuhnya.

"kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya hari ini?" si tua bangka bertanya.

"aku akan menghabisimu serta anak buahmu hari ini" itu bukan suara Kyungsoo, begitu dingin, angkuh dan penuh kebencian. Kai terus melihat Kyungsoo, ia tidak peduli apa yang nanti akan terjadi, tapi apa yang menjadi realita adalah _Kyungsoo tidak jauh beda dengan ayahnya._

Youngha tertawa lepas setelahnya, ia bermain dengan cerutu ditangan, menatap Kyungsoo dan kawanannya dengan sirat mengejek.

"aku punya banyak anak buah disini, dan mereka bersenjata. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kawanan kecilmu?"

Dengan itu Kyungsoo menyerinai, manik birunya lebih gelap dan aura kebencian tersirat jelas. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ini, kebencian yang telah ditumpuknya sejak kecil, kekalutan yang telah digali sejak balita. Kyungsoo membenci ayahnya lebih dari apapun di dunia. Jemari Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku pakaian, sebuah alat penghubung kecil dengan antena disekitar. Kai tidak mengerti alat apa itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah membicarakan apapun. Namun tanpa aba-aba, pria pucat itu menekan tombol yang terletak tengah alat dengan santai.

"siapa yang kau sebut dengan kawanan kecil?" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian suara berisik terdengar dari luar rumah.

Alat komunikasi milik Youngha berbunyi, seseorang memberitahu bahwa mereka sedang dikepung. Ada banyak mobil berjajar diluar, mereka bersenjata lengkap bahkan ada diantaranya yang membawa sebuah bom.

Itu adalah anak buah Kyungsoo. Beberapa diantara mereka masuk kedalam, masing-masing membabat habis pengawal Youngha dengan cepat dan tuntas. Kai sekali lagi melirik Yerin dibelakang, gadis itu menggeleng kearah Kai, pertanda memang Yerin tidak ikut andil dengan pasukan baru Kyungsoo.

Seringaian Kyungsoo semakin lebar begitu raut Youngha terlihat bingung dan kalap. Pria tua itu kalah jumlah, kalah pasukan, kalah persenjataan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Kyungsoo bisa menjadi selicik dan sekeji ini.

Dalam sekejap mata Kyungsoo menodongkan pistol kearah sang ayah. Gerakannya terlihat tenang, tanpa ada gentar sekalipun. Punggung itu tidak bergetar, nafasnya bahkan teratur dan itu pertanda Kyungsoo tidak lagi punya belas kasih. Pria pucat itu menjilat bibir atasnya seakan Youngha adalah seekor domba.

"kau akan mati sekarang Youngha- _ssi_ " jemari Kyungsoo bersiap untuk menekan pelatuk, namun ia mengurungkan niat begitu Yougha tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang sinting.

"kau benar akan membunuhku? Anak ingusan sepertimu?" pria tua itu berucap diantara tawanya, memicu kemarahan Kyungsoo.

"aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang, aku bukan lagi Kyungsoo yang akan patuh padamu. Aku bisa membunuh siapa saja diruangan ini" Kyungsoo berucap santai.

Kai mendapati dirinya hampir jatuh tersungkur, _Aku bisa membunuh siapa saja diruangan ini._ Kalimat itu terngiang dalam otak, ia tidak mengira akan menghadapi sisi lain Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

"apa kau yakin? Jika kau membunuhku, aku bisa membunuh milikmu yang lain" kini dengan berani Yougha menyalakan pematik, menyelipkan rokok diantara bilah bibir dan mulai menghisap nikotin didalamnya.

"situasi disini cukup menjelaskan bahwa kau yang akan terbunuh" Kyungsoo berucap lagi, mengabaikan asap rokok yang kini bergabung dengan udara sekitar.

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu dimana kau menyembunyikan si kecil Haneul?" Youngha berucap santai, maniknya memindai reaksi Kyungsoo yang mulai goyah dihadapan.

Manik Kyungsoo melebar mendengar nama itu. Kepalanya berdenyut seakan dunia berputar ditempatnya berada.

 _Haneul._

 _Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendengar nama itu dari mulut ayahnya._

Kyungsoo membiarkan air mata jatuh keluar. Penglihatannya kabur dan pendengarannya mendadak tuli. Pistol yang pelatuknya hampir ditekan penuh percaya diri kini jatuh keatas marmer. Tubuhnya kaku, bahkan Kyungsoo merasa tidak sanggup lagi menyangga lututnya sendiri.

"apa yang kau—"

"Haneul, darah dagingmu bocah bodoh! Kau terlalu sibuk melindungi orang-orangmu disini dan mengabaikan bocah balita itu" belum selesai Kyungsoo mengucap apa yang akan ia lontarkan, Youngha menginterupsi.

Kini Kyungsoo terduduk tak berdaya di atas marmer, pria malang itu menangis. Kyungsoo merasa ia adalah manusia paling bodoh, manusia terkutuk, ayah tidak berguna, ia pantas mati atau menerima siksaan paling berat sekalipun.

"tolong.. dia segalanya untukku.. tolong.. jangan sakiti anak itu" pria pucat itu sungguh kehilangan wibawanya, terduduk menyedihkan dilantai, memohon pada orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya menjadi keping menyedihkan. Youngha menyerinai penuh kemenangan, ia sekali lagi menghela asap ke udara kemudian berucap

"dia aman bersamaku Kyungsoo sayang, selama kau ada dibawah kuasaku tentu saja, dia akan tetap aman"

Kai merasa hancur melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini, ia ingin menghamburkan diri pada tubuh rapuh itu, mengatakan sagalanya akan menjadi baik dan Haneul akan baik-baik saja. Namun itu urung dilakukan begitu tangan Kyungsoo meraih pisau yang terdekat dari jaraknya, mengenggamnya erat dibagian yang tajam sampai darah segar mengalir dari celah jemari putihnya. Begitu darah itu mengalir deras, Kyungsoo mendekatkan jemarinya disekitar bibir, menjilat setiap sisa merah yang ada dengan lidah. Tubuhnya perlahan kembali menegak, lutut itu mengangkat badannya dengan sempurna. Kyungsoo kembali berdiri dengan kuasanya, seringaian lebih licik muncul dari dua sudut bibir sebelum kemudian lengannya kembali menodongkan pistol kearah sang ayah.

Kyungsoo tertawa keras, memicu perhatian sekitar. Bahkan Youngha kini memandang ngeri kearah anak semata wayangnya.

"BUNUH SAJA HANEUL JIKA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Kyungsoo berteriak keras, ia tertawa nyaris seperti orang gila. Jemarinya siap untuk menarik pelatuk, senyum licik tersaji dan tidak ada sama sekali gentar dari tubuh itu bahkan saat ia memutuskan untuk menodongkan pisau ke tubuh ayahnya sendiri.

Ini bukan seperti apa yang diharapkan Kai. Kyungsoo adalah seorang _Designer_ sombong dari label ternama Cosmic dengan senyum _businessman_ nya, setidaknya itu yang diketahui Kai selama ini.

Kyungsoo bukan seorang yang menyembunyikan banyak senjata dibanyak tempat, bukan seorang yang membunuh tanpa gentar dan bahkan menjilat darah korbannya, bukan seorang yang menodongkan pistol tanpa perasaan ketubuh ayahnya, bukan seorang yang merelakan anaknya dibunuh dengan tanpa syarat.

Kai tidak ingin Kyungsoo terlahir sama seperti ayahnya, namun pemandangan ini cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Tidak ada perbedaan antara Do Youngha dengan Do Kyungsoo, keduanya memiliki kult pucat yang sama, manik biru kelam yang sama, cara tertawa yang sama bahkan taktik membunuh yang sama, cepat dan tuntas tanpa getar dan perasaan.

.

.

to be continue

.

.

Haloo kawan, kita bertemu lagi hihi, apakah ada yang menunggu cerita ini?

Semoga ada banyak yang memberi review, karena ada banyak pembaca tapi cuma sedikit review bikin sedih huhu:(

TERIMAKASIH SEKALI BUAT YANG SUDAH MEMBERI FOLLOW, FAVORITE DAN TERUTAMA YANG MEMBERI REVIEW hihi💓 oh dan haloo Kyubear9597 : aku kuliah kok belum kerja hehe💓💓💓

terimakasih sekali untuk setiap review dan yang sudah baca yaa hihi💓 jangan lupa berikan pendapat, kritik dan saran diterima bangett hihi

See you!


	11. Chapter 10

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

NINE

.

 _Kai tidak ingin Kyungsoo terlahir sama seperti ayahnya, namun pemandangan ini cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Tidak ada perbedaan antara Do Youngha dengan Do Kyungsoo, keduanya memiliki kult pucat yang sama, manik biru kelam yang sama, cara tertawa yang sama bahkan taktik membunuh yang sama, cepat dan tuntas tanpa getar dan perasaan._

* * *

Keadaan semakin kacau saat Kyungsoo kembali menyodorkan pistol dengan peluru aktif ditangan, segalanya terjadi diluar kendali, bahkan Yerin yang telah mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik pun melebarkan manik tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya. Tidak ada yang tahu setan apa yang kini merajai tubuh itu, hanya satu pepatah yang kini disetujui, bahwa buah yang jatuh tidak akan jauh dari pohonnya. Cepat atau lambat, Kyungsoo akan menyerupai sang ayah, baik itu fisik maupun batin, dan itu bukanlah suatu pertanda baik.

Kai benar-benar menahan nafas saat Kyungsoo berdiri tanpa goyah menghadapi Youngha, bahkan saat dibawah ancaman kematian sang anak. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang ada didepan mata, sebagian hatinya menyatakan ini bukan Kyungsoo, namun apa yang terjawab oleh kenyataan adalah pria ini benar Do Kyungsoo, malaikat dari _Cosmic_ dengan senyum hati, kini berubah menjadi monster yang haus akan darah serta suara tembak.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku. Jika kau berani menarik peluru itu, maka..maka.. Haneul juga akan mati, anakmu.. anakmu akan mati" itu adalah Youngha yang berucap. Pria bangka itu bahkan bergetar saat berbicara, Kai meyakini Youngha juga tidak mengharapkan Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi seperti ini. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo adalah anaknya, bahkan satu-satunya.

"sayangnya aku tidak peduli. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia karena ajalmu akan menjemput" Kyungsoo berucap, _designer_ itu menangis, air mata keluar dari pelupuk tanpa halang rintang, saat itu Kai meyakini Kyungsoo juga merasakan sakit yang mendalam.

"dengar nak, kau tidak akan—"

"DIAM!" belum sempat Youngha menyelesaikan apa yang akan diucap, Kyungsoo menginterupsi. Berteriak dengan isak samar.

"KAU HANYA AKAN MATI SETELAH INI, AKU BERSUMPAH—"

"Kyungsoo!" itu adalah Kai. Pelacur itu dengan bodoh pasang badan dihadapan Kyungsoo. membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tameng guna melindungi peluru yang bisa kapan saja mengambil nyawa Youngha.

"kau tahu, kau hanya akan menjadi bajingan kotor yang membunuh ayahmu sendiri!" apa yang diucap Kai sungguh terdengar rapuh, pria ini bergetar dilutut, mencoba untuk tetap tenang namun gagal jika dihadapkan dengan benda berbahaya. Kai masih memiliki masa kelam, dimana tubuhnya disentuh oleh benda-benda yang bahkan tidak bisa ia ingat namanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dalam diam, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari _designer_ untuk menanggalkan pistolnya. Namun Kai tetap berdiri kokoh, memandang Kyungsoo dengan sayang, seakan meyakinkan bahwa ia masih memiliki Kai untuk sekedar menebar lelah.

Pertahanan Kai mulai runtuh saat melihat senyum licik Kyungsoo, itu hanya tarikan satu sudut bibir, namun cukup mampu membuat tulang kakinya melemah.

"kau juga ingin mati?" katanya lembut namun penuh ancaman, dengan itu manik Kai melebar jelas, tubuhnya mulai menolak untuk bertahan. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak main-main, ia bisa saja membunuh siapapun didalam ruangan ini.

Tidak hanya Kai, baik itu Yerin yang kini berpegang pada Baekhyun, Jongdae yang meremas telapak Eunha, semuanya kaku begitu mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo ucap untuk Kai. Ini amat berkebalikan dengan hatinya, semuanya tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo mencintai Kai, namun saat ini apa yang tergambar dalam iris itu hanya ada kematian.

Alih-alih mundur, pelacur bodoh itu melangkah maju. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Sampai saat tubuhnya hanya berjarak satu meter dari pelatuk. Tubuhnya bergetar, semua orang tahu itu, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang masih tegap berdiri, tanpa rasa ragu, tanpa rasa takut. Sudut bibirnya masih membentuk seringaian dan semakin lebar begitu mangsa dihadapan semakin dekat pada peluru.

"Kai _oppa_! Apa kau gila?! Mundur!" itu adalah Yerin yang berteriak dari belakang, merasa ngeri melihat Kyungsoo yang menodong pistol tanpa gentar. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kai, pria itu masih diam ditempat.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo tersesat sejenak dalam keadaan, tidak ada senyum licik, tidak ada lagi gerak percaya diri. Maniknya mulai memerah menatap Kai, rahangnya mengeras dan pegangannya pada pistol goyah. _Ini adalah Kai, ini adalah Jongin._

"Kai- _ya_ dengar, kita harus keluar dari sini! Dia bukan Kyungsoo, pria ini gila, dia bisa membunuh kita disini kecuali kita keluar!" Baekhyun berucap keras, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Yerin, hendak menarik gadis itu keluar namun dengan tegas si gadis menolak. Dokter itu mendesah lelah, Yerin beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoo hanya sedang kalap. Namun bagi Baekhyun ini bukan sesuatu yang menganggu hati, secara medis Kyungsoo mungkin sehat tapi tidak untuk mental.

Seperti yang diduga, Kai tidak mendengarkan. Pria perunggu itu dengan berani semakin maju kedepan. Ia meyakini dalam hati bahwa Kyungsoo akan luluh. Sementara Kai berjalan maju, Kyungsoo mundur dengan takut. Dia tidak lagi tersenyum, maniknya bergetar dipenuhi dengan bongkah air mata. Kyungsoo menangis. _Desaigner_ itu menangis dalam marahnya, nafas tak beratur dan gerak tubuh yang mulai menjadi acak. Kai barusaha untuk meraih tubuh itu, namun urung begitu Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pegangannya kembali pada pistol, bibir hati itu terlihat hendak mengucap sesuatu

"dia bukan ayahku, dia tidak pernah menjadi ayahku, dia merusak hidupku, dia pengacau! Aku menderita.. aku menderita.. apa kau tahu?! Dia membiarkan aku tetap hidup dengan mati rasa! Aku tidak pernah punya teman, tidak pernah punya kehidupan normal! Dia merebut hidupku, merebut ibuku, merebut impianku! Kau tahu apa?! Keparat itu menyiksa ibuku sejak lama! Sejak aku kecil, apa yang tersaji diotak ku adalah bagaimana cara ayah bertengkar dengan ibuku, menyentak ibuku, menyiksa ibuku! Aku benci keduanya, aku benci makhluk bajingan itu, aku benci ibuku! Bahkan.. bahkan.. ibuku.. dia meninggalkan ku tumbuh disini dengan manusia hina itu" Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, lututnya goyah namun tangan yang meremas pistol masih tetap kuat.

Pria putih itu masih menangis, sesekali tertawa dalam ronta tangisnya. Kai memandang dengan sedih bagaimana kini Kyungsoo terlihat benar-benar gila, rapuh dan lemah. Ia tidak mengerti begitu banyak tentang bagaimana kehidupan kelam Kyungsoo. Apa yang samar diketahui Kai adalah pria ini kesepian sepanjang umurnya, hidup dalam gemerlap harta tanpa kasih sayang. Orang tuanya bercerai dan menjadi pewaris tunggal dari bisnis ternama. Sekilas Kai merasa Kyungsoo adalah sosok sempurna dengan senyum malaikat, namun melihat keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang, melihat bagaimana Yerin mulai teduduk dalam tangis, seakan mengerti kisah hidup si pria, Kai sadar Kyungsoo punya kehidupan mengerikan.

"aku dicipta untuk menjadi mesin uang, dia memperlakukanku seperti budak! Orang bodoh itu membesarkanku tanpa kasih sayang, dia bahkan menyakiti Jisoo ku, dia mengambil Jisoo ku, dia membunuh Jisoo ku, satu-satunya milikku, dia.. dia.. Seharusnya kau buang aku sejak awal, BAJINGAN! AKU TIDAK PERNAH KEBERATAN HIDUP DIKOLONG JEMBATAN SEKALIPUN ASAL ITU TIDAK DENGANMU! SEKARANG APA? KAU AKAN MENGAMBIL HANEUL? DARAH DAGINGKU? CUCUMU? KAU AKAN MENIKAMNYA JUGA DENGAN PISAU? AKU BAHKAN TIDAK PEDULI!" dengan itu Kyungsoo tertawa, lebar dan keras. Pria putih itu tidak memperhatikan bagaimana sekelilingnya melebarkan manik dengan tingkahnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar gila!

"MATI SAJA KALIAN SEMUA!" Kyungsoo berucap lagi, dan dengan itu ia benar-benar bersiap untuk menembak.

 _Desaigner_ itu memejamkan mata.

Menarik pelatuknya.

Tanpa aba-aba, kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya terdorong jauh.

Telinganya menangkap suara tembak disambut dengan pecah kaca, keras dan memekak telinga.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka mata, tubuhnya ada dalam dekap hangat seseorang. Seperti waktu berlalu dengan lambat. Ia lebih dari tahu bahwa peluru itu meleset jauh ke jendela tepat disamping kepala Youngha, bahwa orang ini mendorong tubuhnya dalam peluk hingga peluru itu meleset, bahwa Kai mengamankan dirinya dalam tangis dan dekap hangat.

Kyungsoo gagal membunuh ayahnya. Kyungsoo gagal menelusupkan timah dalam kedalam tubuh Youngha.

Dari pangkal leher orang itu, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan maniknya menatap manik sang ayah. Itu adalah pandangan yang belum pernah dilihat Kyungsoo, iris itu menampakan kesedihan, sesal dan kecewa. Youngha tidak berhenti menatap Kyungsoo, seakan segalanya akan hilang dalam sekejab mata begitu pandang saling melepas. Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana sisa pengawalan Youngha mencoba melindungi tuannya, maniknya membuntuti langkah sang ayah sampai punggung itu menghilang.

Amarah Kyungsoo berkobar lebih dan lebih, ia meraung dalam pelukan Kai. Mendorong pria itu dengan tenaga yang tersisa, namun diluar dugaan Kai memeluknya lebih erat. Pria itu dengan tangguh menahan sakit setiap pukulan yang dilontar Kyungsoo, setiap berontak yang dilontar oleh Kyungsoo.

"MENYINGKIR! KAU MENGHALANGIKU! KAU MEMBIARKAN PRIA ITU PERGI, MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" Kyungsoo terus berteriak, ia meronta dan merintih dalam tangis. Terus memukul Kai tanpa ada tanda akan berhenti.

Jongdae bergerak cepat dibelakang, bartender itu berlari secepat kilat untuk menghadang Youngha serta pengawalannya. Ia juga meminta beberapa anak buah Kyungsoo untuk ikut membantu. Tidak berbeda dengan Jongdae, Baekhyun segera meraih tas jinjingnya, mencari obat bius serta jarum suntik, ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar Kyungsoo tenang dan tidak menyakiti Kai berlebih. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun mendekati dua orang itu, memberi kode pada Kai agar bertahan sedikit lagi sebelum kemudian menyuntikan obat bius kedalalm tubuh Kyungsoo. Beruntung karena obat itu bekerja dengan cepat, tidak sampai hitungan menit tubuh Kyungsoo bereaksi. Pria itu melemah dan jatuh kedalam pelukan Kai, menyandarkan kepala dengan aman dilekuk leher pelacur.

Kai masih diam ditempat saat Baekhyun berlalu untuk menyusul Jongdae, lengannya memeluk tubuh tidak sadar Kyungsoo lebih erat. Ia menangis dalam diam, memikirkan bagaimana segalanya menjadi cerita mengerikan. Kai telah masuk kedalam lubang Kyungsoo, ia memilih untuk jatuh dan tersungkur terlalu jauh. Menarik nafas panjang sebelum kemudian menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo dalam pangkuan, memandangi wajah cantik itu dalam diam. Kyungsoo punya wajah apik bahkan saat pucat mendominasi, bibir hatinya tetap berwarna jambu dengan setitik darah mengalir dari sudutnya.

 _Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi. Kai hanya akan tinggal disisinya meski itu harus menyaksikan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi monster untuk kesekian kali._

Yerin masih diam ditempat, mendekat perlahan kearah tubuh Kyungsoo yang aman dalam pangkuan Kai. Pria ini adalah kebanggaan Yerin sejak masa kecilnya, Kyungsoo layaknya _super hero_ , pahlawan tanpa jasa, melebihi _superman_ bahkan _batman_ sekalipun. Ini kali pertama Yerin melihat Kyungsoo jatuh terlalu dalam, meraung dalam tangis, bahkan membunuh seseorang dengan mudah.

Berbeda dengan Yerin yang seperti kehilangan akal sehat, Eunha mengambil beberapa obat dari tas Baekhyun, membuat agar dirinya berguna dengan segera menyeka darah dari sudut luka ditubuh Kyungsoo dengan kain kasa serta beberapa obat lainnya. Dengan telaten Eunha membersihkan luka itu, membiarkan Kai tetap memandangi Kyungsoo serta Yerin yang masih terdiam ditempat. Manik bulat Eunha memandangi tubuh Kai yang juga sedikitnya terluka karena berontak Kyungsoo, ia berlari mengambil segelas air, menyodorkan kepada Yerin kemudian kembali beralih pada si pelacur. Kai terlihat hancur dan Eunha belum memahami bagaimana ini terjadi, mengapa Kyungsoo bisa jadi seperti ini atau siapa itu _Haneul,_ namun Eunha memilih untuk mengabaikan. Gadis itu menyentuh lembut lengan Kai agar mendapat sedikitnya perhatian

"kita harus membersihkan lukamu, juga Kyungsoo, juga segala sesuatu disini. Ayo, berdiri" kata si gadis begitu Kai mendongak.

* * *

Mereka sepakat untuk membaringkan Kyungsoo diatas sofa dan memutuskan untuk tetap bersama didalam satu ruang, memilih untuk tetap bertempat diruang tamu dan tidak dibilik agar segalanya tetap aman. Walaupun penjagaan Kyungsoo ketat diluar, namun seisi rumah tidak ada yang ingin resiko lebih.

Kai masih memandangi Kyungsoo dari jarak terdekat, kali ini beberapa lukanya sudah tertutup perban, baik Kyungsoo maupun Kai, keduanya dalam keadaan baik. Eunha memeluk erat tubuh Yerin, memberi sentuh lembut pada lengan seakan meyakinkan segalanya akan menjadi baik. Keduanya telah mencoba berbagai cara menghubungi nomer bibi Patricia, mencari siapa saja yang bisa dihubungi, namun _nihil_. Jongdae sibuk merutuk pada diri sendiri karena gagal menangkap Youngha beserta anak buahnya, mereka terlalu cepat dan bahkan anak buah Kyungsoo tidak sanggup mengejar. Baekhyun tidak kalah frustasi, ia berulang kali menyentak anak buah Kyungsoo karena kehilangan jejak Youngha.

"kita harus punya rencana" Jongdae berucap diantara hening suasana.

"kita tidak butuh rencana, hanya cari Youngha dan jebloskan dia ke penjara" Baekhyun menimpali.

"tidak bisa seperti itu, polisi tidak akan bertindak jika tidak ada bukti nyata"

"apa maksudmu bukti nyata?! Kau sendiri adalah korban sialan! Kita semua sudah cukup sebagai bukti, kita bisa mendapatkan anak Kyungsoo jika pria bangka keparat itu masuk penjara!" Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran, ia memandang Jongdae dengan marah.

"dengar, aku tidak tahu-menahu soal ternyata Kyungsoo memiliki anak, atau siapa Haneul, atau apa tepatnya yang sejak tadi dibicarakan oleh tua bangka itu. Hanya saja yang sedang kita hadapi saat ini adalah Do Youngha! Dia masuk dalam orang paling berpangaruh di negara ini, hukum Korea bahkan ada dibawah kuasanya! Jika kita bertindak gegabah, menurutmu apa yang bisa terjadi pada Haneul hah?!" apa yang diucap Jongdae sedikitnya dibenarkan oleh Baekhyun. Dokter itu terdiam ditempat, memikirkan bagaimana agar segalanya menjadi semudah membalik telapak tangan, namun ini benar bahwa mustahil mengalahkan ular berbisa tanpa senjata lengkap.

"Jongdae- _ya_ , kau punya rencana?" kali ini adalah Kai yang berbicara, telapaknya masih berpegang pada lengan dingin Kyungsoo. Pelacur itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun beralih dari pria yang pingsan, menatap tubuh itu seakan Kyungsoo akan hilang dari pandangan begitu ia mengalihkan fokus.

"aku punya, tapi sebelum itu kita harus membiarkan Kyungsoo sembuh. Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo adalah yang paling berperan disini, juga— seperti apa nanti rencananya, keselamatan bocah Haneul itu adalah yang paling penting, benar?" kata bartender sebelum kemudian diikuti oleh anggukan mantap Yerin juga Kai.

Eunha diam ditempat, ia masih tidak percaya bagaimana Kyungsoo ternyata telah memiliki seorang anak. Maniknya beralih menuju Kyungsoo yang terlelap nyaman disofa, jika dipikir lagi Kyungsoo adalah seorang yang hebat. Pria ini masih bertahan bahkan dibawah ancaman ayahnya terhadap orang-orang yang dicintai. Bagaimana nantinya Kyungsoo akan bertahan dengan Kai atau tidak, Eunha bahkan tidak tahu. Ia telah menyadari betapa hebat kekuasaan Youngha di Korea, jika ide dari Jongdae tidak berhasil maka entah bagaimana nasib malang darah daging Kyungsoo.

Eunha mengalihkan pandangan pada Jongdae, pria tampan itu masih menatap wajah tidur Kyungsoo, si gadis kemudian tersenyum menyadari bagaimana Jongdae bahkan mulai peduli ketika itu bukan menjadi masalahnya.

Kali ini segalanya haruslah berakhir baik, Kyungsoo akan cepat sadar dan menjalankan semua rencana, mendapatkan kembali Haneul dan juga menyingkirkan Youngha.

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu dan kini mentari pagi mulai menerangi sekitar, Baekhyun dan Jongdae bergantian jaga sementara Kai tidak sekalipun terlelap ditempatnya. Pelacur itu masih memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, memindai setiap pahat indah yang dicipta tuhan. Kyungsoo adalah pria jenius yang tampan, tidak ada yang mengelak fakta itu, dan Kai mendapati dirinya tersenyum hanya dengan membayangkan ocehan sombong orang kaya ini.

Pria perunggu itu menghela nafas panjang, Yerin dan Eunha masih tertidur di sofa samping sementara Baekhyun menemani Jongdae didapur. Kai mencoba untuk tetap sadar, ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan kali terakhir tidur lelap. Kantuk mulai mendominasi dan pada akhirnya pun ia menyerah, masih memegangi tangan Kyungsoo kemudian Kai cepat terlelap disana.

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya tersadar, maniknya menyipit begitu terang suasana mendominasi penglihatan. Tubuh itu terasa kaku dan kepalanya mendadak pening, ia tidak lagi terkejut begitu melihat pergelangannya dililit oleh selang infus. Maniknya memindai sekitar, menitik fokus pada pria kecoklatan yang kini terlelap disamping, tangannya memegangi erat telapak Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih putih tersenyum tipis dengan pemandangan ini, sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk bangun tanpa membuat suara, begitu maniknya menemukan sosok Baekhyun, Jongdae, Yerin serta Eunha yang tertidur diruang yang sama, saling berbagi keamanan dan kehangatan, Kyungsoo merasa sebuah benda tajam menembus telak ulu hati paling dalam. Orang-orang ini adalah apa yang ingin ia lindungi, namun apa yang terjadi kemarin hanyalah sebuah kekacauan.

 _Ia bahkan hampir membunuh Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo nyaris membunuh Jongin._

 _Jongin, adalah apa yang menjadi segalanya bagi Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo ingat sekarang, ia mengingat setiap detail kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana ia mengarahkan pistol aktif ketubuh ayahnya, bagaimana teman-temannya mencoba melarang, bagaimana ia membiarkan Youngha untuk membunuh Haneul, bagaimana ia membiar Jongin nyaris terbunuh, bagaimana— tunggu..

 _Haneul._

"Haneul" Kyungsoo berucap, tidak mengharapkan sosok Kai bangun dari samping.

Pria coklat itu menerjabkan maniknya pelan, kembali melihat iris biru Kyungsoo diantara terang dunia merupakan hal yang paling diharapkan muncul dalam benak. Dan benar, pria itu terbangun. Kyungsoo ada disana, duduk lemah diatas sofa empuk, manik birunya menerjab perlahan, melihat dengan miris keadaan disekitar.

"Kyungsoo" kata Kai dengan suara selembut mungkin. Ia menahan sekuat diri untuk tidak berhambur memeluk pria ini, Kyungsoo masih terlalu sakit, mungkin butuh waktu untuk menyerap apa yang telah terjadi kemarin. Kai masih tidak mengerti dengan sisi lain Kyungsoo, ia tidak memahami bagaimana sosok lembut ini bisa menjadi monster.

"Jongin" suara lembut Kyungsoo membuyarkan apa yang bersarang dalam pikiran Kai. Kali ini Kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak anjing yang hilang, maniknya membulat tanpa rasa bersalah. Ini berbanding terbalik monster Kyungsoo kemarin, satu hal yang bisa dipastikan oleh Kai sebelum dia menyambut Kyungsoo dalam peluk hangat.

 _Bahwa ia tidak akan melepas Kyungsoo lagi. Apapun yang terjadi._

Kai terkejut begitu merasakan lembab pada kain kemaja. Kyungsoo menangis disana. Tanpa peringatan Kai membungkus lengannya lebih erat, ia membingkai tubuh putih itu sekuat mungkin tanpa menyisakan celah, seakan meyakinkan bahwa ia akan selalu ada disana untuk Kyungsoo.

"aku hampir membunuhmu.. aku hampir membunuh kalian semua.. aku hampir membunuh ayahku sendiri.. aku monster.. aku—"

"shhh tenanglah, tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang terluka. Ini bukan salahmu, tidak apa-apa" Kai bergegas menenangkan, memberi sentuh lembut pada punggung pria yang terisak.

"kau bodoh! Aku bisa saja membunuhmu jika kau menghalangku seperti kemarin! Kau seharusnya tidak disana! Kau bisa mati dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Kyungsoo meninju tubuh Kai, dimanapun, dibagian tubuh manapun yang bisa membuat pria itu merasakan sakit. Kyungsoo marah pada diri sendiri, ia membenci dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa melukai Kai bahkan teman-temannya.

"tidak ada yang terjadi Kyungsoo, aku baik-baik saja _okey_. Tidak ada yang terjadi denganmu, tidak ada yang salah. Kita hanya harus memperbaiki semuanya. Mengerti?" pelacur itu melonggarkan pelukannya, mengangkat rahang Kyungsoo agar manik mereka bisa bertemu. Seakan mengingat sesuatu, iris biru Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, ia seperti mencari jawaban dari manik Kai namun tidak menemukan apapun.

"Haneul.. Haneul, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Dimana dia?" _Desaigner_ itu bertanya.

"kita akan menemukan Haneul, Jongdae punya cara. Sembuhkan dirimu dan kita akan melakukan cara apapun untuk menemukan Haneul" Kai meyakinkan, lengannya membantu untuk menyangka tubuh Kyungsoo.

Perlahan ia memperhatikan bagaimana rupa Kyungsoo melembut. Pria ini adalah apa yang telah Kai pelajari didunia, kehidupan kelam atas siksa yang tertutup oleh akting dari mimik wajah. Kai tidak pernah berusaha untuk menutupi siksa seperti apa yang dunia berikan untuknya, ia selalu membiarkan alam mengetahui tentang apa saja yang ia takuti. Kai merelakan segalanya untuk menjadi korban, ia tidak pernah mau membuka dunia luar, tidak ingin menemukan sesuatu untuk dilindungi. Namun ini adalah sosok Kyungsoo, ia punya begitu banyak jiwa untuk dijaga, pria ini berusaha untuk tetap bahagia bahkan saat hidupnya diatur seperti robot. Jika dipikir lagi, Kyungsoo tak elaknya seperti benda mati, diperalat dan dipermainkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Maniknya dibiarkan melihat jasad kekasih hati mati ditikam pisau, telinganya hanya untuk mendengar ancaman dari ayahnya untuk orang terdekat, penciumannya hanya untuk kertas, pekerjaan serta persenjataan, tubuhnya seperti bekerja karena dikontrol. Pria ini tidak punya apa-apa, namun dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo masih mencoba untuk melindungi banyak hal seakan dunia adalah miliknya.

 _Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik, Kyungsoo-ya_

* * *

Kyungsoo terus bermain dengan ujung kemeja, ia sudah mencoba berjam-jam merangkai permintaan maaf untuk teman-temannya atas apa yang terjadi, namun tetap saja apa yang keluar hanya menjadi kalimat acak. Dua hari berlalu semenjak Youngha datang mengacaukan keadaan, dan kini ke-enamnya berkumpul guna mendengar pidato Kyungsoo.

"yeah, aku tahu seorang sepertimu tidak pandai meminta maaf" Jongdae menjadi yang pertama berucap. Mendengar itu Eunha tanpa aba-aba memberi pukulan ringan dipuncak kepala kekasihnya, mengabaikan rengekan Jongdae hanya untuk kembali mendapat perhatian Kyungsoo.

"abaikan saja dia Kyungsoo _oppa._ Jadi bagaimana, apa kau sudah lebih baik? Karena kami harus punya banyak kekuatan untuk bisa bebas dari Youngha" itu adalah ucap ceria Eunha, gadis ini ahli dalam menyemarakkan suasana.

"aku tahu kau sudah punya cukup energi Kyungsoo, biarkan saja dia Kai, dia hanya meminta perhatian lebih darimu aku bersumpah" Yerin memutar bola mata malas melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo terus menempeli Kai seperti permen karet.

"sehari yang lalu kau menangisi Kyungsoo seperti dia sedang sekarat, sekarang ketika dia bangun kau bahkan tidak menyapanya. Cih" Baekhyun mengubah duduknya mendekat pada Kyungsoo, menepuk pundak lelaki itu sebelum kemudian memberi senyum hangat.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap tepat kepada Yerin, gadis itu memalingkan wajah sekarang. Itu jelas terlihat bagaimana kulit putihnya mulai berkerut, kelopak yang sembab serta kebiasaannya bermain dengan kuku saat gelisah. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia memiliki banyak orang disisinya yang peduli, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Kyungsoo meyakini dalam hati, bersama maka segala akan menjadi lebih baik, ia akan bisa menemukan Haneul juga menghadapi ayahnya.

"kau tidak ingin memelukku?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang ditujukan Kyungsoo untuk Yerin. Si gadis menatap tangan Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum kemudian menangis tersedu, air mata turun dengan deras dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk maju mendekat.

"Oh sayangku" kata si pria sembari memeluk Yerin erat.

"kau benar-benar mengerikan" gadis itu berucap dengan suara lirih.

"aku tahu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu terjadi, hanya— aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti siapapun, kau tahu itu" Yerin menangguk samar diantara lekuk leher Kyungsoo, menerima setiap tanggapan yang diberikan.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Baekhyun mulai jengah dengan pemandangan didepan, ia pacar Yerin _demi tuhan_. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kai, alih-alih bersikap malas seperti Baekhyun, pelacur itu berdeham agak keras, ia sadar Yerin berarti penting untuk _desaigner_ itu tapi ini menurutnya sudah cukup.

"tidak perlu berpelukan terlalu lama jika perlu kau tahu" Baekhyun berucap sinis.

"yeah, ada banyak orang disini" Kai menambahi.

" _Aw_ kalian berdua seharusnya tidak terlalu mesra, lihat mereka!" Eunha memberi peringatan, terkikk begitu Kyungsoo dengan kaku melepas Yerin dan kembali pada Kai yang hanya melirik dengan malas.

Yerin merajuk pada Baekhyun, gadis itu bahkan memberi kecup ringan yang pada akhirnya hanya diabaikan oleh sang dokter. Itu adalah pemandangan yang lucu menurut Kai, Yerin adalah gadis yang cantik juga dewasa, ia adalah malaikat penjaga untuk Kyungsoo. Pelacur itu mendapati dirinya tertawa melihat usaha Yerin untuk mendapat perhatian Baekhyun, mereka cocok satu sama lain begitu juga Jongdae dan Eunha.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, alih-alih memperhatikan dua pasang dihadapan, ia lebih memilih menaruh fokus pada pria disamping. Kai begitu cantik dengan tawanya yang lepas seperti ini, Kyungsoo bersumpah dalam hati bahwa suatu saat ia akan membawa Kai melihat dunia luar tanpa ada rasa takut.

"jadi, aku butuh kalian untuk menemukan Haneul, teman-teman" Kyungsoo akhirnya berucap untuk meminta perhatian, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa tenang jika belum mendengar kabar dari anak semata wayangnya.

"jadi Kyungsoo _oppa_ , um— Haneul itu adalah anakmu? Bagaimana bisa?" Eunha bertanya dengan wajah polos. _Desaigner_ itu tidak tahu bagaimana agar memulai cerita ini, ia tidak keberatan lagi untuk bercerita tentang Jisoo namun akan memakan waktu dan Eunha begitu sulit untuk memahami, otaknya lamban untuk mengolah. Jongdae disamping seperti mengerti keadaan, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian memberi kode pada gadisnya untuk diam dan berucap

"yeah, sepertinya ini bukan saatnya untuk mengenang masa lalu. Fokus kita saat ini adalah menemukan si kecil Haneul itu"

"itu benar. Jadi mari kita pikirkan beberapa cara" Bekhyun menengahi, mengabaikan bagaimana wajah imut Eunha berubah menjadi masam.

"aku punya cara" itu adalah Jongdae, bartender tampan itu memberi senyum manis kearah Kyungsoo. Ah, Kyungsoo melupakan satu hal bahwa Jongdae dulunya adalah lulusan universitas ternama Korea, pria ini punya kapasitas otak pintar dan tidak ada yang meragukan.

* * *

Kyungsoo merutuk pada diri sendiri, mengapa tidak sejak awal ia mempekerjakan Jongdae untuk perusahaannya, karena sungguh pria ini punya ide gila yang brilian. Bartender itu pandai bidang teknologi, dia bisa meretas data, mengambil alih cctv bahkan menciptakan virus. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo meragukan ide ini, membagi dalam tim dan bekerja masing-masing. Ia masih berpegang teguh pada kesepakatan awal untuk selalu bersama, namun cara ini memang lebih mudah, toh mereka memiliki Baekhyun sebagai dokter jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Semuanya mulai bergerak sesuai rencana, tujuan awal mereka adalah mencari dimana Youngha menyembunyikan Haneul. Kai berjalan dengan Baekhyun, keduanya menuju lokasi dimana Haneul dan Patricia tinggal, mereka akan mengambil hasil cctv dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Kai berpikir Jongdae benar-benar cocok menjadi agen atau mata-mata, pria itu bahkan memiliki beberapa alat canggih yang diakui milik ayahnya. Kacamata yang dipakai Kai adalah salah satunya, itu memiliki layar canggih yang dikendalikan oleh Jongdae dari pusat, sehingga apa yang dilihat oleh Kai akan langsung muncul dilayar Jongdae. Kai tidak berpikir bahwa ada teknologi secanggih ini di Korea, jika saja Jongdae benar-benar meniti kariernya, entah itu dalam bidang bernyanyi atau IT seperti ini, mungkin pria itu tidak menghabiskan hidupnya hanya untuk berdiri dimeja bartender seperti orang bodoh.

Memiliki wajah tampan, otak cerdas, suara apik serta wanita secantik Eunha, apa kurangnya hidup seorang Kim Jongdae?

Kini baik Kai maupun Baekhyun berada dimobil Kyungsoo, keduanya dalam perjalanan menuju dimana Haneul serta Patricia tinggal. Menurut Baekhyun alangkah baiknya mereka tidak melibatkan pasukan Kyungsoo karena tentu akan memancing banyak perhatian, maka mereka bergerak sendiri, berharap dengan ini Haneul bisa ditemukan.

Kai adalah orang yang menyetir, Baekhyun disamping memetakan jalan serta mempersiapkan peralatan penting canggih milik Jongdae. Ada bunyi pesan masuk diponsel Kai dan ia merogoh sakunya untuk mendapatkan benda kotak pintar itu.

 **From : Designer Cosmic**

 _Jangan terluka, okey?_

 **To: Designer Cosmic**

 _Kau juga, jangan bertindak bodoh, kumohon_

 **From : Designer Cosmic**

 _I will, aku mencintaimu._

 **To : Designer Cosmic**

 _Aku tahu. Berhati-hatilah._

"perhatikan jalanmu anak bodoh! Lihat dirimu, kau tersenyum sendiri hanya dengan membaca pesan Kyungsoo" Baekhyun berucap dari samping, dokter itu menampilkan sungging tipis pertanda memaklumi.

Kai tertawa, ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas kemudian meletakan kembali ponselnya. Pelacur itu mengucap doa dalam hati untuk keselamatan Haneul serta Kyungsoo. Ia sungguh berharap segalanya menjadi lancar dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

* * *

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo dan Eunha berada di dalam kantor Youngha. Ini mengerikan karena kali pertama Kyungsoo kemari setelah sekian lama. Keduanya menunggu perintah dari Jongdae untuk maju, Yerin sedang berada dipusat keamanan kantor, mengambil semua data cctv serta mencari sambungan kabel agar semua sistem cctv masuk kedalam jaringan computer milik Jongdae. Yerin adalah salah satu dari orang yang pernah diberi akses untuk masuk kedalam, wanita ini adalah satu dari orang kepercayaan Youngha dan sejujurnya tidak pernah menjadi ancaman, maka gadis ini dapat masuk dengan mudahnya.

Yerin segera memantau keadaan, wajahnya menampilkan mimik cantik tanpa dosa sehingga pekerja tidak ada yang menaruh curiga. Gadis itu sesekali berucap kealat kecil ditelinga yang menghubungkan aliran komunikasi dengan Jongdae.

"Yerin perhatikan sekitar, cari cctv disana sehingga aku bisa tahu dimana tempat yang tepat kau bisa menancapkan alat itu tanpa terekam" Jongdae memberi perintah.

"kau sungguh bisa melihat semua keadaan lewat kacamata ini? Woah keren!" Yerin berulang kali mengagumi setiap barang milik Jongdae, seharusnya ia bisa kaya raya dengan menjual semua barang canggih ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara Yerin segera bertindak, ia berpura-pura untuk mengambil beberapa berkas serta catatan penting sembari maniknya memindai sekitar ruang. Gadis itu gelisah saat menemukan banyak cctv diberbagai sudut, jika seperti ini ia khawatir tidak ada kesempatan untuknya mengalirkan jaringan data pada Jongdae.

"Yerin, dengar. Aku melihat semua cctvnya, sekarang dengar baik-baik. Kau berjalan kesebelah kanan, disana ada papan dengan label Cosmic besar bukan? berjalanlah kesana dan berusaha untuk terlihat sedang mencari berkas, dibalik papan itu ada satu computer menyala, satu computer itu menyimpan semua data. Kau bisa tancapkan kabelnya disana dan segera sambungkan dengan jaringanku, kau bisa bergerak cepat bukan? Aku bisa melihat cctv tidak merekam daerah itu karena sedang tertutup papan" Yerin mengangguk samar menghadapi perintah Jongdae.

Bukan suatu hal sulit untuk Yerin memanipulasi wajah, ia punya wajah cantik memikat. Tidak akan pekerja yang sadar atau menaruh curiga. Gadis itu dengan mudah berjalan kesebelah kanan, mengambil berkas disana dan bersembunyi dibalik papan. Tangannya gemetar saat mencoba untuk menancapkan alat Jongdae, ia terlalu takut jika berbuat salah. Alat terpasang dan kini si gadis mulai mengklik beberapa perintah di komputer agar semua jaringan keamanan terpasang ke komputer Jongdae. Yerin tahu bahwa pekerja keamanan disini tidak bodoh untuk menyadari komputernya sedang diretas, namun ia tetap berharap dalam hati agar otak Jongdae berjalan lebih cepat dari jaringan data dan Kyungsoo cepat bertindak bersama Eunha untuk mengambil segala hal mencurigakan di kantor Youngha.

Yerin berhasil dan kini tinggal menunggu _loading_ data untuk penyambungan. Gadis itu mengamati sekitar, ia merutuk dalam hati karena waktu lama yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai angka 100%. Yerin mulai gemetar saat seseorang datang, seorang pria dengan badan besar dan cerutu disebelah kanan. Yerin memandang jijik dan mengkerutkan alis, bagaimana bisa seorang keamanan menggunakan rokok saat ditengah pekerjaan diruang bersih tanpa polusi?

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata si pria dengan garang, maniknya menaruh curiga dan Yerin mulai kehabisan akal untuk bertindak. Tubuh rampingnya berusaha untuk menutup layar dan berharap dalam hati agar pria jelek ini tidak sempat melihat apapun. Begitu maniknya menangkap asap yang keluar dari mulut si pekerja keamanan, sebuah ide muncul dan bersarang dalam otak.

"aku sedang mengambil berkas lama Cosmic, tuan Kyungsoo memintaku untuk mengambil arsip lama, dan hei— aku atasanmu! Bukankah dilarang merokok disini? Buang rokokmu diluar atau aku akan melapor!" tantang Yerin dengan berani, beruntung karena pria itu segera tergagap dan menunduk dalam, meminta maaf dengan sesal sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar. Terkadang Yerin lupa dengan status tingginya dikantor, ia masih menganggap semuanya atasan tanpa sadar bahwa ia bekerja langsung dibawah perintah Kyungsoo.

Berbalik kebelakang dan ia segera mengucap syukur begitu _loading_ menunjukan angka 95%. Si gadis bersiap untuk pergi dan mengambil asal arsip yang ada, menumpuk sisanya dan tersenyum senang begitu mendengar suara Jongdae disebrang memekik girang.

"ASAAA! Aku berhasil mendapat data semua cctv dan komputerku tersambung kejaringan! Yerin, kerja bagus! Sekarang aku bisa meretas data dan memunculkan virus selama Kyungsoo dan Eunha menyelinap masuk ke ruangan Youngha— Ah Yerin, sekarang keluar dari sana, aku akan mengarahkanmu. Kyungsoo, tunggu perintahku untuk masuk dan Eunha, kumohon sayang, jangan mengacau" Yerin terkikik begitu mendengar Jongdae meminta gadisnya untuk tidak mengacau. Eunha masih muda dan kekanakan, Yerin selalu berpikir bahwa pasangan itu menggemaskan. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak ditempat, berpikir bahwa alat ini sungguh hebat, ia bahkan bisa berkomunikasi dengan beberapa orang sekaligus!

"Yerin, apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat keluar dari sana, ada pintu disebelah kirimu, ambil itu dan ikut arahanku kemudian cepat kembali kemari!" Jongdae kembali memberi perintah, dan Yerin mengangguk mengerti. Gadis itu segera mengikuti arahan Jongdae dan berhasil keluar dari sana.

* * *

Alih-alih merasa gelisah, Eunha terus menggerutu disamping Kyungsoo. Keduanya kini berada diarea parkir kantor menunggu perintah dari Jongdae.

"aku tidak percaya dia tidak khawatir padaku dan bahkan memintaku untuk tidak mengacau. Pacar macam apa?!"

"kau yang menyebutnya pacar idaman, kau menyukainya meski selalu ditolak dan sekarang kau berulang kali protes hanya karena dia tidak khawatir, oh tuhan!" Kyungsoo memberi respon untuk semua gerutuan Eunha, gadis itu hanya diam ditempat, kesal karena merasa tidak ada yang membela.

Keduanya membiarkan hening mengambil alih, Eunha sibuk bermain dengan jemarinya, sejujurnya ia merasa gelisah. Gadis itu takut ketahuan, ia melirik Kyungsoo sekilas yang mencengkram setir dengan kuat, dalam hati Eunha menyimpan banyak empati untuk Kyungsoo, pasti berat untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Jongdae benar, semuanya benar bahwa ia tidak boleh mengacau, Eunha meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa semua ini harus berhasil.

"kalian berdua Kyungsoo, Eunha. Aku berhasil menguasai cctv kantor, sekarang kalian keluar dari mobil dan ikuti arahanku untuk masuk. Tenang, tidak akan ada yang melihat kalian di cctv karena semuanya dibawah kendaliku, bergeraklah dengan cepat karena jika tidak kita akan ketahuan, mengerti?" Jongdae berbicara dengan lantang, ia seperti bos yang memberi perintah pada anak buahnya dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya tidak terbiasa dengan itu.

"apa kau sedang memerintahku sekarang?" Kyungsoo menjawab malas, _jika kalian lupa maka saya ingatkan lagi bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pria sombong yang selalu memerintah._

"dengar, aku adalah kapten disini tuan Cosmic. Semua dibawah kendaliku, jadi jangan berani membantah atau kau ku keluarkan dari tim! Sekarang keluar dari sana dan mulai bekerja!" mendengar itu Kyungsoo berdecih, ia malas mendengar Jongdae namun apa daya jika memang semuanya ada dibawah kendali computer canggih milik Jongdae.

"oh dan Kyungsoo dengar satu lagi!"

"apa lagi?!" _Designer_ itu berteriak hampir marah, ia baru saja akan keluar dari mobil namun urung begitu Jongdae berteriak dari sebrang.

"jika kau membiarkan Eunha terluka maka kau akan kubunuh, okey?" mendengar itu Eunha melirik Kyungsoo sejenak yang sedang memberi senyum singkat. Si gadis menahan malu, pipinya semerah tomat saat tidak bisa menahan bahagia, Eunha mencintai Jongdae tentu saja dan semua orang tahu itu.

"kau senang?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Eunha.

"tentu saja, jika anak laki-laki bernama Haneul itu ditemukan, aku akan mentraktirnya makanan enak setiap hari!" si gadis lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo. Eunha merangkak keluar mobil duluan tak lupa dengan kacamata canggihnya.

Kyungsoo masih diam ditempat, ia sungguh ingin menangis saat itu juga. Pria ini teramat sangat mencintai Haneul, ia bersumpah dalam hati bahwa Youngha akan segera mati ditangannya jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anaknya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa? Mari bekerja" Jongdae berucap lagi begitu menyadari Kyungsoo belum bergerak.

"yeah, mari bekerja"

* * *

Baik Kai maupun Baekhyun telah mengikuti setiap arahan Jongdae, mereka menggunakan penutup wajah agar tidak dikenali, memeriksa sekeliling rumah sebisa mungkin tanpa menaruh curiga. Jongdae berpikir masih adanya anak buah Youngha yang berjaga disana, maka bartender itu memutuskan untuk tetap menuntun Kai dan Baekhyun dijalur aman.

Mereka telah menemukan beberapa cctv resmi yang dipasang dibeberapa sudut dijalan, namun anehnya tidak ada cctv yang langsung mengarah kerumah Patricia. Beberapa saat yang lalu keduanya telah meminta salinan cctv dari kepolisian terdekat, namun Baekhyun meyakini bahwa itu hal yang percuma karena tidak ada cctv yang merekam tepat kerumah yang ditargetkan.

"tidak apa-apa, bawa pulang salinannya. Kita bisa memeriksa banyaknya mobil yang berhenti disana dan meretas _black box_ mereka, aku meyakini pasti ada _black box_ yang merekam kejadian. Sekarang kembalilah kalian" Jongdae memberi mandat dan mereka sepakat untuk setuju.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke mobil, Kai sekali lagi melihat pemandangan rumah itu. Ini adalah tempat tinggal hangat, tempat Haneul tumbuh dengan kasih sayang Patricia. Pelacur itu membuat kepalan tinju dengan tangannya, ia bisa saja menghabisi Youngha jika pria itu bukan ayah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun disamping menepuk pundak si pelacur, memberi senyum manis seakan meyakinkan bahwa Haneul dalam keadaan baik. Begitu Kai tenang dan memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan, maniknya menemukan satu cctv dibalik tiang, itu kecil dan tersembunyi. Kacamata Jongdae memperbesar layar untuk meyakinkan apa yang dilihat dan benar itu adalah sebuah cctv yang mengarah langsung kerumah Patricia. Baekhyun mendongak untuk mengikuti apa yang dilihat Kai, dan maniknya melebar saat melihat benda kecil aktif berkelip merah yang menempel diatas sana.

"tidak salah lagi itu adalah cctv, tunggu, aku akan mencari kira-kira dimana pusatnya. Kalian berdua menyingkir dari sana, carilah tempat bersembunyi" perintah Jongdae.

"baik" Baekhyun segera menarik pergelangan tangan pelacur, mencari tempat dan memantau dari balik semak-semak.

"Kai-ya kau tahu, ini sangat keren! Aku selalu ingin menjadi mata-mata seperti ini" dokter itu berucap.

"aku selalu ingin menjadi _super hero_ " Kai memberi tanggapan, Baekhyun mengkerutkan kening sebelum kemudian berucap

"seperti _Avengers_?" mendengar itu Kai mengekrutkan kening, itu adalah kata asing untuknya.

"apa itu _Avengers_?" pertanyaan itu cukup untuk membuat mulut Baekhyun menganga, ia tidak mengerti lagi dijaman apa Kai hidup selama ini.

"kau tidak tahu _Avengers_?" kali ini Kai menggeleng sebagai respon. Baekhyun dengan prihatin menghela nafas panjang.

"kau harus meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengajari banyak hal tentang dunia luar—"

"aku menemukan dimana pusatnya kawan!" apa yang akan diucap Baekhyun dipotong oleh suara Jongdae dari sebrang.

"dimana itu?" Kai bertanya.

"tapi ini ilegal, akan berbahaya jika kalian hanya berdua" Jongdae memberi kesimpulan, ia meragukan rencana yang satu ini.

"ku pikir tidak ada salahnya memeriksa sedikit" Kai memberi masukan hanya untuk diberi tatapan tajam oleh Baekhyun.

"kalian yakin?" bartender itu bertanya sekali lagi.

"tidak tidak Jongdae, bocah ini bicara asal, abaikan dia. Kami akan pulang sekarang—"

"tidak _hyung_ dengarkan aku, ini bisa jadi satu-satunya cara. Kita hanya akan memeriksa, jika tidak dimungkinkan maka kita kembali, okay?" kali ini pelacur itu memohon untuk persetujuan Baekhyun. Sang dokter memandang wajah Kai sejenak sebelum kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk lemah.

"baik, terus ikuti arahan ku dan jangan bertingkah! Sekarang ambil jalan sisi kiri"

Keduanya terus mengikuti arahan Jongdae dengan waspada, Baekhyun terus memegangi ujung kemeja milik Kai, ia tidak ingin sendirian dan selain itu terlalu enggan untuk menghadapi tinju Kyungsoo jika saja Kai hilang dari pandangan.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan dengan alur dari Jongdae mereka berhasil menemukan satu rumah kecil diujung jalan. Itu cukup tersembunyi dan sepi penghuni. Kai melangkah maju perlahan dan Baekhyun mengikuti, dokter itu sempat berpikir bagaimana ada nyali sebesar milik Kai yang dengan berani maju ketika mengetahui bahwa bahaya bisa saja dengan mudah mengintai.

Pelacur itu mengkerutkan alis begitu melihat pintu terbuka sedikit, tanpa menaruh curiga dengan perlahan Kai membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Itu adalah ruang kecil dengan beberapa komputer yag dibiarkan menyala, ada kaleng bekas makanan yang baru saja habis dan beberapa botol bekas susu.

Baru saja pria coklat itu hendak menoleh kebelakang untuk memanggil Baekhyun, ia melihat ada orang lain dibelakang Baekhyun dan mencoba memperingati namun terlambat karena pintu rumah tertutup rapat tanpa aba-aba. Kai menjadi panik, ia berusaha menggedor pintu, berteriak dan mengumpat, namun terhenti begitu gendang telinganya menangkap suara Baekhyun yang memohon dari luar. Kai menjadi tak terkendali, ia gelisah dan ketakutan, langkahnya perlahan mundur, peluh membanjiri kening dan nafasnya tak karuan.

"kita mendapat mangsa tuan" Kai membuat kepalan tangan begitu mendengar suara dari belakang, dengan perlahan pelacur itu menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati seorang pria dengan pistol ditangan. Kai mengenal pria ini, dia adalah suruhan Youngha.

 _Sial, ini jebakan!_

"apa maumu?!" Kai bertanya tanpa rasa takut, maniknya menantang pria bersenjata dihadapan tanpa rasa gentar.

Alih-alih menjawa pertanyaan Kai, pria aneh dihadapan mengambil ponselnya, ia terlihat menghubungi seseorang. Manik Kai melebar begitu pistol ditodongkan ke arahnya tanpa aba-aba. Kali ini tubuh pelacur itu gemetar melawan pistol, telapaknya berkeringat dan otaknya menolak untuk berpikir. Begitu terdengar suara dari arah ponsel, manik Kai melebar, jantungnya seakan berhenti dan udara disekitar serasa tidak lagi bersisa

"yeah, aku sudah meletakkan bom diruangan Youngha. Kau bisa menyalakannya sekarang"

Mendengar itu Kai terjatuh dari tempatnya, lututnya menabrak lantai dan telapaknya mengepal keras. Ia menangis dan berteriak putus asa pada Jongdae

"JONGDAE, KELUARKAN KYUNGSOO DARI SANA! KELUARKAN MEREKA DARI SANA! ADA BOM DIRUANGAN YOUNGHA, AKU MOHON, KYUNGSOO!" pelacur itu meronta tidak karuan, memberontak dengan kasar.

Kai tidak sadar bahwa kini ia sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak pria, beberapa diantaranya bersenjata dan lainnya membawa peralatan tali. Ia tidak begitu peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi kelak, apa yang ada diotaknya adalah keselamatan Kyungsoo. Kai marah dan ia tidak ingin ditindas, saat itu juga tubuhnya melangkah maju, Kai sendirian dengan tidak imbang melawan banyak pria bersenjata, namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Pukulan demi pukulan datang silih berganti, tubuhnya terasa mati akan rasa, pelacur itu tidak lagi mengalah, ia terus memukul dan berontak, tidak sama sekali ada tanda untuk berhenti, Kai terus melempar pukulan, tendangan, erangan, rutukan bahkan tangisan.

Tidak ada yang berhenti sampai saat tubuh pelacur itu layu dilantai dengan darah tumpah ruah.

* * *

"Kai- _ya_? Kai? YA KAI? KAI? KAU MENDENGARKU? KAI?" Jongdae berteriak dengan panik begitu tidak ada jawaban dari Kai, ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Hal terakhir yang didengar oleh bartender itu adalah bom yang dipasang diruangan Youngha, ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri, _apa mereka hanya akan membakar habis kantor mereka begitu saja?_

Meski panik namun Jongdae mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri, _kekasihnya juga ada disana demi tuhan._ Bartender itu beralih menghubungi Kyungsoo, ia berdoa dalam hati agar tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan segera mengucap syukur begitu suara Kyungsoo tersengar dari sebrang

"yeah Jongdae"

"Kyungsoo-ya dimana kau?!"

"apa maksudmu dimana, aku sedang berada dikantor Youngha—"

"Keluar dari sana segera Kyungsoo! Ada bom yang dipasang disana, kau dan Eunha harus cepat keluar!"

"Apa?"

"KELUAR DARI SANA BODOH! CEPAT! KYUNGSOO AKU PERINTAHKAN KAU KELUAR DENGAN CEPAT ATAU—"

Jongdae berhenti berbicara begitu jaringan tiba-tiba terputus, bartender itu mendapati lututnya melemas, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata dan ia terduduk dilantai sembari meronta. Tidak pernah terfikir dalam otak bahwa segala gerakannya akan terbaca musuh, Youngha adalah lambang kuasa Korea, tidak ada yang menandingi bahkan itu hukum sekalipun.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak!_

.

.

to be continue

.

.

Hai, semoga menikmati

Terimakasih untuk yang telah memberi review, follow dan favorite

Jangan lupa saran dan pendapat selalu diterima💓💓💓

See You!


	12. Chapter 11

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

ELEVEN

.

 _"KELUAR DARI SANA BODOH! CEPAT! KYUNGSOO AKU PERINTAHKAN KAU KELUAR DENGAN CEPAT ATAU—"_

 _Jongdae berhenti berbicara begitu jaringan tiba-tiba terputus, bartender itu mendapati lututnya melemas, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata dan ia terduduk dilantai sembari meronta. Tidak pernah terfikir dalam otak bahwa segala gerakannya akan terbaca musuh, Youngha adalah lambang kuasa Korea, tidak ada yang menandingi bahkan itu hukum sekalipun._

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak!_

* * *

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat dan Kyungsoo hanya menyadari dirinya kini ditempatkan diruang gelap dengan keadaan terikat. Apa yang terakhir kali diingatnya adalah penyergapan mendadak oleh beberapa pria besar, mereka dalam jumlah banyak menerobos masuk kedalam ruang dan Kyungsoo tidak punya banyak tenaga untuk melawan. Eunha masih disisi Kyungsoo, gadis itu dengan kelopak yang bengkak sedang menatap lantai. Pikiran Kyungsoo kini kacau, ia mengutuk semua orang, mengutuk rencana busuk Jongdae serta kebodohan didalam otaknya. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi dan Kyungsoo menyadari niat baik dari teman terdekat.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah gadis dengan tubuh rapuh disamping. Eunha mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis dan mengeluhkan nama Jongdae, maka dengan gerak lamban si pria mencoba untuk menyentuh Eunha dari samping, seakan menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa Kyungsoo akan ada disana.

"tidak apa-apa, kau tidak sendirian. Aku punya banyak pasukan dan kita akan keluar dari tempat bau ini secepatnya" itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Kyungsoo memang membayar banyak orang untuk keamanan namun saat ini ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menghubungi mereka. Sejujurnya pria itu curiga mengapa orang-orang ini hanya mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kaki tanpa menutup mulut, tentu Kyungsoo dan Eunha bisa berteriak dan mereka bisa ketahuan. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan fakta itu, memilih untuk berfokus pada Eunha serta memutar otak untuk memikirkan cara keluar dari sini.

"apa ada cara untuk keluar dari sini?" si gadis bertanya dengan khawatir. Maniknya berkedip begitu melihat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tanpa mencoba untuk memberi respon berarti.

"apa menurutmu jika kita berteriak, seseorang diluar akan mendengar?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Gadis itu mengkerutkan alis sebelum kemudian memutar bola mata dengan malas

" _Oppa,_ kau akan menghancurkan pita suaramu? Tempat ini kedap suara, bagaimana bisa ada yang mendengar?" dengan itu Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling sembari membenarkan apa yang diucap oleh Eunha. _Ini benar kedap suara, pantas saja mereka tidak menutup mulut tawanan, Stupid Kyungsoo._

" _Oppa_ , kita harus mencari benda tajam untuk melepas ikatan sialan ini, ini terlalu kuat" di gadis berucap lagi, maniknya mulai mencari benda tajam yang sekiranya bisa membantu.

"mungkin benda itu berguna! Kita hanya perlu mundur sedikit, kau duluan"

Kyungsoo menunjuk potongan kaca agak jauh dibelakangnya dengan dagu. Pria itu bergeser sedikit untuk mempersilahkan Eunha mundur duluan kebelakang. Gadis itu mengiyakan, namun saat ia memutuskan untuk mundur, tiba-tiba pintu digebrak dengan keras.

Kyungsoo terkejut begitu pintu dibuka dengan agak memaksa, segera ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk menutup Eunha. Panik mulai menerjang namun ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri, mengingat Eunha masih perlu perlindungan dibelakangnya.

Beberapa orang berjalan masuk, Kyungsoo berdecih malas begitu sadar orang-orang ini adalah suruhan Youngha. Dan itu adalah kebenaran, karena beberapa saat setelahnya seorang pria bangka dengan manik biru terang masuk kedalam. Youngha membawa kuasanya, tubuh tegap dengan wajah menggelikan, maniknya menatap malas pada Kyungsoo serta gadis yang berlindung dibelakang.

" _Surprise_?" Youngha mulai berucap, mengerlingkan sebelah mata dengan cara yang paling menjijikan.

"apa maumu?" _Designer_ itu bertanya dengan tenang.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau cari dikantorku?" pria bangka itu kini mendudukan diri pada satu-satunya kursi kayu disana, menyilangkan kaki dan mulai menyalakan merah pada sumbu rokok.

"aku mencarimu"

"PEMBOHONG KEPARAT!" Youngha membentak dengan marah, pria itu menendang meja berukuran sedang disana sampai nyaris mengenai tubuh Kyungsoo. Eunha menatap dengan ngeri bagaimana Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berkedip saat meja kayu itu bisa saja menghantam tubuhnya.

"aku tidak berbohong. Aku dan Eunha mencarimu, dan kamu tidak ada ditempat. Jika tidak percaya kau bisa melihat _cctv_ "

" _cctv_ itu tidak berguna, kau pasti meretasnya!"

"kau pikir dari mana aku punya kemampuan untuk meretas _cctv_?"

"kau bisa membayar orang untuk melakukan itu"

"yeah, tentu saja aku bisa, tapi siapa yang bisa membobol sistem keamanan dikantormu?" _kecuali si otak pintar Jongdae tentu saja._

Seketika Youngha kehilangan kemampuan bicara, sebagian dirinya membenarkan apa yang diucap oleh Kyungsoo bahwa gedung itu dikelilingi oleh sistem keamanan yang tinggi. Belum ada yang mampu membobol apalagi meretas sistem. Namun tetap saja, Kyungsoo adalah manusia dengan seribu mimik wajah, pria sombong itu adalah keparat dengan akting yang bagus, ia punya kemampuan untuk berbohong tanpa sirat ragu dihadapan banyak orang sekalipun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum atas kemenangannya, ia mencintai setiap rupa diam Youngha, itu pertanda bahwa si pria tua kehilangan kata-kata. Sejujurnya, otak Kyungsoo sudah buntu sejak awal, ia percaya bahwa ada jalan untuk keluar, namun penjagaan Younha tidak mungkin selengah itu.

"kau sedang berfikir bukan?" Youngha berucap, bibirnya menciptakan seringaian tipis yang amat dibenci Kyungsoo.

"jangan gunakan otakmu terlalu keras, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu, jadi jangan berharap bisa keluar dari sini" si pria tua berucap lagi guna mengambil kembali fokus putranya.

"apa— dimana mereka?!" manik Kyungsoo kini melebar, tangannya gemetar begitu sang ayah mengatakan bahwa _tidak akan yang menolongnya_ , cukup jelas bagi Kyungsoo bahwa pria tua itu mencoba untuk memberitahu bahwa teman-temannya aman dibawah kuasa Youngha. _Keparat sialan!_

"mereka aman Kyungsoo, tenang saja" Youngha berucap tenang, jemari bermain dengan cerutu sembari sebelah tangan merogoh ponsel dari saku.

Kyungsoo mengucap doa pada tuhan agar tidak ada yang terjadi pada Kai dan teman-temannya, ia sungguh akan membunuh bajingan ini jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka. Dari samping Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Eunha bergetar, gadis itu berusaha untuk tenang, menahan air matanya agar tidak terlihat lemah.

"kau mau berbicara dengan kekasihmu?" kini Youngha maju kedepan, dari jarak yang dibuat sepersekian meter, pria tua itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, sebelah tangan masih memegang ponsel.

Kyungsoo masih diam ditempat, berusaha untuk tetap tenang saat layar diponsel terhubung video dengan seseorang disebrang. Jantungnya berburu untuk berdetak, telapaknya mlai dingin dan keringat memenuhi dahi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau apa yang akan tersaji dilayar, namun ia meyakini itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Dan benar..

Jongin ada disana.

Tubuh lemah itu terduduk dikursi kayu, diikat menyedihkan dengan bercak darah memenuhi sampul pakaian. Manik indahnya setengah terpejam dan masih dengan kosong memandang pada layar.

Jongin penuh luka disana..

Jongin _nya_. Jongin _miliknya_..

"JONGIN! BAJINGAN KAU, KEPARAT! LEPASKAN DIA!" Kyungsoo meronta disana, tubuhnya meminta untuk dilepas, manik itu memerah, ia bisa aja menerjang Youngha begitu saja jika tubuhnya tidak diikat mati.

Namun sekalinya Kyungsoo mencoba melawan, ada seseorang disana yang menarik keras rambut Jongin keatas, menyebabkan pria lemah itu berteriak keras. Itu kejam dan Kyungsoo bisa lebih marah dengan mencabik habis tubuh Youngha.

"JANGAN BERANI SENTUH DIA! SIALAN!" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk melawan, tubuhnya menjadi sakit begitu menentang ikat tali, namun ia tidak lagi peduli.

Gerakan itu terlalu cepat dan Kyungsoo segera merasa pukulan keras dipuncak kepalanya, itu cukup menyakitkan dan berhasil melumpuhkannya sampai Kyungsoo terduduk kembali dilantai dingin. Eunha memperhatikan itu dengan ngeri, ia berteriak begitu dilayar pemandangan Kai yang diberi pukulan tepat ditengah perut sampai darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo _Oppa_ , berhenti melawan! Ku mohon berhenti atau Kai _Oppa_ akan lebih tersakiti!" Eunha terus membujuk begitu Kyungsoo masih saja berusaha untuk menegakkan lutut.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo segera berhenti, sekali lagi ia memandangan rupa Jongin dilayar. Pria itu adalah apa yang terkasih bagi Kyungsoo, dunia dan poros. Kini dunianya hancur, Jonginnya berantakan disana, dan Kyungsoo menangis karenanya. _Designer_ itu terduduk lesu, tangis dan rintih mendominasi ruang. Ia begitu ingin menyentuh Jongin dengan telapaknya, memeluk pria itu dan membawanya pergi bersama, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Tidak ada satupun celah disini. Semuanya dinding, dingin dan mati.

"kumohon, aku akan melakukan apapun. Apa saja, apa saja.. asal lepaskan Jongin.. bebaskan dia.. bebaskan Haneul.. bebaskan teman-temanku.. aku akan memberikan apa saja.. hanya lepaskan mereka" pria pucat itu meraung putus asa. Ia tidak tahan melihat Jongin diantara merah darah, Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendengar teriak histeris Jongin, ia akan rela melakukan apapun. apa saja, asal tidak ada korban.

"aku akan melakukan apa saja, apa saja. Aku bersumpah"

* * *

Baekhyun berlari sekuat yang dimampu, darah menjadi bercak diberbagai sudut serta kemeja yang mulai kusut diujung. Pria itu tidak lagi menghiraukan lututnya yang mati rasa. Ia mengambil beberapa obat dari saku dan menelannya dengan cepat. Si dokter berusaha untuk mengambil banyak oksigen, paru-parunya terasa sesak seakan udara sekitar mengambil alih segalanya. Entah sudah berapa menit hingga jam yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk berlari, berulang kali menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak lagi ada pengejaran. Air mata mengalir dari sudut kelopak, perlahan dan lama menjadi deras, Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati meninggalkan Kai sendirian disana, namun jika keduanya tetap disana maka masalah tidak akan selesai. Maka keputusan Baekhyun adalah bulat untuk kabur dari sana dan mencari bantuan, setelah berulang kali memutar otak, dokter itu memutuskan untuk kembali mencari Jongdae,

Beberapa saat dengan berjalan pelan diantara semak, ia berhasil kembali ketempat Jongdae. Berusaha untuk berjalan cepat namun berakhir dengan tertatih, susah payah Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka pintu hanya untuk terkejut karen pintu tidak terkunci. Kakinya serasa kaku dan pada akhirnya dokter memilih untuk tidak peduli tentang pintu, ia harus memberi tahu teman-temannya bahwa Kai disekap dan mereka bisa memikirkan banyak cara untuk menolong. Namun saat langkah Baekhyun sampai pada ruang tengah, ia sadar betapa mengerikan keadaan disini. Tempat itu kacau, berantakan dan kotor. Ada banyak peralatan dilantai, memori acak yang tersebar serta sofa yang tidak lagi tertata. Disana ada Jongdae yang duduk meringkuk dengan wajah suram, disamping pria rapuh itu adalah kekasihnya. Yerin tersungkur, menangis sampai suara ronta terdengar menyakitkan. Gadis itu memandang Baekhyun dengan manik membulat, sungguh terkejut bagaimana Baekhyun kembali dalam keadaan mengerikan. Dalam hitungan detik, Yerin berlari kearah si dokter, menubrukan tubuh ringannya pada Baekhyun dan segera menangis disana.

"Baekhyun- _na_ , Baekhyun _oppa_ , kau selamat.. kau ada disini.. kau ada disini.. aku pikir.. aku pikir—"

"shhhh, tidak apa-apa. Aku disini sayang, aku disini.." Baekhyun menarik Yerin lebih kedalam pelukan, mencium puncak kepala gadis itu dengan sayang. Jongdae perlahan mendekat, bartender tampan itu mulai menciptakan senyum tipis dari dua sudut bibir.

"Kau selamat Baekhyun, aku pikir—"

"aku ada disini sekarang, aku berhasil kabur. Hanya saja, Kai—" Baekhyun berhasil menyela ada yang akan diucap Jongdae, namun ia tidak berhasil merangkai kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dimana keberadaan Kai.

"Kai _oppa_ , masih ada disana?" Yerin bertanya dengan lembut, tidak ada nada menuduh dari suara yang gadis itu lontarkan, namun itu tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah Baekhyun.

"aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya sendirian disana, aku bersumpah. Aku hanya berfikir jika aku tetap berada disana, maka tidak akan ada perubahan" dokter itu membela diri, lututnya mulai lemas dan ia memilih untuk menjatuhkan diri diatas marmer dingin.

"itu benar, kau melakukan hal yang benar. Mari kita cari jalan lain, kita harus menolong semuanya" Jongdae membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk, bartender itu kemudian berdiri hendak mengambil air untuk pria yang baru datang.

"apa yang dimaksud dengan semuanya? Apa Kyungsoo dan Eunha juga tertangkap?" Baekhyun bertanya hanya untuk mendapati Yerin kembali terdiam dan menunduk. Maka dokter itu menarik dagu si gadis perlahan agar manik keduanya bertemu.

"ya, mereka tertangkap, aku— sejujurnya aku tidak tahu pasti. Hanya Jongdae _oppa_ bercerita bahwa Kai menelfon dan mengatakan jika ada bom dikantor Youngha, kemudian Jongdae _oppa_ meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera keluar, hanya saja setelah itu sambungan terputus dan Jondae _oppa_ tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Jika ia mencoba untuk menghubungi kembali, maka keberadaannya akan ketahuan" gadis itu bercerita dengan tenang, air mata kembali mengalir dari kelopak.

"ya tuhan!" Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya, ia ikut tertunduk saat ini. Dokter itu memikirkan keadaan Jongdae, ia kagum dengan ketenangan bartender kaya itu. Jika ia ada diposisi Jongdae dan Yerin yang ada bersama Kyungsoo saat ini, maka ia tidak akan bisa setenang itu.

Jongdae kembali beberapa saat kemudian, kedua tangannya membawa gelas berisi air dan segera mendudukan diri disamping Baekhyun. Tidak ada raut emosi disana, bartender hanya diam ditempatnya, mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Baekhyun sungguh ingin membantu, hanya kepalanya sudah terlalu sakit bahkan untuk mendongak sekalipun. Yerin disisi lain membuat dirinya berguna, gadis itu perlahan membersihkan kekacauan yang ada dalam ruang, ia meletakkan benda kambali ditempat, merapikan kabel serta memori acak dan kembali mengaktifkan semua komputer dimeja.

"apakah— apakah Youngha mencapai puncaknya dengan cara yang murni?" Jongdae bertanya hanya untuk disambut dengan kerutan alis Baekhyun dan tatap tanya dari Yerin.

"maksudku, apakah selama menjalankan bisnis ini, ia bermain jujur?" kali ini sepertinya Yerin mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

"tidak, tenu saja tidak. Dia melakukan suap, penggelapan dana, pembohongan publik dan pekerjaan yang mengerikan. Dia bahkan pernah tidak membayar gaji pekerjanya selama 2 bulan dan memecat pegawai dengan sembarang"

"benarkah? Dan pekerja itu tidak melapor atau menuntut?" Baekhyun berkomentar

"Baekhyun _oppa_ , apa kau masih tidak sadar? Yang kita sedang bicarakan disini adalah seorang Do Youngha. Pembisnis paling sukses Korea Selatan, dia bisa membeli apapun bahkan hukum Korea, hanya dengan merogoh koceknya dan _boom_ , keadaan akan berbalik!" mendengar itu Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia memang tidak terlalu mengikuti jaman, ia hanya tahu bahwa Cosmic adalah _brand_ besar dengan kualitas mahal. Hanya itu dan sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak bahkan sampai masuk terlalu dalam jika bukan karena kekasihnya yang begitu menyayangi anak dari pemilik _Cosmic._

"bisakah kita mendapat bukti-bukti itu?" Jongdae berucap lagi, menyebabkan diam dari pasangan didalam ruang.

"bukti tentang penyuapannya?" itu adalah Yerin yang bertanya dengan ragu.

"yeah, bukti tentang semua pemalsuannya, suap, penggelapan dana atau apapun. Kau pernah bekerja untuknya sebelum dengan Kyungsoo bukan? Apakah kita bisa mendapat bukti-bukti itu?" Jongdae memandang Yerin penuh harap.

Si gadis terlihat sedang berpikir keras, dahulu ia mengetahui semuanya. Tentang semua cara kotor Youngha untuk mencapai puncak yang bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui semuanya. Yerin sedikitnya tahu dimana Youngha menyimpan semuanya, namun ia tidak yakin apakah semua bukti masih ada disana atau tidak.

"mungkin aku tau, tapi untuk apa kita menemukan bukti-bukti itu?" si gadis bertanya.

"apa kau punya cara lain yang lebih gila untuk menyelamatkan kita semua?" itu adalah Baekhyun, dokter itu mencoba untuk membersih beberapa luka dikaki, menuang alkohol dan menutupnya dengan kasa bersih.

"aku sepertinya punya cara, tapi aku tidak yakin" Jongdae berucap dengan sedih.

"aku akan mendengarkan caramu, aku yakin kau tidak akan mengambil cara ini tanpa berfikir panjang, karena kekasihmu juga menjadi sandera" dokter itu kini mendekat kearah bartender, memberi sentuh lembut pada pundak seakan meyakinkan bahwa segalanya akan menjadi baik.

"oke dan bagaimana agar cara itu berjalan dengan baik?" satu-satunya gadis disana bertanya dengan lugu, duduk bersila seakan siap untuk melakukan banyak misi.

"kita bisa menggunakan semua bukti-bukti itu untuk menjerat Youngha ke kantor polisi. Sejujurnya aku meminta Kyungsoo dan Eunha untuk masuk ke kantor Youngha bukan hanya untuk mengambil petunjuk tentang hilangnya Haneul, namun juga mencari bukti apapun tentang permainan kotor Youngha sehingga kita punya cukup bukti untuk membawa lelaki bejat itu kedalam buih. Kita benar-benar harus mengandalkanmu untuk ini Yerin- _na_ , kau bisa menghubungi anak buah Kyungsoo untuk memenuhi perintahmu, usahakan jangan sampai mengambil banyak perhatian. Kita bisa melepaskan Kai dengan membawa pasukan Kyungsoo. Kemudian, karena cctv kantor masih bisa aku ambil alih, aku bisa mengarahkanmu untuk masuk kesana, mengambil apapun yang bisa dijadikan bukti dan segera keluar"

Mendengar penjelasan Jongdae. Yerin melebarkan manik terkejut. Jika hanya harus membawa pasukan Kyungsoo tanpa mengambil banyak perhatian, itu adalah hal yang mudah. Namun untuk masuk kedalam kantor Youngha, mengambil bukti dan keluar, itu sungguh sulit. _Hello, mudah untuk mengatakan ketika bukan kau yang melakukan!_

"aku bisa menemaninya untuk masuk kesana—"

"tidak. Kau disini dan atur semua pasukan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil alih Kai. Aku punya prediksi bahwa Youngha pasti ada bersama Kyungsoo dan Eunha" Jongdae menyela sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan apa yang akan diucap. Bartender itu mengeratkan tinju ditangan, maniknya menatap kosong kearah jendela, seakan siap meninju siapapun yang berani menyetuh gadisnya. Tentu saja, Eunha ada bersama Kyungsoo dan jika _designer_ itu terancam maka nasib Eunha tidak akan jauh beda.

Melihat itu, baik Yerin maupun Baekhyun saling pandang. Keduanya punya kekhawatiran yang sama untuk Kyungsoo maupun Eunha, namun Jongdae pasti mengalami yang lebih mengingat belum lama sejak ia dan Eunha bersatu menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"baiklah, aku akan masuk kesana. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melepas pantauanku!" Yerin yang pertama memecah hening, berusaha untuk tidak bergetar karena takut dan ragu.

"aku akan mengurus pasukan Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan Kai meskipun aku malas kembali ketempat sialan itu" Baekhyun kembali membersihkan luka yang tertanam, siap kembali untuk bergerak.

Jongdae kini berfokus pada bagaimana Baekhyun berhasil membalut rapi lukanya hanya dalam hitungan menit, itu bagus dan terlihat pulih. Tentu saja orang ini adalah dokter dan Jongdae tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun karena pria ini bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. bartender itu beralih kearah Yerin yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya, mungkin mencari kontak atau yang lain, gadis ini adalah yang paling berharga untuk Baekhyun, dokter itu pasti akan membunuhnya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yerin, tidak hanya Baekhyun, mungkin Kyungsoo juga akan menancapkan pisau daging ke leher jika itu terjadi. Tidak, dia bisa mengendalikan ini. Jongdae bisa menjaga keduanya dengan baik, ia tidak akan kehilangan siapapun lagi.

"kalian mempercayaiku bukan?" bartender itu bertanya.

"tentu saja, kami percaya" Yerin menjawab dengan lunak, kini gadis itu membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"tidak ada pilihan lain kau tahu, hanya kita yang tersisa. Aku tidak bisa memainkan peralatan canggih itu dan aku juga tidak bisa mempercayai Yerin juga otak burungnya"

"YA!" Yerin memberi pukulan ringan dipuncak kepala sang kekasih, keduanya terkekeh ringan sebelum setelahnya berpelukan.

Jongdae tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, tapi keselamatan pasangan ini sungguh ada ditangannya. Bartender mengeratkan tinju sekali lagi, meyakini dalam hati bahwa ia bisa membuat semuanya kembali.

* * *

"Baekhyun, kau bisa mendengarku?" Jongdae berucap dari alat kecil yang mampu menghubungkan komunikasi mereka, kini bartender itu menggunakan alat pelacak agar bisa memindai dimana pun Baekhyun dan Yerin berada.

"yaya aku dengar, sialan alat ini benar-benar canggih! Kau seharusnya bekerja untuk sistem keamanan korea!" sang dokter menjawab dengan girang, maniknya mengamati sebuah chip kecil yang katanya mampu melacak dimanapun dirinya berada.

Ketiga yang tersisa kini mulai menjalankan rencana, Baekhyun sudah berada dekat dengan tempat Kai disekap bersama pasukan Kyungsoo, sementara Yerin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Youngha. Baik itu Baekhyun maupun Jongdae tidak menyangka bahwa Yerin begitu cerdas mengingat setiap detail kesalahan Youngha dimasa lalu, gadis itu bahkan sempat menulisnya dalam catatan kecil mengenai setiap perbuatan licik Youngha, ia pandai meniti setiap celah bahkan ingatannya masih segar tentang setiap sudut ruang kerja keparat itu. Ditambah dengan Yerin punya cara tersendiri untuk menghubungi pasukan Kyungsoo tanpa menarik banyak perhatian. Kyungsoo juga hebat, pria ini punya banyak cara untuk diambil saat keadaan mendesak, yang lebih menakjubkan bahwa Kyungsoo punya kawanan sendiri untuk membantu saat kesulitan tanpa ada yang mengetahui, namun Yerin cukup pintar untuk mengerti pola pikir Kyungsoo, maka bukan suatu hal sulit untuknya mengendalikan apa saja milik _designer_ itu termasuk dengan pasukannya.

"oke Baekhyun- _na_ , sekarang dengarkan. Aku akan menuntunmu lewat monitor dan jangan lengah, jangan coba untuk melanggar, mengerti?"

"siap kapten! Aku sudah bisa melihat bangunan itu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Baekhyun siap untuk diberi komando, ia kini mengepalai 30 anak buah Kyungsoo, lengkap dengan persenjataan. Sejujurnya dokter itu menyukai saat seperti ini, bekerja tidak dalam ruang penuh obat dan mengepalai proses operasi dengan anggota sedikit, kini ia menjadi kepala suku dari 30 orang kuat diruang terbuka.

"sisakan 10 anggotamu, bagi mereka kedalam 3 kelompok untuk berjaga dari jarak 100 meter, 200 meter dan di sekitar mobil"

"baik"

"lalu ambil lainnya dari mereka untuk ikut denganmu, pastikan kalian bergerak dari jarak jauh, jangan sampai terlihat. Bagi mereka dalam empat tim untuk mengepung setiap sudut bangunan. Sasaran utama adalah penjaga luar, hanya ada dua pintu disana ambil dua orang tiap pintu untuk berjaga"

"wow, kau benar-benar sudah memikirkan ini. Baiklah kapten, kami bekerja!" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mulai bergerak, penjagaan sudah dibagi rata sesuai dengan arahan Jongdae dan ia merasa bangga karena bisa memimpin pasukan untuk misi.

"Baekhyun!" itu adalah bartender.

"ya?" dokter itu sedikit memperlambat langkah begitu Jongdae memanggil dengan suara khawatir.

"jangan lupa untuk mengambil alat komunikasi mereka dan pastikan tidak alat pelacak disana, suruh mereka untuk menunjukan dimana keberadaan Hanuel dan siapkan pasukan untuk mencari bocah kecil itu, kita juga harus bisa mendapatkan Haneul"

"yaya, aku mengerti"

"dan satu lagi— hati-hati kawan, aku berjanji Yerin akan aman" dengan menampilkan senyum tipis Baekhyun mulai melangkah lagi. Ia percaya dengan Jongdae, dokter itu percaya dengan teman-temannya, Baekhyun juga percaya pada Yerin, ia juga meyakini bahwa gadis pintar itu akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sementara Baekhyun memulai dengan aksinya, Yerin kini sudah berada didalam ruangan Youngha. Gadis itu memilih untuk mencari jalan belakang, ia masih hafal dengan setiap sudut kantor dan menggunakan Jongdae untuk mengambil jalan teraman tanpa dicurigai banyak pihak. Yerin masih berpakaian formal, rambutnya digelung rapi dengan polesan _make up_ , tidak lupa kartu pengenal miliknya dahulu yang masih tersimpan didompet. Tidak ada raut ragu dari wajah, senyum terus tersaji bahkan saat Jongdae terus bergumam arah ditelinganya.

Tidak sulit untuk masuk kedalam dengan melewati banyak penjagaan, semua _cctv_ kantor sudah dikuasai oleh Jongdae dan kini Yerin bebas berlaku didalam ruang Youngha.

"yerin- _na,_ kau harus cepat bergerak, orang bisa saja tiba-tiba masuk kesana"

"hey, aku baru saja masuk, itulah tugasmu untuk memindai siapa saja yang mencoba untuk masuk" Yerin berucap sembari mengambil catatan kecilnya.

"aku sedang memindai ya tuhan, hanya— cepatlah"

"Ugh! Baiklah-baiklah"

Sesudahnya Yerin mulai bekerja, ia mencocokan setiap _file_ dilaptop dengan catatan miliknya, mengambil data yang perlu serta memeriksa dokumen yang ada. Ada banyak foto yang diambil melalui ponselnya dan Yerin kini merasa bangga dengan daya ingat otak yang masih bisa menyimpan banyak memori. Ia tidak menyangka tua bangka itu masih menyimpan semuanya ditempat yang sama.

Kini si gadis beralih ke kotak brangkas di bawah meja. Yerin ingat bahwa ada beberapa bukti tentang penggelapan dana penjualan disana, tua bangka itu meminta tim audit untuk merubah laporan keuangan dan semua bukti dipastikan ada didalam kotak ini.

"mengapa kau terduduk disana, kau akan mengambil uang dari brangkas itu? Ayolah kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" Jongdae berucap sekali lagi.

"tidak, belum. Pasti ada sesuatu disini yang bisa menjadi bukti utama"

"perlu sandi untuk membukanya, jangan buang waktumu" Jongdae menjadi tidak sabar, ia menjanjikan keselamatan Yerin pada Baekhyun dan bartender itu tidak ingin mengingkari.

"diamlah dan beri aku waktu untuk berfikir"

Dengan itu Yerin mulai fokus dengan pikirannya, ia menekan beberapa angka berulang yang mungkin dijadikan sandi, mulai dari tanggal lahir Youngha, nomor apartemen, tanggal lahir ibu Kyungsoo, telfon rumah sampai beberapa kali angka acak. Gadis itu meyakini Youngha sedikit pelupa, maka pria bangka itu tidak mungkin mengambil sandi yang rumit.

 _Itu tidak mungkin tanggal lahir Kyungsoo bukan, Youngha membenci bocah itu, jadi mana mungkin._ Dengan tenang Yerin meyakinkan dalam hati, tinggal ada satu kali lagi percobaan, jika gagal maka ia harus menyerah.

"Jongdae _oppa_ , apa menurutmu mungkin jika sandinya adalah ulang tahun Kyungsoo?"

"menyerahlah, itu tidak mungkin tanggal lahir Kyungsoo" Jongdae berucap dari sebrang, nadanya terlihat malas bercampur dengan gelisah. Bartender itu melihat dengan geram dari layar kacamata yang dipakai Yerin.

"aku tahu, tapi hanya ini yang tersisa diotak ku maka—" baik itu Yerin maupun Jongdae terdiam ditempat, jemari lentik gadis itu fokus menekan tanggal lahir Kyungsoo disana.

12011993

.

.

.

"Jongdae _oppa_ , ini terbuka"

* * *

Kyungsoo masih duduk disana, wajahnya pucat dan terlihat sakit karena terlalu banyak menangisi Kai. Tubuh putih itu kini ternoda dengan banyak bercak darah akibat terlalu banyak melawan. Eunha disisi lain tidak jauh berbeda, kulit mulusnya dipenuhi memar bekas ikat dan manik itu terus berair melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang kian memprihatinkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Youngha yang menjulang diatas. Eunha mendapati dirinya menyeret tubuh menempel pada Kyungsoo, gadis itu mencium bau amis darah namun tidak menjadi masalah karena dengan berada didekat Kyungsoo, semuanya akan aman.

Menyadari ia berada diruang yang sama dengan ayahnya, dan Eunha meringkuk untuk lebih dekat, Kyungsoo kembali mengendalikan diri untuk tidak terlihat lemah. Sekuat tenaga ia menegakkan punggung kembali dan mencoba menghadapi ayahnya, bocah putih itu tidak ingin dianggap cengeng, meskipun amarah, kesedihan serta kebencian bersarang dalam diri, namun tetap ia tidak ingin menjadi monster seperti hari lalu.

"halo anakku" itu adalah kalimat pertama Youngha, lelaki tua itu mengambil kursi disana dan duduk dengan tenang.

"aku bukan anakmu" jawaban Kyungsoo begitu rendah, ia tidak lagi punya kekuatan untuk bergerak lebih.

"kau anakku dan akan tetap seperti itu" mendengarnya, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar meludah kasar. Manik biru itu melebar memberi tatap bengis pada sang ayah.

Anehnya, tidak ada tatap marah diiris sang ayah. Tidak ada kebencian, hanya biru manik yang terlihat penuh harap. Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada penjaga diruangan ini, hanya ada dirinya, Youngha juga Eunha. Mungkin kali ini sang ayah tidak ingin ada perlawanan, maka Kyungsoo memilih untuk menurut, kepalanya kembali menunduk dan bergerak lebih erat pada gadis disamping.

"Hanuel dalam keadaan aman. Dia anak yang lucu, maniknya biru sepertimu" Youngha berucap dengan suara rendah, iris birunya menatap kosong langit-langit ruang. Mendengar nama anaknya keluar dari mulut keparat sang ayah, Kyungsoo kembali mendongak, melebarkan maniknya seakan Youngha adalah mangsa terbaik untuk diterkam.

"kau bajingan. Beraninya menculik bocah itu, kau merusak hidupku!" dengan itu Kyungsoo mulai bergerak maju, mengabaikan sakit yang tersisa, ia bisa saja gelap mata jika Eunha tidak menghadang. Si gadis menggeleng keras menandakan bahwa melawan bukan cara yang tepat untuk menghadapi situasi saat ini. Maka kembali Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya, duduk ditempat dan membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"apa menurutmu selama ini aku tidak tahu bahwa anakmu masih hidup?" sang ayah berucap lagi, masih ditempatnya namun manik itu sama sekali tidak melihat kearah Kyungsoo.

"aku tahu dia masih hidup, aku tahu gadismu menyembunyikannya ditengah tanaman belukar, aku tahu semuanya tapi aku tetap membiarkan bayi itu selamat" menyadari tidak ada respon dari sang anak maka Youngha melanjutkan apa yang akan diucap.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan dunianya, pria itu melebarkan manik begitu tahu bahwa selama ini ayahnya sadar tentang keberadaan Haneul. Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat, manik itu memandang sang ayah didepan dengan tubuh gemetar.

"sejujurnya aku ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga, namun setelah melihat tampilan anak itu, aku merubah pola pikirku. Anak itu begitu mirip denganmu, kelopaknya yang lebar, iris biru serta bibirnya yang membentuk hati. Ada ruam merah muda saat ia tertawa dan alis tebal melengkung indah mendominasi dahi. Aku benar-benar terdiam disana, memandangi Haneul seperti itu adalah dirimu" Youngha menghembus nafas panjang setelah berucap. Tua bangka itu mengamati Kyungsoo yang masih diam ditempat, tanpa niat untuk memberi respon.

"hari, bulan dan tahun berlalu. Aku pikir keputusanku benar untuk membiarkan Hanuel hidup karena bocah itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatmu bertahan. Kau tahu apa, aku tahu dimana letak kau sembunyikan Haneul bersama dengan Patricia" dan dengan itu cukup untuk menciptakan sirat terkejut dari wajah Kyungsoo. _Designer_ itu mengepalkan tinjunya, menantang manik pria yang lebih tua dengan penuh rasa dengki. Kyungsoo ingin berucap sesuatu namun untuk beberapa alasan ia tidak mampu berucap kata apapun.

"beberapa kali aku menjenguk bocah itu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Dia adalah anak baik, maniknya benar menjadi biru dengan kulit sepucat susu. Dia sungguh mirip dengan Kyungsoo kecilku" Youngha berucap sembari tersenyum, Kyungsoo melihat itu dan ia merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin ayahnya mengingat betapa kehidupan masa kecilnya sungguh menyenangkan, namun mendengar kata ' _Kyungsoo kecilku'_ sungguh membuatnya mual.

"kau tidak bisa akan pernah diijinkan untuk menyentuhnya, dia anakku dan bukan milikmu!" pada akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil mengendalikan pita suara, ia berucap lantang dan lugas.

"tentu dia bukan anakku, tapi dia cucuku jadi Hanuel juga milikku" tua bangka itu menjawab dengan tenang, mengacuhkan bagaimana Kyungsoo kini mulai berapi melawannya.

"apa lagi yang akan kau ambil dariku?!" itu adalah Kyungsoo. Pria pucat itu tidak sabar lagi, ia mengabaikan gadis disamping yang memandang dengan penuh peringatan. Kyungsoo tahu Eunha bermaksud baik untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam karena ini adalah untuk keselamatan Kai, namun amarahnya tidak bisa lagi terkendali.

Begitu menyadari tidak ada respon dari sang ayah, Kyungsoo merasa terabaikan. Ia benci diabaikan dan ia benci bagaimana Youngha memandang dengan sirat kasihan. _Cih keparat itu!_

"AKU BERTANYA APA LAGI YANG AKAN KAU AMBIL DARIKU?!"

Baik itu Eunha maupun Youngha terkejut dengan ledakan Kyungsoo, _designer_ itu dengan terengah menatap sang ayah dengan keji. Ia tidak lagi mengingat siapa orang tua ini, ayahnya adalah orang paling baik saat masa kecilnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah ingat kapan Youngha berubah menjadi monster.

"dengar anak muda, jika kau mengikuti aturanku sejak awal, tidak akan jadi seperti ini!" dengan itu sungguh membuat Kyungsoo tertawa, ayahnya bermain dengan lelucon menggelikan.

"sekarang kau menyalahkanku karena semuanya? Kau yang membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini, kau merebut ibuku, merebut masa kecilku, merebut cita-citaku, merebut teman-temanku, merebut Jisooku, merebut semua kebahagiaanku! Dan sekarang apa? Kau juga akan merebut sahabat-sahabatku? Merebut Kai? Merebut Hanuel? KENAPA TIDAK KAU BUNUH SAJA AKU BAJINGAN?!" nafas Kyungsoo tidak beratur sekarang, ia sungguh ingin menancapkan palu tepat pada ujung kepala ayahnya, namun _ya tuhan sungguh pria mengejamkan ini adalah ayah kandungnya._

"ITU KARENA KAU TIDAK MENGIKUTI ATURANKU SEJAK AWAL! AKU SUDAH KATAKAN, IKUTI ATURANKU DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMBIL APA YANG SUDAH MENJADI MILIKMU!"

"MENGIKUTI ATURANMU SAMA DENGAN TIDAK MEMILIKI APAPUN! AKU SUDAH SEBATANG KARA SEJAK IBU MENINGGALKAN KAMI, AKU SUDAH KEHILANGAN SEGALANYA SEJAK SAAT ITU, APA KAU TIDAK SADAR HAH?!" baik itu Youngha maupun Kyungsoo diliputi amarah. Tua bangka itu berbicara keras dengan urat yang kentara didahi, wajahnya memucat begitu Kyungsoo tidak juga menyerah untuk melawan.

"tidak tidak, kau adalah asset besar perusahaanku. Kau dibesarkan untuk itu dan aku tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja. _Design_ mu adalah sumber uangku dan jika kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang terburuk terjadi pada dia, teman-temanmu yang lain, kekasihmu atau anak semata wayangmu, maka ikuti perintahku!" Youngha menunjuk kearah Eunha dan gadis itu menatapnya ngeri.

Dengan itu secara tidak langsung Youngha menganggap obrolan ini tuntas karena si tua itu perlahan beranjak dari Youngha melangkah keluar, Kyungsoo mulai berteriak tidak karuan, meronta dan mengutuk sumpah serapah pada ayahnya.

"AKU BAHKAN TIDAK SUDI MEMILIKUMU SEBAGAI AYAHKU, KAU SEORANG BAJINGAN TERKUTUK! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA AKAL BUDI?! APA HANYA ADA UANG DIDALAM OTAKMU?! _A FREAKING MONEY_? HAH?!"

Youngha menoleh cepat, memberi pandang mengancam pada Kyungsoo. Tanpa aba-aba yang berarti, sebelah kakinya menendang kursi dengan keras sampai benda kayu itu terbelah karena menabrak dinding. Eunha disamping Kyungsoo meringkuk lebih dekat, ia merasakan bahaya sedang mengancam begitu Youngha melangkah lebih dekat. Si gadis mulai panik, terlebih saat ia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo menegang didekatnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka, menampilkan seorang pria dengan senjata yang dipastikan adalah salah satu anak buah Youngha. Dalam hati Eunha bersyukur karena pria itu datang tepat waktu, jika tidak, ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi padanya juga Kyungsoo. Sementara itu, si tua bangka memandang anak buahnya dengan manik mengancam, sebelum kemudian menjauh dari dua korban terikat didalam ruang

"ada sesuatu yang tidak beres bos!" kata si anak buah dengan suara gemetar. Youngha mengerutkan alis sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi. Pria tua itu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu meninggalkan keduanya dalam ruang sepi.

Begitu hanya tinggal mereka berdua didalam ruang gelap itu, tubuh Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba melemas, ia menangis dengan suara rintih yang rendah. Melihat itu, Eunha segera meraih kepingan kaca yang sedari dari dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo, dengan gerak gesit si gadis segera melepas tali miliknya tanpa peduli bagaimana telapaknya mulai berdarah karena terlalu keras menekan pecah kaca. Begitu tali temali itu melepas ikatan tangannya, gadis itu berlanjut melepas ikatan dikaki sebelum kemudian beralih memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Membiarkan pria itu menumpahkan segala resah dipundak sembari ia melepas tali temali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Meski sulit untuk melepas ikatan Kyungsoo dengan posisi mereka, mengingat tubuh Kyungsoo jauh lebih besar darinya, namun Eunha tetap berusaha.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada lagi tali yang mengingat keduanya, Eunha dengan lembut menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, memindai manik biru indah milik pria itu

"kita akan keluar dari sini. Tidak akan ada yang terluka, kau harus percaya padaku" itu adalah apa yang diucap si gadis.

Meski apa yang diucap Eunha tidak banyak membantu suasana hati Kyungsoo, namun _designer_ itu menyadari bahwa senyum cerah Eunha benar mengubah banyak hal, seakan gadis itu dicipta tanpa ada rasa sesal. Maka Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, bernafas teratur dan mereka saling bantu untuk berdiri. Ini sakit mengingat mereka diikat terlalu lama, ditambah dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlalu banyak melawan tali temali sehingga banyak memar dimana-mana, bahkan kemeja pria itu sudah sobek dibeberapa bagian.

Baru saja mereka hendak membersihkan diri dan mencari cara untuk menemukan jalan keluar, dari luar terdengar suara ribut, beberapa orang lainnya berteriak dan banyak suara langkah mendekat. Eunha yang terlihat penasaran memutuskan untuk mengintip dari celah jendela, sejujurnya jendela disana ditutup oleh kayu dan hanya menyisakan sedikit celah kecil untuk melihat keadaan luar. Kyungsoo yang tidak peduli memilih untuk tetap pada posisi, otaknya memutar cara untuk bisa keluar dengan selamat dari ruang gelap ini.

Manik Eunha menyipit begitu ia melihat keadaan luar, ada beberapa orang dengan senjata disana, kemudian datang lagi dengan jumlah yang besar kearah mereka. Sejujurnya tempat ini sudah dikepung dan Eunha bergidik gelisah, ia baru saja hendak melapor hal ini pada Kyungsoo namun urung begitu maniknya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing masuk dalam indra penglihatan, orang itu keluar dari mobil dengan _tablet_ ditangan. Itu adalah kekasihnya, Jongdae! Bartender itu bersama dengan Yerin, Baekhyun, dan seorang wanita paruh baya. Yerin membawa seorang anak dalam gendongan dan manik Eunha fokus pada anak itu. Ia adalah seorang balita paling menggemaskan didunia, kulitnya serupa dengan susu, rambut gelap hitam dan manik gemerlap biru terang. Bahkan dari jarak terjauh sekalipun Eunha seperti telah mengenal anak ini. Begitu mirip dengan seseorang. Begitu mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

"apakah itu.. apakah dia.. Hanuel?" tanpa sadar Eunha berucap pelan, ia masih menatap si anak bermata biru dalam gendongan Yerin, semakin dan semakin dekat tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo terus melangkah kearahnya.

Dan itu benar..

Disana adalah Haneul.

Anak itu tertawa riang dalam gendongan Yerin.

Kyungsoo masih terus menatap anak semata wayangnya diujung sana. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandang terhadap apapun, Kyungsoo tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan diluar menjadi ricuh antara pasukannya melawan suruhan Youngha. _Designer_ itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, tangis merayap sampai pipi, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Haneul ada disana, tanpa luka, tanpa cacat.

Kyungsoo tidak bergerak disana sampai sosok lain muncul keluar dari mobil, seseorang yang menjadi cintanya, terkasihnya bahkan segala yang ia puja. Kim Jongin ada disana, tubuhnya penuh luka dan wajah itu lebam, namun pria dengan kulit karamel itu terlihat baik dengan perban yang tertanam dibanyak sudut. _Ya tuhan, ini adalah keajaiban melihat keduanya dalam keadaan baik!_

 _Designer_ itu masih menangis haru, itu berlanjut sampai saat Eunha menepuk pundaknya. Telapak si gadis memberi pukulan ringan pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"aku sudah bilang semua akan baik-baik saja, mengapa orang sombong sepertimu menangis seperti bayi sekarang?"

"hey, lihat dirimu sendiri. Kau ketakutan seperti Youngha adalah hantu!"

"ayahmu lebih mengerikan dari hantu kau tahu. Sekarang karena kau adalah lelaki, cobalah untuk mendobrak pintu itu sehingga kita bisa keluar dari sini" Eunha mundur begitu Kyungsoo mengiyakan dengan wajah konyol, terkadang Eunha berpikir bahwa wajah Kyungsoo begitu tampan, ia bisa saja merebut Kyungsoo dari Kai jika bukan karena dirinya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Jongdae.

Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak mendobrak pintu, suara tembakan dari luar membuatnya gemetar, _designer_ itu mundur dua langkah, tubuhnya menutup Eunha, mengantisipasi jika pintu bisa saja tiba-tiba terdobrak dari luar.

Suara-suara tembak semakin terdengar dan kini bercampur dengan suara teriakan, baik itu Kyungsoo maupun Eunha semakin gemetar, masing-masing saling berpegang seakan dunia akan runtuh jika pegangan terlepas. Ada satu langkah yang terburu semakin mendekat pada pintu dan itu membuat Kyungsoo membawa Eunha semakin menjauh dari pintu. Tiba-tiba pintu terdobrak keras dari luar dan Kyungsoo secepat kilat mengambil kayu yang terdekat guna menciptakan pertahanan.

Begitu pintu rusak dan terbuka, muncul sosok yang sungguh ingin dilihat oleh Kyungsoo. Jongdae, Baekhyun dan kekasihnya, Kai ada disana. Itu pemandangan indah yang diharap muncul dalam pandangan Kyungsoo sejak kali pertama menjalankan misi ini, ia sempat mengutuk Baekhyun karena merebut sahabat kecilnya, ia menyumpah Jongdae dengan rencana busuknya, ia membenci Kai karena membuangnya. Namun kini, melihat ketiganya dengan senyum cerah ditengah pintu sungguh membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

Tanpa diberi perintah lagi, Eunha berlari dari sisi Kyungsoo menuju Jongdae. Mereka berpelukan dan bahkan bartender itu menangis sembari menghirup puncak kepala kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana, maniknya memandangi Kai yang masih fokus pada pasangan yang saling berpelukan. Tidak beberapa lama, Kai memutus kontak dan segera melihat pada Kyungsoo. Air mata bisa saja mengalir dari sudut kelopaknya, kembali bertatap seperti ini sungguh membuatnya bersyukur pada tuhan. Kai masih dengan tubuhnya yang indah, wajah memukai dan tampilan kulit karamel yang dipuja. Meski penuh dengan lebam dan luka, sungguh orang ini tetap yang paling cantik bagi Kyungsoo.

"jadi— apa kalian masih akan bertatap seperti itu atau kita akan keluar dari sini bersama-sama?" Baekhyun memecah suasana. Kai sejenak terdiam ditempat, ia menatap manik biru Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian lengannya terangkat, telapak itu menengadah sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari sekap sang ayah.

"mari kita keluar dari sini, Kyungsoo- _ya_ " kata si kulit karamel dengan tenang

Yerin secara tiba-tiba muncul dari samping, gadis itu menempel pada Baekhyun dan segera menaruh fokus kearah _designer_. Nangis haru keluar dari kelopak Yerin dan Kyungsoo hampir tertawa karenanya.

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menaruh tatap kasih pada Kai, seakan meyakinkan pria itu bahwa cinta adalah apa yang begitu ingin Kyungsoo ucapkan saat ini. _Designer_ itu bisa saja menghajar habis apa yang menjadi miliknya, dan Kai adalah apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Namun melihat keadaannya sekarang, Kyungsoo tidak punya keinginan lain selain memeluk Kai untuk dirinya sendiri.

"aku tidak akan keluar dari sini" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar berucap dan itu cukup untuk membuat kelima lainnya menampakan sirat terkejut.

"apa kau gila? Aku ingin kau keluar dari sini dan kau harus keluar dari sini!" itu adalah Kai yang berucap. Pria karamel itu kemudian maju dua langkah hanya untuk kembali dihentikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"berhenti disana"

"Kyungsoo, ini bukan saatnya bercanda—"

"aku akan keluar dari sini, jika kau menjadi pacarku!" Kyungsoo dengan tegas berbicara. Ia menatap langsung pada manik coklat kelam milik Kai seakan memberitahu bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Kai masih diam ditempat, sejujurnya ia tidak lagi mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh si tolol Kyungsoo, namun pria karamel itu tetap saja tersenyum. Kini maniknya memandang Kyungsoo dengan sayang, ia bisa saja berlari memeluk lelaki itu dan tidak akan keberatan berada diposisi yang sama sepanjang hari, asalkan itu dengan Kyungsoo dunia akan terasa ada dibawah kuasanya.

" _Ew_ , haruskah kalian melakukan itu disaat seperti ini?!"

"cepat katakan YA, sebelum keadaan semakin buruk disini"

"Oh tuhan Kai, pria itu keras kepala, dia sungguh tidak akan bergerak dari tempatnya sebelum kau mengatakan YA!"

"kalian benar-benar menggelikan!"

"kau akan cepat menjawab tawaran sialan Kyungsoo atau kita mati bersama disini!"

" _OKE, YES! I SAID YES!_ Kita akan menjadi pasangan kekasih, sekarang ambil tanganku dan kita akan cepat keluar dari sini! _Fuck you_ Do Kyungsoo!" mendengar itu dari mulut Kai, Kyungsoo menyerinai nakal.

Pria putih itu meraih tangan Kai dan mengenggamnya erat, mereka berlari keluar dari bangunan dan Kyungsoo seakan lupa dengan sakit luka pada tubuh begitu kulitnya bersentuh dengan tubuh hangat milik Kai.

.

.

to be continue

.

.

Hai, wah ini adalah updateku yang paling lamaa, Semoga menikmati hehe

cerita ini mau selesai loh, mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi, ayo berikan review mau seperti apa cerita ini berakhir hihi!

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah follow, favorite dan yang memberi review💓💓💓 terimakasih juga yang telah memberi saran, saran dierima💓

Jangan lupa berikan review 💓

See You!


	13. Chapter 12

COSMIC RAILWAY

Biancadeo

.

.

TWELVE

.

 _"Ew, haruskah kalian melakukan itu disaat seperti ini?!"_

 _"cepat katakan YA, sebelum keadaan semakin buruk disini"_

 _"Oh tuhan Kai, pria itu keras kepala, dia sungguh tidak akan bergerak dari tempatnya sebelum kau mengatakan YA!"_

 _"kalian benar-benar menggelikan!"_

 _"kau akan cepat menjawab tawaran sialan Kyungsoo atau kita mati bersama disini!"_

 _"OKE, YES! I SAID YES! Kita akan menjadi pasangan kekasih, sekarang ambil tanganku dan kita akan cepat keluar dari sini! Fuck you Do Kyungsoo!" mendengar itu dari mulut Kai, Kyungsoo menyerinai nakal._

 _Pria putih itu meraih tangan Kai dan mengenggamnya erat, mereka berlari keluar dari bangunan dan Kyungsoo seakan lupa dengan sakit luka pada tubuh begitu kulitnya bersentuh dengan tubuh hangat milik Kai._

* * *

Kai mendesis begitu tali temali menyentuh bagian tubuh yang terluka, ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya tidak lebih dari sampah, penuh luka dan memar. Pemuda itu merasakan denyut menyakitkan dari kepala, ia meringis ringan, sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak lagi menangis. Kai sempat mengutuk diri bagaimana ia bahkan berteriak saat dihadapkan dengan Kyungsoo lewat layar ponsel. Seharusnya ia bisa meredam sakitnya, seharusnya ia bisa berpura-pura terlihat baik, seharusnya ia tidak melihat wajah putus asa Kyungsoo, seharusnya tidak ada air mata keluar dari manik biru itu, seharusnya—

Apa yang dipikirkan Kai sebagiannya rancu begitu suara pintu utama terbuka dengan paksa. Seseorang berdiri disana, rambutnya merah dengan wajah yang akrab masuk dalam indra penglihatan. Disana adalah Baekhyun, pria itu mendobrak paksa pintu kayu sehingga roboh seketika. Kai sempat bertanya dalam hati darimana dokter kurus ini mendapatkan kekuatannya namun memilih untuk mengabaikan. Dari belakang dokter muncul beberapa pria bersenjata, tubuh mereka lebar dan kokoh, dari sini Kai bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia akan selamat.

"Ya tuhan Kai!" Baekhyun segera menghampiri, wajah itu menampilkan sirat khawatir dan Kai mendapati dirinya menyukai fakta bahwa ada lagi seorang yang menaruh peduli padanya kecuali Kyungsoo dan bartender Jongdae.

 _Ah benar, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?_

Memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk memperbaiki tenggorokannya, pria yang terluka mencoba merangkai kata untuk mempertanyakan Kyungsoo saat dokter itu terus memeriksa denyut nadi serta luka-lukanya. Seperti mengerti apa yang ingin diucap oleh Kai, Baekhyun mengerutkan kening sejenak sebelum kemudian membantu pria itu berdiri dengan bantuan beberapa pengawal.

"dia baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo— baik-baik saja. Sekarang mari kita bersihkan lukamu dan kita berangkat ke misi selanjutnya"

Mendengar itu Kai hendak mengeluarkan suara namun urung begitu Baekhyun menuntunnya cepat kearah mobil. Kai mencurigai bagaimana dokter itu ragu dalam berucap, namun pria yang terluka merasa tubuhnya mulai mati rasa, kepala berdenyut keras dan darah mengalir dengan pedih bercampur dengan luka yang lain.

* * *

Hanya ada keheningan didalam mobil, Kai memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun sibuk membalut luka. Pria itu begitu cekatan, rapih dan teliti, tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Kai, setiap merah dibersihkan dan ditambal dengan perban putih. Melihat wajah serius Baekhyun, Kai sedikit ragu untuk bertanya namun dia memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa takut.

"bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo"

"aku bilang dia baik-baik saja" tanpa disangka Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat tanpa melihat sedikitpun bola manik milik Kai.

"lalu dimana ia?" saat pertanyaan itu muncul, gerak jemari lincah Baekhyun pada lukanya terhenti sesaat, namun segera berlanjut begitu terlihat pria itu berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"katakan padaku, dimana Kyungsoo?" Kai kembali bertanya.

"aku akan menjelaskan semuanya begitu kita berhasil mendapatkan kembali Haneul" kai ini dokter itu merespon, memberi sentuhan akhir pada luka ditubuh Kai sebelum kemudian kembali menyentuh peralatan Jongdae ditangannya, mengabaikan bagaimana Kai melebarkan manik setengah tidak percaya.

"Hanuel? Kita menemukan dimana Hanuel?!"

* * *

"aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya!" Jongdae berteriak girang, jemarinya sibuk memindai tumpukan kertas dihadapan.

"yeah, aku ahli dalam mengingat. Bodohnya tua bangka itu bahkan tidak sama sekali merubah posisi kantornya" itu adalah Yerin. Gadis itu dengan sukses besar berhasil membawa semua dokumen kecurangan Youngha. Setiap daftar tersusun rapi disana, mulai dari pemalsuan dalam susunan laporan keuangan, penggelapan dana, suap, pembohongan publik dan hal mengerikan lainnya.

"aku tidak menyangka pria bangka itu begitu mengerikan. Cosmic benar-benar bisa hancur jika kita mengungkap ini, komisaris dan para pemegang saham bisa menarik saham mereka!" kini bartender itu menatap Yerin, memperhatikan kini mimik gadis itu berubah suram

"tidak-tidak, kita tidak bisa melibatkan Cosmic" kata si gadis. Jongdae mengekerutkan dahi kebingungan.

"apa kau sedang bercanda, semua bukti ini mengenai Cosmic"

"aku tahu, hanya— tidakkah itu benar-benar menghancurkan Kyungsoo? Setelah semua ini, fakta tentang ayahnya, Haneul yang hilang, penculikan ini dan semuanya, lalu dia harus menghadapi kehancuran karirnya? Perusahaannya?" Jongdae terdiam, sejenak ia merenungkan apa yang diucap oleh Yerin sedikit ada benarnya.

 _Kyungsoo akan kehilangan segalanya begitu Cosmic hancur._

"Jongdae _oppa_ , kau harus mengungkap ini tanpa menghancurkan Cosmic! Pikirkan caranya!" Yerin menuntut, meremas lengan si bartender seakan memohon untuk keselamatannya sendiri.

"menurutmu apa aku bisa? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti tentang Cosmic itu"

"otakmu pintar dan alat-alat canggih ini pasti bisa membantu!" Jongdae mengkerutkan alis sekali lagi, memandangi tumpukan bukti dihadapan sebelum kemudian memandangi wajah memohon Yerin.

"kurasa ada satu cara untuk itu" bartender berucap dengan manik ragu, namun ia sadar bahwa ini bisa jadi satu-satunya cara.

* * *

Ini tidak terlihat seperti kejahatan, Hanuel ditempatkan dirumah yang aman, kasur yang lembut dan banyak permainan. Balita itu tersenyum dengan senang begitu pandangan wajah akrab milik Kai menyerbu penglihatan. Hanuel bercerita bahwa setiap pengawal disini sangat baik, tempat ini begitu bagus dan ia diperlakukan dengan baik, sementara Baekhyun sibuk membunuh orang-orang yang menjaga diluar sana, menyekap mereka, menyegel mulut, mengancam dan mengecam. Pasukan Kyungsoo melawan tanpa ampun, menuntut akan nyawa dengan setiap informasi tentang tuannya.

Kai sungguh tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata begitu menemukan Haneul tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Patricia berdiri dipojok ruang, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak dengan manik melebar, wanita itu seperti tidak menyangka bahwa ada seseorang bisa menembus pengamanan Youngha. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Kai segera membawa keduanya keluar rumah, tidak lupa menutup manik Haneul dengan kain agar tidak melihat tubuh tidak bernyawa orang-orang Youngha.

Begitu sampai dimobil dengan selamat, Kai membawa Haneul kedalam pangkuan, terus memandangi bocah itu seakan hidupnya bergantung pada si kecil. Balita itu terus tertawa, bermain dengan dagu pemuda seakan itu adalah hal paling lucu. Baekhyun masuk kedalam dan terharu melihat pemandangan ini, ia menunduk sebentar pada Patricia dan menawarkan segelas air. Dokter itu mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo sejujurnya memiliki seorang anak, namun ia belum pernah bertemu langsung sebelum ini. Baekhyun sejenak memandangi wajah anak itu dari samping, itu sungguh versi mini dari Kyungsoo. Kulitnya yang pucat, rambut eboni dengan bola manik biru, walau saat ini Kyungsoo merubah warna rambutnya menjadi merah, itu bahkan tidak melunturkan kemiripan designer itu dengan bocah ini.

Melihat Kai kini setidaknya tersenyum dan sejenak melupakan keberadaan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengambil headsetnya ketelinga, kembali tersambung dengan Jongdae disebrang.

"misi selesai, kami berhasil mendapatkan Haneul"

* * *

Disinilah Kai bersama kelima lainnya berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo dan Eunha, ia melihat _designer_ itu didalam ruang gelap, Eunha berlari memeluk Jongdae dan Kyungsoo masih kokoh berdiri disana tanpa melepas pandang pada Kai. Lelaki itu terlihat menyedihkan, tubuhnya dipenuhi memar bekas tali temali, darah mengering dan keringat membanjiri. Kai meyakini dalam hati Kyungsoo pastilah melawan ikatan, banyak memberontak dan berakhir dengan siksa. Ini menyakitkan melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini untuknya.

Kai maju kedepan, mengulurkan tangan dan menawarkan kebebasan, namun Kyungsoo hanya diam memandang. Saat Kai menautkan kedua alisnya seakan bertanya, barulah pria bodoh itu mengucap hal menggelikan. Kyungsoo meminta Kai untuk menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan disaat seperti ini _demi tuhan!_

Ini bukan seperti apa yang diimpikannya, tentu saja Kai tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi kekasih dari seorang _designer brand_ termahal Korea, lengkap dengan bocah lucu seperti Haneul. Kai pernah bermimpi akan menembak kekasihnya disebuah taman dengan banyak bunga, atau mengadakan pesta kecil dipinggir pantai, atau membuat rumah pohon, atau bermalam didepan api unggun dengan memandangi bintang dilangit. Namun ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan ditembak oleh seseorang diruang gelap dan bau, ditengah penculikan dan perlawanan, dengan bekas luka dan memar ditambah lagi disaksikan dengan jijik oleh teman-temannya.

 _Tidak apa-apa_. Selama ini adalah Kyungsoo, tidak akan menjadi masalah. Selama pria itu ada Do Kyungsoo, Kai akan baik-baik saja.

Maka saat itu Kai mengatakan YA dengan lantang, tidak ada tepuk tangan atau ciuman mesra tentu saja, namun ketika Kyungsoo mengambil tangannya dan menarik Kai berlari dari ruang dengan senyum hati yang memancar, Kai sadar akan satu hal. Mungkin tuhan menciptakan lelaki dari Cosmic ini sebagai ganti untuk penderitaannya selama ini. Jika harus menderita untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo, maka Kai rela untuk itu.

* * *

"Kyungsoo! Mereka semakin banyak!" Baekhyun berteriak dari belakang, panik begitu ada beberapa mobil berhenti yang diyakini milik Youngha.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melebarkan manik begitu melihat ada semakin banyak pasukan disana, ia meminta alat pada Jongdae yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Yerin dan memberi kode pada bartender itu agar membawa Eunha masuk ke mobil.

"Yerin- _na_ , bawa semua pasukanku kemari! Katakan, mereka harus datang dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, jika terlambat 5 detikpun, mereka dipecat!"

Begitu ia menutup panggilan, Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. _Designer_ memandangi teman-temannya disamping, Baekhyun terlihat letih dengan beberapa perban ditubuh, Jongdae baru saja kembali setelah mengantar Eunha dan terlihat lebih kusut dari sebelumnya, sementara kekasihnya disamping tidak jauh berbeda, bahkan luka itu pasti belum tertutup sempurna.

"sepertinya kita juga harus turun tangan" kata Kyungsoo.

"yeah, kau tidak perlu berucap, kami sudah tahu" itu adalah Baekhyun, dokter itu menanggapi tanpa melihat kearah yang pertama berbicara.

"apa kalian sedang menunggu perintahku? Apa kau juga menunggu aba-aba dariku, Jongdae?"

" _What the hell_ Do Kyungsoo! Kau yang memimpin disini, puas?!" bartender menanggapi, kali ini mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Kyungsoo guna bermain-main.

"yeah, terimakasih! Aku tidak suka terakhir kali diperintah olehmu. Aku suka memerintah" Kyungsoo menyerinai penuh kemenangan, sejenak ia melirik kearah Kai disamping, pria itu menatap dengan ngeri pertarungan disana, bagaimana dua pasuka saling adu kekuatan tanpa tahu ampun.

"apa kau baik-baik saja dengan luka itu? Kita benar-benar harus terjun kesana, sayang"

Kai disamping tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola maniknya dengan malas, ia merasa Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan otak pintarnya karena _demi tuhan_ ini sedang genting!

"berhentilah bercanda dan segera selesaikan ini tuan Cosmic" mendengar Kai menanggapi dengan acuh, Kyungsoo hanya mengendikan bahu. Ia tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya disamping sebelum kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangan. Ketiga lainnya sempat mempertanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo, namun begitu _designer_ itu menjentikan jarinya dan tiba-tiba muncul banyak pria yang berbaris rapi dibelakang mereka, memakai senjata dan peralatan lengkap lainnya. Baik itu Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Kai mendapati diri mereka menganga, tidak ada yang sadar betapa berkuasanya seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"baiklah, kami siap melawan kali ini. Ayo maju kawan-kawan!"

.

.

.

Sejujurnya ini bukan pertarungan seri, Kyungsoo dan pasukannya nyaris mendominasi perkelahian, apa yang dijadikan prinsip oleh mereka kali ini adalah sebisa mungkin hanya melukai, tidak ada yang terbunuh bahkan jika itu musuh sekalipun. Maka mereka semua mematuhi, hanya melumpuhkan, hanya menyematkan benda tajam, tanpa membunuh, tanpa mematikan.

Kai mengerahkan setiap kemampuan, sesekali merilik kearah Kyungsoo mengingat pria itu masih memiliki beberapa luka dan memar, namun melihat kekasihnya menikmati perkelahian ini, maka Kai tersenyum sembari menghajar yang lain. Pemuda itu tentu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo, _designer_ punya seribu cara untuk bertahan hidup, itu terlihat dari bagaimana ia telah menyiapkan banyak orang pendukung, senjata bahkan pengamanan.

Kai mengayunkan telapaknya, seakan tidak terasa lagi karena begitu banyak digunakan untuk meninju. Manik coklat itu memindai sekitar, ini nyaris usai, mereka telah menang dengan melihat bagaimana anak buah Youngha mulai lumpuh. Begitu ia menemukan Youngha yang berjalan mendekat, Kai menajamkan maniknya, keduanya saling memandang sebelum kemudian Kai ikut melangkah maju. Pria coklat itu tidak lagi takut untuk melawan tua bangka Youngha walau dengan tangan kosong, pistolnya tidak digunakan dan pisau disaku berhasil direbut musuh. Meski tubuhnya gemetar begitu manik biru itu menatap dengan beringas, Kai tidak juga memperlambat langkah. Pria tua ini adalah yang membuat Kyungsoo _nya_ menderita, pria ini menjadikan Kyungsoo _nya_ sebagai mesin usang, menyekap Kyungsoo _nya_ diruang sempit, memisah Kyungsoo _nya_ dengan Haneul, menghancurkan hidup kekasih _nya_ sampai tak lagi bersisa.

Dengan itu Kai menampilkan seringaian jahat, membanting tubuh Youngha tanpa ampun dan mendapat tinju tepat dirahang. Mereka bertengkar tanpa jeda, saling menyakiti, saling memaki. Pria yang lebih muda tidak memberi celah sedikitpun bagi Youngha untuk menyerang, tentu saja si mata biru tidak cepat menyerah, pria tua itu dengan cerdik mengambil berapa celah yang ada untuk memberi bogem mentah pada wajah memar Kai. Ini tidak berlangsung lama sampai kemudian Youngha berhasil memukul titik dimana luka besar Kai berhasil mengelupas. Pelacur itu berteriak keras menahan sakit, menggeram saat pukulan itu berhasil merobek kulitnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menyerinai diantara perkelahian, ini bisa menjadi akhir karena mereka telah menjadi unggul. Semua yang ada disini dapat selamat, teman-temannya hidup, Hanuel ada ditempat aman dan Jongin telah menjadi kekasihnya. Tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan lagi setelah ini dan ia bisa membangun lagi hidupnya yang baru. Kyungsoo menampilkan senyum manis bahkan saat seseorang dihadapan bersiap hendak melempar tinjunya, ia tidak lagi perlu khawatir akan suatu apapun, sampai saat ia mendengar suara tembakan yang diarahkan ke langit.

"HENTIKAN PERKELAHIAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Jantung Kyungsoo mulai berdetak tidak karuan begitu suara lantang pistol mendominasi semuanya, pria itu mencari asal muasal suara hanya untuk dihadapkan dengan pemandangan tubuh Jongin yang ditodong pistol.

Suara itu berasal dari pita suara Youngha, si tua bangka ada dibelakang sana bersama dengan kekasihnya dalam sandra. Jongin tidak berdaya, lehernya dikekang kuat oleh lengan Youngha dengan pistol yang ditodongkan tepat dikepala.

Nafas Kyungsoo seakan berhenti melihat itu, kekasih hatinya ada disana, terjerat pisau dengan manik setengah terbuka. Bibirnya pucat berusaha untuk kuat saat bola manik mereka saling menyatu. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Kyungsoo merasakan titik terang dari permasalahan ini, ia tidak menyangka akan lengah sampai Jongin bisa berdiri meregang nyawa disana. _Seharusnya ia melindungi pria itu, seharusnya ia menjaga pria itu, seharusnya ia tidak—_

Tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo mendekat perlahan, ia berlari sembari menangis, _designer_ itu tidak bisa lagi kehilangan Jongin. Tidak lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

"BERHENTI DISANA! JIKA KAU MENDEKAT, ORANG BODOH INI AKAN TERBUNUH!" Youngha mengancam dari sana.

Tidak ada yang berani bergerak setelahnya, begitupun Kyungsoo. _Designer_ itu terdiam ditempatnya, air mata telah banyak jatuh dan ia memandangi Kai dalam tangis. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya dua pasang bola mata yang saling melihat, seakan dunia berhenti, seakan mereka membicarakan sesuatu, seakan Kai dan Kyungsoo bergabung, seakan ini semua hanya mimpi dan keduanya terjebak, seakan dunia sedang membela, namun sebenarnya tidak.

Bayangan Jisoo dimasa lalu kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo, bagaimana gadis itu terjerat dalam posisi yang sama, dibawah ancaman peluru sembari memandangi wajah _designer_ dalam kemilau maniknya. Kyungsoo mulai bergetar sekali lagi, lututnya goyah dan kini pria itu terjatuh ditanah, seakan tubuhnya adalah sesuatu yang berat untuk ditahan, seakan dunia runtuh begitu senyum manis Jisoo terukir rapih dalam ingatan.

 _Jisoo.._

 _Kim Jisoo.._

 _Ya tuhan.._

 _._

 _._

"KYUNGSOO!"

.

"YA! KYUNGSOO!"

.

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

 _Jongin?_

 _._

Kyungsoo mulai membuka mata, nafasnya menjadi pendek dan tangannya berkeringat. Ia memandangi sekitar, bagaimana orang-orang tidak berani bergerak, bagaimana Baekhyun dan Jongdae memandangi dengan resah, bagaimana Yerin memeluk dirinya sendiri diujung sana, bagaimana Eunha menutup mulutnya seakan menunggu apa yang kelak akan terjadi.

Pria putih itu memfokuskan pandang kedepan, melihat kekasihnya memanggil namanya berulang dengan putus asa. Youngha masih setia menunggu, menodongkan pistol kearah Kai tanpa ada rasa takut. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang diinginkan pria ini adalah dirinya, pria bangka itu akan menukar apapun untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

"JIKA KAU IKUT DENGANKU, MAKA PELACUR INI AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" si tua bermata biru itu memberi penawaran.

Emosi Kyungsoo tengah memuncak, telapaknya tergenggam erat dan maniknya memerah. Tidak ada lagi tangis saat mulut Youngha berani mengucap label pelacur pada kekasihnya. Kyungsoo akan membunuh siapapun yang berucap demikian meski itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"dia bukan pelacur. Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, aku tidak segan memenggal kepalamu dan membuang jasadmu ke neraka" itu adalah apa yang diucap Kyungsoo dengan tenang dan damai, tidak ada emosi dalam ucapannya dan itu memancing raut khawatir dari wajah Kai.

Pria yang disandra memandang dengan ngeri bagaimana raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi dingin, pria putih itu perlahan menegakkan lututnya, meraih pistol terdekat dan tersenyum menyerinai.

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku jika peluru ini masuk kedalam otak pelacurmu ini, _anakku_?" Youngha kembali berucap menantang, mengabaikan bagaimana Kyungsoo mulai menampilkan gelagat mengerikan.

Kai disisi lain berusaha untuk terus memanggil Kyungsoo, ia terus menggunakan pita suaranya untuk menyadarkan bocah itu, bahwa segala akan menjadi baik tanpa membunuh, bahwa pertumpahan darah bukan jalan keluar, bahwa Kai akan terus hidup apapun yang terjadi, namun nihil. Kyungsoo hanya mendengar, tanpa bergerak.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau bisa menghentikan ini semua. Semua sudah selesai, tenanglah!" Kai masih berteriak.

Kyungsoo mendengar apa yang diucap kekasihnya, ia sadar bahwa pria itu memohon untuknya, air matanya mengalir diatas pipi yang memar, darah berceceran dari lukanya yang sobek dan pistol mengantung dikepala. Kyungsoo masih berusaha keras untuk menghentikan monster yang hendak keluar dari dalam diri, ia menahan semuanya, meredam semua dalam garis, merasakan suara Kai yang kian menenggelamkan monster dalam diri—

"Kyungsoo sadarlah! Semuanya akan menjadi baik, dengarkan aku, hanya dengarkan suaraku, ini semua akan berakhir baik, ini semua—"

"TIDAK! SEMUANYA BELUM BERAKHIR! KAU AKAN KEMBALI PADAKU ATAU PELACUR INI AKAN MATI!"

.

.

 _Namun gagal._

 _Monster dalam diri Kyungsoo kembali mengambil alih dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali._

.

Kyungsoo mengenggam erat pistol ditangan, menggunakan kukunya yang panjang untuk merobek kulit pada lengan, menjilat merah darah begitu cairan amis itu menyeruak pada lapisan terluar kulit. Kyungsoo menggeram begitu maniknya bertemu dengan manik coklat Kai, pelacur itu tidak menyerah, terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo berulang, berharap agar pria itu kembali, berharap agar kekasihnya kembali, berharap agar senyum hati Kyungsoo kembali. Namun Kai lebih dari tahu bahwa itu akan menjadi sia-sia begitu Kyungsoo menampilkan seringai miring dari satu sudut bibir, manik birunya menggelap dan lidah mengambil sebagian darah dari lengan seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang manis.

"Kyungsoo? apa yang terjadi?" itu adalah Youngha, pegangannya pada Kai melemas sedikit namun tetap tertahan. Pria tua itu memandang kearah anaknya dengan tidak percaya, bagaimana anak semata wayangnya menjadi seperti ini, mengambil darahnya sendiri, tersenyum seperti orang sinting bahkan berani bermain pistol dengan tetap tenang.

"dia adalah anakmu, dia seperti itu karenamu, dia mengalami banyak hal mengerikan karenamu, dia menjadi pemangsa karenamu, dia membunuh karenamu" untuk kali pertama Kai mengucapkan suatu hal pada Youngha, mengarahkan banyak hal mengenai fakta mengena penderitaan Kyungsoo.

"MUNDUR! AKU BILANG MUNDUR!" Youngha kembali berteriak begitu Kyungsoo maju dengan tenang kedepan, semakin mendekatkan pistol kearah kepala Kai tanpa ampun.

Kyungsoo disisi lain hanya memiringkan kepala kesamping sejenak, memandangi wajah takut Youngha sebelum kemudian tertawa lepas.

"kau harus mati! Orang sepertimu harus mati! Kau adalah binatang— ah tidak tidak, kau bahkan lebih buruk dari binatang!" Kyungsoo berucap dalam kacau, mengeratkan pegangan pada pistol begitu maniknya berhasil menangkap iris kelam Kai.

"KAU YANG MATI! KAU ADALAH MONSTER! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA MEMBESARKAN ANAK YANG BERAKHIR SEPERTIMU!" dengan itu amarah Kyungsoo kembali memuncak, manik biru pria itu menggelap dan kini lengannya terulur kedepan, pistol ditangan dan siap menarik pelatuk kedepan.

"TEMBAK SAJA PELURUNYA, BENDA ITU HANYA AKAN MELUKAI PACARMU!" kata Youngha dengan percaya diri. Bibirnya menciptakan seringaian jahat.

"kau pikir aku peduli? Jika dengan menembak bocah itu bisa membunuhmu, mengapa tidak kulakukan?" Kyungsoo berucap tenang, tidak ada gentar dimatanya bahkan saat mengungkap akan membunuh Kai begitu saja, membunuh kekasihnya begitu saja, membunuh sebagian jiwanya begitu saja.

Disisi lain Kai mulai menangis, ia tidak bersedih untuk kematian, tentu saja pelacur itu telah menyiapkan diri kapan saja untuk mati. Namun sungguh _demi tuhan_ baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kai membayangkan hidup bahagia dengan Kyungsoo, dengan Haneul dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Kini segalanya lenyap, dia mungkin akan mati ditangan kekasihnya sendiri.

.

Kyungsoo memejamkan maniknya, suara Kai masih bernaung dalam telinga, bagaimana suara itu bersahutan dalam otak, memintanya untuk kembali, memintanya untuk datang, namun Kyungsoo telah kalah. _Designer_ itu gagal, ia memilih untuk menyerahkan kendali atas tubuh pada monster dalam diri. Mengabaikan hati kecilnya yang menyimpan rapih nama Kim Jongin.

.

Pria itu siap menarik pelatuknya, air mata mengalir dari pipi Kyungsoo begitu iris birunya bertatap lurus dengan milik Kai. Pemuda coklat itu tersenyum manis, tidak ada lagi suara namanya diucap dengan putus asa dari mulut Kai. Kyungsoo merasa telinganya diredam sehingga tidak ada lagi penghalang untuk menambak.

Maka dalam hitungan detik suara lantang dari tembak peluru terdengar menulikan telinga.

.

.

 _dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ada satu korban yang jatuh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Tiga bulan kemudian…**

Yerin dengan rambutnya yang terurai berjalan dilorong rumah sakit. Maniknya memindai ruang sel yang hendak ia cari diantara banyak ruang sel yang lain. Ada banyak orang stres ditempat itu namun si gadis sungguh tidak peduli. Sudah menjadi terbiasa untuknya sejak tiga bulan terakhir Kyungsoo menjadi pasien dirumah sakit jiwa ini.

Begitu menemukan kamar sel yang dicari, perlahan namun pasti ia membuka tanpa perlu mengetuk. Itu menjadi kebiasaan bahkan jika itu adalah kamar pribadi Kyungsoo sendiri. Pria itu berdiri disana, memandangi langit tua dalam balutan seragam rumah sakit. Rambutnya lebih panjang dengan merah yang mulai memucat, Kyungsoo masihlah tampan, jika Yerin boleh jujur pria ini masih tampan bahkan setelah menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Begitu Kyungsoo menyadari ada yang datang, pria itu memandangi Yerin sebentar sebelum kemudian memberi senyum hati yang cerah. Secerca rasa sedih muncul dalam diri Yerin begitu dihadapkan dengan senyum itu, Kyungsoo sungguh seperti manusia yang sehat pada umunya, tidak ada sedikitpun tanda gangguan mental, namun itu adalah apa yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo resmi menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa setelah membunuh ayahnya sendiri, dan itu cukup untuk menjadi pukulan keras bagi banyak orang disekitar.

"Oh ya tuhan, apa yang dilakukan oleh direktur utama Cosmic ditempat seperti ini?" Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang berucap.

Saat ini Yerin adalah direktur utama Cosmic, gadis itu menggantikan posisi ayah Youngha untuk menjabat. Ini adalah rencana Jongdae sejak awal untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan. Sebelum mereka mengungkap semua kejahatan Youngha kepada publik, ke-empatnya menggunakan banyak koneksi untuk membantu menyembunyikan fakta apapun tentang kecurangan ayah Kyungsoo. Mereka menutup rapat semuanya sampai saat Yerin diangkat sebagai direktur yang baru. Perusahaan berjalan lancar dan semuanya menjadi baik setelahnya, baru saat itu semua kejahatan Youngha terungkap publik. Meski sudah mati, pria bangka itu tetap mendapat banyak kecaman dari rekan dan masyarakat, beberapa dari mereka yang menanam saham memilih untuk menarik saham mereka kembali, sebagian lainnya memilih untuk tinggal karena telah ada pergantian direktur. Cosmic memang kehilangan banyak kekuasaan, namun ini lebih baik dari pada harus menjadi hancur tanpa bersisa. Semenjak itu, Yerin menjadi yang paling dihormati diperusahaan, gadis itu bersi keras menyerahnya segalanya pada Kyungsoo karena sungguh, pria pucat itu adalah pewaris utama. Namun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menolak mentah karena hobinya adalah membuat rancangan baju dan bukannya bermain saham dengan orang berpakaian resmi.

"sahabatku yang bodoh ada disini dan aku sedang merindukannya, maka aku kemari. Apa itu tidak diperbolehkan?" si gadis masuk dengan tenang, memilih untuk duduk dikasur Kyungsoo dengan mengabaikan tatap mengejek dari pria itu.

"kau kemari setiap hari tuan putri"

"tidak ada larangan dirumah sakit ini untuk menjenguk setiap hari, jadi kau tidak berhak melarang!" Yerin menuntut, menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo untuk duduk disampingnya.

Yerin memandangi sahabatnya dari samping, Kyungsoo bahkan tetap wangi walau ada didalam sel sepanjang hari, ada banyak perawat disini yang meminta perhatian Kyungsoo, mendekat bahkan tak jarang merayu. Yerin hampir tertawa begitu ingat saat dimana Kyungsoo merengek karena perawat disini begitu berisik untuk memujanya.

"apa ada yang lucu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, alisnya bertaut begitu melihat gadis disamping tertawa kecil.

"tidak ada, hanya aku sungguh merindukanmu idiot" kini Yerin menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyungsoo, mengingat pundak itu adalah tempatnya menangis saat masa kecilnya.

Yerin ingat saat itu, Kyungsoo akan mengambil dirinya dari banyak orang yang menyakiti. Membawanya kepundak dan menggendongnya setiap hari sepulang sekolah. Yerin adalah bocah yang sering menjadi bahan candaan, ia tidak cantik dan tidak populer seperti Kyungsoo. Namun pria ini selalu menjadi pelindungnya, hampir setiap pulang sekolah Yerin selalu berakhir dengan menangis dalam gendongan Kyungsoo.

"jika Baekhyun melihat, dia akan membunuhku sebelum aku bisa keluar dari tempat sialan ini"

"oh hentikan, lupakan dia. Kita selalu seperti ini setiap hari saat masih kecil, jadi mengapa sekarang tidak" Yerin semakin meringkuk mendekat, menyamankan diri pada pundak si pria. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, namun Yerin lebih dari tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pernah keberatan jika itu untuknya.

"apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka?" Yerin bertanya. Kyungsoo tidak lagi bertanya siapa yang dimaksud gadis ini dengan 'mereka'.

"aku bukan tidak ingin. Aku sangat ingin, aku merindukan mereka sampai aku pikir aku benar-benar gila. Hanya— aku belum siap. Aku tidak bisa, aku—"

"Haneul selalu bertanya tentangmu setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap waktu Kyungsoo"

"aku tidak mungkin membiarkan bocah itu melihatku terkurung disini, katakan apa saja asalkan tidak dengan membiarkan ia tahu aku disini" kini Yerin menegakkan tubuhnya, menarik nafas panjang sebelum kemudian berucap lagi

"oke, masuk akal untuk Haneul. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai? Bocah bodoh itu bisa saja menjadi salah satu pasien disini sepertimu karena dia hampir gila setiap harinya tidak bisa melihatmu! Bisakah kau tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri?"

"aku tidak siap berhadapan dengannya, dia melihatku menjadi monster mengerikan saat itu, dia melihatku membunuh ayahku sendiri, aku bahkan— aku bahkan hampir membunuhnya, aku bisa saja membunuhnya saat itu!"

"tapi kau tidak membunuhnya Kyungsoo, kau tidak membunuhnya"

"aku membunuh ayahku. Aku monster" Yerin memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, gadis itu mengambil tubuh si pria dalam pelukan, menyentuh lembut lengannya seakan meyakinkan bahwa ia ada disini untuknya.

Saat itu adalah kejadian paling mengerikan dalam sejarah hidup Kyungsoo, ia kehilangan kontrol diri, tidak lagi mendengar atau melihat apapun, hanya ada kebencian didalam diri sehingga menjadi buta akan sekitar. Kyungsoo hanya melihat kebencian terhadap ayahnya didepan mata, semuanya seperti tertutup debu dan tak terlihat. Hanya saat Kyungsoo melempar pelatuknya, ia baru melihat wajah senyum milik Kai. Itu begitu singkat sampai saat peluru menembus satu tubuh.

Ayahnya tanpa sadar membalik tubuh dan membawa tubuh Jongin bersama, pada akhirnya punggung si pria tua menghadapi peluru Kyungsoo dengan sengaja. Youngha membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sarang timah peluru, melindungi Jongin dari kematian. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, sampai saat tubuh Youngha jatuh ditanah dengan darah mengalir deras.

Kyungsoo pingsan setelahnya, ia sadar dua hari kemudian dan mengetahui ayahnya mati karena kehabisan darah saat dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit. _Designer_ itu mengamuk dan kehilangan kesadaran. Kali terakhir Kyungsoo beberapa kali ditemukan saat sedang menyakiti diri sendiri, melukai tubuh dengan pisau buah dan menjilati darahnya seakan itu adalah makanan paling nikmat. Kyungsoo seperti tidak mengenal siapapun dan Kai menangis setiap hari karenanya. Itu adalah sebab utama Kyungsoo berada didalam salah satu sel rumah sakit jiwa, dan sudah sejak itu Kyungso menolak untuk menemui Kai dan Haneul.

"tidak adil untuk Kai, kau tahu sendiri dia bahkan bersedia menunggu didepan sel mu semalaman, ia baru pulang saat Baekhyun memaksanya dengan bius. Dia seperti mayat hidup karenamu!"

"apa yang harus aku katakan saat bertemu dengannya? tidakkah ia takut padaku? Aku monster, aku tidak pantas berdekat dengannya, bagaimana jika suatu saat dia terbunuh karenaku? Bagaimana jika—"

"berhentilah berfikir dan temui dia! Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menanganimu bahwa kondisimu sudah stabil dan kau bisa keluar cepat dari sini, maka temui Kai dan bicara padanya!"

"aku takut. Aku takut jika dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku, aku tidak ingin dia membenciku, aku tidak ingin melihat raut takutnya, aku tidak ingin dia melihatku sebagai monster"

"dia mencintaimu Kyungsoo, percaya padaku. Kau akan menemui dia dan katakan bahwa kau mencintainya lebih dari apapun didunia ini" Yerin terus meyakinkan Kyungsoo, ia lelah dengan kisah percintaan sahabatnya. Kai seperti mayat hidup, menghabiskan waktunya di Railway seperti hidupnya hanya bergantung pada pria putih ini.

"apa menurutmu dia masih peduli padaku? Apa menurutmu dia sungguh akan kembali padaku?"

" _oh ya tuhan_ , dia cinta mati padamu dan selama ini kau tidak pernah kehilangan dia. Dia selalu ada untuk menunggumu"

Begitu Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan ragu, Yerin kembali memeluk sahabatnya. Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya terkubur dalam tubuh yang lebih kecil, mengenang masa kecil mereka saat tidak ada masalah yang menghadang, Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia bisa tetap berada disamping gadis ini sampai dewasa. Tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo berubah menjadi monster saat sebelumnya ia seperti pahlawan untuk Yerin. Ia harus berubah untuk semuanya, untuk Haneul juga untuk _Jongin._

* * *

Kai tidak pernah lebih gugup dari pada saat ini, setelah tiga bulan yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun, ia akhirnya bisa menemui Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya Kai sering kali datang untuk memohon, meminta dengan belas kasih agar bisa sejenak menemui Kyungsoo, namun ia mungkin memahami bahwa Kyungsoo harus punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Pria coklat itu merutuk dalam hati bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tenang-tenang saja tidak bertemu dalam beberapa waktu padahal Kai sudah seperti merasa mati karena tercekik.

Kini pemuda coklat itu sudah berada dipintu sel tempat Kyungsoo, ia ragu bagaimana akan mengetuk atau menyapa. Tangannya berkeringat namun Kai merasakan bahagia dalam hati, pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo _nya_ lagi.

Begitu tekadnya bulan, perlahan ia mulai membuka kenop, mendorongnya perlahan sebelum kemudian disambut dengan ruang yang penuh dengan warna putih, ada wewangian Kyungsoo diberbagai sudut dan Kai mendapati dimana menghirup udara lebih dalam, merasakan jejak Kyungsoo diberbagai tempat. Kai merindukan ini, merindukan aroma Kyungsoo, sentuhan pria itu serta suaranya yang lebih hangat dari lelehan coklat.

Kai tersentak begitu tampilan Kyungsoo muncul, pria tampan itu memakai kain pasiennya, rambut sedikit berantakan dengan poni merah menutup sebagian dahi. Kyungsoo sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan manik biru, bibir membentuk senyum hati dan Kai bisa saja menangis melihat pemandangan itu.

"Hai" sapa di rambut merah dengan sederhana.

 _Suara itu. Ya tuhan pada akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara itu._

Kai merindukan suaranya jujur saja, namun melihat gelagat tenang Kyungsoo seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, seperti ini bukan apa-apa, seperti ini hanya rindu sebelah pihak. Kai tidak menyukai ini, ia tidak suka bagaimana Kyungsoo hanya menyapanya dengan sederhana.

"Hai? Setelah sekian lama, kau hanya akan mengucapkan 'hai'?!" pemuda coklat itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya, ia semakin kesal begitu Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan wajah poker. _Hello, kemana Kyungsoonya yang selalu menggoda dengan sombong setiap saat?_

"aku merindukanmu seperti orang gila, aku tidak bisa tidur hingga harus beberapa kali mengkonsumsi obat tidur, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk memikirkanmu dan mabuk dengan bodoh di Railway, aku bahkan hanya memandangi fotomu dan mencium setiap sisa aroma disetiap helai pakaian milikmu, apa kau tidak bisa lihat tubuhku semakin kurus, aku kehilangan _six pack_ ku dan oh— lihat kantung mata ini! Ini semua karenamu _DofuckingKyungsoo_!"

Kai terengah setelah berucap, ia sungguh tidak berbohong akan hidupnya yang hancur saat jauh dari Kyungsoo. Tiga bulan lamanya seperti bertahun-tahun, setelah melihat kembali Kyungsoo, ia bersumpah bahwa tidak akan lagi melepas pria ini.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih diam ditempat, otaknya sibuk mengolah apa yang baru saja diucap oleh Kai. _Designer_ itu berharap tidak salah dengar, bahwa Kai merindukannya, bahwa pria itu gila tanpanya. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menemukan banyak kata, namun entah bagaimana semuanya tersangkut, pada akhirnya ia hanya memandangi wajah tampan Kai. Pria coklat itu masih bertahan dengan rambutnya yang perak, pipinya semakin tirus dan ia terlihat tidak berlebihan tentang kantung mata.

"apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Kai kini bertanya, merasa putus asa karena Kyungsoo tidak juga memberi respon.

 _Tidak! Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu melebihi apapun!_

Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo kehilangan suaranya, ia masih memandangi wajah Kai dalam diam dan merasa dia adalah orang paling bodoh didunia karena mengabaikan lelaki ini terlalu lama. Maka Kyungsoo hanya merentangkan kedua lengannya, berharap agar Kai mengerti bahwa ini adalah undangan untuk kembali bersama, memeluk satu sama lain dalam hasrat rindu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kai untuk mengerti, pria itu setengah berlari menerjang lelaki yang lebih putih, mengalungkan lengannya dipundak Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan kepala pada belikat lelaki itu. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama, membawa lengannya dipinggang Kai dan menariknya lebih dekat. Ia menciumi setiap aroma milk Kai, air matanya menggembung dikelopak, Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan semuanya dan pria itu pada akhirnya menangis.

"aku merindukanmu Jongin- _na_ , rasanya menyakitkan, aku merasa seperti tercekik setiap hari. Aku hidup dalam kekosongan saat jauh darimu, aku bersumpah! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku takut, aku takut melukaimu seperti saat itu, aku takut kembali menjadi monster, itu mengerikan dengan membayangkan wajahmu—"

"hentikan itu. Hanya— jangan bicara lagi. Aku mohon tetap seperti ini"

Kyungsoo menurut dan memilih untuk diam, menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma milik Kai yang telah lama ia rindukan. Mereka tetap pada posisi yang sama untuk beberapa menit setelahnya, tidak ada yang bergerak namun masing-masing bisa merasakan banyak hal, seperti degup jantung yang tidak menentu, hembus nafas teratur dan kerinduan tanpa akhir.

"aku mungkin bisa saja menukar setiap waktuku untuk bisa memelukmu seperti ini" Kai adalah yang pertama berucap, Kyungsoo menahan tertawanya karena sejak kapan pria ini belajar kata-kata yang manis.

"ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa dalam tiga bulan kau bisa begitu _cheessy_ " si rambut merah menanggapi.

" _hey_ aku tidak bermaksud menjadi _cheesy_ atau apapun, aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk apa yang baru saja ku katakan" kali ini Kai mendorong Kyungsoo, memandangi wajah itu dengan sayang. Ini seperti mimpi indah bagi Kai, melihat kembali Kyungsoo dari jarak dekat adalah apa yang muncul dalam pintanya pada tuhan setiap malam.

"kau tidak mencoba untuk menjauh dariku?" _designer_ itu mencoba bertanya, menarik Kai untuk duduk dikasur dan meringkuk lebih dekat.

"tidak. Itu mengerikan hanya dengan membayangkan kau jauh dariku"

"tapi aku bisa saja tiba-tiba mengamuk, menjilat darahku sendiri, mengancam untuk membunuh bahkan menyalak dengan pistol tanpa ampun pada siapapun, aku juga—" apa yang diucap Kyungsoo terputus begitu Kai berhambur mencium bibir hati miliknya.

Kyungsoo kehilangan setiap kata saat menghadapi bibir lembab Kai yang berbaur dengan miliknya. Ini begitu candu, surga didalam dunia dan seluruh keindahan yang pernah ada. Kyungsoo begitu dekat dengan Kai, pria putih itu bahkan merasakan nafas yang berhembus lembut menabrak kulit, menghitung setiap untai bulu mata pada kelopak Kai yang tertutup, merasakan bibir lembab itu menelusur gua gelap miliknya.

 _Designer_ itu sejenak kehilangan kewarasannya, ia menarik lekuk leher pria yang lebih coklat, memaksanya untuk lebih dekat, mendorong lidahnya keluar dan bersarang dalam mulut hangat milik Kai. Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mencoba mendominasi ciuman. Beberapa saat berlalu dan itu berhasil, Kai bersandar lemah dalam ciuman, membiarkan _designer_ berkuasa atas dirinya. Si rambut perak didorong dengan lembut ke kasur, Kyungsoo berada diatasnya dengan dua telapak mengitari kepala Kai guna menyangga tubuh. Kyungsoo menggeram begitu merasakan Kai hanya memberi respon lemah, perlahan namun pasti telapak Kyungsoo dengan terampil mencari kancing kemeja si pria coklat dan membukanya dengan terburu. Tidak ada protes dari Kai, pemuda coklat itu justru mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyungsoo, menariknya lebih dekat agar dapat meraup bibir hatinya dengan lebih leluasa.

Mereka tetap berciuman dengan sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang meraba tubuh Kai dengan intens, sampai pada saat _designer_ menarik ciumannya, memandang wajah pria yang terbaring dengan hasrat nafsu. Kai begitu memukau seperti ini, tubuhnya penuh dengan _six pack_ mengesankan, rambut perak tidak tertata, maniknya yang setengah terpejam dan bibir berair penuh dengan liur. Kyungsoo selalu menyukai pemandangan Kai yang seperti ini, tidak heran jika pria ini adalah pelacur primadona di Railway.

"kau sungguh seksi"

"aku tahu itu" Kai menanggapi ocehan Kyungsoo dalam lelah. Persetan dengan segalanya, Kyungsoo adalah apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu begitu banyak" kali ini Kyungsoo memberi sentuh lembut pada rahang pria yang berbaring, merasakan setiap kulit terluar milik Kai.

"kau tidak pernah menyakitiku tuan Cosmic"

Begitu melihat senyum manis milik Kai, Kyungsoo mengamati bagaimana bibir itu mengundang hasrat dalam dirinya. Sungguh apapun itu syaratnya akan dilakukan asal ia bisa memiliki bibir Kai untuk dirinya sendiri. Meski ia ingin terburu namun Kyungsoo tetap tidak ingin membuat pria almond ini tidak nyaman, maka Kyungsoo perlahan maju dan siap untuk melahap kembali bibir lembab itu, namun apa yang tidak disangka adalah Kai mendorongnya dalam diam. Kyungsoo sedikitnya tersentak, ia mengkerutkan alis terhadap Kai, hendak protes namun urung begitu pria ini menampilkan raut wajah sedih.

"hei, ada apa? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" _designer_ itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"tidak, hanya— aku minta maaf"

"untuk apa?"

"itu.. karena aku, ayahmu—" dengan itu Kai mulai merasakan air mata menumpuk dalam kelopak. Ini telah menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Kai, bagaimana Youngha saat itu merelakan nyawanya untuk melindungi Kai dari sengatan peluru yang ditembakan Kyungsoo.

Melihat itu, tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo berpindah dari tempatnya, mendudukan diri dan menarik Kai yang terbaring kedalam pelukan. _Designer_ itu merasakan air mata juga mengalir dengan lembut, Kyungsoo membunuh ayahnya sendiri dan kalimat itu akan terus terbayang otak mungkin sampai ia mati. Ia bersedih untuk kematian ayahnya tentu saja, Kyungsoo terpukul dan nyaris gila. Namun jujur saja, jika saat itu orang yang mati adalah Kai, mungkin ia juga akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"ini bukan salahmu. Dengar, aku yang membunuhnya dan kau tidak pernah ikut campur. Ini bukan salahmu sayang" dengan itu Kyungsoo mulai menanamkan ciuman panjang pada pria yang lebih coklat. Mendorong kembali tubuh Kai sampai terlentang diatas kasur, menikmati setiap sela dari mulut hangat milik si rambut perak.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan bibir yang saling mengunci satu dengan lain, Kyungsoo kemudian melepas tautannya dengan tidak rela, beralih untuk menerjang tubuh apik Kai, mengagumi karya tuhan dengan mencicip setiap inci dari kulit terluar. Kyungsoo begitu merindukan tubuh ini, merindukan setiap gerak yang dibuat saat lidah Kyungsoo bermain pada tonjolan merah muda itu, jemarinya meremas puting Kai dengan terampil, menatap dengan nafsu bagaimana tampilan raut apik wajah Kai saat diberi pelayanan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk merasakan tonjolan dari dalam celana milik Kai, pria coklat ini sudah keras sejak sesi ciuman pertama mereka dan Kyungsoo menyerinai untuk itu.

"berhenti tersenyum!" Kai mencomooh.

"kau butuh pelayanan ekstra tuan Railway?" kata _designer_ dengan berkedip nakal.

Wajah Kai menjadi semerah tomat, ia berulang merutuk pada adik kecilnya karena telah mengacau disaat tidak tepat. Melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap dengan menggoda, Kai menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, menggerutu asal dengan cemberut mengarahkan bantal kearah Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih putih menyambut bantal dengan mudah, tertawa keras begitu melihat gundukan dalam celana Kai menjadi lebih besar.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyungsoo segera meraih resleting Kai, menarik _skinny jeans_ pria itu turun sampai sebatas lutut. Gerakan itu terlalu cepat seperti Kyungsoo adalah seorang ahli. Kai membelalakan manik, tanpa disadari tubuhnya sudah setengah telanjang dengan penisnya yang tegak berdiri dengan bangga dihadapan Kyungsoo.

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_ Kai menyalak saat Kyungsoo mulai melebarkan dua pahanya dengan paksa, menelusupkan kepala diantara kedua paha indah itu.

"menyenangkanmu sayang" kata _designer_ dengan mudah.

Itu adalah pemandangan yang telah lama dinantikan oleh Kai, betapa apiknya rupa Kyungsoo saat mulutya dengan nafsu melingkari penisnya. Lidah Kyungsoo dengan terampil menjilati setiap jengkal batang penis Kai, tidak ada yang tersisa disana, Kyungsoo sungguh memberikan _servise_ yang teramat baik. Kai tidak hanya sibuk memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, pria coklat itu kini menikmati penisnya yang diselimuti oleh kehangatan goa mulut Kyungsoo. Si rambut perak mengerang keras, kepala menyentak kebelakang dan pinggulnya melengkung naik saat semburat putih keluar dengan deras dari kepala penis. Kyungsoo menegak semuanya, cairan sperma itu mengalir dengan lancar lewat kerongkongan. Ia tidak menaruh jijik dan bahkan menjilati setiap tetes yang tersisa.

Kai mendesah kegirangan saat berhasil mencapai puncaknya, memandangi Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hati membersihkan setiap cairan putih miliknya tanpa rasa jijik, itu membuat Kai merah karena malu dan merasa hangat sekaligus. Kyungsoo adalah manusia paling cantik didunia, melihat bocah itu sibuk membersihkan bibirnya dari noda sperma miliknya sungguh membuat Kai hampir gila.

Baru saja Kai hendak menyambar balik tubuh Kyungsoo, namun urung begitu ponselnya berdering. Kai menggeram dan mengambil benda pintar itu dari saku, mengamati siapa yang memanggil hanya untuk terkejut begitu nama Yerin muncul di layar. Kai menggerutu dalam hati, ia begitu menikmati waktu bersama Kyungsoo sehingga lupa akan rencana mereka sebenarnya.

 _Akan aku beritahu, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Ke-empat temannya bersama dengan Haneul berencana untuk membuat kejutan kecil, namun sepertinya Kai mengacaukannya sedikit._

Kyungsoo turun dari kasur dan memperbaiki kain bajunya begitu memperhatikan Kai mengkerutkan kening dengan panik. Pria coklat itu kemudian memakai celananya kembali dengan terburu, mengabaikan bagaimana Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan bertanya.

"umm Kyungsoo- _yaa_ , bisakah kau buka pintu itu?" Kai meminta dengan ragu, apa yang seharusnya terjadi adalah Kai menutup mata Kyungsoo, membawa pria itu sampai di taman rumah sakit dan mereka merayakannya disana. Namun ini sudah terlanjur dan Yerin bersama dengan yang lain sudah kesal karena menunggu, mereka pada akhirnya naik ke kamar Kyungsoo dan memutuskan untuk memberi kejutannya disana.

"untuk apa? Apa ada yang akan datang?" Kyungsoo bertanya, mendekat pada Kai yang gelisah.

"tidak, hanya buka kan pintu untukku, aku— aku harus pergi sebentar!"

"kau sudah akan pergi?" ada raut sedih dari wajah itu dan Kai selalu ingin menenangkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia bahkan tidak bisa kemanapun jika setengah hatinya bersemayam untuk pria pucat ini.

"tidak-tidak, hanya sebentar, aku akan kembali. Bukakan pintu itu untukku" Kai mulai berkata lembut agar tidak memancing curiga.

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan goyah, ia bahkan masih merindukan pria ini namun Kai memilih untuk pergi. Pria putih itu sejenak melirik kebelakang, Kai mengikuti dengan senyum seperti anak anjing yang bodoh. _Bagaimana bocah itu bisa tersenyum manis saat akan meninggalkannya sendirian disini?_

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka kenop pintu, menarik kedalam hanya untuk terkejut begitu dihadapkan dengan beberapa balon merah muda, biru dan putih. Kue ulang tahun dan lilin manis dengan merah menyala diujung.

" _SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOO_!"

Dalam hitungan detik suasana menjadi meriah, ada Baekhyun yang meniup terompet kecil, Yerin membawa kue, Jongdae dengan banyak balon dan Eunha dengan bocah kecil dalam gendongan. Kyungsoo masih terdiam ditempat, pria itu masih mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang ada dihadapan, mereka, orang-orang yang paling ia sayangi ada disini, beramai-ramai mengucapkan selamat agar sentosa. Kyungsoo bahkan melupakan hari ini, 12 Januari dimana dirinya 27 tahun yang lalu terlahir.

" _wow_ " itu adalah apa yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, manik birunya bercahaya dengan sedikitnya air mata pada kelopak. Pria putih itu melirik Kai dibelakang, tersenyum manis begitu si rambut perak mengerling dengan menggoda.

Tatapan Kyungsoo jatuh pada balita dalam gendongan Eunha. Itu adalah Haneul, bocah itu menerus melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dalam diam, jemari kecilnya meremas kain baju Eunha dengan menggemaskan. Kyungsoo begitu merindukan bocah ini sampai sekarat, ia rela menukar apapun untuk dapat selalu bersama dengan Haneul. Bocah bermata biru ini adalah anak kandungnya, darah dagingnya, sebagian dari hidupnya, poros dan dunianya.

" _Hey boy_ " itu adalah apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo pada Haneul dengan lemah. Lengannya terangkat kedepan guna mengambil Haneul dari gendongan Eunha. Bocah yang sebelumnya diam itu kini menciptakan banyak air mata dipelupuk, kemudian menangis keras dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Lengannya yang kecil mengambil leher Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga, menekannya sampai kulitnya memerah. Bocah itu sesenggukan, mengucap 'ayah' berulang kali tanpa lelah, menekan kepala pada dada Kyungsoo seakan pria pucat itu adalah segalanya. Kedua ayah dan dan anak itu menangis dalam haru, saling memeluk tanpa ada yang tega untuk menyela memisahkan. Baik itu Yerin, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Eunha dan Kai semuanya ikut dalam hening suasana, ini kali pertama stelah tiga bulan lamanya mereka melihat Kyungsoo dalam damai, wajahnya cerah walau air mata memenuhi setiap celahnya.

"kalian berdua bisa meniup lilin ini sebelum mencair" Yerin berucap lirih, tidak ingin merusak suasana haru antara ayah dan anak. Gadis itu menyerahkan kue pada Kai, membiarkan lelaki itu memegang kue untuk ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

Melihat gemerlap api yang menyala membuat manik biru Haneul kembali melebar dengan cerah, bocah itu memandangi api yang menayala dengan girang, dua telapak kecilnya bertepuk tangan, mengundang kelima orang dewasa disekitarnya menahan gemas. Kyungsoo memandangi wajah anaknya lamat-lamat, menyadari bahwa tawa bocah ini adalah apa yang selama ini muncul dalam pinta Kyungsoo pada bintang yang jatuh. Seakan memahami apa yang dirasa oleh Kyungsoo, Haneul ikut menatap mata ayahnya, menepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangan mungilnya sebelum kemudian menciumi pria itu berulang kali.

"Ayah! Ayah! Ayah! Ayah!" kata si kecil dengan gembira.

"baiklah-baiklah anak manis, mari kita tiup lilinnya" Kyungsoo menggigit tangan kecil anaknya dengan canda, memancing tawa Haneul sebelum kemudian keduanya meniup lilin bersamaan.

Tepuk tangan meriah mengambil alih suasana dan Yerin kini mulai membawa Kyungsoo serta Haneul kedalam pelukan hangat. Gadis itu mengecup pipi Haneul dengan gemas berulang kali, mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan mengucap banyak harapan untuk kehidupan mendatang.

"aku berharap kau segera menikah dengan Baekhyun" Kyungsoo berucap pada Yerin saat yang lain sibuk dengan memotong kue.

"oh dia lebih peduli dengan jarum suntik ketimbang denganku" Yerin menjawab.

"itu tidak benar, kau harus tahu ketika kau masuk ke ruang Youngha tanpa pengawasaan saat itu, Baekhyun mengancam akan memenggal kepalaku jika hal buruk terjadi padamu!" Jongdae menimpali dari ujung ruang dengan mulut penuh kue.

"aku tidak seperti itu, apa-apaan! Gadis itu bisa saja membunuh banyak orang tanpa pengawasan. Lihat saja tingkahnya yang urakan!" dokter berambut merah itu menyalak tidak terima, mengabaikan tatap beringas Yerin terhadap dirinya.

" _eonni_ , itu benar! Baekhyun _oppa_ sungguh mengancam setiap orang yang dekat denganmu, aku melihatnya dirumah sakit kemarin memarahi bawahannya karena melirikmu saat berjalan dilorong!" mendengar pengakuan Eunha, Yerin cemberut. Gadis itu melirik Baekhyun yang berebut potongan kue dengan Kai dengan begitu cuek. Yerin mengerti Baekhyun mencintainya tentu saja, hanya saja ia benci bagaimana bodohnya Baekhyun karena tidak pernah bisa mengungkap rasa sayangnya dengan benar.

"aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa mencintai lelaki bodoh itu"

"jika dia bodoh, dia tidak mungkin menyandang gelar spesialis bedah dalam umur yang muda! Kau yang bodoh dan syukuri karunia tuhan karena punya pacar seperti bocah itu!" Kyungsoo menyentil dahi Yerin dengan ringan, begitu si gadis meringis dengan cemberut dibibir, Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang.

"apa kalian berdua juga tidak akan menikah?" giliran Kai bertanya dengan acuh pada Jongdae.

"aku—"

"kami akan menikah! Jongdae _oppa_ akan melamarku sebentar lagi, benarkan _oppa_?" Eunha mengambil alih pembicaraan, menatap bartender dengan harap hanya untuk kembali diacuhkan oleh Jongdae.

"aku bisa dikenai hukum karena menikahi bocah kecil"

"hei! Aku sudah berumur 23 tahun!"

"kau bahkan tidak menyelesaikan kuliahmu!"

"untuk apa kuliah jika aku akan menikah?"

"mengapa kau tidak menyelesaikan kuliahmu?" Baekhyun bertanya disela pertengkaran sejoli itu.

"karena aku tidak suka belajar" jawab Eunha dengan cuek.

"selesaikan kuliahmu lalu kami akan menikah" Jongdae berucap dengan final dan Eunha cemberut dengan cara paling menggemaskan. Gadis itu mendekati Yerin, menarik atasan gadis yang lebih tua meminta perhatian.

" _eonni_ , apakah ada cara untuk lulus dengan cepat tanpa belajar? Seperti menyuap dosen atau sesuatu?" Eunha bertanya dengan lugu hanya untuk mendapat pukulan ringan dikepala dari Kyungsoo.

"kau benar-benar anak nakal!" _designer_ itu berucap begitu Eunha meringis sakit.

.

.

Begitulah bagaimana ke-enam dari mereka mulai tertawa dalam canda. Kyungsoo mengucap banyak terimakasih saat sudah saatnya mereka untuk pulang, dalam satu minggu kedepan Kyungsoo akan keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa dan mereka meyakini akan membuat pesta besar dirumah Kyungsoo.

Haneul mulai menangis saat bocah itu harus berpindah kembali ke gendongan Eunha, balita itu sungguh tidak ingin jauh dari Kyungsoo. Maka dengan memohon Yerin meminta pada penjaga rumah sakit agar mengizinkan Kyungsoo setidaknya menidurkan Haneul dalam gendongan, bermain dengan anak itu beberapa saat lagi. Beruntung karena perawat itu mengijinkan dan jadilah Haneul tinggal disana bersama dengan Kyungsoo, Yerin meminta Kai untuk ikut serta dan Kyungsoo menyambut di pria coklat dengan tangan terbuka.

* * *

"maafkan aku" Kyungsoo berucap saat Haenul meringkuk dengan nyaman dalam pangkuan Kyungsoo. Pria pucat itu mencium setiap jemari lentik Kai dengan penuh kasih.

"untuk apa?" tidak ada perlawanan dari Kai, si rambut perak menikmati bagaimana Kyungsoo memperlakukan dirinya seperti gelas kaca yang mudah pecah.

"untuk menjadi tidak berguna" kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih. Kai tersenyum dengan cara yang paling manis sebelum kemudian berucap

"kau adalah apa yang aku butuhkan. Tidak perlu perbuat apapun, hanya tetap bersamaku, maka kau akan sangat berguna" Kai berucap sembari mengerling nakal pada Kyungsoo.

Pria yang lebih putih tersenyum manis. Meletakan Haneul yang sudah terlelap dikasur sebelum kemudian membawa telapak tangan Kai untuk dirajut bersamaan dengan jemarinya.

"kita akan menikah setelah aku keluar dari sini bukan?" Kyungsoo berucap dengan ragu. Ia sungguh ingin menjadikan Kai miliknya sedang awal, tubuhnya yang terpahat indah, rahangnya yang bagus, setiap sentuh kulitnya yang hangat sampai pada lubang pantatnya yang pas untuk penis milik Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam, maniknya melebar dengan volume paling besar. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat semacam pengakuan ditempat seperti ini, jauh dari hal-hal yang berbau romansa. Namun ini lah Kyungsoo, seperti ini lah bocah itu dan Kai tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal disisi pria sombong ini.

Begitu mendapati Kai hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk merespon, Kyungsoo mulai panik. Pria itu mendapati telapaknya berair, maniknya menjadi layu karena putus asa. Jika Kai menolaknya itu akan menjadi hal yang wajar, siapa pula yang bersedia menikah dengan mantan pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"jika kau— um.. jika kau keberatan karena keadaanku, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya—"

"aku akan menikah denganmu idiot" Kai menyela apa yang akan diucap Kyungsoo.

"Hah?"

"aku tidak akan mengulangi, aku tidak percaya kau semakin bodoh setelah masuk ketempat ini"

"Jongin, aku—"

"jangan banyak bicara dan cepatlah keluar dari sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menolakmu lalu mencari orang diluar sana dengan harta yang lebih banyak dan—" belum sempat Kai menyelsaikan apa yang akan diucap, Kyungsoo menarik tengkuknya dengan terburu, menabrakan bibir hatinya dengan milik Kai. Menjilat setiap inci isi mulut Kai tanpa ampun.

.

.

Kai tertawa untuk itu, membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil alih atas dirinya dengan senang. Kai mencintai Kyungsoo dan ia berpikir bahwa tuhan telah menciptakan dunianya dari tempat yang tidak diduga.

 _Bahwa Kai memiliki cintanya dari Cosmic._

Kyungsoo menikmati bagaimana bibir Kai terasa seperti coklat leleh saat bertemu dengan miliknya. Pria ini seperti candu dan nikotin. Kyungsoo bisa menukar apapun, berapapun, untuk bisa terus memiliki pria ini dalam pelukan.

 _Kim Jongin, pelacur dari Railway adalah apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo._

.

.

"tunggu, jika ada orang yang lebih kaya dariku melamarmu, apa kau akan berubah pikiran?"

"tentu saja!"

"HEI!"

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku bercinta dengan uangmu?"

"tapi kau juga mencintai uangku!"

"yeah, tidak ada yang tidak mencintai uang. Tapi aku lebih mencintaimu!"

"aku tahu, aku tahu"

.

.

END

.

.

Haloooo long time no see yaa hihi

Aku mau bikin epilog untuk ini looh, setuju tidaak?

Terimakasih yang sudah memberikan review, follow dan favorite💓

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran selalu diterima, terimakasih banyak yaa, berikan banyak review yaa hehe!

See You!

💓💓💓 


	14. EPILOG

_Halo kawan, aku nggaktau kenapa nulis ini tapi aku mau memperingatkan kalau epilog disini mengandung adegan seks dan semua kata tentang seks dibuat sejelas mungkin. Aku sudah memberi peringatan yaa, jadi Selamat Membaca!_

* * *

 **COSMIC RAILWAY**

Biancadeo

.

.

 **Cast Cosmic Railway**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Jung Yerin

Kim Jongdae

Jung Eunha

Baekhyun

Do Haneul

Do Youngha

Kim Seungjo

Kim Jisoo

.

EPILOG

.

"tidak tidak! Jangan letakkan benda itu disana, ini akan kelihatan buruk! Itu, lihat itu, letakkan persis seperti itu dan jangan ada kesalahan lagi"

"Hei kau! Bagaimana bisa semua bunga ini kau letakkan disini?! Taruh ini dipintu masuk dan tata ulang disana!"

"aku bilang semua kursi akan ditata sejajar, mengapa jadi seperti ini?!"

"aku sudah mengatur meja makanan ada disisi barat, tata ulang itu atau kau ku pecat!"

"mengapa piano ini berwarna putih? Aku minta yang hitam! Bawa kembali dan berikan aku yang hitam!"

"Hei, dimana kau akan letakkan karangan bunga itu?! taruh ditempat yang tidak menghadangi jalan!

"Ya tuhan! Bagaimana kalian semua disini tidak ada yang mengerti maksudku!" Kyungsoo berteriak, mengacak rambutnya yang merah dengan frustasi. Esok hari adalah hari pernikahannya dan tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai rencana.

Sejujurnya, segalanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Baik itu Kai maupun Kyungsoo bahkan memakai jasa _Wedding Organizer_ yang paling terkenal, beragam _cathering_ terkemuka dan bertempat digedung dengan biaya sewa mahal. Namun inilah Kyungsoo, seorang diktaktor sombong tanpa perasaan, pria putih itu memaki setiap pekerja dengan acak, mengatakan ini tidak baik disana, itu tidak bagus disitu dan sebagainya. Kyungsoo menjadi atasan yang galak jika segalanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, ia begitu ingin pernikahannya dengan Kai menjadi yang paling baik, maka segalanya harus sempurna sampai pada hal paling kecil sekalipun. Kyungsoo bahkan membuat rancangan untuk pakaian pernikahan mereka, itu sebenarnya desain paling indah dan terlalu mahal untuk porsi laki-laki, namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

"Hei, kau membuat orang-orang itu takut!" Kai muncul menghampiri entah dari mana, jemari pria itu bermain dengan kunci mobil dan sebelahnya lagi membawa satu kantong besar berisi makanan. Kyungsoo mengkerutkan kening menatap tampilan pria itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"aku sudah bilang kau seharusnya merubah rambut perakmu itu menjadi hitam! Lakukan perawatan jari jadi kukumu bisa terlihat bagus!" mendengar itu Kai melebarkan maniknya, ia baru hendak tertawa namun gagal saat Kyungsoo memberinya tatap galak.

"yang benar saja, siapa yang akan memperhatikan jemari disaat hari pernikahan _demi tuhan_!" Kai menjawab dengan santai sebelum kemudian meletakan kantong makanan dimeja, ia ingin memberi makan para pekerja dengan makanan layak dan mahal mengingat betapa kejamnya Kyungsoo.

"kau akan mengecat hitam rambut dan menata ulang kuku jelekmu atau aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari belakang. Kai sungguh menahan tertawa, ia tidak ingat pernah melihat Kyungsoo _nya_ yang ribut seperti ini.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu? Rambutmu merah!" Kai membalas, Kyungsoo cemberut kekanakan mendengar itu. Ia ingat bahwa harus menghabiskan banyak lembar uang untuk warna rambut ini.

"rambutku sudah bagus!" Jawab designer.

"itu tidak adil. Lalu aku tidak akan merubah warna rambutku!" sementara Kyungsoo menganga karena Kai berani menjawab dengan acuh terhadapnya, pria coklat itu menjulurkan lidah dengan mengejek. Kai punya kebanggaan sendiri dengan berani mengelak perintah Kyungsoo, tentu saja hanya dia yang berani mengelak apapun kemauan Kyungsoo dan diterima dengan baik oleh sang _designer._

"baiklah kau menang! Kita akan merubah warna rambut menjadi hitam!" keputusan dibuat dan Kai menyerinai senang. Pria _almond_ itu mendatangi Kyungsoo yang masih cemberut, menggodanya berulang kali agar menjadi lebih santai.

Kai mengerti bahwa pria ini ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk semua orang, untuk Haneul dan untuk dirinya. Ia ingat saat malam pertama mereka setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, pria putih itu mengatakan dengan lirih sebelum tidur akhirnya menenggelamkan apa yang diucap, bahwa Kyungsoo akan membuat pernikahan yang paling mengesankan, tidak terlupakan dan menjadi kenangan paling indah. Kai tersenyum manis memikirkan fakta itu, ia memandangi Kyungsoo dari samping yang masih berkutat dengan rancangan kasar untuk gedung pernikahan mereka, Kai tidak terlalu paham mengenai setiap detailnya namun jika itu adalah sentuhan Kyungsoo, maka ia meyakini bahwa hasilnya akan sangat baik.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah beberapa saat menemukan Kai hanya diam menatapnya.

"kamu" jawabnya dengan sederhana. Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alis dengan bingung.

"kamu benar-benar tampan saat kulit itu ada diantara sinar matahari" Kyungsoo segera menganga mendengar itu, ia merasa geli karena ini kali pertama setelah sekian lama Kai merayu dengan pilihan kata yang bagus.

"kau hanya iri karena kulitmu hitam!"

"HEI!" Kai memukul lengan Kyungsoo dengan main-main, memperhatikan pria putih itu cekikikan melihat ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari pasangannya. _Yeah, setidaknya Kai berhasil sedikit merenyahkan suasana bukan?_

"Ah, bukankah kau baru saja menjemput Haneul disekolah? Dimana bocah itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"dia ada dimobil bermain dengan ponselku" pria yang lebih coklat menjawab dengan enteng, ia mengambil sebotol air dari meja dan menegaknya sampai tinggal separuh, tidak menyadari tatapan mematikan Kyungsoo dari samping.

"apa?!" Kai bertanya begitu sadar Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan galak.

"sudah kubilang jangan manjakan dia dengan ponsel atau alat elektronik lainnya! Suruh dia main dilumpur, ditaman, bermain bola atau bergaul dengan teman-temannya!"

"dia melakukannya! Dia bermain dengan teman-temannya saat aku datang menjemput dan— kau sungguh akan memintanya bermain dilumpur?!"

"ya! suruh dia bermain dilumpur, bermain pasir, memancing, atau permainan anak lainnya! Yang jelas, jauhkan dia dari _gadget_!"

"YA Do Kyungsoo! Kau ingin anakmu menjadi manusia goa? Dimana kau cari anak yang tidak menggunakan _gadget_ saat ini, tidak punya media sosial atau yang lainnya?!"

"aku tidak memakai media sosial dan tidak bermain _gadget_ saat seumurannya!"

"tentu saja, karena kita tumbuh dijaman ketika benda-benda canggih itu belum menjadi _trend_ dunia!"

"lalu apa bedanya? Aku tetap akan memberinya _gadget_ ketika dia sudah beranjak remaja!"

"kau akan membiarkannya tumbuh sampai remaja tanpa _gadget_?! Kau mengerikan! Dengar, dia juga akan menjadi anakku mulai esok hari dan aku berhak memberi apapun untuknya!"

"Kim Jongin, aku peringatkan—"

"Ayah!" pertengkaran mereka mereda begitu sosok kecil dengan tas biru avengers berlari dengan imut, bocah itu berhambur kepelukan Kyungsoo yang sudah siap berjongkok untuk menangkap anak semata wayangnya.

" _Halo my Superman_! Apa kau merindukan ayah?" Kyungsoo berucap sembari menempelkan hidung runcingnya dengan milik Haneul, menggeseknya disana dengan main-main.

"yeah! Aku merindukan ayah, ayah selalu sibuk" anak itu dengan cemberut yang lucu menghadapi Kyungsoo, tangannya yang kecil mengambil rahang Kyungsoo dan bermain disana.

"hey, aku tidak akan sibuk lagi mulai sekarang. Baiklah, apa kau bersenang-senang dengan Kai _hyung_?" pria pucat itu bertanya lagi pada anaknya. Bocah itu mengangguk terlalu bersemangat sebelum kemudian berucap

"Kai-hyung membelikan ku _ice cream_ dan kami bermain game di ponselnya!" mendengar itu Kyungsoo kembali cemberut, melempar tatap mengancam pada pria coklat disamping. Kai terdiam, menatap ngeri Kyungsoo sembari mencoba menutup wajah dengan botol air ditangan, itu mengerikan jika harus menghadapi kemarahan Kyungsoo.

"kau tidak boleh terus bermain dengan ponsel okay? Itu akan merusak mata!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan hanya untuk disambut dengan wajah cemberut Haneul, telapak kecilnya mencoba menutupi wajah, menghindari tatap marah dari sang ayah. Kyungsoo menatap geli dua orang ini, bagaimana mereka bahkan berperilaku sama, menutup wajah untuk menghindari Kyungsoo.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak marah. Tunjukan wajah kalian, kita akan makan daging lezat malam ini"

Kai melesat menatap Kyungsoo dengan senang, pria dewasa itu bertepuk tangan ringan, mencubit pipi Haneul yang sudah memerah karena berulang kali mendapat ciuman dari Kyungsoo. Haneul tidak mempersoalkan apapun, bocah itu tertawa hanya dengan berada diantara sentuhan Kai juga ayahnya. Kyungsoo tertawa sejenak sebelum kemudian duduk, menarik pria _almond_ untuk duduk juga dan meletakan Haneul dengan nyaman diatas pangkuannya. Bocah itu duduk menghadap kearah Kyungsoo, mendongak dan melebarkan manik, menunggu pria dewasa itu mengucap sesuatu

"Hey Boy, kau anak ayah bukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembut, menciumi puncak kepala anaknya. Bocah itu mengangguk untuk menanggapi.

"kau tahu besok hari apa?" desaigner bertanya lagi. Haneul terdiam sejenak, melirik Kai yang duduk dengan gugup disamping Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian menatap ayahnya dengan senyum cerah.

"besok, aku akan punya dua orang tua!" si bocah berucap dengan girang, tertawa senang begitu melihat sudut pipi ayahnya membuat lengkung paling indah. Haneul kemudian memandangi Kai dari samping, bocah itu beranjak dari pangkuan Kyungsoo menuju kepada pria yang lebih coklat, memegang tangan besar Kai sebagai tumpuan sebelum duduk dengan nyaman dalam pangkuan pria itu.

"ayahku selalu bahagia setiap bersamamu" kata si kecil dengan lembut.

"dia tersenyum dan tertawa setiap saat, dia bahkan makan dengan teratur! Dia selalu bersemangat setiap kali berbicara tentangmu!" Kai membiarkan bocah itu terus berbicara, mengabaikan Kyungsoo disamping yang sudah memerah karena malu. Pria pucat itu mencoba untuk mengambil kembali Haneul guna melarangnya berbicara lebih banyak, namun gagal karena Kai selalu menghalangi.

"ayahku bukan orang yang gila kerja! Dia seperti itu karena kesepian, tapi setelah _hyung_ muncul dalam kehidupannya, ayahku kembali meluangkan waktunya untuk diri sendiri" bocah itu terus berucap sembari menatap manik Kai dengan lekat, kini Kyungsoo bahkan terdiam, dia tidak lagi melarang Haneul untuk berucap. Pria pucat itu menatap anaknya dengan haru, menunggu apa lagi yang akan diucap oleh Haneul

"ayahku tidak galak! Dia bukan orang jahat, dia orang paling baik didunia! Ayahku mengorbankan banyak hal untuk orang lain, dia hanya berusaha jahat agar terlihat kuat diluar! Aku tidak bohong Kai- _hyung_ , ayahku bukan orang jahat!" kali ini ada butir air mata yang mengalir lembut dari kelopak mata sikecil, bocah itu hampir menangis jika saja Kai tidak membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat.

Kyungsoo masih diam ditempat, ia melihat kearah Haneul yang masih mencoba menahan suara tangisnya dipundak lebar milik Kai. _Designer_ itu tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar ucapan semanis itu dari Haneul.

"aku tahu itu, aku tahu semuanya, aku tahu ayahmu orang baik. Dia adalah orang baik hebat yang pernah _hyung_ kenal. Dia menyelamatkanku dari lubang gelap dunia, Kyungsoo menyambutku dengan tangannya yang lembut, membawaku merasakan hangat sentuhnya. Dia menciptakan dunia baru untukku, dia mengenalkanku pada orang-orang baik dan anak hebat sepertimu!" Kai berucap lembut, maniknya terus menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya diam disamping. Pria putih itu menampilkan senyum paling cantik, maniknya berkelip dengan lucu.

Sembari mendesah diantara senyum hati, Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum kemudian berlutut dihadapan Kai, Kyungsoo memutar tubuh Haneul hingga bocah menangis itu menghadap kearahnya dengan masih duduk manis dipangkuan Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, menyeka air mata dari pipi anaknya dengan sayang, _designer_ itu menatap Kai sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Haneul dan berucap

"dengarkan aku _Superman_! Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang hebat, mengerti?"

* * *

Pria coklat itu tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya, berada dalam pesta pernikahannya sendiri dengan seorang _designer_ hebat seperti Kyungsoo. Ini lebih dari apa yang selalu menjadi pintanya pada tuhan. Kai tidak pernah meminta akan berdiri disini, pesta meriah dengan banyak tamu undangan, gedung bertingkat dan tuxedo dengan rancangan termahal di Korea Selatan. Kyungsoo merancang sendiri pakaian untuk pernikahan mereka, pria itu tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk mengambil bahan termahal. Keduanya menggunakan jenis Tuxedo yang hampir sama, perpaduan warna perak dan hitam, ekor pada bagain belakang, kemeja putih _wing collar_ dan dasi kupu-kupu. Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa jenis permata sebagai sentuhan akhir untuk rancangannya. Ini menjadi rancangan Tuxedo termahal di Korea Selatan, bagaimana tidak jika _designer brand Cosmic_ merancangnya sendiri untuk pesta pernikahannya.

Kai melihat Kyungsoo begitu baik dihadapan, dengan rambut disisir rapi kebelakang dan sedikit riasan pada wajah. Mereka telah menyelesaikan upacara tukar cincin dan kini Kai beralih memandang jemari manisnya sendiri, itu terlihat apik dengan cincin emas putih yang melingkupi. Tanpa sadar pria coklat itu tersenyum, memandangi ukiran namanya sendiri dengan nama Kyungsoo pada cincin pernikahan mereka. Ia hampir meneteskan air mata jika bukan karena saat itu Kyungsoo meraih dagunya, memaksa Kai untuk melihat tepat dimata. Saat itu ia melihat lengkung hati milik Kyungsoo, pria putih itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis sebelum kemudian menangkup kedua rahang Kai dan menanamkan ciuman tepat pada bibir.

Gemuruh meriah dari tamu undangan tidak cukup mengambil alih indra pendengaran pasangan itu, Kyungsoo masih ditempatnya, mengambil kendali bibir Kai dengan lembut namun menggoda. Pria yang dicium tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya, ia menggoda Kyungsoo dengan enggan membuka mulutnya, menyerinai dalam ciuman saat lidah Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk membuka pertahanan bibir Kai.

"kau akan seperti itu terus hah?" Kyungsoo berbicara diantara ciuman mereka.

"ada banyak orang disana, kau yakin akan berciuman seperti ini?"

"tentu saja, buka mulutmu atau aku bisa merobek bajumu disini sekarang juga"

"kau hanya akan merusak desainmu sendiri, ini sudah dinobatkan sebagai rancangan termahal ingat? Kau yakin akan merusaknya?" Kai mengingatkan, senyum dibibir penuh kemenangan.

"aku bisa membuatnya ulang ingat? Sekarang buka mulutmu atau aku akan menelanjangimu didepan para tamu"

"kau laki-laki gila"

"dan kau mencintai laki-laki gila ini" itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucap Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian pria putih itu berhasil menerobos masuk kedalam mulut hangat Kai.

Kai tertawa dalam ciumannya, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyungsoo dan menekannya mendekat, ini mengundang tawa cekikik dan tepuk tangan dari tamu undangan. Kai tidak lagi peduli dimana posisi mereka, berapa banyak orang melihat atau seberapa mahal harga pakaiannya, ia hanya peduli tentang betapa nikmat bibir Kyungsoo bermain dengan miliknya, betapa manis bibir hati itu menelusupkan lidahnya sampai pada pangkal, betapa memabukan aroma serta sentuhan Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya. Momen ini terus berlanjut sampai saat suara imut seorang bocah menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ayah! _Daddy_!" Haneul ada dikursi paling depan, bibirnya cemberut lucu dalam gendongan Eunha.

"apa kalian akan membiarkan bocah ini melihat perilaku tidak senonoh dari orang tuanya?" Eunha setengah berteriak pada pasangan bahagia didepan.

"tidak, tentu saja tidak. Berikan bocah itu kepadaku" Kai tertawa sebelum kemudian mengambil Haneul dari gendongan Eunha.

"baiklah, _Superman_ , kau ingin berfoto bersama kami?" Kyungsoo menawarkan, bocah itu mengangguk dengan semangat dan sang designer tertawa ringan menanggapi.

* * *

Pria coklat itu membolak-balik halaman majalah dengan bosan, ia menyamankan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur mewah dikamar hotel. Mereka sepakat tidak berbulan madu setelah pernikahan mengingat begitu banyak pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kai tidak memprotes untuk itu, dia bukan pria manja yang mengharap bulan madu dipulau terpencil dengan pemandangan indah dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Hanya saja, mengapa Kyungsoo membawanya ke hotel dan bukan kerumah, ini membosankan sementara jika dirumah ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain bersama Haneul.

Kai mendesah berat begitu mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Si pria coklat berpura-pura fokus dengan bukunya, tanpa memandang Kyungsoo ia berniat mengajukan protes

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , mengapa kau membawaku kemari jika kita punya rumah untuk—" apa yang diucap Kai terhenti begitu ia berbalik dan menghadapi tubuh setengah telanjang Kyungsoo.

Kulit mulus pria itu terpampang jelas, dengan garis tipis kotak yang terbentuk pada perut dan beberapa otot yang samar terlihat. Sisa air saling menetes dari ujung rambut sampai pada dada bidangnya. Kai meneguk ludah kasar, kali terakhir mereka saling melakukan seks bersama adalah pada saat hari pertama Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, itu berarti sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaan dan Kai sibuk dengan menjadi bartender di Railway, Kyungsoo dengan tegas memintanya berhenti untuk menjual tubuh pada setiap orang tentu saja, dan Kai tidak berusaha untuk melawan pada keputusan itu.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut saat melihat pasangannya tidak melanjutkan apa yang akan diucap dan hanya diam ditempat.

"kita punya rumah untuk? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" _designer_ itu pada akhirnya bertanya, melepaskan pegangannya pada handuk yang melilit pinggang sampai jatuh menyentuh marmer. Aksi itu tentu membuat Kyungsoo berdiri dengan telanjang, memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus sampai pada penis yang menjuntai dengan indah, _setidaknya itu menurut Kai._

"YA! KAU AKAN TERUS SEPERTI ITU?! PAKAI BAJUMU IDIOT!" Segera sebuah bantal besar menyerbu tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa aba-aba, itu adalah Kai yang melempar dengan wajah merah dan omelan protes yang keluar dari bibir.

"APA-APAAN?! KITA SUDAH MENIKAH! APA MASALAHMU?!" Kyungsoo berucap sembari meringis dan melempar kembali bantal itu ke arah Kai.

Pria yang lebih coklat terdiam sejenak seakan membenarkan apa yang diucap Kyungsoo, namun tetap menurutnya itu seperti bukan sebuah kebenaran untuk melihat Kyungsoo berkeliaran disekitar tanpa satu helai pakaianpun. Kai mendengus dengan kesal, secepat kilat ia mengambil handuk dan melesat untuk mandi, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang diam-diam menyerinai nakal.

"ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang"

* * *

Jemari keduanya saling mengingat satu dengan lain, keringat bercampur dan erangan memenuhi ruang. Kai menyentakan kepala keatas, memberi celah bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengambil setiap inci lehernya. Pria coklat itu tidak lagi melawan setiap Kyungsoo mendominasi tubuhnya, ini bukan berarti Kai menyukai posisi dibawah, karena yang benar saja penis pria coklat ini telah berhasil menembus banyak lubang, baik itu anus maupun vagina wanita. Namun demi melihat pemandangan Kyungsoo yang mengerang dan berkeringat diatasnya, ia rela bahkan jika lubangnya sampai disobek kuat oleh penis milik pria putih ini.

Kyungsoo melepas jubah mandi Kai dengan cepat tanpa disadari, ia menjilat bibirnya begitu tubuh bak berhala itu terkuak mata. Kai masih sama dengan tubuhnya yang indah, setiap celah yang dipuja oleh banyak orang, tokoh utama di Railway, tempat _clubbing_ paling terkemuka di Seoul. Jemari Kyungsoo menjelajah dengan lembut pada perut Kai, menikmati setiap sentuh tanpa terburu. Nafas Kai menjadi tidak aturan begitu jemari itu mendekat pada putingnya dan Kyungsoo menyerinai untuk itu. Dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari wajah Kai, Kyungsoo menunduk pada dada si pria coklat, mengambil ujung putingnya dengan lidah dan memanjakannya disana. Kai mengerang keras menanggapi, kepalanya menyentak keatas begitu Kyungsoo juga memberi pelayanan pada puting yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo terus menjilat setiap inci, perlahan namun pasti lidah itu sampai pada pusar dan terus turun sampai kebawah. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tegang yang mengalir pada tubuh Kai begitu jemarinya memberi sentuh lembut pada paha bagian dalam. Itu begitu pelan dan menggoda, Kyungsoo menikmati setiap mimik wajah yang tercipta dari wajah Kai, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan nafas terburu, peluh membanjiri dahi dan manik itu terpejam erat.

Setelah bertahan beberapa saat, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memisahkan kedua paha milik Kai, melebarkan keduanya dan memposisikan kepalanya diantara paha _almond_ itu. Penis Kai sudah setengah tegak dan beberapa cairan keluar dari ujungnya, Kyungsoo menyerinai sebelum lidahnya mencicip sedikit ujung kemaluan milik Kai. Aksi itu cukup untuk membuat pria yang terbaring tersentak dari ranjang, jemari _almond_ nya mencengkram erat kain seprai disekitar guna mengantisipasi apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo melahap habis penis itu, menyesap dengan penuh arti tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Kai. Pria putih itu menikmat setiap gerak yang dibuat oleh Kai, tubuhnya menggeliat bahkan saat pinggul cantik si pria coklat terangkat dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo dengan rajin menjilat batang penis Kai sampai pada pangkal, mengerang nikmat begitu tubuh pria coklat bergetar pertanda Kai sudah mendekati batasannya. _Designer_ menyerinai pada penampilan Kai yang sudah hancur, rambut jatuh berantakan dengan tubuh penuh ruam ungu. Detik berikutnya, apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo adalah cairan putih Kai yang keluar dari tempatnya sebelum kemudian membasahi kerongkongan Kyungsoo. Pria putih itu menelan semuanya, menjilat setiap sisa sampai pada titik terakhir.

"apa kita punya pelumas atau sesuatu?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah membersihkan mulutnya dengan lengan Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai Kai mampu bernafas dengan benar dan menatap tepat pada manik Kyungsoo untuk pertama kali selama sesi _make out_ mereka.

"kau memintaku untuk berbicara setelah semua ini?!" Kai menjawab dengan kasar, melempar wajah Kyungsoo kembali dengan bantal disebelah.

"YA! mengapa kau suka memukulku dengan bantal?!" mendengar itu, Kai kembali terbaring, meraup udara sekitar dengan rakus dan mengabaikan bagaimana Kyungsoo cemberut kearahnya.

"baiklah, aku akan menciptakan pelumas sendiri" Kyungsoo berucap lagi, seringaian licik muncul dari bibirnya begitu Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo, kali ini dengan raut khawatir.

Kai melonjak dengan ngeri begitu melihat Kyungsoo kembali memposisikan kepalanya diantara paha Kai, kali ini lebih dekat dengan lubang anusnya. Kai berusaha untuk menolak, menarik kembali kepala Kyungsoo dengan serampang namun percuma karena entah bagaimana pria putih itu menjadi lebih kuat. Kyungsoo mengambil kedua pipi pantat Kai dengan kedua tangan, melebarkannya sampai lubang merah muda itu terlihat dengan menggoda. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menjilat bibir atasnya sebelum kemudian memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubang milik Kai, menjilat setiap daerah yang mampu dijangkau sampai kebagian dalam.

Menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangannya, Kai mengerang keras. Pria _almond_ itu mendesah dan terus mendesah, ia tidak lagi memikirkan harga diri atau apapun begitu lidah ahli Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan titik dimana segalanya menjadi begitu nikmat. Kai dengan tidak tahu malu meminta lebih dan lebih, menyodorkan pinggulnya berulang agar Kyungsoo masuk lebih banyak.

Kai terus mengerang dengan nikmat sampai saat lidah ahli itu diganti dengan penis tegak milik Kyungsoo. Jemari Kai menggali lebih dalam kedalam seprai begitu disadari penis itu semakin masuk kedalam, itu menyakitkan dan bahkan ia mengira lubangnya akan sobek. Kyungsoo kini dengan nyaman menumpukan lengannya diantara kepala Kai, manik birunya menatap manik Kai dengan kasih dan sayang. Berusaha untuk lembut Kyungsoo kemudian menyambar bibir Kai, menelusup sampai kedalam dan menjilat seisinya. Begitu sekiranya Kai tenang, pria yang lebih putih beralih ke telinga, menjilat kulit terluarnya dan membisikan kata cinta menenangkan sebelum kemudian aksinya dimulai. Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menarik penisnya sampai hampir keluar lubang dan menekannya kembali kedalam dengan keras. Sentakan itu menimbulkan erangan kalap dari pria yang terbaring, air mata kecil mengalir dari ujung kelopak Kai namun Kyungsoo menjilat itu sampai bersih kembali.

"hei hei, tidak apa-apa. Lihat aku, lihat aku sayang, jangan tutup matamu" itu adalah apa yang diucap Kyungsoo ditengah kegiatan mereka. Pria itu mengambil dagu Kai dengan sebelah tangan, penisnya masih dengan lembut menumbuk lubang Kai, manik birunya memperhatikan dengan sedih raut kesakitan dari pria yang terlentang.

"tunggu sebentar lagi, ini akan baik-baik saja. Kita sudah melakukan ini beberapa kali, okay?" kata _designer_ lagi dengan lembut. Kali ini Kai meresponnya dengan mengangguk pelan, berfokus pada manik biru milik pria dihadapan, berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sakit itu sudah berlalu saat Kai mulai mengerang lembut, manik itu kembali tertutup dengan mulut setengah terbuka, kepalanya menyentak ke atas guna dapat menikmati sensasi lebih dalam. Kyungsoo terus menumbuk ditempat yang tepat dan itu sungguh membuat Kai gila. Keduanya ada dalam irama yang sama sampai saat Kai mulai mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyungsoo dan kakinya pada pinggul _desaigner_. Kyungsoo selalu suka posisi ini, itu memungkinkan ia bisa berada dalam jarak terdekat dengan Kai, mengamati wajah cantik itu dalam kenikmatan. Ini berlalu sampai keduanya mendapat kepuasan masing-masing, erangan dan nafas memburu memenuhi ruang sampai pada akhirnya cairan lengket putih memenuhi seprai.

* * *

Kyungsoo memandangi wajah pasangannya dengan lembut, mengaitkan kedua jemari bersama dan menikmati momen dalam diam. Belum ada yang mencuri pembicaraan setelah kegiatan seks gila mereka malam ini, Kai berbaring miring begitupun Kyungsoo, masing-masing saling berhadapan dan memandang setiap inci dari fitur wajah. Telapak coklat Kai tanpa sadar terangkat mendekat pada wajah Kyungsoo, menusuri setiap lekuknya dengan lembut. Pria yang lebih putih terkekeh menanggapi, mengambil tangan Kai sebelum kemudian menciumnya dengan sayang.

"sejujurnya, aku tidak percaya kita bisa sampai pada titik ini" Kai memulai pembicaraan, jemarinya kini bermain dengan jemari putih Kyungsoo.

"aku juga. Aku tidak percaya berhala yang dipuja di Railway menjadi milikku seutuhnya" Kyungsoo berucap sembari menggoda hanya untuk mendapat pukulan lembut dari si pria coklat.

"aku serius!"

"aku juga serius!" Kyungsoo meringis, mendengus kesal setelahnya. Kai tertawa dengan pemandangan ini, bagaimana Kyungsoo dengan watak sombongnya menjadi begitu imut dengan cemberut pada bibir. _Designer_ itu terdiam sejenak, mengamati wajah tertawa Kai dengan segenap hati. Si pria _almond_ begitu rileks saat sedang mengumbar tawa, kelopaknya tertutup dengan percik serbuk merah pada kedua pipi. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum kemudian ia berucap

"Jongin- _na_ " mendengar itu, Kai mencoba untuk tenang, ia mengambil banyak udara disekitar, kemudian menanggapi

"ya?"

"apa kau punya cita-cita?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati-hati, ia sudah ingin menanyakan itu sejak lama namun terlalu takut menyinggung hati si pria coklat. Kai pasti punya cita-cita, setidaknya ia punya satu untuk diwujudkan menjadi nyata.

"aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu beberapa tahun terakhir"

"kau pasti punya satu"

"yeah, aku— aku ingin menjadi seorang penulis" kata Kai dengan lirih, tersenyum pahit mengingat itu mendekati kata mustahil untuk menjadi nyata.

"penulis? Woah, penulis seperti apa tepatnya?"

"penulis novel. Aku ingin punya kisah fiksiku sendiri" kali ini tanpa sadar Kai berucap dengan setengah menguap, maniknya sudah merah dan kantuk mulai menyerang. Melihat itu Kyungsoo tersenyum, mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Kai dan berucap

"baiklah, mari kita tidur" kata Kyungsoo. Kai hanya bergumam singkat menanggapi, kantuk mulai menyerang dan kemudian pria coklat itu jatuh tertidur.

Kyungsoo menutup mata, ia baru akan tidur namun urung begitu maniknya mendapati sebuah laptop yang ada diatas nakas tepat disamping tempat tidur. Ia ingat sesuatu bahwa itu adalah laptop milik Kai, barang yang hampir selalu ada setiap dimanapun Kai menginap. Pria coklat itu hampir kerap kepergok sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu dilaptop, setiap tengah malam, waktu senggang dan sesekali saat makan siang. Rasa penasaran muncul dalam diri Kyungsoo begitu mengetahui Kai ingin menjadi seorang penulis, _mungkin diam-diam pria itu sungguh punya cerita fiksinya sendiri._

Menuruti rasa ingin tahunya, Kyungsoo keluar dari kasur perlahan. Mengambil laptop sebelum kemudian menuju meja makan dan menghidupkannya disana. Begitu layar menampilkan tampilan pertama, Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa karena mendapati Kai memasang kode untuk laptopnya. Apa yang pertama terpikir oleh Kyungsoo adalah tanggal lahirnya sendiri, meskipun ia tidak yakin dengan itu, namun tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

12011993

Setelahnya ia menekan enter, diluar dugaan layar menampilkan tampilan utama pertanda bahwa _password_ yang dimasukan benar. Kyungsoo melebarkan manik, mulutnya menganga karena rasa tidak percaya, pria itu sungguh menjadikan tanggal lahir Kyungsoo sebagai password, _pria ini sungguh mencintainya bukan?_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo mencari. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia temukan, namun Kyungsoo akan mencari apapun, apa saja yang membuktikan bahwa selama ini Kai selalu mencuri waktu untuk menulis. Tidak banyak folder disana, hanya beberapa foto acak dan dokumen tidak penting. Kyungsoo terus mencari sampai kemudian ia menemukan satu folder dengan judul, _For you, For life,_ maka tanpa ragu Kyungsoo membuka folder itu, ia mendapati banyak dokumen berbentuk word dengan judul bagian satu sampai bagian 30, senyum cerah kini melengkung dari bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan cerita milik Kai.

 _Designer_ mulai membaca apa yang selama ini ditulis mulai dari _word_ pertama, sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah karena membuka milik orang lain tanpa izin, namun rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi. Jadilah ia tetap membaca cerita itu dengan penuh perhatian.

Detik berubah menjadi menit dan menit menjadi jam, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar masih terhanyut dalam cerita, ini tentang seorang wanita muda yang miskin, keadaan memaksanya untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Wanita ini memiliki seorang kekasih, ia mencintai kekasihnya sampai mati. Si wanita tidak punya nyali untuk memberitahu sang pria tentang posisinya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, sampai suatu ketika target utama yang harus dibunuhnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Ini masuk dalam cerita yang rumit, namun Kai benar-benar mampu mengubah setiap kata menjadi sederhana, mudah dipahami dan sungguh menyenangkan untuk dicerna. Kai punya kemampuan untuk mengubah setiap plot cerita menjadi menyenangkan, pria muda itu juga memasukkan kata-kata dewasa dengan banyak sajak sehingga begitu indah untuk menjadi untai kalimat.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo terus membaca bahkan sampai pada bagian 20, ia terkejut begitu melihat waktu menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari. Sebuah ide muncul dalam otaknya, ia tidak akan membiarkan karya seperti ini hanya menjadi milik pribadi. Maka saat itu Kyungsoo menghubungi kenalannya yang kebetulan adalah seorang penerbit buku. Setelah pembicaraan lama ditelfon, Kyungsoo pada akhirnya mengirim seluruh file cerita ke email si penerbit tanpa seizin Kai.

"Maafkan aku Jongin- _na_ , hanya saja, bakat seperti ini tidak baik untuk disimpan sendiri bukan?"

* * *

 **9 Bulan Kemudian**

"mengapa mereka harus mengadakan pesta pernikahan dipinggir pantai?! Ini sangat merepotkan!" Kyungsoo mengerang sembari mengepak barang-barang kedalam koper.

"berhentilah mengeluh, ini pernikahan sahabatmu _demi tuhan_!" Kai menanggapi dengan wajah kesal, ia baru mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Kyungsoo karena terlalu kerap mengeluh untuk hal tidak penting.

"kau juga akan membawa laptop itu bersamamu?" _designer_ bertanya dengan mengekerutkan alis.

"yeah, mereka memintaku untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum bulan depan. Apa mereka gila, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur yang cukup karena ini!" kali ini Kai mengeluh, mendudukan diri dengan putus asa pada tempat tidur mewah mereka.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak Kyungsoo mengirimkan cerita Kai dari laptopnya dengan nekat, tanpa sadar Kai mengetahui itu dan marah besar, ia menolak berbicara pada Kyungsoo selama hampir satu minggu penuh dan Kyungsoo nyaris gila karenanya. Kemarahan itu terus berlanjut sampai saat si penerbit kenalan Kyungsoo menghubungi dan mengabarkan akan menerbitkan cerita Kai dalam bentuk novel, orang itu mengatakan bahwa karya Kai benar-benar indah, itu sungguh bisa laku dipasaran. Pada akhirnya penerbit itu tidak berbohong, dalam waktu satu minggu setelah penerbitan, novel dengan judul _For you, For life_ menjadi yang paling laris disetiap toko buku. Kai menjadi terkenal dalam sekejab mata, ia bahkan punya beberapa akun penggemar. Setelah Novel pertama laris, Kai membuat kontrak dengan penerbit dan mendapat target untuk penerbitan novel kedua.

Setelah resmi menjadi penulis, Kai terus mengucap terimakasih pada Kyungsoo berulang-ulang. Pria itu memberikan layanan terbaik setiap malam, memanjakan Kyungsoo berbagai hal dengan penuh cinta. Ia mengucap syukur pada tuhan setiap hari karena bukan saja memberikan keluarga yang luar biasa namun juga mengabulkan cita-citanya.

"hei, kau bahkan bisa menulis berlembar-lembar setiap malam. Jadi apa sulitnya punya target?" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menenangkan, duduk disamping Kai dan bermain dengan pipi si pria _almond_.

"aku tidak tahu, aku hanya kesulitan menulis akhir-akhir ini" eluh Kai.

"kau bahkan tidak memberitahu aku cerita macam apa yang kau buat! Bukankah itu keterlaluan, apakah kita ini pasangan atau tidak?!"

"Eii, aku akan memberitahumu nanti malam, ayo ayo kita akan terlambat jika tidak berangkat sekarang! Oh— dimana Haneul?"

"dia sudah dimobil" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan acuh, ada cemberut diwajahnya dan itu membuat si _designer_ seperti bocah lima tahun yang tidak diberi permen oleh ibunya.

* * *

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tenang, maniknya fokus pada pasangan didepan. Yerin begitu cantik dengan gaun yang dirancang sendiri oleh Kyungsoo, itu berwarna putih dengan banyak berlian, ekor panjang dibelakang dan corak merah muda mendominasi bagian dada. _Designer_ itu masih tidak percaya akan menyaksikan pernikahan adik kecilnya, pada akhirnya ia juga harus menyerahkan Yerin yang telah ia jaga bertahun-tahun seperti kaca rapuh pada orang lain. Kyungsoo selalu merasa bertanggung jawab atas Yerin, namun saat ini, gadis itu bahkan sudah menikahi seorang dokter muda. Kyungsoo hampir menangis jika bukan karena Kai datang kesisinya, memegang pundaknya dengan erat seakan memberi ketenangan.

"dia sudah dewasa bukan?" Kai bertanya.

"sejujurnya, dia selalu menjadi dewasa" Kyungsoo menjawab, maniknya masih belum lepas dari senyum bahagia Yerin.

"kau bisa terus bertanggung jawab atas dia Kyungsoo"

"tentu saja, Baekhyun akan ku cincang sampai mati jika menyakiti bocah cantik itu" begitu Kyungsoo berucap, Kai terkekeh ringan. Si pria coklat tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa cemburu jika itu berhubungan dengan Yerin, gadis cantik itu selalu punya ruang sendiri dihati Kyungsoo, dan Kai tidak bisa mengelak.

"kau tahu bahwa kau adalah apa yang paling aku cintai didunia bukan?" seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kai, Kyungsoo berucap dengan lembut, mengambil sebelah tangan Kai dan beralih menatap manik coklat lelaki itu.

"oh benarkah?" Kai menggoda, ia sadar Kyungsoo akan selalu mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"ya, kau dan Haneul tentu saja. Aku akan mencintai kalian sampai ke ujung samudera sekalipun!"

"Cih, kau benar-benar pintar merayu" setelahnya Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat raut cemberut pada wajah pria coklat. Kai mendorong Kyungsoo dengan main-main dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Oh Jongin, aku punya permintaan" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah berhasil meredam tawa

"aku yakin permintaanmu kali ini akan menjadi konyol!"

"oh tidak! Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"oke, apa itu?" kali ini Kai mencoba serius, ia tidak lagi tertawa dan hanya menatap santai kearah Kyungsoo.

"bisakah kita— bisa kah kita mengadopsi seorang anak"

Kai berkedip.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

"kau ingin punya dua anak?" Kai bertanya dengan hati-hati, berusaha memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Kyungsoo menangguk pelan menanggapi.

"kau yakin?" pria _almond_ sekali lagi memastikan, bukan berarti Kai tidak mau. Ia hanya memikirkan banyak hal mengingat baik itu dirinya ataupun Kyungsoo benar-benar sibuk bahkan hanya untuk mengurus Haneul, ia tidak yakin bagaimana jika nanti akan ada dua Haneul?

"aku ingin punya anak seorang gadis, itu akan menyenangkan!" Kyungsoo kali ini menatap Kai dengan manik berbinar. Melihat itu, Kai justru memutar bola maniknya dengan kesal.

"kau sungguh yakin? Sebelum keputusan itu bulat, kau lihat dulu tingkah anakmu disana!"

Kai menunjuk pada satu arah dimana Haneul dengan tidak sengaja mengacaukan pesta dengan menjatuhkan meja kue, banyak kue dengan _cream_ diantaranya yang jatuh dan berceceran, membuat para tamu berteriak karena mengootori gaun mahal mereka. Bocah itu hanya membungkuk sebentar sebelum kemudian berjongkok dan memakan dengan santai kue yang telah jatuh ditanah. Itu sungguh memalukan jika banyak orang yang sadar bahwa bocah ini adalah anak dari seorang Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Kai, _designer brand_ ternama dan penulis yang sedang naik daun.

"ya tuhan!" Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya dengan frustasi.

"mungkin kita tidak harus mempunyai dua anak, Kyungsoo"

"yeah kau benar, kita tidak harus punya dua" pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah.

* * *

"KYUNGSOO _OPPA_! KAI _OPPA_!" baik itu Kyungsoo maupun Kai mencari asal muasal suara, keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Eunha melambai dan berteriak kearah mereka.

Gadis itu mengaitkan lengannya dengan milik Jongdae, mereka berdiri disamping pasangan pengantin yang juga ikut melambai.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , Kai- _ya_ , ayo kita berfoto!

"cepat! Ajak Haneul juga!" Baekhyun dan Jongdae juga berteriak bersama, mereka sudah siap ditempat dan siap berfoto. Sementara Yerin tersenyum manis, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa gadis itu sibuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, ia menghindari Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin selama pesta agar tidak menangis dan merusak riasannya yang mahal, _dasar gadis menyebalkan._

Kyungsoo dan Kai memperbaiki kekacauan Haneul dengan cepat, dalam sekejab bocah itu sudah kembali dengan gagah memakai setelan kemeja dan pita kupu-kupu. Ketiganya berjalan dengan santai kearah teman-teman yang sudah menunggu.

"sini, berikan Haneul kepadaku!" Yerin memaksa, mengambil Haneul dengan lembut dari gendongan Kai.

"Mari kita berfoto!" Yerin berucap riang.

"oh, bisakah pipiku terlihat tirus jika difoto? Eunha berucap, ia memposisikan diri diantara Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"pipimu sudah seperti roti bulat berlapis, bagaimana bisa itu terlihat tirus!" Kyungsoo memberi protes, pria itu berdekatan dengan Kai dan Yerin yang sedang sibuk menciumi pipi tebal Haneul.

"Baiklah, kita mulai foto ya! katakan cheese!"

"CHEESE!"

* * *

"kau bilang akan bercerita tentang novelmu!" Kyungsoo memprotes saat Kai bersandar pada kepala kasur dengan leptop dipangkuannya. Kacamata terbingkai pada tulang hidung dan jemarinya dengan ahli mengetik banyak untai kata menjadi kalimat. Kai mendongak kearah Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum kemudian tertawa.

"baiklah-baiklah. Ini tentang seorang _designer_ terkenal, dia sombong namun baik hati. _Designer_ itu jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pekerja di _club_ malam. _Designer_ bodoh ini bahkan mengorbankan banyak hal untuk si pelacur, sampai saat ada dimana mereka terjun bersama kedalam sungai Han. Lambat laun si pelacur menyadari bahwa ia sungguh jatuh cinta sampai mati pada _designer_ itu, banyak hal buruk terjadi namun pada akhirnya keduanya menjadi keluarga dan bahagia" Kai tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari raut bingung Kyungsoo.

"itu kisah kita idiot! Aku serius disini!" Kyungsoo memprotes, ia mengambil alih laptop Kai dan melihat sejauh mana pasangannya bekerja untuk novelnya.

"aku tidak bercanda! Aku menulis tentang kita!" Kai meyakinkan, membiarkan Kyungsoo membaca sebagian cerita.

"kau sungguh menulis ini" Kyungsoo berucap seakan tidak percaya, maniknya tidak beralih dari layar laptop.

"tentu saja! Jika ini menjadi novel yang laris, kau harus mengajakku ke Hawai" Kai berkedip dengan sombong. Kyungsoo tertawa menanggapi, ia sempat melupakan fakta bahwa Kai kerap meminta waktu luang mereka untuk pergi ke Hawai, kali ini Kyungsoo akan meyakinkan dalam hati untuk membawa Kai ke pulau indah itu.

"Oh um, apa kau sudah terpikirkan untuk judul novelnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Kai sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian berucap

"Cosmic—" Kai kemudian terdiam karena ragu sejenak.

"hei, aku bertanya tentang judul novelmu, bukan _brand_ — tunggu, kau akan memberi judul novel ini Cosmic?" Kyungsoo bertanya, alisnya berkerut meminta jawaban.

"bukan, _Cosmic Railway_ " pada akhirnya Kai memberanikan diri berucap. Kyungsoo berkedip dengan bingung.

"mengapa?" _designer_ itu bertanya.

"karena, aku menemukanmu di Cosmic dan um—" Kai kembali ragu dan terdiam seakan berfikir.

"dan aku menemukanmu di Railway" belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan apa yang diucap, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan menyela. Pria putih itu mengerti maksud dari judul yang diajukan oleh si pria _almond_. Kai kemudian tersenyum menanggapi.

"itu judul yang bagus, kau tahu" pria yang lebih putih berucap lagi, memandangi wajah pasangannya dengan sayang.

"yeah, pada akhirnya aku punya ceritaku sendiri"

.

.

THE END

.

.

HALO KAWAN

akhirnya cerita ini berakhir, bagaimanapun Terimakasih sekali untuk semua yang sudah memberikan follow, favorite dan terutama terimakasih sekali untuk yang selalu memberi review💓

Oh iya, haloo **Kyungs12** , aku udah bales pmnya yaa, buat yang lainnya juga yang pm nya masuk diaku, udah ku balesin semuanyaa koo, aku nggatau lagi deh kalau lewat ffn agak susah emang yaa lewat inbox. Kalau kalian ada akun wattpad, kita bisa pm lewat wattpad ajaa, aku juga pake wattpad kok, usernamenya sama, hihi. Nanti aku pasti baless

.

Karena besok lebaran yaa, Selamat lebaran untuk kalian semua! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa💓

Sampaikan pendapat kalian untuk bagian epilog ini yaa💓

.

See You!


End file.
